Lost Girls
by StormLover
Summary: Ororo Munroe & her sister AnnaNicole are orphans struggling to make it in a harsh & cruel world. Logan is the leader of the X-Men Omega Team and their first mission cause their paths to cross with Ororo & Anna. Read to see what happens when two girls once considered lost, "find" themselves with the help from an unusual source. Two OCs ROLO, ROMY, & JOTT. Please read & review.
1. Logan

Chapter 1: Logan

Logan_, please ask Team Omega to assemble right away in my office_, Professor Xavier requested telepathically.

_Sure Chuck_. Logan groaned as he sat up from the work he was doing on his Harley. Getting to his feet, he reached for a rag to wipe the oil from his hands before using his comlink to contact his team.

His team. The words sounded funny to him, only having been bestowed the responsibility of leading Team Omega on Monday. Now, three days later, they were being summoned to the Prof's office to get their first assignment.

Logan stood and stretched to his full 5"8 feet height. Though the shortest male on his team, he was powerfully built, his muscular physique well defined. His dark hair and steel color eyes added to the overall effect of the compact powerhouse who, as his teammate knew, didn't take no shit.

Even though he was only 17, he had lived what felt like a thousand of lifetimes in his short life. Sitting down, he took a moment to reflect on his life up to this point.

His mutant abilities manifested when he was 8 years old. He was shuffled from one foster home to another, until he landed in the place where his childhood ended. During a particularly violent beating session, Logan lashed out and out of his hands, six bony claws emerged. He suddenly felt his injuries healing as he gazed at his foster father. Just as suddenly, everything in front him became tinged in a red haze. Breathing heavily, Logan told him no more and turned and went into his room.

After he had calmed down, he stared at his hands for a long time, willing the claws to come out again. When they did, he gasped in pain but the pain quickly ceased as the skin around the claws healed. He heard movement and looked up, sensing the movement of his foster family in the different parts of the house. He could even hear the movements of the dog as it moved around outside. His eyes could detect the movement of small insect in the corner as it scuttled from one place to another. It was as if the world became alive, all of the sounds and scents hitting him at once.

Logan, overwhelmed with the information overload, closed his eyes and took deep breaths, a calming exercise he had perfected. In a calmer state, he was able to focus and hearing his name, he focused on his foster father on the phone, telling the person on the line that he needed to speak with the Doctor.

Logan wasn't surprised to see the black sedan in front of his foster home when he arrived home after school the next day. What was shocking was the exchange of money between a guy in a long, white scientist coat and his foster father.

Logan, seeing the transaction, lashed out, leaving his last foster father with a scar that he would carry for the rest of his days as a reminder of what he had done. That was the first time Logan drew blood with his bony claws and he soon learned, it would not be the last.

The Weapon X project, as it was known internally, was searching for ways to capitalize on the mutant phenomena and manipulate the evolutionary process to create super soldiers for a special ops group. This group would serve as the world's cleanup crew, addressing issues that required a certain skill set to dispose of the "trash" as needed.

Upon his arrival to the lab, Logan underwent experiments under the direction of Doctor Cornelius. The Doctor was pleased to discover that his latest "acquisition" had a mutation that healed his body faster than humans. Determined to explore the limits of the boy's mutation, the Doctor created tortuous experiments to test how much damage the child could endure and see how long it took him to recover from it.

A byproduct of these experiments and mistreatment was the darkening of the child's outlook on people. Seeing early on that the child's mind was fragile, the Doctor decided that he needed a clean slate to work with. In addition to the experiments on the child's body, his mind underwent a restructuring that lead to him losing all knowledge of himself and his past. Without a past or emotional ties, the child became the best super soldier for the project.

By the age of 11, Logan had seen and done more in the short three years of his "training" than some of the world's most elite military special ops groups. Though tall for his age, Logan's cherubim and unassuming face lent itself perfectly in surprising their enemies. The only flaw with the soldier was his bony claws which broke easily.

It took the Doctor two more years to find a solution to Logan's flaw –an indestructible metal called adamantium. He figured if he could bond the metal to the child's bones, they would become unbreakable. He even fashioned a set of sharps claws that would completely replace the bony claws, making the soldier nearly invincible.

Though he had trouble remembering his life before Doctor Cornelius, he saw what life was like for other kids his age whenever he went out on a mission. In their conversations, Logan learned that life was not filled with needles, doctors, blood and death but of foreign things like school, books, malls, and television. Things he didn't remember ever experiencing. He heard about them and saw them from time to time from a distance. Like a normal child, Logan developed a desire to experience those things.

Now that he knew there was a different type of life, Logan grew tired of the experiments and the poking and prodding. One day after a particularly extreme and excruciatingly painful session, Logan decided that he wouldn't take it anymore and as soon as he saw an opportunity, he was going to break free. That opportunity came the following day, but at a steep cost.

That day was the day the Doctor selected as the bonding day. His team of chemists had tested the bonding process on several mice beforehand and felt comfortable that they could replicate the process on the mutant child. The Doctor knew procedure would push the boy's healing factor to the limit but he was willing to risk the life of his best soldier to achieve this goal. If this proved successful, Logan would be the first of many and that possibility alone made the risk worth it.

On the designated day, Logan was retrieved from his cell and brought to the room specially prepared for the operation. His face was outfitted with a mask that pumped in a strong anesthesia while the technicians began the process by inserting large needles all over his body. Soon, the boy's face changed from mask of fury to one of peace as the strong drug took effect. Ready for the next phase, the boy was lowered in a tank filled with nutrient enrich water that provided his body with fuel for his healing factor as well as buoyancy so they could completely cover the boy's skeleton without fear of the metal pooling in one place.

The procedure took longer than expected. When the monitor finally displayed that the project was 100% complete, the huge vats of molten adamantium were nearly depleted. However, they had completely run out of the strong anesthesia.

The lab staff held their breath and hoped that anesthesia would last long enough for them to transport the child back to his cell. They knew that without the constant feed of the strong drug, the boy's body would fight it, bringing him from under its effects. Some of the staff, having experienced the effects of the boy's rage, wondered how they would handle him now that he was invulnerable.

Unfortunately, they didn't have to wonder long.

Logan stirred and his eyes opened, shocked to find himself submerged in water. Panicking, he extended his claws and cried out in pain as the metal knives popped out of his knuckles. Enraged, he swung at his glass enclosure and saw that his claws left deep impressions in the glass. Swinging with all his might, he broke through the glass and fell to the ground below, glass embedding into his skin.

Ignoring the pain, he removed the mask and looked closely at his new instruments. A level of rage he had never experienced engulfed him. He roared and snatched the needles from his body, his wounds healing quickly. He looked around and saw that his escape had caused the room to be quarantined, cutting off the lab off from the rest of the building.

Smiling evilly, the child realized this was the opportunity to escape that he had been waiting for. But before he did so, he began to exact his revenge, remembering all of the torture the people meted out to him. In the matter of minutes, he was covered with the blood of his torturers. Breathing hard, he surveyed his surroundings. Determined not to let them do this to another, he began to destroy the room, tearing through the computer equipment and everything else he could get his hands on.

Logan remembered going through the outer wall, finding himself knee deep in snow in the Canadian wilderness. He wondered around for a while before stumbling upon a cabin, several miles away from the lab.

Over the years, Mary and Vernon recalled for him what happened when he was unconscious.

The couple were shocked to see him, lying in the snow, the white powder surrounding him colored crimson. The husband told his wife to grab a blanket and they worked together to wrap the in the blanket and take him inside. Vernon Johns watched as his wife washed the blood from the unconscious child's body, trying to locate the injury only to learn one was not present. Mary looked back at her husband and shook her head, gazing back at the child, her heart going out to him. During her examination, she found old scars all over his body, letting her know that the child had endure much in his short life.

At Mary's request, Vernon retrieved the boy from the red tinged water and carried him to the guest bedroom. They worked together to dry him off and gave him a pair of pajamas left by their youngest son after he went away to college. An hour later, they looked up when they heard movement and saw the boy standing in the doorway, chest heaving, eyes wild and confused.

Vernon, pulling his wife behind him, spoke to the boy and after a moment, the boy calmed down, apologizing for his actions. Sensing that everything was okay, Mary stepped from around her husband and slowly approached the child. She asked him if he would like something to eat and he nodded. She tentatively reached out her hand for his and with some hesitation, he took it and allowed himself to be lead to the kitchen. The child's eyes met Vernon's and an understanding exchanged between the two. Vernon couldn't help but think that the child's eyes contained knowledge of life of someone older than his years.

Over the course of the next few days, they learned very little about the child other than he was one of those mutants as they were called. Mary, happy to have a child in the house again, was okay with him being there but Vernon, knew that the child needed to be around his own kind. Though he didn't not want to, seeing how his wife enjoyed having the child around, he knew it was best for everyone involved.

Retired from his cushy government job, had made a few contacts over the years with people involved in the mutant rights movement, including an old classmate of his, who he was shocked to learn, was also a mutant. He had stayed in touch with Chuck and reached out to him, telling him about the young man with the metal claws.

When the Professor arrived alone to pick up the young man, he sensed a mental barrier that had been erected in the boy's mind. Convincing the boy that everything was alright, rather convincing Mary to convince the boy, the Professor began to deconstruct the carefully constructed mental block. He did so slowly, as to not overwhelm he child with a rush of memories, especially since some of them were troubling.

After two hours, the wall had been deconstructed and the boy sat sobbing in Mary's arms. Vernon thought it best for the Professor to stay the night to which Charles agreed, knowing that the boy needed the time to get settled in his newly open mental space. And the rest, as they say is history.

Sighing, Logan pressed the button on his comlink.

"Omega, report to the Prof's office ASAP," he grumbled in the communicator and received responses from his four teammates.


	2. Ororo

Chapter 2: Ororo

Ororo tossed and turned in her bed, experiencing a dream unlike any she had had before. It was almost as if her life was flashing before her eyes, replaying many of the major events in her short time on earth, beginning with the night her parents died when a plane crashed into their apartment building in New York.

_ Five year old Ororo smiled at her mother as she watched her cooking dinner at the stove. She knew her Daddy was in his room, getting cleaned up for dinner. Suddenly a large explosion sounded and Ororo saw the stricken look on her mother's face before the lights went out. She felt someone grab her. She heard her mother's voice, telling her that everything would be okay, just stay calm. After a while, she fell asleep, cradled in her mother's arms and was awoken by a loud sound. She called out to her mother but no response. Afraid now, Ororo tried to do like her mother said, to stay calm. Ororo, huddled under the dead body of her mother, was discovered by rescuers several hours later. _

_ She spent five days in the hospital after her rescue. The mental and emotional anguish proved greater than her physical injuries, leaving her with among other things, an acute fear of being in enclosed spaces. _

_ The dreamscape changed, becoming the cemetery where she saw herself watching as her parents' bodies were lowered into the ground. She felt the phantom comforting hands of the Denvers as they took her in their arms and took her away to live with them. Flashes of her life with them during happy times appeared, ending with the final one where she stood next to Samantha, the Denver's daughter as she watched their coffins being lowered into the ground. They were killed in a car accident while she was at school three years after they took her in. _

_ The scene changed, showing Samantha laid out on the couch of her parents' home while 8 year old Ororo tried to keep the house clean as Mrs. Denver had. Samantha's only concern was using the money from her parent's insurance policies to get high and party, not caring for some kid. _

_ Ororo did what she could to take care of herself but her teachers at school noticed the child's tattered clothes, the lack of a coat on cold days and her drastic weight loss. The day that her life took a turn from bad to worse was when Samantha knelt before her, holding her shoulder while explaining why she couldn't care for her and that those nice people would take her someplace safe. _

_ Now, she felt the hand of Samantha on her leg._

_ Her leg? No, that can't be right, she thought, fighting to get out of the dream. _

_ The dreamscape changed again and found herself asleep in bed at her first foster home. Awake now, she looked up in horror at her foster father leaning over her, rubbing her thigh. _

_ "SSshhh. As long as you don't scream, you won't get hurt," her foster father whispered in her ear, "Damn you smell good."_

_ Ororo screamed and he covered her face with his hand, muffling her. She struggled against him, tears flowing freely. She fought him, flailing her arms and legs. She lifted her knee hard as he straddled her, hitting him in the groin area. He yelled out in pain, falling away, his hand dropping from her mouth. She screamed again, bringing her foster mother to her room. _

_ She got up and ran to the woman, holding her tight around her waist, still sobbing._

_ "What's going on heah?" she asked, looking from Ororo to her husband struggling to get to his feet._

_ "The little bitch kneed me in the nuts," he replied, sitting heavily on the bed._

_ "That's true, Roro?"_

_ "He was trying to touch my privates," Ororo replied, looking up her foster mother._

_ "Did he touch you?"_

_ "No."_

_ "So how ya know he was trying to touch ya there?"_

_ Ororo looked up at her foster mother, not understanding why she was questioning her and not her husband. Glancing back over her shoulder, Ororo saw the smirk on the husband's face. She knew then that her foster mother wouldn't believe anything she said, leaving her at the mercy of her husband._

_ "Did ya hear what I said?" she asked, taking hold of Ororo's upper arms and shaking her slightly._

_ "Yes," came her tearful reply._

_ "And?"_

_ "I don't know. I just thought," she started but was pushed away._

_ "That's ya first problem, ya thinking. Dumb little bitch like ya don't know what the hell ya talking about," her foster mother spat at her, "Come on, baby. Let's get back in bed."_

_ "Yeah in a sec babe," he replied slowly getting to his feet and standing behind Ororo._

_ "Ya got me this time, but ya won't be so lucky next time," he whispered hotly in her ear before grabbing her butt before leaving the room._

"Ro, wake up," a voice called out to her.

"Huh," she replied, her voice husky with sleep.

"You okay? You were fighting in your sleep again," Anna whispered, her knees pulled under her chin, "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah," Ororo replied, sitting up and stretching, trying to clear her mind of the terrible images, "Did I wake you?"

"No, the thunder did," Anna replied.

"Sorry about that," Ororo replied, glancing up through the film covered window, seeing the telltale sign of rain.

"It's okay," she said, stretching her legs in front of her, relieved that her "sister" was okay, "I'm hungry. We got anything to eat?"

"No. You ate the last of the chicken we got from the deli last night," Ororo told her, getting up off the makeshift pallet and heading over to their "bathroom" to take a quick wash up and to brush her teeth, "Hopefully we can get some money tonight so we can get something. Can you hold out for another few hours?"

"Yeah," Anna replied, getting to her feet and folding their pallet.

"Good. What time is it?" Ororo asked, noticing the darkness outside of the window as she got to her feet and helped her sister fold their pallet.

"6pm."

"Okay," Ororo said, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned big. _Time to do it all over again,_ she thought. "Let's hurry up and get ready so we can make it to the club."

"Be still, girl," Ororo admonished Anna, standing in front of her putting on her makeup.

"How much longer will we have to do this, Ro? I'm tired of living like this," Anna whined, sounding much like the 15 year old girl she was.

They had met two years ago when Ororo arrived at the foster home where Anna lived, her fourth in six months' time and her twelfth since becoming a ward of the state. The foster homes called her a troubled teen but Ororo knew the truth. She refused to allow the man or son in the house to take advantage of her and acted out. Tired of being bounced around and mistreated, she at 15, decided that if things didn't work out in this foster home, she would strike out on her own.

When Ororo arrived at the house, she learned that it catered to mostly teenage girls. The family, a mother, father, and young adult boy, welcomed her with open arms that first week. But as soon as the scrutiny of the state lessened, their true sides were revealed. Ororo, leery of strangers, was shocked when she and one of the other girls, Anna clicked and became fast friends, finding that they shared a love of music and dancing.

Happy to finally have a friend, Anna, who had arrived to the house three weeks before Ororo, shared with her friend the things she had witnessed. Many of the girls had been assaulted both physically and sexually by members of the family. Not surprised, Ororo started making preparations for her departure, knowing that it was only a matter of time before one of the members of the family would turn their attention to her.

Though only 15, Ororo's body looked more like a woman than a child. She stood a few inches shy of 5'7 inches and had long, naturally wavy white hair and blue eyes. Coupled with her mahogany skin, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, drawing the attention of many males and even females. Determined to keep her virginity intact, she fought fiercely and unapologetically.

It was during one of those fights, at the tender age of ten, that she learned she was a mutant. As she fought off her attacker, she felt a tingling sensation in her hands and was shocked to see them glowing in the dark. She heard the boom of thunder without a cloud in the sky and felt a burst of the wind that helped to rid her of the weight of her attacker, lifting him up and throwing him into the wall.

Her attacker, not wanting his wife to know what was going on, blamed the noise that brought her running on a strong wind, slamming the closet door. The next day, Ororo was packed up and returned to the State at the behest of the husband who claimed that she gave them too much trouble.

Now, having a friend for the first time in her life, she made plans for the two of them and advised Anna to put away food items and other things they would need when they left. The day came one week later when Ororo was awaken out of her sleep by the son in the family, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her legs. He quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming and threatened to kill her if she made a sound.

Unafraid, she bit down hard on his hand, causing him to shriek in pain, pulling his hand from her face. She called out the code word, "Bandit", which alerted Anna that it was time for them to go. Having picked up a few fighting skills along the way, Ororo kicked the boy out of the bed and got up, grabbing her bag from under the bed. Knowing she only had a few minutes before his parents' showed up, Ororo leaned over and punched him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

"That's for all of the girls whose life you ruined, you nasty bastard," she spat at him, "And this is for putting your filthy hands on my body." She kicked him hard in the groin before Anna pulled her away.

They headed out the bedroom window, scaling down the tree that stood there and took off into the night. Within a week of their leaving, the police arrived at the house and arrested the family, after receiving an anonymous tip reporting the physical and sexual abuse of the children.

Now, two years later, Ororo had done all she could to keep them safe and fed, picking up a few "skills" like pick pocketing and light shoplifting to keep them going.

Sighing, truth be told, she was tired too. She wanted nothing more than to lead a life like a "normal" teenager but that life wasn't in the cards they were dealt. Soon after leaving the hell on earth as they called it, they learned that like Ororo, Anna was also a mutant.

Anna cried mightily that day, knowing how bad mutants were treated. Ororo, comforted her as much as she could but she knew that things just got a bit harder. She tried to keep the lessons she learned from the Denvers about God and the Bible close to her heart. But on days like that one where it seemed that life was just too hard, it felt like it would be better to give up.

When Anna calmed down and fell off to sleep, Ororo stayed awake, tears pouring from her eyes, feeling hopeless. Feeling a warm sensation on her shoulder, she looked up into the smiling face of Mrs. Denver. "Don't fret child. He hasn't left you. Just keep the faith." A feeling of complete peace came over her and she drifted off to sleep. When she awoke the next day, she found that someone had left them some food and clothing outside the door. With tears in her eyes, she lifted her head and said a prayer of thanks.

After that day, though things were still hard on them, she felt optimistic that things were going to turn around soon. Now, several months later, things were looking bleak once again. Though she was still hopeful, the question was how much longer could they survive as they lived? She knew something had to change and soon.

"I'm tired too, Anna, but we have to keep on keeping on until something good happens," she replied, touching her head lightly, letting her know she was done.

"Yeah but how much longer?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I really don't know."


	3. The Club

Chapter 3: The Club

Ororo and Anna arrived at the club early so they could find a vantage point that gave them a good view of who entered the club. From there, they would pick their marks for the night. Though not proud of their actions, they still needed to eat.

Dressed in kill in their "borrowed" dresses and flawless makeup, they blended in with the older club goers.

Ororo made a habit of wearing a wig and brown contacts to help her blend in. Tonigh''s selection, a short chestnut color wig, enhanced the young woman's natural beauty. She arrived at the club looking at least 23, with a fabulous dress that hugged her curves and flawless hair that fell around her face in waves, emphasizing her almond shaped eyes.

Taking her place, she sipped the cup of water she got from the bar. With eyes like a hawk, she scanned the room as it filled up with those ready to party the night away. Ororo's eyes met her sister's and Anna did a subtle nod toward the door. Ororo looked and smiled, seeing the group of four with 2 white men, a white woman, and a black man. Scrutinizing their outfits and body language, Ororo figured they were tourists. Glancing back at her sister, she nodded her agreement and watched as Anna left her post and blended in with the partiers, headed toward their marks.

Giving her a chance to get in place, Ororo scanned the room again before slipping from her chair. Seeing that Anna had made contact, she made her way through the crowd, headed toward the other side of the club. She noticed her sister chatting with the black male of the group a few feet from where the one of the white males and the female sat. Noticing how close they sat, Ororo figured they were a couple. _Now where did the other guy get to_, she wondered as she considered how to approach the group. Before she could make a decision, it was made for her.

"Excuse me, darlin'," Logan told the beautiful young woman whose face he recognized from the briefing they had earlier with the Professor. Logan reached out and grabbed her arm, helping to steady her.

He noticed her sister immediately once he and the team walked into the club. He figured that the other girl was close by. Logan used the excuse of getting a drink to search the club for her. He noticed her a few minutes later and watched as she made her way toward the table where Remy and Rogue sat. _This can't be that easy_, he thought, bumping into her.

"No, excuse me. I should have been paying attention where I was going," she replied, shaking her hand to rid herself of her spilled drink. Luckily, most of the liquid landed on the floor instead of them. Looking up into his grey eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she got lost in them for second, not sure what had come over her.

Logan gazed down at the beautiful young woman. An immediate sense of protectiveness overcame him and he involuntarily tightened his grip on her. He knew she was the reason the Team was there but he didn't expect to have this type of reaction to her, especially after bumping into her.

"Umm, thanks," she replied slightly pulling away, missing the warmth of his touch immediately. _Wow…he was warm_, she thought, smoothing down her dress with one hand and holding her empty cup with the other.

"Don't mention it. Can I get ya another drink?"

"Sure. A Sprite would be nice," she replied.

"Sprite it is. It'll be easier to order yer drink from our table. The bar was a madhouse. Would ya like to join us?

"Sure," she said, taking a step in the direction he indicated. Logan followed closely, guiding her through the crowd, while serving as a wall to protect her from being jostled.

"Name's Logan by the way," he leaned over and said in her ear, to be heard over the music.

"Nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Ororo," she replied.

"OrRo," Logan said, struggling to pronounce her name, making her smile.

"It's okay. Call me Ro," she told him, leaning up toward his ear, his arm instinctively going around her waist, "So Logan, do you make it habit of bumping into girls at the club?"

"Only the beautiful ones," he replied. _Was he flirting with this girl_, he thought, as Ro said thank you.

_Okay, this is going to be an interesting night_, Ororo thought, enjoying the feel of Logan's arm around her waist and missing it when he dropped the hold when they got closer to the table. She couldn't help but wonder why she was reacting the way she was. Normally, she had to fight the cringes she felt when a guy touched her but she didn't have that same response with Logan. _Weird_, she thought.

When they arrived at the table, Ororo saw Anna sitting between the other two males.

"Well, well, who do we have heah?" Remy asked, giving Ororo a once over, silently admiring the beauty before him.

"I'm Ororo but you can call me Ro," she replied, figuring it would be easier to use her nickname. She took the seat next to the female with the white streak in her hair. Logan took the seat next to her. "And you are?"

"I'm Remy, chere. Nice ta make yo 'quaintance," he replied smoothly, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Stop flirting, swamp rat," the girl scowled him before turning to Ororo with a smile, "I'm Marie."

"Nice to meet you, Marie," Ororo said, with a slight smile. _I like her_, she thought before turning her attention to her sister.

"Anna. Hey girl, small world."

"Hey Ro," Anna replied.

"Ya know each other?" Marie asked, going along with the ploy.

"Yes, we're in the same English class at York," Ororo said, turning her eyes to the black male, "And you are?"

It was hard for Ororo to stomach guys near her sister but she knew it was a necessary evil. Normally, her sister would show subtle signs of nervousness but they were absence tonight. _I wonder if she's having the same type of reaction to "her" guy as I'm having to Logan_, Ororo thought, watching the guy's lips move and focused on what he was saying.

"Jibril. Nice to meet ya," he said, reaching across and shaking her hand.

Logan watched the exchanges silently, wondering about the strange feeling he had. He had only met the woman five minutes ago but he had this irrational need to protect her. Then when their eyes met, it was like something came over him. Like nothing else mattered at that moment but her. _Makes no sense_, he thought, mentally shrugging off the feeling.

An hour later, the ladies got up and went to the restroom together, leaving the guys alone.

"Tink that 'em?" Remy asked as he watched ladies make their way through the club.

"Anna for sure but I thought the other chick had white hair and blue eyes?" Jibril asked. He arrived at the Institute at the behest of his ailing grandmother who took him in after his mother put him out of the house, tired of putting out the fires her son created. Better known as Blaze, he had the ability to produce and manipulate fire.

"It's her. She wearing a wig and contacts," Logan said, spying the telltale signs as he sat next to her, the faint traces of blue in her eyes and the presence of a few errant white hairs on her dress.

"Did either of you find it strange that they came to us instead of us having to track them down?" Jibril asked.

"What can Remy say, de women can't resist when Remy around," Remy told them, flipping a coin around his fingers.

"Whatever dude. I think something's up," Jibril replied, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"Yeah, I don't think so either. They got something up their sleeve," Logan replied distractedly, his eyes searching the crowd.

Remy, always the constant observer noticed that Logan's eyes never strayed too far from the dark beauty when she was around. Now that she was gone, he watched his friend watch the crowd, looking for the girl. Remy watched his longtime friend and knew that the man was intrigued and figured he would have a bit of fun. "Seems that Ro caught de Wolverine's 'tention," Remy said, smiling over at his team leader.

"Cool it, Gumbo," Logan growled, his eyes still trained on the crowd.

"Yeap, he got a ting fo chere alright," Remy said, nudging Jibril who shook his head at the Cajun.

Logan growled again, a bit louder, a warning to most of his teammates. Everyone except Remy.

"Alright Remy. I would tread carefully if I was you," Jibril told his friend.

"Listen ta what Remy tell ya. They be a couple 'fore long," Remy said and received a low snarl from Logan.

"Either ya shut yer trap or I'll do it for ya," Logan said, leaning forward so Remy could hear him clearly, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Alright, alright," Remy said, his hands raised in surrender, "Cage the beast, mon ami. The femmes returning."

"Ohh, Jibril, would you like to dance?" Anna asked excitedly as the DJ started the tribute to the Dirty South. Lil Jon's _Snap Yo Fingers_ flowed from the speakers, causing an influx of people on the dance floor.

"Fo sho," he said making her giggle as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Jibril, raised in the ATL, was very familiar with the music. He fell in with the steps from his childhood, impressing Anna. She followed him with her own, causing him to look her with appreciation as she followed him easily.

"Do you dance Logan?" Ro asked him, sipping her drink, her eyes on her sister and Jibril holding their own on the dance floor.

"Nah, not really," he replied, looking over at her. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he shocked himself when he added, "But if ya want, we can give it try."

Ororo smiled and happily took Logan's hand.

Logan ignored the shocked looks of his teammates and followed Ororo as she led him to the dance floor. _What the hell did I get myself into?_ Logan thought watching as the crowd got crunk to the tunes of Lil Jon and the Young Bloodz.

"Don't worry, I got you," Ororo told him, smiling at the look on his face, "Just follow me okay?"

"Are ya seeing this, Remy?" Marie asked, having a hard time closing her mouth as she watched Logan follow as Ororo lead him through some steps.

"Yeah. This definitely blackmail material," Remy said, pulling out his phone and taking some shots, including one with Logan looking up at frowning at him.

"Ya are losing that phone before the night's over," Marie replied, laughing at Logan's expression before Ororo drew his attention back to her.

"Maybe but the pics are already on the phones of several of our classmates at the mansion, chere," Remy replied.

"I can't believe Logan's dancing. Look at him," Marie exclaimed, laughing and clapping her hands, happy that her grumpy team leader was having a good time.

Ororo was happy to see the white boy getting crunk. She knew they were drawing looks but she didn't care. For the first time in a long time, she was having a good time. She smiled and laughed as she watched him mimic her moves. His movements were jerky at first but became fluid the longer they danced.

He shocked her a few times, changing things up on her, challenging her to follow him. Happy to oblige, she switched to the move he was doing at the moment but then followed through with one of her own.

That's how they danced for the 20 minute tribute to the Dirty South. The crowd roared with pleasure as the opening bars of the cool down song started. Cupid's _Cupid Shuffle_ came through the speakers, causing people to start doing the dance where they stood.

"Watch me, okay?" Ororo yelled as she stood beside him, guiding him through the steps.

Logan couldn't believe he was out at a club and dancing no less. He smiled back at Ororo whose enthusiasm and happiness was contagious. He could tell he shocked her with his moves. During his imprisonment, he was trained in various forms of martial arts and had to pick up the moves quickly. It was that skill of mimicry that helped him not make a fool of himself on the dance floor. And as hard as it was to believe, he was having a good time and it showed.

The DJ slowed things down so that people could catch their breath and grab something to drink. Logan, not ready to deal the teasing words and looks from his teammates, pulled Ororo to him and started leading her in a slow dance.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked in his ear, slightly winded, happy for the slowdown and his strong arm.

"Not yet. You?"

"I can hang as long as you can," she replied, knowing that end of the slow dance was the best time to make her move. She was sure her sister was thinking the same thing, as she spied her hugged up with Jibril a few feet away.

"For someone not really into dancing, you sure can move," Ororo said in his ear.

"I had a good teacher," he replied, adjusting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh really? They should be commended," she told him, making him smile, "So do you go to clubs often?"

"Nope. Not really my scene."

"Okay. So you don't dance and clubs aren't really your scene and yet here you are, in a club dancing with me," she said, leaning back to look at him, cocking her head to the side, "So I have to ask, why are you here?"

"My job," he replied vaguely.

"What kind of job sends you to a club?" she asked, "You a music producer?"

Logan chuckled and shook his head, taking the opportunity to push her away and turn her.

_Whoa, watch out now_, she thought, giggling as she went twirling.

"I work at a school and my Professor sent me here on a recruiting trip," he replied as he pulled her back to him.

"So did you meet with the recruits?"

"Ya can say that," he said, "But I'm not sure they ready to make the move."

"Oh. Maybe if you spend some more time with them, they will be willing to come to your school," she suggested.

"Yeah, I hope so," Logan replied, "What year are ya at York?"

"I'm a sophomore," she told him. Up until that question, she smelled faintly of vanilla and shea butter. But his question seemed to make her nervous, changing her smell a bit, leading him to believe she wasn't telling the truth.

"Really? What ya gonna do after ya graduate?"

"I don't know, teach maybe. I really like school and would like to stay in them as long as I can," she replied, looking over at her sister who gave her the signal to let her know she had hit her mark. She saw the lights dimming and knew that her time had come.

"Logan, it's been a pleasure but my ride is summoning me. Thanks for the dance and the drink," she said, giving him a tight hug and lingering kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you around."

She stepped away and was swallowed into the crowd before Logan could mutter a word. _Shit_, he thought as he looked after her, touching the cheek she kissed softly. Confused by his quick attraction to this girl, he made his way over to the table where Remy was standing, an angry look on his face.

"Why didn't ya answer yer comlink?" Remy asked, his red eyes blazing.

"What? It didn't," Logan said, gazing down at his bare arm, the indention of his watch/comlink still visible on his tanned skin.

"Fuck," Logan said, taking off with his team in hot pursuit. _So that's her angle_. _Find a mark and rob him blind. Well, I ain't the one_, he thought angrily, going through the crowd as quickly as he could, ignoring the comments behind him.

"Logan, slow down," Marie called out, struggling to make it through the crowd without people touching her skin. Remy slowed down so he could stay with her. Catching Jibril's eye, Remy nodded, telling him to go on pursuing Logan.

Nodding back, Jibril kept up the pursuit of the feral mutant. By the time he arrived to the club's front door, Logan was nowhere in sight.


	4. The Alley

_**A/N: **Thanks to those how have read, reviewed, are following and have added this fic to their favorites. Seeing the reviews encourage me to add more so if you like the story, let me know. The more you review, the faster the rest of the chapters will be posted. Thanks again for taking the time to read the fic. It means a lot._

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Alley**_

"You think he noticed his stuff missing," Anna asked Ororo as they made their way to their safe house so they could count their take.

"I don't think so," Ororo responded distractedly as they ducked inside.

"Ro," Anna said.

"Huh?" Ororo said, looking through the dirty window out to the street.

"It's just a job remember? Nothing personal, right?" Anna told her, saying her words back to her whenever Anna felt a pang of something for their mark.

"Yeah but he was cool for a white boy, you know?" she said, leaving the window and joining her sister, "He was different somehow and when we danced, he had some serious moves."

"Yeah, I liked Jibril too but what you always say," she told her, looking up at her as she took the cash out of the wallet, "Benjamins before Benjamin."

Ororo smiled at her sister's mention of their mantra when it came to guys. Though she had no problems with this ideology in the past, somehow tonight, she was struggling. She looked down at the watch and wallet in her lap. Opening it, she gasped when she saw the amount of money in it. She counted fifteen one hundred dollar bills.

"What?" Anna said, leaning over to look. She gasped as watched her sister leaf through the large bills. "Cha-ching!"

"No, we have to give it back," she said, pulling a few of the bills out. She knew she had to return the wallet somehow. Grabbing a scrap piece of paper, she wrote a message on it and put it in the wallet with the money.

"You're kidding right?" Anna asked, watching her sister's movements.

"No, I'm not," she said, just as a voice came through the watch.

"Chere, this be Remy from de club. Ah advise ya to return what ya took. Logan not one ta play with and he lookin' for ya now. And he will find ya."

"Ro, what are we going to do?" Anna asked, looking fearfully from the watch to her sister.

_If they know who took it, why not call the cops_? Ororo thought, trying to come up with a plan.

Making a decision, she said, "Take this and give me the wallet." Ororo handed her sister the money she took from Logan's wallet and took Jibril's wallet from her, "Now go out the back and meet me at the spot."

"Oh, hell naw," Anna yelled and was immediately shushed by Ro, "You said we would never split up."

"We are not splitting up. I need you to be safe and the only way that can happen is to keep you out of sight. If I'm not at the spot in 30 minutes, call Paul."

"Ro," Anna said, tearing up a bit.

"Anna, please just do what I asked you to do," Ororo said, giving her sister a tight hug and quick kiss, "Don't worry. I'll be right behind you."

Ororo stepped out of the safe house and was immediately grabbed from behind.

"Let me go," she cried out, fighting to control her mutant power.

"Not 'til ya return what ya took from me," Logan snarled in her ear, feeling humiliated and hating the feeling.

"I can't, not with you holding my arms," she replied, relaxing a bit but still on guard.

"There," he said, loosening his grip on her, giving her room to move her hands. She lifted them and quickly broke his hold, thrusting her butt into his midsection, pushing him back from her.

Shocked, Logan watched as Ororo took a few steps away and stood in a defensive posture, holding the wallets and his comlink in her hands.

"Here's your stuff," she replied, tossing them to him.

Logan caught his watch and glanced down at wallets that fell at his feet. When he looked back at her, he saw her running down the alley. Growling, he picked up the stuff and chased after her, closing in on her quickly. He leaped and tackled her, landing roughly on the ground.

"Get offa me," she told him, struggling against his hold.

"Not 'til ya tell me why ya ripped me off. Now we can do this the hard way," he growled in her ear, squeezing her tight to emphasize his point, "Or we can do it the easy way. Yer choice."

"Easy," she said, sounding defeated. As soon as he pulled her up, she threw her head back hard, hitting him in the nose, causing him to release her. She rounded with a high kick but he blocked it, wiping the blood from his nose.

The next thing Ororo knew, she was on her back and Logan was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She looked up into his face, briefly distracted again by his eyes. Falling prey to her thoughts and hoping this catch him off guard, she kissed him, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

Effectively distracting him, using all the strength she could muster, she lifted the lower half of her body, throwing him off balance and rolled, she straddling him. He frowned and grabbed her, flipping her on her back again. They stared at each other, both breathing hard, surprised by what the other did.

"We can do this all night, darlin' but I don't think yer dress or wig was made for fightin'," he replied, noticing the tears in her dress and the way her wig sat askew on her head, "Let's talk."

After a minute, she nodded and he stood, holding out his hand.

She allowed him to help her to her feet and suddenly, she punched him hard in his shoulder.

"That's for grabbing me. You scared the mess out of me," she replied, shaking her hand a bit before adjusting her clothes and wig and he watched.

"Ya had it coming," he growled, not appreciating the hit, "Tell me why ya did it."

"Tell me why you didn't call the cops." she countered, her arms crossed in front of her breathing heavily.

"I knew I could handle it," he replied honestly, absently rubbing his shoulder, impressed at the strength of her hit. _She's stronger than she looks_, he thought.

"Oh, I guess you figured you would come and rough me up a bit," she replied, her hands going to her hips, "Got a rude awakening huh?"

"Yeah," he replied, enthralled by her moves and heart, "But ya didn't answer my question."

"I needed it," she replied softly, her bravado deflating.

"Why didn't ya just ask for it?"

She chuckled humorlessly, looking up at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, you're definitely not from around here," she told him, "People just don't go around giving people they don't know money. Things like that might happen where you're from, but not around here."

"How'd ya know if ya don't try?" he asked, taking a tentative step closer to her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you again," she said, watching his slow approach, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Alright, so tell me," he said, ignoring the calls of his friends over his comlink. When he saw her look down at it, he replied, "They can wait."

She looked deep in his eyes and sensed that he was being sincere. A little voice said _Tell him_. Heeding the voice, she took a deep breath.

"What was I suppose to say, Logan," she began, taking a step back to put a bit of space between them, "Hi, my name is Ororo and I'm homeless. Can you buy me a drink and maybe a bite to eat because I haven't eaten since yesterday? Can you give me a few dollars to help me support my sister?"

He watched her, not sure what to say.

"Depressing, right? Not really something to bring up in casual conversation with someone you just met," she replied, turning to face him, taking in the sad look on his face. After a minute she said, "I didn't take all of it." She nodded to his wallet.

"Ro, I," Logan began, taking a step toward her and softly touching her shoulder, but was interrupted when Anna came running down the alley.

"Leave my sister alone!" she yelled at Logan, brandishing a metal pipe. Logan turned in time for the pipe to connect with the side of his head, knocking him off his feet. He landed with a sickening, metallic thud, hitting his head on the ground.

"Oh my God, Anna. What did you do?" Ororo yelled up at her as she knelt beside Logan, watching the blood run from the gash at his temple.

"I thought," she said but stopped, gasping as the wound closed on its own. The only proof anything happened was the blood that covered the spot.

"Did you see that?" Anna said, kneeling on the other side of Logan.

"Yes. I'm guessing he's a mutant too," Ororo replied, looking up at her sister angrily.

"I thought he was attacking you."

"We were having a conversation," Ororo replied, pulling off Logan's watch and examined it, looking for a button so she could respond to the voices that came through it. She hit a button and said hello.

"Dammit Logan, where the fuck you at, man?" Jibril said angrily.

"This isn't Logan. He's hurt. You have come to quick," Ororo said into the watch, "He's in the alley behind the laundromat, four blocks east of the club."

"Are we just going to leave him?" Anna asked, looking at her sister as they both stood.

"No, we are going to wait until they get here and then we'll leave."

"How? You don't really think they are going to let us walk away when we hurt their friend?"

"No. They won't see us," Ororo replied, looking up as they heard a car approaching, "Stand over there."

Leaning over, Ororo kissed Logan's cheek and put his watch back on his arm as her eyes turned white. She called up a gentle wind to lift her and her sister to the fire escape above them. They watched as Remy, Marie and Jibril pulled up in a late model Dodge Charger and rushed over to their fallen friend.

"He's out cold," Jibril said, reaching his side first, "He got the wallets back."

"Let's get him to Hank," Marie said, picking Logan up and taking him to the car.

"Yeah, let's," Remy replied, looking up and seeing the girls as they floated up to the roof of the building.

"What ya waiting for, Swamp Rat?" Marie called out to him, "Let's get the hell out of heah."


	5. Hope

Chapter 5: Hope

"Welcome back," the Professor said to Logan as he entered the infirmary.

"Thanks. How long was I out?" Logan asked, sitting on the side of the bed. He absently rubbed his stomach as his body called for some much needed food.

"About thirty minutes," Charles replied, his hands going into their trademark poise, "I take it you made contact with the girls?"

"Yeah, we did," Logan replied, remembering the night, "But we need to move fast on this one." Considering their situation, Logan wanted to truncate their normal timetable for Ororo and Anna.

"Why is that?" Charles asked.

"They're livin' on the street, stealin' from people to survive. It's only a matter of time before they cross the wrong person," Logan replied, getting to his feet and taking his wallet off the table, the thought of Ororo or Anna getting hurt making him anxious.

Seeing the wallet, Charles said, "I see. Jibril mentioned that the girls stole your wallets but you were able to retrieve them?"

"Yeah," he said, counting the bills in the wallet. _Four missing_, he thought and was surprised to see a handwritten IOU in the back of the wallet. He smiled to himself.

"I also heard you were dancing," Charles said, taking in the smile on the feral mutant's face.

"Yeah. Do whatever it takes for the mission, right?" Logan told him, "If there is nothing else, Chuck, the steak and fries they cooked tonight is calling my name."

"Very well. So when do you want to go back to find the girls?" Charles asked, as the infirmary doors opened and Scott Summers walked in. Scott served as the full team's leader and lead of the Alpha Team.

"Hey Logan. Heard you blew your first mission," Scott Summers said cockily, stopping in front of them.

"Not a good time, Summers," Logan said, not in the mood to hear his mouth. He and Summers had been bumping heads since Logan came to the mansion. First it was over some macho, alpha male bullshit but then it became a competition to see who would win the hand of the beautiful Jean Grey. Though she was older, Logan still felt he was a strong contender for her heart.

But he was wrong. Scott won her and, though older and one of the new teachers at the institute, he took every opportunity to gloat and rub Logan's face in it. Now as pseudo equal team leaders, Scott always looked for a chance to make him look bad in front of the Professor. Like now.

"Why not? I heard that instead of getting the job done, you spent all your time dancing with the chick and got your wallet stolen in the process," Scott said snidely, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Fuck off, One-Eye," Logan growled warningly.

"Logan, calm down," the Professor told him and waited until the mutant relaxed his stance a bit, "Scott, why are you here? Shouldn't you and Team Alpha be in the Danger Room?"

"I came to offer Alpha's services to complete Omega's failed mission."

"Why you…" Logan said, taking a step closer to Summers but stopping when the Professor lifted a hand.

"Who said the mission was a failure?" the Professor asked.

"I assumed it was, since the girls aren't here."

"Scott, you do know what they say about people who assume," the Professor said, maneuvering his chair around his pupil, "Come Logan. You can tell me how you plan to complete the mission as we make our way to the kitchen."

"See ya, One Eye," Logan replied, chuckling as he followed the Professor.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked her sister for the fourth time since they got back to the "spot" as they called it.

"Will you quit asking me that?" Ororo replied before taking a bite of the chicken fried rice they picked up at the 24 hour Chinese Restaurant on the way home.

_Home_, she thought, having no desire to call the dilapidated warehouse home. They discovered the place while out scouting for a place to live. They watched the building for a few days before deciding that it would do as a temporary home base for them. They turned one of the small rooms near the restroom into a livable space. They lucked out with the place because it still had running water. Ororo was sure that someone would come to inspect the place one day but until then, it was home.

"Not until you tell me why you're moping around? Hopefully not because of that guy you just met. You don't owe him a damn thing. Just a job, remember?" Anna replied, pointing at her spare rib at her.

"Get that out my face," Ororo said, swiping the rib and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, that was mine. Why you being a bitch?" Anna asked angrily, picking up her other spare rib and taking a bite.

"I told you about calling me that," Ororo said softly, her anger apparent in her tone.

"Then stop acting like one, especially over some white dude who just wanted to see what it was like to get it on with a black girl."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do, he was just acting interested so he could get you somewhere so he could hit it."

"Really? Then do I say the same thing about Jibril?"

"Nah," Anna replied quickly, licking the sauce from her hands, "Jibril was really into me."

"Yeah right," Ororo replied, laughing, never able to stay mad at her sister.

"But for real, sis. What's wrong?"

"I was thinking about Logan. He works at a school. I was wondering if we could talk to the person in charge to see if they would give me a job and let you in as a student. Maybe ask Logan to let us crash at his place for a bit until we got on our feet."

"Yeah right. I think I'm the last person Logan wants to see after I caved his face in with that pipe," Anna replied, sitting beside her, wanting to believe in her sister's optimistic thoughts.

"Well, I won't know unless I ask, right?"

"Yeah but how do you get in touch with him?"

"I think he'll be back at the club soon."

"Really? Why you say that?"

"Just a feeling, Anna. Just a feeling."

Logan found himself driving the Charger the following night, heading back to Club Fire. He knew it was a risk to assume that Ro would be at the club but it was worth a try.

"So what's de plan, fearless leader?" Remy asked, riding shotgun.

"Find 'er, talk to 'er, tell 'er the truth and see what happens," he replied, looking for a park in the lot adjacent to the club.

"Sometimes people can't handle de truth," Remy said, as they walked toward the short line. It was 10pm, still early in the world of club goers.

"Believe me, she can definitely handle it," Logan replied, his eyes scanning the surrounding area, looking for signs of Ro or her sister.

"Do you really think he will be back tonight?" Anna asked as she stood next to her sister, sipping on a coke, a rarity for her.

"I hope so, especially if we want to talk to him about our idea," she replied, sipping her Shirley Temple.

"Our idea? Naw big sister, that's your idea. I'm not claiming that one," she told her, kissing her cheek, "I'm going to make my rounds."

"Alright but be careful and keep a watchful eye."

"Don't I always?" Anna replied, melting into the crowd.

Ororo shook her head, smiling after her sister, and continued scanning the room, hoping against all hope that Logan would show up.

"Miss me, darlin'?" he asked, startling her, the drink in her hand crashing to the floor.

"Logan," Ororo breathed, hitting his shoulder, "Don't do that."

"Yeah, I know. I scared da mess out of ya," he replied, chuckling.

"Yes you did. I can see that me having a drink while you're around is going to be hazardous to my budget," she replied, smiling, happy to see him.

"I guess so. Would ya like me to get ya another?"

"No, let me get you one. A friend of mine let me borrow a few dollars," she replied turning to the bartender and ordering herself another Shirley Temple and him a coke.

"Ya remembered," he said, taking a swallow of the cold drink.

"Yes. It's the least I can do since you were so generous," she replied, suddenly shy.

"Yeah, about that," he began, finishing off the drink and taking her hand, "I have an idea on how to cash in that IOU. Care to discuss it on the dance floor?"

She grew nervous when the conversation turned to the money she "borrowed" from him. But when he asked her to dance, she couldn't help but smile. "Yes," she said, allowing him to help her off the stool. Still holding hands, they headed out to the dance floor.

Though the crowd around them danced in time with the up-tempo beat, Logan led Ororo in a slow dance.

"Logan, um, the song is moving a bit faster than we are. Shouldn't we kick it up a notch?" she asked, looking around them as other club goers worked themselves into a frenzy as LL Cool J's _Headsprung_ blasted through the speakers. DJ MiNo was spinning on the ones and twos tonight and he was bringing down the house with the old school flava.

"Yeah but eventually the music will slow down," he said, making her chuckle, "Besides, it's easier to talk this way. Ya can hear me and I can hear ya."

"Okay, you got me there," she replied as the DJ pulled out an old school reggae song, Chaka Demus & Pliers _Murder She Wrote_.

"See what I mean," he said moving a bit faster, making her laugh as she followed him, never moving too far from him.

"Now, about that IOU," he replied as they heard a shout over the music.

"Bandit!" a female voice cried out as an angry male voice responded.

"Anna," Ororo told Logan, a scared look marring her face. She turned without another word and headed in the direction of the commotion, with Logan hot on her trail.

She fought her way to the center of the circle where the angry man pushed Remy who immediately closed the distance between them and punched him the face twice before the man hit the floor. Ororo rushed over to where her sister stood, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Get her out of here," Logan shouted to her as he grabbed Remy off the guy. Logan smelled the gunpowder before he saw the gun and turned to put himself in between Remy and the guy.

Ororo's eyes met his as she heard the gunshots and watched in horror as he and Remy fell to the ground. The guy got up and pointed the gun at her and her sister. With a flick of her wrist, she snatched the gun from his hand and sent a bolt of electricity from her fingertips, sending the man to the floor, shaking from the electric shock.

"We got to get out of here," Remy yelled, pulling Logan to his feet as his wounds closed, the bullets falling to the floor. People had taken cover when they heard the gunshots, creating a clear path to the door.

Ororo went to Logan's other side and put his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the heavy weight on her shoulders and the blood that seeped into her clothes. With her sister leading the way, they headed out the building and rushed to the car, barely missing the cops that screeched to a stop in front of the club.

Ororo sat in the back with Logan as Anna rode shot gun.

"Will he be alright?" Anna asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Yeah. Takes him a minute to bounce back," Remy replied, leaving the parking lot, "Where we headed?"

Anna turned toward Ororo, who looked up when he asked the question. Ororo nodded and her sister told Remy where to go.

"Thank you Remy for protecting my sister," Ororo replied, looking up from Logan's face, his head cradled in her lap to the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, thank you Remy. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come to my rescue," she whispered, her voice wavering a bit, fighting back tears.

"Ya okay, petite?" Remy looked over at the girl.

"Yes. No," she replied quietly, sniffing a bit, her face turned to the window.

It made Ororo angry to hear her sister cry but she knew they were safe. At least for the moment.

"Shh, petite. It be okay," Remy said, reaching out and patting her hand comfortingly. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"Remy just hates that Logan got hurt in the fight. But Remy grateful though. He saved Remy's life," Remy said, his eyes back on the road.

"Gotta look out for my peeps," Logan said huskily. Ororo looked down and smiled down at him as he gazed up at her.

"How you doing?" she asked, softly touching his cheek.

"Tired but okay. What about ya? Ya'll alright?" Logan asked, sitting up, immediately missing the warmth of Ro's lap and her touch.

"We're fine," Ororo replied.

"Fine?! That be an understatement. This fille laid ole boy on his back!" Remy said proudly, turning at the traffic light as Anna directed.

"Really?" Logan asked, looking over at Ororo who shrugged slightly.

"He shot you and was about to shoot me and my sister. I did what I had to do," she replied as they stopped in front of their home.

Ororo looked away from Logan's face, not wanting to see the look on his face as he gazed at the warehouse.

"This is home?" Remy asked, shocked. Logan didn't share what Ororo told him with the rest of the team.

"For now. It's dry and keeps us warm at night," Ororo replied quickly, reaching for the door, "Thanks for the lift."

"Ro, wait," Logan said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, stilling her movements.

"Ya don't have to live this way," he told her, his words stopping Anna's movements.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked, her mind racing, unsure what his words meant.

"Remember the recruiting trip I told ya about?"

"Yeah, so?" Ororo replied.

"We were sent to recruit ya," Remy said, turning off the ignition.

"What? How did you know about us?" Anna replied, turning in her seat, looking from Remy to Logan.

"It's a long story but the general gist is we're students at a school fer mutants," Logan replied, still holding Ororo's hand, watching her face for her reaction, "We have a machine that helps us identify and locate humans with the X gene. We seek them out and offer them a place at our school in exchange fer their assistance in helping us fight fer mutant rights."

"Why didn't you tell us this yesterday?" Ororo asked.

"It's not really something you tell someone when you first met them," he replied, repeating her words back to her, making her smile.

"Okay, say we believe this crazy story ya'll just told us," Anna replied, glancing back at her sister before looking at Logan and Remy, "What do we get if we say yes? I mean, is there a check that comes along with this or are we just being drafted?"

"Well, you'll be living in a mansion with all the food ya can eat, going to school and learning how to control yer gifts," Logan replied.

"Plus, there be tennis courts, rec rooms, two libraries, a lake, a pool," Remy said, stopping when he heard Anna make a noise.

"Okay, I'm sold. You had me when you said mansion,lake and pool," she replied, her eyes shining excitedly, "Ro, what do you say?"

Ororo looked up when she heard her name and saw the excitement in her sister's tearstained face. The memory of their conversation from earlier flashed in her mind as well as the incident at the club. She hated seeing that scared look on Anna's face and knew what happened at the club was proof that something had to change, before either one of them got hurt or worse.

But now that the something had manifested, Ororo was unsure. Things sounded too good to be true. She looked down at her hand, swallowed by Logan's large one and looked over at him when he said her name. She felt the eyes of the others on her but she could not bring herself to meet their stares.

"I need to go. Excuse me," she said, hurriedly, opening the door, simultaneously extracting her hand from his grasp.

"Ro!" Logan called out, opening his door and hurrying around it, following her as she walked purposefully toward the building.

"Ro," Anna said and went to open the door but Remy touched her arm.

"Wait, petite. Let Logan talk to 'er first," Remy said softly and surprisingly Anna stayed put. Normally she didn't like being told what to do by anyone other than Ro but she felt she owed Remy for saving her ass back at the club.

When he stepped in and gently pushed her behind him, she immediately thought that was a big brother move. She appreciated it and it made her feel like she could trust him, which for her was a big deal because she didn't trust anyone but Ro.

She and Ro had been through a lot together and though they didn't share the same blood, they were still sisters and she would be damned if she let anyone hurt her. With that thought, she kept her eyes trained on Logan as he jogged to catch up with her sister.

"Ororo, wait," he said, catching up with her and grabbing her arm. When he turned her to face him, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Why did ya run?"

"How do I know what you're telling us is the truth?" she said angrily, tears spilling down her face, knowing what was going to happen next. The skies grew darker as a gentle rain began to fall from the clouds.

"Why would I lie to ya? Especially after all we've been through in the last two days?" he asked, holding her arms loosely.

"We've been lied to before. They said they came to help but all they really wanted to do was to turn us out and put us on the street," she said, crying harder, afraid of the making the wrong choice again. She wanted so much to believe him. She wanted to believe that God had heard her prayers and was using Logan to answer them.

"Ororo, think about it, darlin'. Why would I come back after ya ripped me off and yo sister knocked me out cold if I was just trying to put ya on the street?" he asked, ignoring the water that fell into his eyes, "Considering how ya nearly kicked my ass and the way yo sister swings, I would be signing my death certificate if I was considering doing anything that would piss ya off."

He saw her slight smile and lifted her chin so he could look her in his eyes.

"Let me help ya. Let us help ya," he amended, hearing Remy and Anna approach them.

"Please Ro, we just talked about this this morning," Anna said, going to stand by her sister, having heard the last thing Logan said to her. He dropped his hold on Ororo and took a step back, giving the sisters space.

"But what if it's a trick like last time? Don't you remember what happened?" Ororo whispered, the rain coming down a bit harder, soaking them.

"It won't be. Remember what you told me this morning? I believe this is God's answer to your prayer," she said, her sister's eyes widening when she mentioned God's name, "Yeah, I said it."

Ororo shook her head, not believing her sister who always fought against the idea of God and didn't believe He existed, was standing in front of her saying the situation was what Ororo hoped.

"We need to do this," Anna continued, hugging her sister tight, her own tears camouflaged by the rain that covered her face. Pulling away, Anna wiped her sister's face, taking on the role as comforter. Leaning in, she whispered, "And besides if it's not on the up and up, you can zap them."

Ororo laughed and swatted at her sister, who ducked the lick. "Can we got get our stuff now? Cause you know how I am about large bodies of water?"

"Yes," Ororo said, making Anna squeal with joy, hugging her sister tightly.

"Come on, ya'll. You can help us grab our stuff."


	6. Stepping Out on Faith

Chapter 6: Stepping Out on Faith

Remy rode shot gun as Logan drove them from the city. Ororo sat next to her sister, both of them looking out of their respective windows, watching the shadowy scenery pass in a blur. Ororo couldn't help but wonder what life would be like for them now.

She looked over at Anna and noticed that she was chewing on her fingernails, something she did when she was nervous. Glancing down at her dress, Ororo thought they needed to stop at a WalMart so they could pick up a few things including sensible dresses so they could make a good first impression.

"Logan, would you mind stopping at a WalMart? We need to pick up a few things," she requested, catching his eye in the rearview mirror.

"Sure, darlin'," he said, with a smile, turning his eyes back to the road.

Remy looked over at his normally surly teammate and was surprised to see his normally scowling face, relaxed with a slight smile.

_If Remy didn't know bettah, de Wolverine done caught feelin's for the fille_, he thought turning his gaze back to the road.

Seeing a sign, Logan took the designated exit and guided the car to the 24 hour retail giant. He found a park near the entrance and pulled in.

"Thanks," Ororo said, "You guys going in?"

"Naw. Imma stay put. Gumbo?" Logan replied, turning off the ignition.

"Remy be good. Have fun mon amis," he told them, slumping down in the chair, the late hour catching up with him.

"Okay. Be right back," she replied, as Anna got out the car and Ororo followed suit.

They had gotten a few feet from the door when Logan called her name. She turned to see him jogging toward her.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the clothing area," Ororo told Anna who nodded and walked inside.

"Take this," he said, taking her hand and placing some folded money in her hand.

"Logan, I can't," she whispered, not wanting to be heard by the people entering and leaving the store, "I don't know when I will be able to pay you back."

"Ya won't have too," he replied, closing her hand over the money.

"And why not?"

"It's a gift from me to ya and Anna," he replied.

"But," she began, looking down at her hand and back up to his face, her eyes glistening.

"But nothin', darlin'. Take it and use it for whatever ya need," he replied, "We'll be waiting for ya." He started towards the car. He stopped when she called his name and when he turned, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek softly.

"Thank you so much," she replied, her voice wavering, the threat of rain imminent. He held her in his arms for a moment before releasing her and gently pushing her to the door. "Yer sister's waiting." She nodded and headed into the store.

Logan watched her disappear into the store before heading to the car where Remy pretended to sleep.

"How much ya give 'er?"

"Enough."

"Ya catchin' feelin's for the fille?"

"Mind yer business, Cajun."

"Ya my team leader. Ya is Remy's business," he replied, looking over at the scowling mutant, "We look out for one 'nodder, 'member ya speech?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"So Remy followin' orders," he said, sitting up a bit and looking out at the front of the store, "Remy got one last question."

"Yeah?"

"Emma?"

"Old news."

"Emma know that?"

"Yeah."

"Ro know?"

"We're just friends," Logan said, leaning his head against the head rest.

"Yeah, friends like me and Marie," Remy said, chuckling before drifting off to sleep.

"He gave you money?" Anna whispered as she tried on the dress she selected. They were in the dressing room of the department store with the clothes they were considering adding to their sparse wardrobe. Ororo thought they should get some new clothes and underwear, stock up on toiletries and get a few snacks with the money they "borrowed" from Logan and Jibril the night before.

"Yes," Ororo said, trying her dress on the room they shared.

"How much?"

"I don't know. I didn't count it."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't plan to spend it."

"Okay, I'm confused. We have more money than we've had in weeks and then lover boy gives you more and you haven't counted it?" Anna asked, her voice rising.

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down. You want the whole store to know we have money?"

"No. I want to know how much he gave you," Anna replied, crossing her arms in from of her bra clad breasts.

"We have enough for what we need," Ororo replied, turning her back to her sister for her to zip her dress.

"But I want another outfit," her sister whined.

"Lil' girl, don't start. Just because we have it doesn't mean we have to spend it," Ororo replied, turning to face her, cupping her cheeks in her hand.

"We don't know what's going to happen when we get to this mansion they're talking about so until then, we act like we don't have any. Capisce?" she whispered, coaxing a smile out of the young girl with her use of the word, "Now, how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," Anna replied, turning to her sister so she can zip her up, "Are we losing the wigs?"

Ororo hadn't thought about the wigs or the contacts.

"Think we should?" Ororo asked, her way to gauging if her sister was comfortable with the idea.

"You always said that God accepts us as we are. So if this is God answering your prayer, then we need to go as we are, no disguises," Anna replied, erupting in a fit of giggles when she saw Ro's face.

"What? Just because I act like I don't listen to you, doesn't mean I don't hear you," she replied, making Ro shake her head at her.

"Girl, you are just too much. Let's get dressed so we can change and do our hair. I'm sure the guys are wondering what's taking so long."

"You know Logan likes you right?" Anna asked, as the sleepy looking cashier rung up their purchases.

"No, he's just being nice," Ororo replied distractedly, heading into the ladies room.

"Ain't that much niceness in the world. The man gave you more cash after you took some from him and I hit him. If that's not the beginning of love, I don't know what is," Anna replied, going into the handicap stall and waiting for her sister.

"We just met yesterday. There's no way he could like me. Like I said, he's just being nice and friendly."

"Yeah and I'm the prince of Egypt."

"Okay your highness," she replied, being silly, "And anyway, what do you know about love?"

"Girl, please. I know a thing or two about love. Just because I'm young don't mean I don't know what I'm talking about," she said, zipping her sister's dress.

"Whatever, love doctor. Hurry up so we can go," Ororo said, stepping of out the stall and going to the sink.

She looked at herself in the mirror before looking down and removing the hair supplies from her bag. She removed the wig and the wig cap and released the pins that held her long white hair that fell past her shoulders in waves. She started brushing her hair, deepening her hair's natural wave pattern. She added some mousse and smiled at her reflection.

"That man is liable to attack you when you walk out there," her sister said, brushing her own chestnut brown hair.

"Why you say that?" Ororo asked, washing her hands so she could remove her contacts.

"Because we some fine ass chicks that don't play," Anna replied, being silly, gazing at her sister through the mirror.

"Watch your mouth," Ororo said smiling, her blue eyes shining. She was very happy with what she saw in the mirror.

Anna didn't like to admit it, but she was just as beautiful as Ororo, with her shoulder length hair, light brown eyes, and chocolate skin. She stood nearly as tall as Ororo which worked well when they lied about her age. Though she was only 15, she was wiser than her years, having to grow up fast while in the system and on the streets.

Ororo's hope was that she could savage a bit of childhood for the young girl before she truly had to grow up. School was one of the things at the top of that list.

Ororo did her best to homeschool her but her own knowledge was limited. So they read as much as they could while at the local library. They were there so often, they had gotten to know the staff and had on several occasions been gifted with food and other small items when they had none. She was grateful for them and made a promise to one day return their kindness. But first, they had to see what this school for mutants was all about.

"You ready?" Anna asked, use to her sister falling into deep thought.

"Yes."

_Stepping out on faith_, Ororo thought, taking a deep breath before they stepped outside.

Logan looked up and could not believe his eyes. The picture they saw at the mission briefing did neither girl justice. He nudged Remy awake and Remy sat up when he saw the girls.

"Mon dieu!"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Logan said, opening his door so he could meet them.

"May I take yer bags, ma'am?"

"Why yes, kind sir. Thank you so very much," Ororo replied playing along.

"Here, take mine too," Anna said before walking ahead of them, giving them a minute alone.

"She doesn't like me, does she?" Logan asked, watching as Anna hopped in the backseat on the driver side.

"It's not that. She's worried that you are going to get her back for hitting you," she replied, enjoying the wind blowing through her hair. She knew that wasn't the reason Anna had walked ahead of them but Ororo couldn't tell him that.

"She has nothing to worry about…at least not right now," Logan replied, making Ororo chuckle.

"I'll make sure to tell her," Ororo said, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Thank you again for everything. I promise to pay you back somehow."

"Don't worry. I still have an IOU from ya. I'll cash it in when I'm ready," he told her, making her laugh then groan.

"Oh, now I'm worried," she replied as she stood at the back of the trunk, as he opened it and set the bags inside before closing it.

"Don't be," he said, taking her hand, to stop her movement to the car door. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes and he couldn't breathe. Her eyes were the color of the sea. They were like blue gems swimming in a sea of white and he had just fallen in.

"Logan," she asked, after a few seconds of him gazing in her eyes.

"Yer beautiful," he whispered, stroking her cheek, making her blush.

"Thank you," she said, blushing. She heard a tap on the window and looked over to see her sister gesturing at them.

"We should go," he said, glancing at her sister before looking back at her. _Damn, what is this woman doing to me_, he thought, not wanting to release her hand but knowing he had to.

"Okay, but you have to let my hand go first," she whispered teasingly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he said, releasing her hand and opening her door.

_I'm in trouble_, he thought, making his way around to the driver side and getting in. He ignored Remy's smirk and started the engine.

"Next stop, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted."


	7. New Surroundings

Chapter 7: New Surroundings

They arrived to the mansion at nearly 4 in the morning. Logan led the tired group through the mansion. Ororo, though exhausted, was amazed at everything she saw. They walked pass the large dining room, the lingering smell of pizza and wings made the girls stomach growl. Hearing this, Logan asked, "Ya ladies hungry?"

"I could eat," Anna replied nonchalantly.

"Ro?"

"So could I," Ororo replied.

"Well, ya'll eat up. Remy heading to bed. G'nite, cheres. Logan," he replied with a wave and disappeared down the hall.

Anna and Ororo gasped as they entered into the large dining room. The room could easily accommodate 100 people. The dining room brought to mind a coffee shop where there was a mixture of low tables near large and comfy chairs, regular size tables with normal chairs and even countertops with stools. In the middle of the hall sat a long table that could easily seat twenty people.

Logan led them through the dining room to the largest kitchen either of them had ever seen. It seemed to have everything times two. Refrigerators, microwaves, double ovens and other essential appliances. There was another large table sitting under a one of the walls of windows that could seat up to eight people.

"Have a seat. Imma make ya some of my famous sandwiches," Logan joked, pulling open the large fridge and pulling out the ingredients.

Minutes later, he presented them each with a thick sandwich, chips, and a cup of his equally famous cherry lemonade.

"Wow…this is really good," Anna said, savoring her first bite.

"I agree. This is delicious," Ro replied, wiping her mouth before popping in a chip.

"Glad you like it," he replied, taking a hearty bite and chewing mightily.

They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their early morning snack.

"Yum, that totally hit the spot," Anna said sleepily, getting to her feet and going over to the sink, "Is it okay if I make some dish water?"

"Leave it. I got it," Logan replied, finishing off the rest of his chips and the last of his drink.

"Logan, you have to let us help you with the dishes. It will go faster," Ro replied, hiding a yawn behind her hand, "Excuse me."

"And that's the reason why I said leave it," Logan said, getting to his feet, "Come on, sleepyheads. Let's take ya to yer room."

Logan had them to grab only what they needed for the morning, saying he would bring up the rest. He led them back toward the foyer and up the grand staircase that split into two directions. He went left.

Ororo, very conscious of her surroundings, made mental notes of the route they took to get to their room. She also made sure to know what escape routes were available in case they had to make a quick getaway. Though she didn't think this was a place where they would need an escape plan, old habits die hard.

"Here we go," Logan said, stopping at the seventh door on the right. He opened it and the girls gasped. The room was larger than any either of them had lived in before. The room sported two queen size beds across from each other, complete with a nightstand and five drawer bureau. Along one wall sat a wide dresser with a huge mirror.

"Here are your closets," Logan said, opening the door to a large walk in closet, big enough for both girls to walk in and have room to move around.

"Last but not least, your bathroom," he said, enjoying their stunned silence. He watched as they entered and Anna shrieked happily when her eyes fell on the garden tub complete with water jets. The separate shower was large enough to accommodate two adults comfortably. The sink had a double vanity with a long mirror.

"First dibs on the shower," Anna replied, shooing them out the room and shutting the door.

"Towels are in the closet on the right," Logan yelled through the door, chuckling. He turned to see Ororo looking over the room, softly touching the beds as if to make sure they were real.

"So, whatta ya think?" he asked, pulling out a chair at one of the desks and taking a seat.

"It's unbelievable," she said softly, not sure if he heard her.

"Yeah, this place does have that feel at first," he replied, "But I didn't show ya the best part."

"What could top what you just showed us?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Come on, I'll show ya," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the curtains. He pulled them back, revealing a double set of glass doors. He unlocked them and pulled them in and led her out on the balcony.

"Oh my God," she whispered, her hand going to her mouth. She had dreamed of having a balcony where she could stand on nights like these and gaze at the stars or just be one with nature.

"So, the room okay?"

"It's more than okay," she replied, turning to face him, smiling brightly with tear filled eyes, "It's more than I ever dreamed of. I can't thank you enough for what you've done."

"Just following orders," Logan replied, suddenly unable to meet her shining eyes.

"You did more than just follow orders," Ororo told him, stepping closer, "You could have given up after what we did to you and your teammates but you didn't."

"I couldn't. Not after our conversation," he said honestly, finally able to meet her eyes again. He was overwhelmed with the memory of holding her and wanted to do it again. "What kinda person would I be if I didn't do something to help ya and yer sister?" he asked softly.

"Like so many others in the world."

"Well, luckily for you, I'm cut from a different cloth," he replied, making her smile again. _I love seeing her smile_, he thought, unknowingly pulling her close. He heard the shower turn off, thankfully breaking the spell that he felt had come over him as they stood out on the balcony.

"I should go," he replied, taking a step back from her and lifting her hand to his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" Ororo asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. She had enjoyed the feel of his arms again. _Maybe Anna was right. Maybe I am falling for this guy_, she thought

"Definitely. Tell Anna goodnight for me?"

"I will. Goodnight, Logan," she replied, watching as he headed to the door. He pulled it open before Ororo remembered something.

"Logan," she called out, walking toward the door.

"Yeah?"

"Will we be able to speak with the Professor tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll check with 'im. It'll probably be sometime in the afternoon."

"Okay. One last question – where's your room?"

He smiled. "The next door down," he said, pointing to the door to the right of their room, "So if ya need anything, come get me, okay?"

"Okay," she replied and watched as he turned toward his room. She waited until he entered his room before she went back into hers.

She found that her sister had taken the bed on the left. Ororo smiled at the young woman before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly.

She headed to the bathroom so she could take her own shower and was refreshed after standing under the tantalizing spray of hot water for a solid 15 minutes. After another 30 minutes in the shower, she got out and put on her pajamas. Removing the towel from her hair, she went to the balcony and summoned a gentle breeze to dry her wet hair. Sighing contently, she said a prayer of thanks while gazing up at the sky.

Turning to head back in, she thought she heard angry voices in the room next door. She stopped but didn't hear anything again. Shrugging her shoulders, she headed to her bed and got in. She snuggled down under the covers, enjoying the softness.

It had been years since they had slept in a real bed and she wanted nothing more but to fall fast asleep in its cushions but she was too excited. And anxious. Anxious about their new surroundings. Anxious about meeting the Professor. Anxious about the feelings for Logan that she shouldn't have but how can you not have feelings for a man who has shown such compassion. Even after suffering from their mistreatment and then, to top it off, giving her more money?

Yeah, she definitely had to find a way to pay him back. That's why she was so nervous about meeting the Professor. She wanted to make a good impression, see if there was an opportunity for her to earn some money and she wanted to ensure their place at the mansion.

"Ro," her sister said timidly, interrupting her thoughts, "Can I sleep with you?"

"Come on," she replied, pulling back the cover so her sister could join her, adjusting her position so she could cradle her. They had slept together to keep warm for so long that Ororo figured that sleeping alone in a bed would take some getting use too. _There could be worse things_, Ororo thought, snuggling with her sister who had fallen right back to sleep with a contented sigh.

Logan stepped into his bedroom, knowing he wasn't alone. He had smelled her after he left Ororo's room. He was too tired to deal with whatever drama she was about to start.

"Not in the mood, Emma," he told her, taking off his watch and pulling out his wallet. He placed them on his dresser, ignoring her near nakedness as she lounge on his bed.

"Where have you been?"

"None of yer business. Maybe ya should ask Shaw that question," he told her angrily. He and Emma had been dating for the past two years. That is until he found out she was cheating on him with Sebastian Shaw.

He had loved this woman and had even gone so far as to go ring shopping, thinking that she was the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He had even grown to love her scent but one night while they were embracing, he smelled a different one. The animal in him readily recognize the smell of sex and the scent of another male. He fought the growl that rumbled in his throat and feigned a headache as an excuse to not sleep with her.

That was several months ago. When he asked her about the smell, she played it off and said that the guy she hugged must have just finished having sex or something. Then she played the guilt card and turned on the water works, knowing that it would get him every time. So he decided to give her another chance. And another. And another. Then everything came to a head one night, two months ago.

The mansion's residents were having a couples only movie marathon in the rec room. Shaw decided he wanted some sex and wouldn't take no for an answer. He came to the mansion and asked for her. He was invited in and when Logan smelled the scent, he went ballistic, going after Shaw. His friends grabbed him before he made contact with the guy. Shaw, unfazed by Logan's angry display, called out to Emma.

She looked back at Logan with an apologetic look and walked slowly toward Shaw. Logan couldn't believe his eyes and roared, throwing off his friends, his eyes solid black. Shaw put Emma behind him to protect her when Logan charged them. He was brought down telepathically by Charles, leaving him unconscious for the night. When he awoke the next morning, Emma was at his side like the night never happened.

Since then, his heart had hardened toward her to the point where it sickened him to be in the same room with her. He went from loving the woman with all his heart to hating the sight of her.

"Logan, we've always been able to resolve our issues like this," she told him, getting to her feet and going over to him, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah. That was before I knew Shaw was getting what I thought was mine," he replied, grabbing her hands, "Now if ya don't mind, I need to get some sleep." He dropped her hands and headed over to his door.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it was a mistake and that I am sorry?" she replied.

Unable to hold back anymore, he turned and stalked toward her so quickly, she took a step backward, nearly falling on her ass.

"If it was such a mistake, then why did ya do it five more times?" he asked, taking in the shocked look on her face, "Did ya really think I didn't know? The nose knows, darlin'. I can tell ya dates and even the time of the day if ya need me to refresh yer memory."

"Then why didn't you say something?" she asked hotly.

"What did ya want me to say, Emma? Please don't fuck the guy. Don't ya know how much I love ya?" Logan asked, looking at her, "I didn't think I had too, especially if ya loved me as much as ya claimed ya did."

"But Logan, I do love you," she replied, closing the distance between them again, standing in front of him, taking his hands in her.

"The feeling ain't mutual, now get out," he replied, escorting her to the door.

"This isn't over, Logan," Emma threatened and Logan scoffed.

"It was over when ya went to Shaw that night, Emma. Ain't no turning back from that," Logan told her, closing the door in her face.

He looked at the clock and saw it read 7am. He got in the bed and tried to find something that would soothe his angry mind enough so that he could get a couple of hours of sleep. Ororo's face flashed before his mind and he smiled.

In spite of everything that went wrong, Logan found joy in the things that went right. He found Ororo to be engaging, funny, caring, loyal, and a fierce warrior. Though it confused him to have such a strong reaction to a woman he just met, he couldn't help it. It wasn't every day that a girl will have you dancing and having a good time one minute then shocks the shit out of you when she breaks out of a restraining hold.

Thinking of their tussle in the alley, he got out of bed, deciding that sleep wouldn't come. He went to the balcony and opened the doors, wondering if she would be willing to train with him to fine tune her skills. She was good enough that with a bit of training, she could easily become a part of the team.

"Shouldn't you be in the bed asleep?" he smiled when he heard her speak.

"I could ask ya the same thing."

"It's a new place. It's going to take some getting use too," Ororo replied.

"Anna having the same problem?" he asked, leaning on the banister on the side closest to Ororo.

"Please. That girl could sleep anywhere and through anything if she was sleepy enough," Ororo chuckled, "And she's sleepy enough."

"And yer not?"

"I am but I'm too excited and nervous at the same time," she said, looking at him and then gazing out over the grounds, "If you had told me two days after meeting you we would be sleeping in a mansion, I would have thought you were nuts."

"Hence the reason why it wasn't one of the first things I told ya," he said. _She easy to talk too_, he thought, comparing their conversations to ones he's had with Emma.

"True but it feels like such a long time ago," she told him, leaning closer to him, separated by four feet of space that lead to a two story drop to the ground, "I really can't thank you enough."

"Ya don't have to thank me. Thank ya for coming. I mean ya still coulda thought we were nuts but ya took a chance and I'm glad ya did."

"No, you're the one who took the chance. You didn't know me from Eve but yet you came back, looking for us. Not to get the money back but to offer me and my sister a safe place to go. I know it was God who did it and I'm glad he sent you as our angel," she told him, feeling a bit weepy, a tear sliding down her face.

Logan didn't know what to say. He had been called many things but angel definitely wasn't one of them. And he didn't know how to take it so he was silently happy when Anna stuck her head out, interrupting them.

"Nobody thanked me. I had as much input into the decision as Ro did. Don't I get a thank you?" she said, pouting, making her sister laugh.

"Thank ya, Anna for coming along," Logan replied, chuckling, "And to show ya how thankful I am, how about I get the Cajun to whip up some of his infamous French toast for breakfast?"

"The Cajun?" Ororo asked, a confused look on her face.

"Nickname for Remy," he replied.

"Oh," the sisters said in unison.

"Anyway, I can live with that. Imma go get ready," she replied, heading back in the room, making them laugh again.

"That Anna really is something," Logan said, standing up.

"She is," Ororo replied, standing up as well.

"I'm going to call the Cajun and make good on my promise," Logan said, "I'll come and get ya in an hour, okay?"

"Okay. See you in an hour, Logan."


	8. The Professor

Chapter 8: The Professor

True to his word, Logan knocked on their door at the appointed time and Anna opened it excitedly.

"Hey Logan," she greeted him, opening the door so he could come in.

"Hey Anna. Nice dress," he complimented her, making her blush.

"Thanks. Ro picked it out for our meeting today. So do we get to see the Professor?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. We'll see him after breakfast and then ya get the grand tour of the place," he replied, taking a seat at the desk.

"Ro's almost done," she explained just as the bathroom door opened and Ororo stood there in a tasteful blue dress with a wide black belt and black shoes. The outfit said professional yet comfortable. She had pulled her hair away from her face with blue barrettes.

"Am I late?" Ororo asked, a worried look on her face.

"No, right on time. Ya ready?" he asked, taking in her appearance. There was no doubt about it, the girl was beautiful. Logan knew that if he wasn't careful, he would easily fall for her, if he hadn't already.

"Yes. Are our outfits okay for our meeting with the Professor?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied, getting to his feet and approaching the sisters, "And I'm the luckiest man in the mansion right now." Logan took their hands and led them to the door.

"Why is that?" Anna asked, giggling at the attention.

"Because I get to escort two of the best looking ladies this place has ever seen. Shall we?" he said, bowing slightly and stepping aside so they could exit the room.

"We shall," Ororo said, smiling as he took her hand and wrapped it around his arm and did the same with her sister and led them to the dining room.

They could hear the noise before they got to the room. The room grew quiet as Logan and the two beautiful black women walked in.

"There they be," Remy said emerging from the kitchen, a towel on his shoulder. Rogue followed behind him, a smile creasing her face.

"Hey Sugah. How ya'll doing?"

"Hey Marie. We're good, how are you?" Ororo asked. She was happy to see her smiling face. It seemed that everyone had forgiven them for the fiasco from that night.

"Can't complain. Come on, take a load off. Yo breakfast be ready in a few minutes," Marie replied, "Logan, why don't ya do the intros while Remy and I finish up?"

"Okay," Logan began, "Ororo and Anna," he said, gesturing to the woman as he called her name, "Meet Kitty, Peter, Kurt, Allison, Jubilee, Bobby, and Emma. You already know Jibril, Remy and Marie."

A chorus of hellos greeted the girls. Ororo looked over the faces and smiled. Some people smiled back at her while others nodded. Everyone was friendly except for the girl in white.

"It's okay if you don't remember our names," Kitty replied, "I'm sure this is a lot to take in on your first day."

"Yeah, we've all been there. It took me a week to figure out how to get around the mansion," Bobby said.

"Bobby, that's not saying much. It took you a long time to realize that Logan was Wolverine's real name," Kitty replied, making others laugh.

"Kitty…I told you that in confidence," Bobby exclaimed, making the others laugh again at his feigned pout.

"Anyway," Marie said, rolling her eyes at her teammates as she set platters of eggs and bacon in the center of the table, "Anna, sugah, how did ya sleep?"

"I slept like a log," Anna replied, hungrily eyeing the platters of food. Remy followed with two platters of the infamous French toast. Everything smelled so good.

"What 'bout you, Ro?" Remy asked, taking the seat on the other side of Anna. Ororo was sandwiched between her sister and Logan.

"I got a few hours. Sometimes it's hard to feel comfortable in new surroundings," she replied.

"Don't worry. It'll feel like home before ya know it," Logan said, reassuringly, drawing a frown from the girl in white.

_What is her problem?_ Ororo thought as she watched everyone begin to take food from the platters. She took her sister's hand and they lowered their head and said a silent prayer. When Ororo looked up, she noticed others looking at her with quizzical looks before quickly glancing away.

"So where are you from?" the girl in white asked.

"From the city," Anna replied, adding French toast to her plate.

"Where in the city? Brooklyn, Queens? Skid Row?"

"Emma, don't start," Marie told her.

"Don't start what, Rogue dear? I'm just trying to figure out the back story of our newest additions here," she replied, wiping her mouth with her napkin. She turned her eyes to Ororo and Anna and continued, "We do have a right of knowing who we are sharing a house with, do we not?"

"Then why don't you tell us about what's going on with you and Sebastian Shaw?" Kitty replied, "I mean that's something we haven't discussed and like, inquiring minds would like to know." Kitty looked up to Logan like a brother and it pissed her off that Emma cheated on him.

"That's none of your business," Emma replied hotly, her face becoming flush.

"Right, neither is their backstory 'til they ready ta share, so drop it," Rogue replied angrily, feeling protective of the girls. She knew what Emma was trying to do because Emma did the same thing to her when she came to live at the mansion. Rogue refused to allow her to do it to Anna and Ororo.

"Well, well. The southern belle has finally learned to stand up for herself. Intriguing," Emma said haughtily, getting to her feet, "This has been fun but I think I have had my fill. Logan, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"I'm busy," Logan replied simply, not looking up at her.

"When do you think you will be available?"

"Don't know. Find me later," he replied dismissively.

Emma gazed at him angrily and turned away in a huff, nearly colliding with Scott as he, Jean, and Hank entered the dining room.

"Whoa, Emma. Where's the fire?" Scott asked, grabbing her arm to steady her.

"My apologies, Scott. I just remembered I needed to do something," she replied, sliding her arm from his grasp and going around them and out the door.

"What's her problem?" he asked his colleagues as they headed to the table.

"Not sure," Jean replied, "Good morning all."

Everyone greeted them.

"And who do we have here?" Hank McCoy, the resident physician asked, looking at the two chocolate beauties seated at the table.

"Anna and Ororo. They arrived last night," Kitty supplied.

"Ah! So they accepted the invitation extended to them by the Omega Team. Splendid! Welcome to our humble home," Hank greeted them, "I am Dr. Hank McCoy also known as Beast. I'm the physician here at the school."

"Thank you, sir. It's a beautiful home," Anna replied, making her sister proud.

"I'm Jean Grey and this is Scott Summers," Jean said, wrapping a possessive hand around Scott's arm.

Ororo noticed Jean's possessive move and smirked as she took a sip of her juice. She could tell that she and her sister would have problems with Emma and Jean. She planned to get more information about the women when she could and warn Anna to be weary of the two. She sighed, thinking if it wasn't one thing, it was another but she had faith that everything will be alright. Even if they had to deal with a few catty women.

"Ya okay, Ro?" Logan asked, whispering so only she could hear. He had heard her sigh and wondered what caused it.

"I'm fine. Just taking it all in."

"If ya need a moment to adjust, let me know. We can meet with the Prof later," he said, concerned.

Hearing the sincerity in his voice, Ororo smiled at her friend and touched his hand. "No, I do not want to postpone the meeting. I would like to get it done," she replied.

"Okay. Just let me know when you're ready. He's ready whenever ya are."

"I'm ready and I think Anna is as well," she said, looking over at her sister who was engaged in conversation with Kitty and Peter, "But I would like to check with Remy and Rogue to see if they need assistance with cleanup."

"Not on yer first day. There'll be plenty of time for that later," he replied, wiping his mouth and getting to his feet, "Come on, let's go see the Professor."

Ororo and Anna took a seat in front of the cherry oak antique desk that sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight that poured into the room through the floor to ceiling windows. In front of it sat an older gentleman, his bald head glistening in the sunlight. He looked up at them as they sat, thinking that their pictures didn't do the girls' beauty justice.

"Ororo, Anna, welcome to the Xavier School for the Gifted also known as the Institute. How was your first night with us?"

"Wonderful. Better than we could have ever imagined, sir," Ororo replied, "And I want to thank you for inviting my sister and me into your beautiful home. Logan has been great and we truly appreciate everything he has done for us." She looked back at Logan who winked at her, making her smile. She turned back to the Professor.

"I'm happy that you have enjoyed your stay. Let me begin by telling you a bit about us. We are a school for the gifted, gifted meaning those humans who have the X gene. This school serves as a sanctuary for gifted humans who are willing to assist in fight for mutant rights so that one day, humans and mutants can exist together peacefully. Right now, we are in the beginning of this process and there is much work to be done but we are here, trying to do what we can to assist in that movement."

"I extended an invitation to you and your sister because a friend of mine thought that you needed my assistance."

"If I may ask, who is the friend?" Anna asked.

"A gentleman named Paul. He is the proprietor of the club where you met Logan and the team."

"But how did he know we were mutants?" Ororo asked

"He didn't. He just knew I had a school that was opening and wanted to see if there was a place for you and your sister."

_Good ole Paul_, Ororo thought. Paul had served as a go to person for her and her sister since he came across them in the alley one afternoon. They had no food and were checking through the trash when he found them. He offered them access to his club and gave them food and something to drink. He also helped them with their side hustle, helping to keep them safe when he could. She was grateful for all the help he gave them. _Looks like he was looking out for us even when we didn't know it_, she thought.

"Yes, he is a good man who tried to look out for you as much as he could," Xavier replied and Ororo looked at him quizzically, making the older man smile.

"I think this is a good time to discuss our gifts," the Professor said with a slight smile, "I am a telepath. I have the ability to read thoughts and move things with my mind."

"Yeah right," Anna replied, thinking this guy is loco.

"I can assure you Ms. AnnaNicole Alisha Alexander Munroe that I am not loco and that I can truly read minds."

"What the fuck?" Anna said, quickly clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Anna," Ororo gasped, looking at her with a stern look. Anna glanced at her and lowered her head, mumbling a soft sorry.

_She quite the disciplinarian_, Charles thought, watching the interaction between the sisters.

"It's quite alright, Ororo. I've gotten that response before," the Professor said, looking over their heads at Logan who smiled sheepishly, remembering the day the Professor was referring too. It was his first day and the Professor pulled the same stunt and got the same response from Logan as he did Anna.

"So, Anna," the Professor began, trying to draw the young girl's attention, "What are you powers?"

"What makes you think we are mutants?" Ororo asked.

"I also have the ability to locate mutants. Imagine my surprise when the two young women my friend asked me to assist were also mutants," Charles replied amicably, "So since I have shared my own abilities, it's only fair that you do the same."

"Ro?" Anna asked, wanting to see if it was okay.

"Go ahead, Anna," she replied.

"My gift is I can turn into water and can manipulate it. See," Anna said, turning her hand into a transparent sphere of water. She changed it into different shapes, including a pair of scissors that she used to clip a sheet of paper on the Professor's desk.

"Impressive. How did you learn to control your powers so well?" Xavier asked, amazed that the young woman had so much control over her gift.

"Ro taught me. We would practice with our powers when we finished school." Anna replied, noticing that Logan had edged closer to them to get a better look.

"School?" the Professor asked, looking from Anna to Ororo.

"I homeschooled her at the public library several days a week so that she wouldn't be so far behind in her studies once we got to a place where she could go to school," Ororo replied, taking in the shocked look of the Professor.

"Interesting. I would love to hear more about that but first, tell me child, what is your gift?"

"With all due respect Professor, if you are able to read minds, why not just glean that information from my mind?"

"Because, my dear, I do not make it a habit of reading people's thoughts without their permission," he replied. When she gave him a look with a raised eyebrow, he chuckled, "That was done to simply illustrate a point. Also, I enjoy the company of others and would rather they freely give me the information I seek rather than me taking it from them."

_A feisty one, that one_, the Professor projected to Logan.

_Yes, sir, _Logan replied with a smirk, proud of Ro. Logan looked up at the windows when he heard the thunder boomed outside.

"That's odd. A storm wasn't in today's forecast," the Professor said, turning to look out the window. When he turned back, he was surprised to see that Ororo's eyes had turned completely white. A gentle breeze caressed the occupants of the room, even with the windows tightly shut. Outside, large white snowflakes fell from a cloud that hovered close to the ground, covering the space directly under it with a blanket of snow. With a wave of her hand, all the changes in the weather ceased.

"My gift is I can manipulate the weather," Ororo replied as her eyes changed back to normal.

"Wow," Logan replied, going over and looking out the window down at the area covered with snow.

"My thoughts exactly," the Professor said, joining him at the window. He turned and headed around his desk and sat near the girls.

"I would like to officially offer both of you a place at the Xavier Institute for as long as you like. Before you make your decision, I would like Logan to give you and your sister the full tour of the facility and grounds as well as an explanation of how things operate. I would like to have a private dinner with you this evening to discuss your decision as well as entertain any questions you may have. Does this sound agreeable to you?"

Anna looked over at her sister and Ororo spoke. "Yes Professor. May I make one request?" Ororo responded.

"You may."

"Can Logan join us for dinner?" she asked, looking from the Professor to Logan who looked surprised.

"I am fine with it if he is," the Professor replied, hiding a smiling behind a slight cough.

Logan was surprised by the request. He looked at Ororo and he could see the question in her eyes. He knew he needed to deal with the Emma situation but honestly, he would rather have dinner with the Prof and the girls. But he had to ask one question first.

"What's the dress code?" Logan asked, making the Professor chuckle.

"Casual. Does that mean you are joining us?"

Logan looked back at the girls who smiled encouragingly at him. Anna was even nodding her head yes.

"Sounds good," Logan replied, hearing Ro's soft sigh of relief.

"It's a date then. Enjoy your tour ladies. I have many things I that I need to complete before we meet again. Logan, will you serve as their guide?"

"Sure thing. Ladies," Logan replied, holding open the door for them.

"Thank you for your time Professor. See you this evening," Ororo told him as they exited out of the room.


	9. Apologies

Chapter 9: Apologies

"Phew. That was tough," Anna said after they made their way to the top level of the house. Logan figured he would start from the top and they could work their way down.

"It's wasn't that tough," Ororo replied, admiring the decorated hallways as they passed several closed doors that Logan told them were empty rooms.

"Whatever, show off. You didn't have to go all stormy nights on the Professor. You could have just told him," Anna said, making Logan chuckle at her candidness, "Don't you agree Logan?" Anna wanted to pull Logan into the conversation. He had become tour guide and stayed focused on that task, just listening to her conversation with her sister.

"Naw,"he said, still chuckling, "It was a nice touch. Sometimes it easier to show 'em than tell 'em."

"Thank you, Logan," Ororo replied, smiling at him, then turning to her sister, "And I wasn't showing off. I was just doing what the Professor did. I guess you forgot how he read your thoughts, making you curse in front of him."

"You can't be mad at me about that, Ro. He caught me off guard. I didn't think he was going to do something like that. Cut me some slack, right Logan?" Anna replied, as they made their way down to the main floor and head to the west wing.

Logan looked up when he heard his name and found two sets of eyes on him. He knew that this wasn't a conversation he needed to get into.

"My name is West and I ain't in this mess," he said, making them laugh, breaking up the slight tension in the air.

Logan led them to the elevator that took them to the sublevels. Exiting on the basement level, he showed them the laundry room, the additional class rooms and the secondary library, much larger than the library on the main floor. Ororo made a mental note to visit the libraries later to explore the shelves.

"Logan, you never told us your gift," Ororo said, as they entered the elevator again, headed down to subbasement 2.

"Like yours, mine is a gift that easier to show ya than tell ya," he said, about to release his claws when a scent hit his nose. Ororo noticed the change in his body language and facial features.

"Logan, what is it?"

Before he could say anything, Emma rounded the corner.

"There you are, my love. Where have you been?" she asked going over to him and getting between Ororo and Logan, taking his arm.

Ororo took a few steps back, no liking Emma's actions. _My love_, Ororo thought looking back at her sister who shrugged her shoulders. Now it made more sense. The cold shoulder at breakfast, the huffed leaving when he didn't do what she asked…Ororo guessed Emma and Logan were in a relationship. That thought caused Ororo to take a few more steps back, giving the couple some space.

Logan sensed Ororo's absence at his side and looked over at her.

"If you need some time, we can ask Remy to finish the tour for us," Ororo told him, watching as he tried to unhook Emma's hand from his arm.

"No. Just give me a sec," he said, taking Emma's elbow and leading her down the hall a bit.

"What cha want, Emma?" Logan asked.

"I want to talk to you. We need to talk about us and how we are going to fix our relationship," she told him.

"There's no us. Ya made that clear when ya walked away from me and went to Shaw," he replied angrily.

"I've apologized for that. Why won't you give me another chance?" she asked.

"Another chance? I'm out of chances for ya. I gave ya more than ya deserve and ya still threw that shit in my face. I'm done with it," he replied, "And I'm done talking about this."

"Why? You don't want your new jungle bunnies to hear? Are the girls from the hood the reason why you don't have time for me now?" Emma spat at him angrily.

"This conversation is over," Logan growled low and turned away from her, going back toward the elevator.

"No, it's just beginning, Logan," Emma shouted after him. _How dare he brush me off to spend time with those black bitches_, she thought.

"I'll show him that he can't toss me aside for some chocolate drops," she said aloud, making her way to the elevators.

Pissed, Logan rounded the corner and wasn't surprised to find the girls gone. He decided to take the stairs so he could work off some of the frustration from his conversation with Emma.

It had been two months since he called it quits with their relationship. He was tired of trying to fight for a relationship that Emma obviously didn't want, based on her lies and continued cheating escapades. What he couldn't understand was how she thought she could get away with sexing someone else, being in a relationship with a guy with super keen senses.

And to top it all off, she had insulted Ororo and her sister, which pissed him off even more. He knew that Emma had said those offensive things as a way to get back at him. He needed to find them so that he could make sure they were okay and apologize.

He followed their scents to the lake. When he arrived, he saw Anna sitting on the deck, kicking the water with her feet. He spied Ororo a few feet off in the distance, looking out over the water, seemingly deep in thought. He went to Anna first and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Logan," Anna said. She stopped her feet so she wouldn't get him wet. Anna really liked Logan and thought he was the right guy for her sister. But, she also knew before that could even happen, he would have to handle his business with Emma.

"Hey," he said gruffly. Anna was taken aback by his tone. She hadn't seen this side of him and was concerned.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Naw. She was out of line for what she said," he replied angrily, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"It's okay. It's nothing we haven't heard before," Anna replied.

"Maybe but ya shouldna heard it today," he said roughly.

"Logan, we are the only two black girls in a mansion with mostly white people. There was bound to be at least one prejudiced person," she told him, sounding very mature, "And to be honest, I would rather someone tell me how they feel up front so I know what I'm dealing with rather than them hiding it."

Logan looked at the teen, amazed at her maturity and the wisdom she just shared. He couldn't help but smirk, his anger lessening.

"How old are ya?" he asked.

"Now you should know bettah than to ask a woman that," she replied, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, but yer not a woman yet," he replied.

"Thanks for busting my bubble," she replied, swatting him, making him chuckle, "I'm 15."

"15? And ya talkin' like that?" he asked.

"Blame my sister," Anna replied, nodding to Ororo who still stared out at the lake, "She's wise beyond her years."

"And how many years is that?"

"Ya gotta ask her," she replied, her eyes on her sister who still gazed out over the water.

"Think I can go talk to her?"

"At your own risk," Anna smiled, resuming her splashing.

"Thanks, kid," he replied, ruffling her hair, making her duck and swat him again in protest.

Logan made his way over to Ororo. Though she didn't let on, she saw him as he approached them. She watched him and her sister interact out of her peripheral to make sure everything was okay. She noticed his body language and knew that he was angry. But after talking with her sister, he had calmed down and now stood next to her.

"Beautiful, isn't it," he said, enjoying the view.

"It is," she replied, glancing at him before looking back at the water, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure ya and Anna were okay," he replied.

"We're fine. The question is, are you?" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah."

"What happened back there?" she asked, sensing he wasn't going to continue without being asked.

"How much did ya hear?"

"We left when we heard 'girls from the hood'," she replied, the slight waver in her voice betraying her emotion, "I'm sorry. We didn't mean to eavesdrop but I thought you would be right back."

"Ya have nothin' to be sorry about. I owe ya an apology," he told her, looking over at her, "Emma was out of line with what she said."

"She was but we weren't surprised," she replied, looking back over the water, "We've heard worse."

"Yeah, Anna told me," he replied, wondering where they heard it. A comfortable silence fell around them. Ororo looked over at him and read the wonder in his face.

"You're curious about where we heard those things?" she asked.

"Ya sure yer not a telepath?" he replied, sure that she had read his mind.

"Definitely. I'm just really good at reading body language and facial expressions," she replied, moving a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I guess I need to work on my poker face around ya," he replied, making her smile.

"I guess so," she replied, turning to face him, "Why don't we do this. We can pick up where we left off on the tour while you tell us about your gift and afterwards, we can grab something to drink and Anna and I can tell you the stories where we were everything but a child of God. Deal?"

He smiled, liking the way her mind worked. "Deal," he said, shaking her outstretched hand. He release one hand and grabbed the other, wrapping it around his arm, making her laugh.


	10. Welcome

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story thus far. It is truly a Labor of Love. Special s/o to my RoLo peeps SheJams, ScruffyLovin, Helltown's Angel, and Deadangelgirl for your continued support. Very special s/o to the Nakala, RAZzEN, twinklestar13, and Pacifically for your support. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story. If you haven't reviewed, do so. I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 10: Welcome

That evening, Ororo and Anna shared a meal with Logan and the Professor.

"That was awesome," Anna replied, leaning back in her chair after finishing her dessert.

"I agree. Everything was delicious," Ororo commented.

"Were things to your liking as well, Logan?" the Professor asked, knowing the answer already.

"Absolutely. Best darn filet mignon and veggies I've ever had," Logan replied, "I think I have to do an extra hour in the Danger Room to work off that cheesecake."

"Glad you all enjoyed meal. It's my goal to make your time here as pleasant as I can. Now, there is one last thing we need to discuss," the Professor began. They had already discussed the school, arrangements to enroll Anna in the local high school, Charles and Scott tutoring Ororo and her position as the Professor's assistance. Logan wondered what else they needed to talk about.

"Code names," the Professor said, answering Logan's question, making him groan.

"Code names?" Ororo asked.

"Yes. We use them while we are training and out on missions," Charles replied, "I've taken the liberty of selecting a name for each of you based on your gifts."

"Ororo, I think Storm would be the most fitting codename for you," Charles told her, "What do you think?"

"I like it," Ororo said, said the name mentally, liking the sound of it. She looked at Logan who nodded his agreement.

"Anna, your code name will be Aqua," he told her, getting the impression that she liked the name based on the wide smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you, Professor," Anna said, still smiling. _Aqua_, she thought, _has a nice ring to it_.

"It was my pleasure. And thank you ladies for accepting our invitation and joining our growing family," he said, moving away from the table as the other three attendees stood and walked toward the door.

"Wow, what a night!" Anna exclaimed as they made their way toward the foyer. As they approached, they could hear music coming from the dining room.

"Is there a party going on that we didn't know about?" Ororo asked, her brows furrowed as she looked over at Logan.

"Ya could say that," he replied vaguely, leading them toward the room.

When they opened the doors, a loud "Surprise" greeted them.

Ororo and Anna looked at each other and then at Logan who smiled as their friends approached.

"Marie, what is all this?" Ororo asked, allowing the girl to take her hand as Remy took Anna's.

"The Prof has his way of welcoming ya'll and we have ours," she replied, waving her hand over the room. Ororo could see a group of students getting down on the dance floor while others mingled while sipping punch and eating food from the buffet on the other side of the room. Chairs had been place on the periphery in case people wanted to sit.

"Alright! Let's get to it then. You game, Remy?" Anna asked her friend, indicating the dance floor.

"Non, 'chere. Ya a bit much for Remy but I'm sure Jibril wouldn't mind, would ya, brother?" Remy asked Jibril.

"Not at all. Ready to show 'em how we do it?" Jibril asked, taking her hand in his and leading her away.

"Definitely but we have to change the music first. How about some 112?"

"Great choice! Your wish is my command," Jibril stopping at the makeshift DJ table and made the change, getting some groans that soon turned to squeals once he and Anna graced the dance.

"What about you, sugah? You planning on cutting a rug tonite?" Marie asked Ororo as they watched as the kids surrounded Anna and Jibril, cheering them on.

"Yeah," Logan replied for her, coming up to them and holding out his hand, "Come on, darlin', let's show these rookies how it's done."

"I guess that answers your question," she replied, winking back at her as Logan led her to the dance floor.

Soon, the crowd made a circle around the dancing couples. When Anna noticed the smiling faces, she whispered to Jibril and he nodded, twirling her toward her sister. Anna whispered in her ear and Ororo nodded her consent. The music ended and Anna stood in front of the crowd, panting slightly.

"Okay, guys. We can't be the only ones dancing so Ro and I are going to show you some dance steps so you can dance with us, okay?"

Anna heard some grumbling in reply that stopped with Logan cleared his throat, crossing his arms across his massive chest.

_Damn_, she thought smiling her thanks at him, _I guess I know who the big dog on campus is_.

Jibril returned, reaching Anna's side as the opening bars of the _Cupid Shuffle_ began. "Alright now, follow us!"

Two hours later, the students made their way to their rooms, still buzzing about the party, calling it one of the best they've had at the mansion. Ororo, Anna, Scott, Jean, Logan, Jibril, Remy, and Marie were on clean up duty.

"That was one of the best parties we've had," Jean exclaimed, her green eyes shining as she helped Anna gather up the cups and plates strewn around the room, while Ro and Marie cleared the food trays from the table.

"I agree. That was fun," Scott replied, surprising his friends as he pushed a table against the wall.

"Musta been a real good one for Scott to say that," Marie whispered to Ororo making her smile.

Ororo and Marie finished clearing the table and were in the kitchen washing the dishes when Emma entered the room. She barely responded to Jean's and Scott's greeting as they passed her on their way to their rooms.

Ignoring everyone else, Emma walked directly over to Logan. "It's later," she said, taking his arm, "I need to talk to you now."

"Can't ya see I'm busy," he replied, pulling his arm from her grasp and turning back to the table and chair he was moving.

Placing a hand to her temple, Emma moved the table and chair, causing Logan to stumble. He stood and faced her, an angry scowl on his face.

"It's done. Now, let's talk," she said angrily, taking his arm again.

"I said I was busy," Logan growled, not liking how she was coming at him.

"Why? Because of those ghetto bitches you brought back with you?" she replied nastily, loud enough for them to hear.

"Who you calling a ghetto bitch?" Anna replied angrily, turning from her task to face the pair.

"I wasn't talking to you, so stay the hell out of my business," Emma replied angrily, glancing at the girl but looking back at the scowling Logan.

"It just became my business. Now you bettah watch yo mouth before yo mouth writes a check that yo ass can't cash," Anna replied walking towards her. Jibril tried to intercept her but she slipped past him, turning her arm into water before solidifying again.

"Little ghetto girl, please. You don't want none of this. I will mop this floor with your ass," Emma replied icily, turning to face the girl.

"I'll like to see you try, bitch!" Anna said, before lounging. Remy caught her as Logan stepped in front of Emma, pushing her toward the patio door.

"Let me go, Remy," Anna said in a near shout.

Hearing her sister's angry voice, Ororo and Marie hurried back into the dining room.

"Anna," Ororo said going to her side and helping Remy, "What's going on?"

"That bitch was talking about us, calling us ghetto bitches," she replied, her eyes filled with tears.

Hearing this Ororo looked back at the Logan who was pushing Emma out the patio door.

"Come on, let's go to the room," Ororo replied, fighting the anger that was rising, taking her sister's hand, "Thanks Remy." He nodded to her.

"Thanks guys for the party. It was very sweet of you," Ororo called back over her shoulder as she walked arm and arm with her sister, whispering fiercely to her as they left the room.

"Emma always starting some shit," Jibril said angrily, pushing a table forcibly.

"That's what happens when a woman feel wronged, right 'chere?" Remy asked Marie who just looked at him.

"No. Emma's on a whole nother level," Marie replied as they headed out the door, Marie hitting the lights.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Logan asked angrily, snatching her arm so that she faced him.

"I told you I needed to talk to you," she replied, forcibly brushing his hand off her arm.

"And that was the cause of ya acting the way ya acted just then?" he asked.

"Yes, especially when I feel I'm being ignored."

"Or when ya want yer way," Logan replied, "I'm here now, what do ya want?"

"I miss you and I want you back," she told him, taking a step closer to him, "I was a fool to cheat on you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I want you to give us another try."

He could see the tears in her eyes and sensed that she was being honest. Even so, he knew Emma and knew that regardless of what she said, if she wanted something, she would go after it, no matter what was at stake. Looking at her now, his heart hurt because though he wasn't in love with her, a part of him still had feelings for her. Taking a deep breath, he paused, taking another sniff.

"Then why do you still smell like Shaw?"

"I went to him and told him that I was ending it," she replied, "He hugged me goodbye. That's why I smell like him."

"Enough with the fuckin' games, Emma. I know what sex smells like and thanks to ya, I know what Shaw's sex smells like," he said angrily, snatching away from her, hating that he even considered her request. He leaned in to make sure she heard him clearly, "There won't be an us ever again in this lifetime and this is the last time I'm having this conversation."

He walked off, heading into the woods. Familiar with his moods, she knew she had taken him there again and that she didn't need to be anywhere near him.

Not dismayed, Emma started back into the mansion, working on a plan to get her man back. _Because if she couldn't have him, no one would_, she thought, opening the door and ducking inside.


	11. Getting Closer

Chapter 11:Getting Closer

Logan growled loudly, trying to vent the pent up anger from his confrontation with Emma. Not only did she disrespect him in front of his friends but she called Ro and Anna out their name again. They didn't have anything to do with what was going on between them but because he was spending time with them, Emma had included them in her crosshairs.

He would check on them later once he was in a better mood. Right now, he wasn't in the mindset to speak with anyone. _The raging beast had to be released and the safest place to do that was in his cove_, Logan thought as he mentally slide the door open, setting the beast free.

**.***~*~*~*~*~*.

_How am I going to deal with this girl and its only day two of living here?_ Ororo thought as she floated on a night breeze. Her mind was racing so much that it became hard to concentrate. Looking down, she spotted a clearing in the woods and decided to sit there for a while to try to clear her mind.

When she landed, she suddenly went on the defensive. Something about the space didn't feel right. She felt a very strong presence. She knew she wouldn't be able to see anything in the darkened woods but she turned in a circle trying to see anyway.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind to take to the skies again, she found herself being tackled to the ground. When she looked up, she gasped as her eyes took in Logan's face. His grey eyes had been replaced by black orbs, his calm face a mask of rage. She caught a gleam of something out of the corner of her eye. When turned, she noticed three metal claws extending and retracing from his fist.

Looking into his face, she was startled when he leaned down and sniffed her. After a moment, she heard him whimper and then he nuzzled her neck.

"Lo-Logan," she whispered and got a low growl in response. Swallowing, she tried again.

**.***~*~*~*~*~*.

His senses were alive with the scents of the night. Feeling more at home under the cover of darkness, his stepped into the darkened woods, instant relief and calmness washing over him. He was about to run through the woods when he heard a sound. Looking toward the clearing, he sniffed and picked up a new scent. Lavender, vanilla, Shea butter, and toothpaste. He neared the edge of the woods as the girl with white hair landed in the middle of the clearing.

He growled in his throat, relishing in the slight rumble in his chest. _Mine_, he thought, remembering the scents from the party. _Mine_, he thought again as he watched as she looked around the woods, sensing his presence. He felt the slight tug of his other self trying to get him to recede but he wasn't done. Dammit, he needed this and his other self owed him. He was going to go meet the one who made his other self smile.

He could smell her fear but yet her face was defiant. He sensed the strength of this woman and knew she would make a good mate. All he had to do was get closer. He wanted to see how she felt. Launching from his perch, he collided with her, taking her to the ground. _She feels good_, he thought, growling low as she whispered his other side's name.

**.***~*~*~*~*~*.

"Logan," Ororo whispered, her voice stronger. Remembering what she had learned about predators, she knew that she had to stay calm and try not to fight back. The latter was hard considering she was face to face with a man, who she knew was strong and agile.

She also knew that the person above her was the Wolverine, the alter ego Logan told her about as they finished the tour. He had taken them down to the Danger Room and explained what the room was used for. He also told her how some of the residents used the room to vent their anger in a control and safe place.

_ "Do you use it to vent your anger?" she had asked._

_ "Yeah," he replied, gazing down at the silver room through the windows from the observation deck, "I have to come and calm the savage beast within."_

_ There was a pregnant pause before Anna said, "Yeah right, Logan. You the calmest guy I've ever met." He just smiled and said cryptically, "I wish that was true."_

She wanted to him to explain what he meant but decided to do it later. Now that she was in a compromising position with who she figured was the beast, she wished she had asked him her question.

"Logan," she said a third time and the Logan above her shook his head and nuzzled her neck again.

"Smell good," he mumbled against her neck, licking it gently.

"Logan, please," she said, struggling against him, forgetting not to be scared. His words had triggered a bad memory of a night from her past. The fear she felt then resurfaced, causing the onset of a panic attack. She had to get him off of her. NOW!

"Logan, no, please," she pleaded as tears of frustration started to fall from her eyes.

The Wolverine sniffed, picking up the salt from her tears and the slight smell of rain. When the information registered in his brain, Logan forced him back, becoming himself once more.

He leaned back and looked down at her face, her eyes solid white. Before he could say a word, he felt himself being lifted by a strong gust of wind, throwing him across the clearing. He twisted in the air and landed on his feet as the rain fell in stinging sheets. He turned to look at Ro and saw her take to the skies, heading back to the mansion.

Needing to make sure she was okay, Logan raced after her, ignoring the booming thunder and the dangerously close lightning that struck the ground around him. He made it into the mansion just as the wind picked up. He could hear pounding footsteps on the landing above him and headed in that direction. When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Hank and Jean rush into Ororo's room.

Before he could turn the knob to open the door, it opened and Remy was startled by his presence but quickly recovered, holding his hand up to stop his advance.

"Now's not the time, mon ami," he said, reading the concern on Logan's face.

"I need to make sure she's okay," Logan replied, not fighting against his friend as he gently pushed him back.

"She be fine. Hank, Jean and Anna wit 'er now. Let's go get ya out of these wet tings," he replied, knowing that he had to give his friend something to do to keep his mind off of the white haired beauty.

Logan, reluctantly allowed Remy to lead him away, glancing back at the closed door.

"What happened out there?" Remy asked Logan as he reentered the bedroom from his bathroom.

"She met the Wolverine," Logan said, his voice sounding defeated.

"No wonder," Remy replied, looking away from Logan.

"What?"

"She has three deep gashes on 'er arm. They had to stitch 'er up a bit," Remy replied softly but knew that Logan could hear him loud and clear.

"Fuck," Logan said, angrily.

"We know it was an accident, mon ami," Remy said, getting to his feet.

"Yeah but that still doesn't change the fact that I hurt her, Cajun," Logan said, dejectedly.

Remy didn't reply. He looked at his friend and as much as he would have liked too, there was nothing he could say in response to his friend's truthful statement. Or maybe there was.

"That may be true, Logan, but Remy tinks Ro knows it a mistake," he replied, getting to his feet and going over to join Logan on the balcony. Remy watched as Logan glanced over at the empty balcony and sighed. "Give 'er time, mon ami. She'll come 'round." Remy touched his shoulder briefly before he left him to his thoughts.

Remy's use of his name didn't go unnoticed by Logan. He looked back over at the empty balcony and felt angry at himself all over again. Not able to stand being that close to her without being able to talk to her, he decided he needed to vent some anger. On his way to the Danger Room, he paused by her door, listening closely but hearing nothing. He guessed that Hank and Jean had left and now the girls were resting. His hands itched to open the door, just to see her but he knew it wasn't a good idea.

Sighing, he continued on down to the Danger Room. Once inside, he made sure that the room was locked down, so that he would not have a repeat of what happened in the woods.

**.***~*~*~*~*~*.

Two hours later, he emerged from the Danger Room covered in sweat, his shirt in tatters, his pants barely hanging on. He lifted his head, not believing his nose as his eyes fell on Ororo, sitting on the floor. She stood gracefully when he stepped out, wincing slightly.

"Ya should be resting," Logan told her, unable to meet her eyes again.

"So I've been told repeatedly," she replied, taking a step closer to him, "But I couldn't without making sure you were okay. Are you?"

"I should be asking ya that, not the other way around," he said, taking a step back from her, still not able to meet her eyes.

"Logan, it wasn't you," she began and he looked at her and then glanced at the bandage on her arm.

"Well, it was you but it was an accident, right?" she asked, staying where she was, not wanting to crowd him.

"It shouldna happened," he said remorsefully.

Unable to take the sad look in his eyes, she closed the distance between them and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Maybe. Maybe not. It happened. Now we move on," she told him, "Logan, I know that you wouldn't harm me. I know this may sound weird but it feels like you're my protector and as long as you're around, I will always be safe." She paused and turned her eyes to her hand as she gently caressed his face, knowing that his gaze was still on her. After a moment, she looked back at him and smiled. "Almost like you're my guardian angel."

"Don't know many guardian angels that cut the people they are suppose to protect," he replied softly, a pained look in his eye.

"True, but you're still human so that's gives you a pass to make mistakes," she said, lowering her hand and taking his in hers, "As long as you don't make the same one again, capisce?"

He gave her a small smile and she returned it with one of her own.

"Okay, now that we've gotten past that, how about we head to the kitchen and you make me one of your special sandwiches? I could really go for one right now. What about you?"

"Yeah, I could eat," he replied.

"Great. Meet me in the kitchen in 15," she told him.

"Why 15?" he said, confused as to why they just didn't go then.

"Well, you're a bit sweaty so I figured you might want to take care of that first before you get close to some food," she teased, squeezing her nose to illustrate her point.

"Oh, ya ain't funny," he replied, remembering the Danger Room session, "See ya in 15."

**.***~*~*~*~*~*.

When Logan stepped into the kitchen, he found all of the ingredients waiting for him on the counter. He glanced and saw that Ro had set the table for two.

"Sorry. I'm famished so I figured I would help the process along a bit," she replied, washing her hands and joining him at the counter, "Plus I wanted to learn how to do this so when the craving hit, I won't have to bother you."

"It wouldn't be a bother," he replied softly, making her smile.

He shared his method of creating the sandwich and together, with some input from Ro, they finished them and took them over to the table.

Taking a bite, Logan groaned happily. This version of the sandwich was better than his.

"Mmmm," Ro moaned, closing her eyes, "This is soo good."

"Didn't think that sandwich could get any better, but it did," he replied, taking another hefty bite. They fell in a companionable silence, enjoying their food. When she had her fill, she looked over at him.

"I was worried about you," she began, getting his attention, "As much as I wanted to check on you after the party, I was too angry with Emma to be in her presence. I went out to the clearing to calm down and think, not knowing that you would be there as well."

"Ro," he began, immediately feeling uncomfortable.

"No, please hear me out," she replied, "When you, rather the Wolverine tackled me, strangely I wasn't afraid for myself but more for you. I wanted you to be okay but when he told me I smelled good, it triggered a memory from a bad dream and I panicked. So technically, it wasn't you that caused me freak out."

"I appreciate what yer doing but no matter how ya frame the story Ro, I'm still the cause of ya freaking out and the marks on yo arm," he replied, wiping his mouth and getting to his feet, needing some space. He walked over to the patio doors and opened them, stepping out into the coolness of the early morning.

She followed him with her eyes and watched as he stood out on patio, looking out in the darkness. _Lord, help me help my friend_, she prayed, getting to her feet and going to join him.

Silently, she took his hand. "Dance with me," she said.

"Not in the mood, Ro," he replied but did not resist her actions as she took his other hand and placed both of them on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started moving.

_Why is she doing this_, he thought, trying hard to resist but finding that his body responded and started swaying in sync with hers.

Smiling to herself, she spoke, "All things happen for a reason and what happened tonight was no exception. I admit, I would have rather met the Wolverine under different circumstances but I don't regret meeting him."

"I'm sorry he hurt you," he replied, still struggling with that fact.

She felt the tension in his arms loosen as he prepared to break the connection. Not wanting the dance to end, she said, "Logan, you need to stop beating yourself up about it. I'm fine."

"Ya may be but I'm not," he said, releasing her and taking a step back.

"Why can't you let it go?"

"Because I'm not suppose to hurt ya, I'm suppose to help ya," he snapped before taking a deep breath, "But no matter how hard I try, I still end up hurting people like the weapon created to be."

"Created to be?"

He sighed. "My foster father sold me to a man who experimented on mutants. The Doctor as he called himself, was trying to create an army of mercenaries that he would lend to the highest bidder. So when he found out I healed quickly, he wanted to test the limits of my healing factor and I ended up with these." His claws slowly emerged from his hand and he retracted them. "And my entire skeleton is covered with the metal so he basically created the perfect soldier. A healing mutant now with a nearly indestructible skeleton, trained to kill on command."

"But is that who you are now?" she asked simply. He looked at her, a thoughtful expression, replacing the sad look on his face.

She continued. "We cannot change our past but what we can do is make the most of our present and future. You are more than what they tried to make you, Logan, like I'm more than a poor homeless white haired, blue eyed orphan mutant. We've both overcome some very difficult situations to come to this point and now we have a choice…to be the best person we can be or be who the world think we should be," she told him her voice filled with the emotion she struggle to keep in check, "When I looked into the face of Wolverine, I didn't fear him, though he was scary as hell."

"What I saw was my friend who needed my help and until he said I smelled good, that's what I was trying to do," she said playfully, trying to ease the emotional tension in the air, "So from where I'm standing, you're alright, a bit scary when the Wolverine comes out and when you get angry but otherwise, a good guy with a big heart who cares for his peeps."

He looked up into the sky and sighed. She could tell he was struggling with his emotions just like she was, the moment of brevity notwithstanding. When his eyes found hers, they shined with unshed tears.

"Logan?" Ororo asked.

"She's the one person in the mansion who can make me go from zero to 60 in one second," he told her, the tears drying in his eyes, "She was my first love. The first girl I ever kissed and my first in many other ways." He looked up, sliding his hands down his tired face. "How do ya get past that? The pain of the betrayal? The lost of the love?"

Ororo knew that his questions were rhetorical in nature and didn't require her to respond. However, it seemed that Logan just needed someone to listen to him as he got his feelings off his chest.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't experienced it yet," she replied.

"Ya not missing anything," he replied, feeling jaded, stepping away from her, "Relationships are just a way for someone to pretend to care until something better comes along. Then they're gone."

"I don't believe that," she told him, "I believe that you have these experiences for a reason."

"Yeah to show me that I can't make a woman happy enough to keep her from cheating," he said dejectedly.

"Or it could have happened to show you what a "bad" relationship was and to prepare you for the one who is for you," Ororo replied, using the quote gesture.

She watched him as he looked out into the darkness.

"Logan," she began, taking his hand in hers and getting him to look at her, "You are a very special person. You are a handsome, loving, and generous guy who, from what I have seen is, cares about and takes care of his friends. A woman would have to be a fool to not see that in you. I mean, I see it and I've only known you what, two days?"

The pained look on his face tugged at her heart strings. "And you are a good sport, dancing with a girl to make her feel comfortable in a new place, even at the expense of being teased by your friends. Especially since dancing isn't your thing," she said, finally getting a chuckle, "So you see, you're just going through a tough time but time heals all wounds. And you never know, the person for you may come when you least expect it."

She fell silent. They stood side by side, looking out over the dark grounds for a long time, each deep in thought, his hand still in hers. After several minutes, Logan sighed deeply.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah. Thanks for that. I really needed to hear it," he said, squeezing her hand gently.

She reached up and wrapped him in a loving hug. He closed his eyes as a sense of peace seemed to flow from her arms into him. Ending the embrace, she gently cupped his cheek with her hand and kissed his other cheek. "Sleep well my friend," she told him before stepping away and taking off before he could stop her.

"Nite, Ro," he said to the wind as he watched her disappear over the canopy of trees.


	12. Getting Together

Chapter 12:Getting Together

_Eight weeks later_

"Kick it into gear back there," Scott called out to Ororo as she struggled to keep up with the rest of the team. She had hoped that today wasn't the day for the tunnel exercise and lo and behold, what does she see when she looks at the Danger Room schedule, _Tunnel Exercise 265 – Full Team._

She wanted to believe that she was over her claustrophobia but as it turns out, she wasn't. Elevators traveling short heights, planes with seats by the window and cars with moonroofs were okay but tunnels, even brightly lit ones still gave her problems. Anything where she was underground (other than the subbasement levels for some reason) strongly reminded her of the time she spent buried under her mother and her emotions got the best of her.

She hadn't told anyone of her phobia, except Anna, and Anna had promised to keep her secret under the threat of bodily harm. However, she knew there was no way she could keep it secret any longer.

She had given it her best and failed. She could feel the panic overwhelming her, making all coherent thought impossible. She struggled against the flood of emotion to utter one word.

"Logan," she said, before she fell to her knees, unable to stand any longer. She had no doubt that he heard her and his response confirmed what she thought. She smiled despite her situation as she heard his voice before she blacked out.

Logan had sensed that she was struggling with the mission but he did as she had requested a month ago, to give her the opportunity to try before he assisted. Though it pained him to watch her struggle, he acquiesced to her request and was rewarded as he watched her grow in her abilities. However, today something was very different.

In the past, he had noticed small things like her reluctance to walk through the thick woody areas on the grounds or the strong grip on his hand when they drove through the short tunnels heading into the city.

He had come to trust her and her judgment. He knew that she trusted him as well and confided in him to an extent. He understood better than anyone else that there were some things that you had to keep to yourself. He didn't press her when she didn't want to talk about something as she did with him but this may the exception to that rule.

He felt the change in the atmosphere almost at the same time her heard her call his name.

"Ro," he yelled when he turned and saw her on the ground, a storm raging above her head. Before he could take a step, he was hit with a strong gust of wind and was pushed, along with the rest of the team into the air and further down the tunnel. Thinking fast, Logan called out, "Computer, commence program 54863 Atlantic Ocean." He chose this program, knowing if he ended the session altogether, some of them would be injured in the fall back to the ground. Water was their safest bet.

"Request confirmed," the computer replied, changing the scenery to the Atlantic Ocean. The team fell in the holographic water as an unconscious Ororo slid under.

"Computer, end program," Logan yelled, his heart beating fast as the seconds felt like hours for the computer to reply.

"Request confirmed. Program terminated," the computer replied, changing the room back to its original silver setting.

Logan got to his feet and rushed to her side, ignoring the sounds around him, only focused on the girl lying on the ground.

"Ro. Ororo, wake up," he said, reaching out to touch her but stopped short when his hair started to stand on end. Not getting a response, he focused on her breathing and heard her shallow breaths. Her pulse was slower than normal.

He felt the team close in on them and Remy knelt on the other side of her. "Don't touch 'er," Logan said gruffly, reaching out and grabbing Remy's hand, "She's electrified herself."

Remy nodded his thanks, knowing that Logan had saved his ass once again.

"Get Hank," Logan said and heard hurried footsteps to the door. The door immediately opened again and Anna's scent hit his nose as she rushed to her sister's side.

"Ro," she called out but her boyfriend Jibril was there, preventing her from throwing herself at her sister.

"You can't touch her now. Logan said she electrified herself," he whispered to her, holding her in his arms.

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" Kitty asked, a worried expression on her face.

"She doesn't do well in tunnels," Anna said, turning to face the team, "Or tight places. She's claustrophobic."

"And we didn't know this before now because?" Scott asked, angry at Anna's revelation.

"She wanted to keep it a secret because she didn't want it to interfere with her ability to join the team," Anna replied, stepping out of the circle of Jibril's arms.

"Didn't she realize that she was putting the entire team at risk by not disclosing that information?" Scott asked angrily.

"She had 'er reasons, One Eye, so buzz off," Logan snapped.

"I'm the leader of this Team, Logan, and I have a right to know why one its members decided not to disclose crucial information that could ultimately put the team at risk," Scott snapped back, "Now, I don't give a damn about her reasons but she best to give me one as to why she didn't say anything as soon as she's awake." Scott walked past the huddled group in a huff.

"I thought I could handle it," Ororo replied huskily, her voice deeper than normal. Her eyes were still closed but she opened them, looking at Logan and giving him a small smile. She heard his sigh of relief and immediately his hands were out to assist her.

When she felt another pair of hands, she turned to see Remy. She gave him a small smile of thanks. She didn't know when it happened but Remy had become the brother neither girl had but always wanted.

"Easy Ro," Logan said, helping her to her feet, steadying her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, but you couldn't. Someone could have gotten seriously injured because of your little secret," Scott told her, retracing his steps to stand in front of her.

"Calm down, mon ami. It was a mistake and everyone be fine," Remy said, trying to step in before the situation escalated.

"This time. What would have happened if we were on a mission?" Scott asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Ororo replied, her voice quivering a bit, still recovering from the incident.

"We know you didn't, my dear," the Professor said, coming over to them, "Logan will you take Ororo to the Medlab. Hank has prepared a place for her."

"Gladly," Logan said, taking her in his arms and walking to the exit with the Omega Team and Anna in tow.

"I guess little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect after all," Emma said, as they all made their way out of the room. She was intrigued to sense that her sentiments were shared by two of her teammates.

Ororo had told him she needed some time alone and reluctantly he gave it to her. He was constantly aware of her scent. Feeling that three hours was enough time, Logan set out in search of his girlfriend. Though they had started dating five weeks ago, it still felt like a foreign concept. Their teammates were happy that they finally made it official.

Since the night in the clearing, he and Ororo had spent all of their spare time together, either alone or in a group with their friends. Those around them could see the blossoming love between the two that started the night they met at the club but neither wanted to jump into a relationship. He was still dealing with the Emma drama and she was focused on school and making sure she and her sister settled in at the mansion.

Unbeknownst to their friends, he and Ro had made it official a few weeks before sharing the news with the rest of the team. He remembered the day they decided to take the plunge. If it's any indication on what their relationship would be like, he may be in for a wild ride.

_ Thunder boomed and the lightning flashed, turning the dark night into day. The wind blew in strong gusts, making the trees groans in protest._

Logan, calm her before the storm worsens_, Charles told him telepathically._

Roger that_, he replied, fighting against the assaulting weather to reach her side. _

_ Minutes before, Emma had tapped into a painful memory of Ororo's as the training exercise required but they didn't anticipate Ororo's response. She tried as much as she could to control her emotions, but she couldn't and rushed from the room in an effort to protect the rest of the team from the weather tempest that Emma's intrusion had caused._

_ Concerned, Logan ran after her. Once she reached the main door, she blew it open in her haste to get away. Though the pouring rain made it impossible to track her scent, he intuitively knew where she would go. _

_ Seeing her that way affected him in a way he couldn't explain. He knew what he needed to do. All he had to do was find her and he did at the lake, looking much like she did the day that the tour was interrupted by Emma. _

_ He noticed the signs of the storm that had raged for several minutes but stopped abruptly. He spied her in the distance and made his way over. Closing the distance between them, he took in the sight of her arms wrapped tightly around herself, staring out over the lake as the wind created gentle waves on its surface. _

_ "Ro?"_

_ When she didn't respond, he tried again. "Ro, look at me," he requested softly, "Please."_

_ She took a deep breath and sighed, her annoyance with his interruption evident in her actions and smell. She turned and her blue eyes met his. _

_ "Ya okay?" he asked, ignoring her annoyance. _

_ "Yeah," she replied, glancing at him and then taking a step back._

_ He saw the wall being lifted between them and couldn't take that. Not with the way he felt about her. None of the feelings he had for her made any sense. They had only met three weeks ago and now his heart seemed to be breaking at the thought of being shut out from her. _

_ "Don't shut me out," he said._

_ "How can I shut you out of something when you were never in?" she said defensively, putting up a macho front._

_ "Really?" he said smelling through the bs._

_ "Really," she replied, waving her hand to clear the skies again after the clouds rolled back in, responding to her angry statement._

_ "Look, Ro. Everyone has been there and had a moment where shit happened," he told her, "But ya can't let it get to ya. Yer stronger than that."_

_ "No, I'm not. It's all a farce," she replied, her shoulders slumping in defeat._

_ "Bullshit," he replied gruffly, causing her to look at him with wide eyes, "Oh don't give me that oh woe is me crap. Yer just having a moment and need to stop feeling sorry for yerself. Ain't that what ya basically told me when I was freaked out about ya getting hurt by the Wolverine?"_

_ "Yeah but this is different."_

_ "No, it's the same damn thing and ya know it," Logan said, losing his patience._

_ "It is not," she replied getting angry herself, "And beyond that, why in the hell do you care?"_

_ "Because I do, okay?" he replied angrily, feeling the stirring of the beast within. He looked away from her, knowing that he needed to calm down. _

_ She waited until he got himself together, not wanting to have another Wolverine sighting so soon after her first one._

_ "What do you mean?" she asked, looking at him curiously._

_ Deciding to take a chance and just throw it out there, he said, "This is going to sound crazy, I know and believe me, I'm not the sappy type but ya bring out feelings in me that I didn't know existed."_

_ He paused, gauging her reaction before continuing again, "Before the night at the club, I had never danced, but you, basically a stranger, got me to dance. Not once, but three times," he revealed._

_ When he saw her small smile, he continued, "There is something about ya Ororo that makes me do things I don't normally do and that should scare the hell out of me but for some reason it doesn't." _

_ "What are you saying, Logan?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant, feeling the same way but not ready to admit it._

_ "I enjoy being with ya and I don't want what happened tonight to cause a wall to come up between us."_

_ "I enjoy being with you too," she admitted, turning to face him, "I've never felt like this about a guy before and it's a bit scary."_

_ "I know what ya mean."_

_ "How? You were in a relationship."_

_ "Yeah but there's a big difference between how that one started and how this one is starting," he told her, shocking himself._

_ "This one?" she asked, wondering if she heard him correctly._

_ Sighing, Logan went all in. "Ro, I know we haven't known each other but for a few weeks but whenever I'm around ya, I feel a peacefulness that I've never felt. Being with you makes me feel like I can be who I want to be, and not just the animal they tried to make me."_

_ "Is that the reason why everyone keeps looking at you like they don't know who you are?" she asked, his words making the shocked looks of the other residents make sense. She had even heard some of the whispers of how he had changed and wondered what he was like before._

_ "Yeah. Imma hard ass and what they've seen these past few weeks has shocked the shit out of them," he replied, taking her hand in his._

_ "So who is the real Logan? The kind, generous guy I've grown to know and like, the hard ass Logan that the mansion knows or the Wolverine?" she asked._

_ "All of them. I'm like a yogurt parfait. I have many layers."_

_ "No, more like an onion," she said playfully, remembering the fearsome look of the beast. _

_ "Oh so ya got jokes," he replied, taking her hands in his._

_ "Of course, especially when you leave yourself open like that," she replied._

_ A comfortable silence fell over them. _

_ "So you said all that to say what?" she asked._

_ "I want ya to be my girlfriend," he said simply._

_ "Just like that," she said, teasing him, taking a step closer to him._

_ "Yeah, just like that," he replied, stepping closer to her. _

_ "Well, in that case..." She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. She pulled back and giggled at his shock expression. "How's that for an answer?"_

_ Her kiss had ignited something in him that he had felt in a long time and he wanted the fire to keep burning. "Perfect," he said, his arms going around her waist and pulling her closer, "I've wanted to do this since I bumped into ya at the club." He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. Ororo pulled away first, breathing heavily._

_ "Mmmm, me too," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "So now what?"_

_ "Now I make it my business to make ya happy," he said, kissing her again. _


	13. Session

Chapter 13: Session

"You came to fuss at me too?" Ororo asked him when he finally tracked her down.

"Nope," he said, hugging her from behind, nuzzling her neck, making her giggle, "Came to check on my girl and make her laugh."

"Okay and after you do that?" she asked, wiggling to let him know she needed room. He loosened his hold on her and she turned within the circle of his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing her face in his broad chest.

"I don't know. Maybe a long walk under the moonlit sky, then head back to the mansion and grab a bite to eat while watching a movie," he told, rubbing her back and hair with his hands, "Want to talk about it?"

"No, but I'm sure as my team leader you need to know," she said, her tone inflecting at the end, turning the statement into a question.

"True," he replied leaning back so he could kiss her lips before pushing her away and make her turn before pulling her back and dipping her. She laughed in spite of herself and gazed up into his face, framed by the starry sky. Ororo loved the imagery and leaned up and kissed him. She felt his hold on her tightened before he ended the kiss, lifting her back to her feet.

Breathing heavily, Logan fought hard to keep the beast at bay as it stirred within, ready to make Ro its mate. _Wow_, he thought taking her hand and leading her away from the mansion along the lake shore. The chemistry between them was strong and moments like this when he felt she was vulnerable intensified it, leaving Logan and Ororo feeling overwhelmed with emotion.

Normally when he felt that way, Logan would roll with the emotions, usually ending up in the bedroom but he knew that wasn't an option with Ororo. She was determined to wait until she was married and, though it would be a struggle, he respected her wishes.

Logan looked over at her silhouette and noticed that her face looked more relaxed than it had earlier. Sensing that this might be the best time to broach the difficult subject, he took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"What happened in the meeting with Scott and the Professor?"

Normally, Logan would have been in the meeting along with Scott and the Professor but he opted out of it because he knew he wouldn't be able to deal with Scott reprimanding her. The Professor understood how protective he was of Ororo and had given him permission to sit out the meeting.

However, after their meeting, he had to sit through a session where Scott blasted Ororo and even that tested his patience, leaving him with a strong need to maim something in the Danger Room that looked a lot like their illustrious leader but he fought the feeling, knowing that the situation wasn't about him. It was about Ro and helping her get through it.

Having gotten their side of it, he wanted to hear hers.

"Basically, Scott yelled at me about not telling him about the phobia."

"And the Prof?"

"Wants to begin therapy sessions to determine the cause," she replied.

"And ya said?"

"I didn't need the sessions because I know the cause of it and no, I didn't want to talk about it and would when I was ready to share."

"Okay, and Scott said…"

"I was off the team until I revealed the source of the phobia and had at least 5 therapy sessions with the Prof," she said sadly, a tear sliding down her face, a telltale sign of how she truly felt despite the strong front she presented to him..

"Oh baby," he said, taking her in his arms.

Ororo had worked hard to earn her spot on the X-Men. After her long days of working with the Professor on various tasks, spending quality time with Anna, keeping up with her own studies, she spent countless hours working with him and the Omega Team to improve her fighting skills.

She was determined to give back to the Team that saved her and her sister and was ecstatic when Scott shared the news with her about being selected for the team and joining her friends on the Omega Team. So he knew that being suspended from the team was its own brand of torture.

"I understand why he did it and I understand why he is angry but it still hurts," she sniffed.

Overtime, they had also worked on improving her control over her gift. One of her biggest successes was the day she cried without the telltale sign of rain. Though she hadn't cried much since coming the mansion, there were still a few times that tested her control in the area and she succeed in maintaining the control. And this time was no different. The skies stayed clear while he held her as she wept.

He allowed her emotions to run their course. When he heard her heartbeats and breathing return to normal, he said, "I understood the suspension and sessions with Chuck but the requirement for disclosure was a bit much. The cause shouldn't matter. What should matter is how we deal with it now and Scott being hung up on that isn't going to help the situation at all."

Ororo pulled back and looked up into his face. She saw the defiant glint in his eye and his trademark smirk and wondered what he had done.

"When I met with them after yer meeting, I talked to him and the Prof about it and told 'em it wasn't fair to force ya to talk about something as a requirement for ya to be on the Team. All of us got secrets, Scott included, we don't want to talk about and their not keeping us off the team. So they lifted the suspension. Missions are off limits but ya can still train with the team."

He watched her face brighten and the spark in her eyes returned. He hated to say what he had to say next but there was no way around it. "But, the compromise was that your therapy sessions with Chuck start tomorrow."

Like he thought, her face fell, making him wonder why talking the issue through with Chuck was such a bad thing.

"Would talking to me about it help make it easier to talk to Chuck?" he said.

"Not really," she replied, "But what choice do I have? It's either talk and get back on the team or not talk and no missions." She sighed, abruptly stepping away from him and walking toward the mansion.

"Ro," he said, reaching out and grabbing her wrist to stop her from leaving. She turned and looked up at him, her eyes swimming in tears.

"Baby?" he said softly, his heartbreaking at the sight of her tears.

"Are you up for a sparring session in the Danger Room?" she asked in a strong voice, as a tear fell from her eye, "Things could get messy if I discuss it here."

"Ya sure ya up to it?" he asked.

"The question is, are you up for it?" she countered, her eyes changing colors as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I can take whatever ya throw at me, darlin'," he said, happy that she was bantering with him.

"Alright, I want you to remember you said that when we're done," she replied, lifting them into the air, heading to the mansion.


	14. Cheer Up

Chapter 14: Cheer Up

The conversation with the Professor wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She felt comfortable talking about the issue after her long sparring session and discussion with Logan the night before.

The Professor was impressed with how much she shared but still wanted her to finish her assigned therapy sessions. He even mentioned that she may want to consider a few training sessions with Scott and/or Logan in the Danger Room in the tunnel simulation. She told him that she would need to take baby steps and he smiled in response. Happy with her progress, he gave her the rest of the day off, much to her delight.

Looking at her watch, a gift from Logan, she saw that it was time for the students to arrive home from Bayville High. Ororo headed toward the front of the mansion and entered the foyer in time to see the door burst open and her sister rush in, calling out her name.

"Anna, I'm right here. Why you busting through the door, yelling my name like you done lost yo mind?" Ororo asked, her proper English going by the wayside. She was trying to improve her speaking skills but there were times where she lapsed back into her old habits.

"I got in. I got in," she shrieked, throwing herself at her sister, nearly knocking them both down.

"What are you talking about, girl?" she asked, watching her bounce up and down excitedly as Remy and Marie entered, chuckling.

"Remy?" she asked him, unable to get any information from her sister.

"She was picked to be in the school talent show, 'chere," Remy replied, his arm casually around Rogue's shoulders, a smile on his face as he watched the younger sister give Ororo a bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Okay, okay. Calm down and tell me what this means," Ororo told her, prying Anna's hands off of her.

"It means I'm one of the few people who will take the stage in a couple of weeks to showcase my talent. I could win an iPad and $500.00!" she told her. A thought suddenly occurred to her and she looked around for her bag. "I need the Professor to sign this permission slip so I can participate. Is he in his office?"

"Yes, he is. I'm sure he knows you need to see him with all the noise you made," Ro told her smiling.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get him to sign it. Be right back," Anna said, dropping her bag and dashing up the stairs. Remy and Marie chuckled along with Ororo.

"Is the talent show really that big of a deal?" Ro asked her friend as she picked up her sister's bag.

"It's the biggest event in the fall. The winner gets bragging rights and will sing along with the winner of the Spring Talent Show at the Junior/Senior Prom," Allison offered, making her way into the foyer with Kitty and Jubilee trailing behind her, "So yeah, it's a pretty big deal to get selected as one of the acts."

"Did anyone else get selected?" Ororo asked, intrigued by the idea and proud of her sister.

"Yeah, we got a spot too," Kitty replied, indicating herself, Jubilee, and Allison.

"Interesting," Ororo replied as her sister made her way back into the room, "So is that going to cause a problem between ya'll?"

"Naw," Allison said, sidling up next to Anna and putting an arm around her, "It's just a bit of friendly competition. No drama, right girls?"

"Nope," Kitty replied joining the girls, putting her arm around Allison's shoulders.

"Not at all," Jubilee replied, joining the trio, standing next to Anna.

"You know what would be cool though," Allison said, thinking out loud, "If we could have a preview show here at the mansion since we all are in the competition. That way we can get comfortable performing in front of a crowd and even get feedback from everyone on how well we did. What do you guys say?"

"Are you serious? I'm all for that! We can call it the Mutant X Factor!" Jubilee replied, getting a few groans at her suggestion.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Allison," the Professor said, rolling into the foyer with Scott in tow, "What do you think, Scott?"

"Sounds like fun," Scott said with a genuine smile, "I think Jean and Emma could coordinate it with Allison's help of course."

Ororo noticed the eye rolls at his suggestion.

I'm sure we're going to need another person to help with organizing it. Ro, would you be interested?" Allison asked her, a pleading look on her face.

Ororo looked at Allison, trying hard to keep her annoyance off her face. She heard her sister's soft please and sighed. "Sure, Ali. I would love to help out," Ororo replied, getting another exuberant hug from her sister.

"Great. Time to figure out what song we're going to sing. Come on girls," Ali replied, heading toward the rec room, throwing up a hand to wave goodbye.

"Ro, you have time to help me pick out a song?" Anna asked, glancing over at the Professor before looking back at her sister.

"Absolutely. The Prof gave me the rest of the day off so we can take all the time we need," Ororo replied, making her sister bounce with glee again before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards their room.

"See you guys later," Ororo called back to the Prof and Scott who smiled at the pair as they departed.

"They've settled into life at the mansion nicely," the Professor commented as he and Scott made their way toward the elevators that would take them to the sublevels.

"Yes, they have. I think Logan and Jibril had a big hand in making that happen," Scott said chuckling.

"What did we have a hand in making happen?" Logan asked as he and Jibril met them as they entered the mansion from the garage.

"Making the Munroe sisters comfortable in their new surroundings," Charles replied as Scott pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Just doing our part," Logan replied, having heard what the Prof said but wanted it repeated for Jibril to hear.

"And speaking of the Munroe sisters, where are they? I need to congratulate Anna on being selected for the Talent Show," Jibril asked.

"Last time we saw them, Anna was dragging Ororo toward their room to figure out a song or something," Scott replied, as the doors opened.

_Ro did well this morning. I gave her the rest of the day off to recuperate. She's being her stoic self but may need a shoulder to cry on later_, the Professor told Logan telepathically.

Logan nodded.

"Thanks guys," Logan replied, "Come on, J, let's go check on the ladies."

"From what I've heard about the Talent Show, only the best of the entries get accepted," Anna told her sister excited as she paced in front of her. Ro sat on her bed with an amused expression. "And almost no sophomores or freshmen get selected so that's a big thing for me to get selected, especially with it being my first year. Oh my goodness, I'm just sooo overwhelmed right now. I can't sit still!"

Ororo used a finger to shake her ear a bit to help relieve the ringing caused by her sister's outburst.

"Is there a theme or something for the song selection?" Ororo asked as a knock sounded at the door.

"That's the best part!" Anna replied, bounding over to answer the door, "Jibril!"

Logan stood back as Anna launched herself into her boyfriend's arms, making both guys chuckle.

"Hey babe. Congrats on the selection. I knew you could do it," he replied, kissing her. Logan rolled his eyes at the PDA and after a moment, cleared his throat.

"Whatever, Logan," Anna replied, looking over at her friend, "You know we have nothing on you and Ro when you see each other."

"That's not true. I'm not that bad, am I darlin'?" Logan asked as he stepped into the room and sat next to Ro on her bed.

"No, but I am," she replied, making her sister laugh as Ro kissed Logan deeply.

"Awww, get a room," Jibril said, shutting the door behind him, making them all laugh.

Jibril sat on Anna's bed as she continued pacing. They began dating a week after Ro gave Anna the okay that she and Jibril could "talk". Their talking soon turned into dating and soon after that, they were an exclusive. Though she was only 15, Ororo wasn't worried. She knew Anna could take care of herself and beyond that, she had two big brothers watching out for her.

Logan and Remy were very protective of both girls and had spoken to Jibril about dating Anna. Remy even went so far as to talk to Logan about dating Ororo. Logan thought Remy was joking and when he joked about it, he ended up with a 2nd degree burn from the card that Remy threw at him.

Surprisingly, Logan didn't strike out at Remy but both men reached a passé regarding Ororo. For a second, Logan thought that Remy had a crush on Ororo but soon dismissed the thought after seeing the way Remy was with Marie.

Now weeks later, all of the relationships were going strong and everyone seemed happy.

"So as I was saying, the theme of the talent show is the best part," Anna said, pausing her pacing for dramatic effect.

Chuckling, Ororo took the bait, "And that would be?"

"Beyonce! We're doing Beyonce songs so you have to help me find the perfect one," Anna told them.

"Oh, I got the perfect one," Ro replied, getting to her feet and going over to her drawer to retrieve her iPod Touch. Thanks to the Professor's generosity with her "salary", Ro was able to pay Logan and Jibril back their money plus get new clothes, shoes, and accessories for her and her sister. And she even had enough left to splurge a bit, getting a laptop and iPod Touch for both of them. Ororo went over and plugged in her device into the speakers and soon Beyonce's song _Halo_ poured out.

"OMG! That's perfect!" Anna exclaimed, clapping excitedly.

"Or," Ororo began, switching to Beyonce's _Love on Top_, "Or…" Ororo smiled as the song came on and she joined her sister in the middle of the room, dancing and singing along with _Single Ladies._

Anna collapsed on her bed at the end of the song. "I think _Halo_ maybe the best choice," she replied panting slightly.

"You can always download all of her albums and listen to the songs until you find the right one," Ro told her, retrieving her iPod and returning to her place next to Logan, who immediately kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"True but I will still need to practice it."

"The exercise room has a great sound system and pretty good acoustics," Jibril replied.

"True but I need to be in front of an audience so I can get comfortable singing in front of people before the trial run here at the mansion," she replied, getting shocked looks from the boys.

"Yer kidding right?" Logan asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"No, I'm not. I'm shy in front of people," she replied.

"Oh, that's bs and you know it, Ann," Jibril replied, getting an elbow in the ribs, "Ow!"

"I am, tell 'em Ro," she replied, looking at her sister for help.

Chuckling, Ro replied, "Believe it or not, she is."

Logan couldn't believe that the more outgoing of the two sisters had a fear of singing in front of people. Always ready to lend a hand, especially when it came to Ro and Anna, Logan thought of a place they could go where she could get some practice in that night. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was almost time for Omega's Danger Room session.

"That time?" Jibril asked, watching Logan's movements.

"Almost," he replied getting to his feet, "I got something to take care of before the session so I'll see ya there." He held out his hand for Ororo and she took it, following him out the door.

"Heard you got the rest of the day off," he said as they headed to his room.

"Yeah, Charles and I had a good session today. A bit emotional but still good. I managed not to destroy anything," she replied, looking up at him as he stopped in front of his door, a concern look on his face, "I'm fine, Logan. Don't worry."

"It's my job to worry," he told her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Who said?"

"Ya did when ya decided ya had to have me all to yer self," he replied seriously.

"Is it too late to change my mind?" she asked equally serious, holding back her laugh.

"Yeap. Yer stuck with me now," he said, opening the door and pulling her inside with him.

"Then I guess that's it then," she replied, walking over to his balcony and opening the doors, "It's a shame too, considering all of the guys' hearts I will be breaking when I tell 'em."

"Guys' hearts?" he asked, stopping what he was doing and turning to his girlfriend, the playfulness gone from his tone.

"Yeah, you know all the guys I come in contact with throughout the day. Such a shame too, there were a few that were actually cute," she told him nonchalantly, knowing that she was pushing his buttons.

She had come to learn that Logan was very possessive and jealous. They had had a conversation about it…actually their first argument when he was being overly protective during her sparring sessions with some of the male members of the team. Since then, Logan had made vast improvements in that area but being the alpha male he was, he didn't take kindly to anyone infringing on his turf and he consider Ororo his turf.

"That ain't funny, Ro," he told her when she approached him and pulled him into a hug, a smile on her face.

"Yes it is when it's so easy to pull your leg," she told him, kissing his nose.

"Whatever," he replied gruffly, still a bit miffed at the idea of her looking at other guys.

Sensing this, she reassured him. "Logan, you have nothing to worry about," she told him, wrapping her arms around his thick neck, "Like you said, you're stuck with me as I am stuck with you."

"So cheer up! You're going to do one of your favorite things," she said, kissing him quickly and heading toward the door, "See ya in a few." She blew him a kiss before stepping out into the hall, heading to her room to grab her stuff for training.


	15. Club Mic

Chapter 15: Club Mic

Three hours later, Ororo followed Remy and Marie to one of the jeeps.

"So where are we going?" Ororo asked, nodding her thanks to Remy who opened her door for her as she got in the back.

"I'm not sure, sugah. I'm in the dark just like ya are. The swamp rat won't tell me," Marie replied as they watched Remy walk to the driver side and hop in.

"Remy," Ororo began.

"No questions, 'chere. Just enjoy the ride," he replied, smiling charmingly at her through the rear view mirror.

"Ya neither, belle," Remy said quickly, cutting Rogue off before she could even speak.

Though not liking being kept in the dark, both women trusted the Cajun casanova and decided to drop it after exchanging a look.

Twenty minutes later, Remy pulled up in front of a box building with the name Club Mic illuminated on the marquee complete with the picture of a microphone bursting through the 'c'.

"The Karaoke restaurant?" Marie asked, looking at Remy as he smiled mischievously as he exited the car and opened Ororo's door.

_Karaoke?_ she thought, as she walked toward the front of the car.

"Remy," she began as he ushered both woman toward the door.

"Come 'cheres. Yo table awaits!" he said, holding the door for them as they entered.

"Do you," Ororo began and Marie shook her head.

"I have no idea, sugah," she replied as Remy lead them pass the hostess stand and found members of the Alpha and Omega Team seated at a long table, with the Alpha team on one end and Omega on the other. Surprisingly, Anna was there as well, looking at her sister with a wide smile. She wasn't ready to join the team but she seemed to be close to making a choice.

The only person missing was Logan.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Ororo asked and got nods and laughter in response.

She turned and looked up into the smiling face of her beau.

"What are you guys up too?" she asked, as he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her lips.

"We'll explain in a bit. Don't want to spoil the surprise," he replied, guiding her to her seat, next to Remy.

Once the team settled down, Logan and Scott stood beside each other.

"We're here tonight to do a couple of things," Logan began after getting the nod from Scott, "One, we celebratin' the girls getting picked for the Talent Show. Ladies, take a bow."

Amid the applause and whistles, Jubilee, Kitty, Allison and Anna stood beaming at their teammates and bowed.

"Secondly," Scott began once they got quiet again, "We're here to do a team building exercise."

He smiled when he heard the groans.

"Come on, guys hear me out," he said as they looked at him in silence, "The rules are simple. We will have two groups. Each group will select a captain and from there, the captain, with input from the team, will choose three songs. Once the songs are selected, the groups will decide who will go up and perform them for the restaurant audience. Everyone has to take the stage at least once in the competition. The group getting the loudest applause will win that round. The group with the most wins will win the Team Building exercise. The prize will be revealed later.

"The purpose of the exercise is to use your people effectively and build a strategy to complete the "mission". The captain will have to figure out what's the best solution to achieve the goal of the mission because there are times when one person can get the job done instead of a group."

Scott immediately got groans and angry mumblings. "I'm not saying you have to sing. All I'm saying is that you have to get on stage," he defended, pacifying the grumblers, "And have fun. We wanted to do something that was a training and celebration at the same time."

Logan waited until the excited murmurings subsided before he told them the last piece of the puzzle. "Okay, so we need to count off to get the groups."

"What? We're not doing Alpha vs Omega?" Jubilee asked, her hopes of winning being dashed. She just knew Alpha would win because of her, Ali, and Kitty.

"Not tonight. I'll start. One," Logan said, pointing to the people as they said the next number.

When the team finished the count off, group one included, Jean, Logan, Allison, Remy, Jibril, Jubilee, and Marie. Group two included Bobby, Ororo, Kurt, Peter, Anna, Scott, Emma, and Kitty. Kitty decided to join Group two since the first group already had two singers.

The groups selected Allison and Kitty as their respective captains and then set about selecting their songs and the members of the team who would sing them.

"So guys, any idea of what songs we should sing?" Kitty asked, looking into the playlist booklet.

"Nothing too girlie for me," Bobby replied, "Maybe the guys can do a Journey Song and the Girls can do something like _Single Ladies_."

"Not a bad idea. What do you guys think?" Kitty asked the others.

"I'm not sure about this assignment. I mean some of are not very comfortable in front of crowds," Kurt responded, playing with his image inducer.

"Ya, me either," Peter replied.

"That's understandable but even the backup singers have a role to play while on stage," Ororo replied. "If I may?" she asked Kitty and she nodded. "I think we should look at it like a coach for an Olympic relay track team. You put your best people on first and last, knowing that if something happens in between, you will start and finish strong, leading to a possible victory."

Her teammates were nodding, agreeing with her logic.

"So if we do, say Ro, Emma, Anna and I sung Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_, Scott, Bobby, Peter and Kurt sing Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_, then we can finish with Anna singing a solo," Kitty recommended.

"I think Ro and I should finish with Mariah Carey's _Hero_," Anna replied, getting a shocked look from her sister, "Don't try to act like you can't sing just as good as I can."

"Ro can sing?" Bobby asked.

"Yeap. She doesn't do it often but she can and I'm sure with us as the final act, we'll win."

"Okay," Kitty replied, "Everyone okay with the plan?" She got nods in response.

After an hour and a half, the teams were tied with one win a piece. The guys in group two couldn't seem to get it together and barely made it through their song. The girls brought home a win with their song selection, going up against Remy, Rogue, and Logan doing a Black Eye Peas number.

Group one finished with Allison and Jubilee singing a heartfelt version of Katy Perry's _Firework_ that brought the crowd to their feet. Smirking as they got back to the table, Ororo looked at Anna and nodded, knowing that their time had come.

When Ororo and Anna stood, they heard some shocked gasps and groans from Group One. "Ro, I'm scared," Anna whispered as they stepped on stage.

"When it's your turn, just look at me and sing to me until you get comfortable, okay?" Ro whispered back, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Anna squeezed back and took a deep breath, giving her sister a shaky smile. Ororo returned her smile and turned to face the audience, her eyes landing on the team and taking in the shocked expressions on the guys' faces.

"Hi. My sister and I would like to dedicate this song to all the heroes in the house," Ororo said just as the opening bars of _Hero_ filled the air.

Taking a deep breath, Ororo's eyes landed on Logan's and she smiled at him before singing the song in her strong Alto.

**_Hero_**

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away_

Gazing out over the crowd, she could see people moving in their seat, lip syncing along with her. She noticed that even a few of them were standing, hugging themselves with tears in their eyes, singing along. She gave them all she had, not just for the exercise but because she believed in the lyrics of the song. She thought that the song was perfect for their teammates who truly were heroes, whether they realized it or not.

_[Chorus:]_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

She finished strong and moved off the stage so Anna could see her as she took. Anna's voice was strong as she sang the second verse.

_It's a long road_

_When you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand_

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_[Chorus]_

Ororo got so caught in the song that she didn't notice that her teammates had joined her as they watched Anna. Ro could see Anna relax and give more of herself as she sang.

_Lord knows_

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time_

_You'll find the way_

The sound of applause and cheers nearly drowned out Anna's voice as she hit the notes. Meeting them just as Mariah did in her rendition of the song. The first line of the third verse caused more people to get to their feet, swaying in unison as they all were overcome with the emotion that Anna gave. Ororo knew that the tears in her eyes were real, causing her own to tear up. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist and looked over briefly to see that Logan was also under the spell of Anna's voice.

_[Chorus]_

The roar of the crowd was deafening as she sang the last note. People gave her a standing ovation and cheered as she took a bow, being the ham she was, and stepped down off the stage. People congratulated her as she passed their table, stopping her for hugs, pats on shoulders, and handshakes.

Anna was collectively embraced by many of her teammates as they surrounded her, all talking at once, the exercise temporarily forgotten.

"You did great, babe," Jibril said, embracing her and kissing her gently. He could feel her trembling and gave her a look and she nodded her head, letting him know she was okay. He let her go so the others could congratulate her.

"You brought the house down! You're going to totally win the talent show," Allison gushed, "I don't think I want to be in it anymore after hearing that!"

"That was soo awesome!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"So cool," Bobby said, high fiving her.

"Great job, Anna!" Scott told her, patting her shoulder as Jean hugged her.

"Yeah, 'chere. Ya make ole Remy proud!" he said, hugging her quickly.

"Didn't know ya had a set of pipes on ya like that, sugah," Rogue told her, giving her a big hug.

"Thanks guys," Anna replied before looking at her sister. Anna could see the tears in her eyes as she opened her arms and Anna filled them.

"You did it!" Ro told her, "I'm soo proud of you! They won't know what hit 'em at that Talent Show!"

"Thanks Ro," Anna said, pulling away and looking over at Logan.

"Ya did great, kiddo," he told her, giving her a brief hug before ushering her to the table where Emma sat along with Peter and Kurt. The guys gave her compliments while Emma gave her a bored look before looking at her watch.

As the team settled down again, Scott stood with a smile on his face.

"Everyone did a good job in the exercise but there can only be one winner," he began.

"Oh, get it over with already," Bobby replied, making a few people chuckle.

Ignoring Bobby's outburst, Scott continued, "And the winning group is, Group Two!" Group two cheered as they high-fived each other across the table.

"So what did we win?" Kitty asked.

"You'll see when we get back to the mansion," Logan said, joining Scott, "Alright gang, time to hit the road."

Logan took care of the check and soon the team was split into three vehicles, with Scott driving the Suburban, Logan driving the Charger and Remy driving the Jeep, heading back to the mansion.


	16. A Visitor

Chapter 16: A Visitor

"That was a very nice thing you did tonight," Ororo told Logan as they took their nightly walk along the lake shore.

"What makes you think it was me?" he asked, pulling her toward him and turning so they could look out at the lake.

"Do you really expect me to think that a team building exercise at a karaoke club was Scott's idea?" she asked.

"Well, when ya put it that way," he replied, nuzzling her neck, "I wouldn't either but truth be told he jumped at the idea when I mentioned it to him, which surprised me."

"You know, for a guy who doesn't do clubs, you sure have been clubbin' a lot lately," she teased.

"Technically, I've only been to one club twice. Club Mic is a karaoke restaurant," he replied, turning her around so he could look in her face, "So it doesn't count."

"Mmm. Sure it doesn't," she replied, enjoying the warmth from his body.

"Besides, had I not gone to the club, ya wouldn't have met me and been swept off yer feet with my charm," he replied, kissing her forehead, making her giggle.

"Your charm?"

"Yeah. I can be charming when I want to be," he replied, pulling back, giving her a mock look of indignation at her questioning his charming abilities.

"When you are, will you let me know so I can be a witness to it?" she replied and was tickled in response.

"Logan! Stop," she said giggling, trying to break away from his hold. When he stopped suddenly, she looked up at him, noticing the look of concentration on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Shh," he replied. His body stiffened and she felt him growl deep in his chest.

Without warning, Logan pushed her away as a brown blur collided with him, the momentum taking them toward the water.

Scrabbling to her feet, Ororo raised a fist, using electricity to turn her hand into a lantern and illuminated the fighting pair in the lake shallows. Sabretooth had gotten the upper hand and lifted Logan high above his head, tossing him like he weighed nothing, sending him flying through the air into the trees. Several trees fell as he flew through them.

Ororo had heard how Sabretooth was also a part of the experimentation that Logan endured. Though they had once fought side by side, when Logan freed from the mental shackles placed on them by the scientist, Sabretooth hated Logan because by destroying the lab, Logan ended any chance the larger mutant had of having metal on his bones. Since then, whenever Sabretooth saw an opportunity to harm Logan, he took it and so the feud began.

How he had gotten past the mansion's external security system was a mystery to be figured out later. Right now, Ororo had to prepare to do battle with an angry mutant that outweighed her by a couple hundred pounds and whose temper was just as fierce as Logan's.

She hit the panic button on her comlink and heard the alarm going off in the mansion.

Hearing it as well, Sabretooth smiled wickedly as he made his way out of the water.

"Do ya really think they will be here in time to save ya?" he asked menacingly, moving with lightning speed to stand in front of her.

"I think you may be the one needing to be saved," she replied evenly, not backing down from him.

"Mmmm, yer not afraid of me. Ya must not know who I am," he said, relaxing his battle stance and doing a slow walk around her, "I haven't seen ya here before because I definitely would have remembered a hot piece of ass like ya."

Ororo keep her face impassive as he circled her.

"Damn girl, you smell good," he said, leaning in very close to smell her, his face brushing lightly against her hair, "Especially when you get past the stink of Wolverine."

"Get away from me," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ohh and feisty too. Baby, ya need to come and be with a real man like me," he replied, facing her, "And not a runt like Wolverine."

Ororo didn't appreciate him talking about Logan like that. "A man like you?" she scoffed, watching as his eyes narrowed. _Aww, so he does have a weakness_, she thought, keeping her face nonchalant and disinterested.

"You're not much of one," she told him, looking him in eyes, "Especially with all this damn fur. I'm into men, not animals." She could see his eyes darken and knew that she had pushed the right button.

She ducked out of his way as he suddenly lunged, but wasn't prepared for the swinging claw that caught her on the arm, causing three deep gashes in nearly the same place where Logan's claws had left a mark. She gasped in pain, the momentum of his strike causing her to fall on her back. Before she could get to her feet, Sabretooth straddled her, snarling at her.

"I'm gonna show you just how much of an animal I can be," he growled at her as he ran one claw down her leg, slicing through her pants, leaving a thick trail of blood in its wake, "And before I'm done, ya will be screaming for me, bitch!"

"Fuck you," she spat in his face making him roar with anger before bringing his other hand up and slapping her, the force of the strike nearly dislocating her jaw. Groggy with pain, she fought against it to focus on using her powers against him.

A peal of thunder boomed and lightning struck the ground a few feet away from them. Instinctively, Sabretooth looked behind him and turned back to see that her eyes had become solid white.

Suddenly he was picked up by a gust of wind. His loud roar was cut off the instant he hit the ground by the massive lightning bolt that hit him, lighting up the night sky.

Ororo sat up slowly, gingerly touching her swollen lip as she felt a blood drop from her chin. Holding her injured arm to stem the bleeding, she looked over at Sabretooth as he laid a few feet away, convulsing in the sand as the volts worked their way through his body. The heavy stench of scorched hair rented the sky, causing Ororo to cough. Hearing a noise, she lifted a hand, armed with a lightning bolt, ready to defend herself.

Her eyes landed on Logan as he emerged from the woods, claws fully extended.

She could make out his heaving chest and the light reflected off his darkened eyes.

His gaze was analytical as he stalked closer to her, taking in her posture. She saw him sniff deeply. A loud, fearsome roar rented the air, startling her. If she hadn't seen him do it with her own eyes, she would not have thought that a sound like that would come from Logan. She watched as he rushed toward Sabretooth who was still struggling with the effects of the lightning bolts.

"No," she cried out, using the wind to pushing Logan away from the writhing man as their teammates reached the lake shore. She knew that Logan would suffer the effect of the electricity was still coursing through Sabretooth if he came in contact of him. She struggled to hold him and the rest of the team at bay as she pulled the electricity from Sabretooth.

Ororo felt dizzy as the last of the electricity dissipated. She had never expended that amount of energy consistently and it, coupled with her blood loss, had drained her. Unable to fight the darkness that threatened to overtake her, she leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Ororo awoke with a start. She groaned as the pain from her body registered in her mind.

"Lie still, baby," she heard Logan say softly. She heard rustling and a beep and the top part of the bed began to lift, allowing her to sit up.

"Welcome back," the Professor said from his place at the foot of the bed.

"What happened?" she asked, wincing as she discovered the pain in her face.

She saw Logan's jaw harden at her reaction.

"Don't you remember?" Charles asked.

She felt a slight nudge in her mind and the images from her encounter with Sabretooth flooded her mind. The image that stood out the most for her was the look on Logan's face when he saw her and the roar he released as he headed toward Sabretooth. As she that memory replayed in her mind, she looked over at Logan and reached out to touch his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking into his eyes and seeing the grey was rimmed with black. She knew that look and knew what it meant. If she couldn't talk him down, there was going to be hell to pay for what happened tonight.

He nodded, his eyes concerned. "Yeah. Better now that yer awake. How ya feelin'?"

"Everything hurts," she replied. A thought suddenly came to mind, "Anna?"

"She had to be sedated. The guys couldn't calm her down once she saw you," the Professor said, looking over at the corner of the room where Anna lay, sleeping peacefully on one of the beds.

"And the others?" she asked.

"Everyone is fine. Just worried about you," Charles told her as the infirmary doors opened and Hank and Scott walked in.

"Ah, our lovely patient is awake. How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Everything hurts," she repeated.

"That's to be expected. You've been through a terrible ordeal and lost a great deal lot of blood because Sabretooth nicked your brachial artery," he told her, "But thankfully Logan is a universal donor so he donated enough to replace what you lost. Now, since this was our first blood transfusion, I'm not sure what the results will be but we're hoping that the healing properties in his blood will supplement your own healing abilities and decrease your recovery time."

"Hank, I don't think she's up for all of your medical talk right now," Scott replied, taking in her sleepy, glazed over look.

"True but it was said for everyone's benefit, not just hers," Hank replied matter of factly, "Now that she's awake, I must ask everyone to clear the room so that she can get some rest."

"Take it easy for the next week or so, Ororo. Everything else can wait until you're well again," Charles told her before he nodded to Hank and Logan and turned, heading out the room.

"Logan," Hank began.

"Not happening, so don't ask," Logan replied gruffly, setting his chair closer to Ro's bed and taking her hand.

"If you insist," Hank replied, going over to check on Anna who was still sleeping peacefully, "Anna should awaken in the morning. Good night all." Hank walked out of the infirmary.

"Logan, you should go and get some rest as well," Ororo said drowsily.

"Don't worry 'bout me. Ya just rest," he said with a tone that told her even in her drowsy state that the conversation was done. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, "I'll see ya in the mornin'."

She smiled and looked over at her sister before closing her eyes, falling into a restful sleep.

* * *

Ororo woke to the smell of breakfast. Her stomach growled in response, needing to be filled.

"Morning," she said, as Logan sat the tray on the table in front of her.

"Mornin'," he replied gruffly, kissing her forehead.

She could tell from his tone that he was still upset.

"Logan?"

"Ya need to eat," he said, ignoring the question in her voice.

"Logan?"

"Not now, Ro. Remy's gonna to sit with ya and Anna fer a while," he told her as the door slid open and Remy entered, "I got some things I need to take care of."

"What things?" she asked, knowing she should conserve her strength, possibly straining her already sore facial muscles.

"I'll tell ya later," he said dismissively before kissing her forehead, "Now eat."

"Morning 'chere," Remy greeted her after he nodded a greeting to a fuming Logan as he exited the room.

"Morning, Remy," Ororo replied softly, her eyes watching Logan as he exited. Sighing, she turned toward the tray, "Let me guess, this is the Logan everyone knows."

"She smart and beautiful," Remy replied playfully, glancing over at Anna as she stirred but stayed asleep.

"Whatever Remy," she replied, taking a bite of her breakfast, "What happened after I blacked out? Did you guys have to fight Sabretooth?"

"More like save Sabretooth from the Wolverine."

"That was the reason for the roar?"

"Yeap. Unnerving, non?"

"Very. I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes," she replied taking a sip of juice.

"Remy thought ya met de Wolverine in de clearing?"

"I did but he didn't roar," she replied wiping her mouth, "How long does it normally take from him to come back to himself?"

"Depends on the situation. Remy tink this one got still de Wolverine still scratching de surface," Remy told her.

* * *

"What the hell, Forge! I thought the external security system was fully operational," Logan growled at the inventor through their video phone connection.

"It is for the mansion and the main grounds. You and…what's her name again?" Forge asked, struggling with the pronunciation of her name.

"Ro," Logan said impatiently.

"Ro. That's much easier to say," he replied, getting distracted.

"Focus, Forge," the Professor requested.

"Ah yes, you and Ro were possibly in an area where the system is still in test mode and would not have triggered the alarm."

"Why was it in test mode?" Logan asked.

"I'm still working out the kinks. It was either the alarm sounds every time a wave crashes on the lake shore or set it in test mode so I can work out the kinks."

"Did ya know about this, Chuck?" Logan asked the Professor.

"Not entirely," the Professor responded, his eyes on Forge, "I knew it had some problems but not that it was in test mode."

"Sorry about that. I got distracted by another project and the test mode went to the back burner. I will stop work on the other project and make this one a priority," Forge replied, realizing he had dropped the ball.

"Damn right ya will," Logan replied heatedly.

"Logan, please," Charles began.

"Don't tell me to calm down Chuck," Logan told him, "Because of this fool, Sabretooth came to the grounds and beat and nearly raped Ro. How in the fuck am I suppose to calm down after some shit like that."

"Watch your mouth when you're talking me, young man," the Professor snapped, his patience growing short, "I understand you're upset about what happened but that doesn't give you the right to sit here and disrespect me in my house."

Logan glared at the Professor, breathing heavily as he struggled to restrain the beast within. After a few minutes, he was able to speak. "Sorry but I meant what I said."

"Duly noted," Charles replied, glancing over at Scott who had remained silent, "Scott, will you work with Forge and Hank to get the make sure that the entire property is covered by the alarm system and that it is fully operational?"

"Yes sir," Scott replied.

Looking back to the screen, Charles continued, "Forge, we will have a room prepared for you and expect your arrival within the week." Forge sighed and was about to disagree but the Professor fixed him with a look that shut him up.

"Logan, come with me," the Professor said as he headed toward automatic doors, exiting the War Room without a backward glance. Logan followed, reluctantly, knowing he was about to have his ass handed to him.

"I expect you as the co-leader of my team to be able to separate your intense feelings while communicating with others regarding our business," Charles said, turning to face the teen and took in the teen's angry scowl, "I took a chance on selecting you at team leader. I did so with the thought that you would rise to the occasion and you have in some areas. It's the other areas, like your mouth and quick temper, that still make question my decision. I know that your temper and mouth is as much as part of your as your mutation but I expect you to work on getting those in check when handling team business or I will need to relieve you of your leadership role. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Logan replied.

"Good, now go check on the ladies. I sense Anna wakening and Remy will need your assistance."

"And Sabretooth?" Logan asked. He knew that the Team had placed the unconscious mutant in the holding cell, near the Danger Room.

"A Team is in route as we speak to secure his transportation to the nearest security facility. The service elevator will be used for his removal. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to," Charles told him, turning his chair in the direction of the elevator.

"Chuck," Logan called out and the Professor turned to face him.

"Thanks."

* * *

Anna's waking up proved to be a test of the healing properties of Logan's blood that flowed in her body. Anna looked over at her sister and hopped out of her bed and launched herself at Ro, upsetting the table that was thankfully cleared by a quick thinking Remy.

"Ro," Anna cried, clutching to her sister, crying hard.

"I'm okay, Anna," Ro struggled to say as Anna hugged her neck tightly. Ro felt the stitches being stretched. "Anna, baby you have to get up. You're on my stitches."

"Oh, sorry," she said, releasing her hold and standing, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, "I was so scared!"

"Yeah, me too," Ro replied as the doors opened and Logan walked in, "But I'm fine now. So don't worry. Go upstairs and get you some breakfast, okay?"

"Come on, 'chere," Remy said, holding out a hand to Anna, "Rogue making waffles and has a plate of 'em waiting for ya."

"I'll be back okay?" Anna replied and Ororo nodded as she leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said as Remy escorted Anna out the room. Anna turned before the doors closed and waved.

Silence fell over the room. Logan walked around to the other side of the bed and looked down at the bandage on her arm and noticed the fresh blood that stained the gauze.

"Ro?"

"Anna got a bit excited and ended up on my arm," she replied, watching him closely, "Logan, I'm fine."

"Didn't she see the bandage," he muttered angrily going to sink to wash his hands.

"She wasn't thinking Logan," she said, listening closely as he rummaged around behind her. Soon he was back at her side and started cutting the stained dressing.

"She needs to be careful 'round ya while yer healing," he replied.

"Okay. I'll let her know when she returns. Will that make you feel better?"

"No."

"Okay. Then tell me what needs to happen for you to feel better, Logan?" she replied, gazing down at her arm when he removed the covering. She bit her lip to prevent the gasp from escaping but Logan looked at her. He had heard it and she saw that his eyes started to darken again.

"Logan…"

"This shit shouldna happened in the first place," he said angrily.

"Are we back to this again?" she asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu, feeling like they were having a repeat of the conversation they had after the incident in the clearing. She jumped a bit when he touched the ointment to her arm.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

Ororo moved her arm from his hold when he finished, causing him to look up at her questioningly. She shifted a bit and opened her arm, unable to lift her injured one.

"Can I get a hug?"

His face softened and he carefully let down the arm of the bed. He leaned in and embraced her, mindful of her arm. After a moment, she whispered, "Thank you for protecting me."

"But I didn't," he replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Shhh, we're having a moment here," she said playfully, "You did. If you hadn't pushed me away, who knows what kind of injuries I would have."

She felt him nod against her shoulder. "Baby, I know your goal is to keep us safe and happy and it gets to you when something goes wrong but things are going to happen. So the most important thing is what you do in response to those incidents," she told him, rubbing his back gently, feeling the tension leave his body. He pulled back a bit and kissed her. "Oh and one more thing," she said, as they parted, "Tell the Wolverine I said thanks for scaring the mess out of me."

"Yer welcome," a deep rumbling voice. She looked at him and he gave her a feral grin, his black eyes shining. She watched in awe as his eyes turned grey and Logan was himself again.

"That wasn't funny," she told him, hitting his shoulder.

"What? He heard you and wanted to respond," Logan told her.

"Who would have thought that the Wolverine would have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, who'd ah thought," Logan replied, smiling.

"Now that's more like it," she replied, referring to his smile, "That's the Logan I've come to love."

"Love?" he asked.

"Ummm," she began but was interrupted as Anna, Rogue, Kitty, Jibril, Remy, Scott, and Jean entered the infirmary.

_Saved by the bell_, she thought.

"You're not getting off that easily," he whispered to her, kissing her cheek before turning to greet their friends.


	17. Talent Show

Chapter 17: Talent Show

"Ro I can't do it," Anna told her for the third time as Ororo sat in their room, watching her sister pace.

It had been three days since the incident with Sabretooth. Her arm, though still in a sling to prevent her from moving it much, was mostly healed, thanks to Logan's donated blood. True to his word, the Professor had given her the week off but after a few hours of doing nothing, she started working again. Her compromise was to take the afternoons off once the students arrived from school so she could help the girls get ready for the talent show and help organize the Mutant X Factor extravaganza.

Charles agreed to her compromise and now she sat, watching her sister pace, the same thing she had done after she arrived home.

"Okay, tell me what's really wrong?" Ororo said, getting to her feet and stopping her sister's movements, "Three days ago, you couldn't sit still because you couldn't believe you were selected and now after being back at school one day, you're ready to give up? Something's not right and I need you to tell me what."

"Nothing happened," Anna said, unable to meet her sister's questioning gaze.

"Lil' girl, please. Try that with someone who doesn't know you," Ro said, "You're lying and you are going to tell me what happened."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Anna said, silently happy for the change in subject as she threw her sister an indignant look before going over to the balcony and snatching open the curtains.

"Fine, I'll stop calling you that if you tell me what's wrong," Ro responded going over to join her.

"The whole school was talking about the selections. During lunch today, the upperclassmen in the show started talking loudly about how I don't deserve the spot and that I should give it up to someone who could really sing," she told her, looking out over the grounds, not wanting her sister to see how hurt she was.

"Okay and what did you do?"

"Nothing. I just kept walking and acting like I didn't hear them. They started talking about my clothes and shoes when they couldn't get a rise out of me, saying how they were from Walmart and how poor we were. Logan shut them up when he heard it but the damage had been done," she replied, a tear sliding down her face, "So I don't want to do the talent show anymore."

"Really? You are going to let some kids make you turn down the one thing other than the swim team that you have gotten excited about since going to that school?" Ororo asked incredulously, not believing that this was her sister, "Who are you and where is my sister? The Anna I know would have told them to kiss her ass and then did all in her power to prove them wrong."

She heard her sister sniff before she looked at her, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Anna, you are a beautiful girl with an outstanding voice and you have a chance to show those kids and everyone else that you earned that spot," she told her, turning her to look at her, "Don't you let those kids discourage you from anything that you want to do. You've come too far to give up now and I will be damn if I let you let some spoiled brats poison your mind. You are better than that and you know it. It doesn't matter where you came from. What matters what you do with the blessings you've been given. Remember where we've come from and what we have had to overcome to be where we are."

Anna didn't speak as the tears fell freely.

"Now, do I need to come up to the school and put them kids in their place?" Ro replied.

"No," Anna said, knowing that she would, "I got it."

"You sure, because you know all I need to do is blink and them kids won't know what hit 'em," she said, teasingly but serious.

"No, Ro. I got it," Anna said before hugging her sister tight, "Thanks."

"No problem, lil…Anna," Ro stuttered but was rewarded with a smile from her sister.

"Okay, so now that you are feeling better, what do you say we go and work on the song?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Stop fidgeting," Ro told Anna as she finished her makeup.

"Ro, you're taking too long," Anna replied, "It's almost time."

"Hush girl, I got this," Ro said, adding one final touch before turning her sister to the mirror, "Now, open your eyes."

Anna looked and couldn't believe her eyes. She was amazed at the image before her. She knew her sister was good with makeup and had worked wonders before but she outdid herself this time.

"Ro, it's perfect," Anna said, getting to her feet and hugging her sister tight.

Ro chuckled and hugged her back. "Alright, that's enough. Don't wrinkle you're outfit. I'm going to go grab my seat. Knock 'em dead, doll," she told her, grabbing her purse and heading to the door.

"Ro," Anna called out and she looked back, "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Anna took her place at the microphone as the noise died down from the cheers that greeted her when her name was called. She looked out over the seemingly endless sea of people and got stage fright. Panicking, she looked around for her sister but could not see her. Just when she was ready to give up, she heard "Bandit!" to her right and when she looked, she saw her sister standing, along with Logan, Jibril, Remy and Rogue.

"YOU GOT THIS!" Ororo shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her words.

Anna nodded and gave the musician the signal and began the song.

_Listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I start but can't complete  
Listen to the sound from deep within  
It's only beginning  
To find release_

Oh,  
The time has come  
For my dreams to be heard  
They will not be pushed aside and turned  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

[Chorus:]  
Listen,  
I am alone at a crossroads  
I'm not at home in my own home  
And I've tried and tried  
To say what's on my mind  
You should have known  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you made of me  
I followed the voice you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own.

You should have listened  
There is someone here inside  
Someone I thought had died  
So long ago

Oh I'm screaming out, and my dreams will be heard  
They will not be pushed aside or worked  
Into your own  
All cause you won't  
Listen...

[Chorus]

I don't know where I belong  
But I'll be moving on  
If you don't...  
If you won't...

_...listen to the song here in my heart  
A melody I've started but I will complete  
Oh,  
Now I'm done believing you  
You don't know what I'm feeling  
I'm more than what you've made of me  
I followed the voice you think you gave to me  
But now I gotta find my own,  
My own. _

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Anna finished her last note. Ororo looked around and saw that the crowd was on its feet! She looked back at her sister with a huge smile and received one back in return.

Anna bowed and waved as she left the staging, the crowd still cheering.

Her performance was one of the last three for the night. When the last act finished, the MC walked back on stage and ask all of the contestants to return to the stage.

"We've seen the best and the brightest Bayville High has to offer. Let's give all of our contestants a big hand," the MC said, clapping along with the crowd. When the noise died down, he pulled the envelope from his pocket.

"And now for the winners. In third place…"

* * *

"Soo, how does it feel?" Ororo asked her sister as they sat at a table at Club Mic.

"Okay. I was hoping to win but First place is good, I guess," Anna replied smiling at her.

"Girl, please stop with modesty act," Allison replied, nudging Anna with her elbow, making her smile, "You were awesome and deserved the trophy. If you ask me, I think you won but because Natalie's a senior, I guess the judges took pity on her and wanted to give it to her since it was her last year."

"I agree," Jibril replied as he and Logan approached the table, "Them judges were confused but that's all good. There's always next year."

"But until then, we got you this so you know you're always a winner in our book, kiddo," Logan said unveiling the large sheet cake with an image of Anna in the center, singing at Club Mic.

"Oh my goodness," Anna said, standing to get a better look, "When did you, how did you?" She looked up at the guys and smiled, tears coming to her eyes.

"Remy is a pretty good cell phone photographer," Rogue replied.

"Yeah, that be Remy's job. To capture the moments," he replied, pulling Rogue toward him for a hug and quick kiss.

"So say a few words, cut the cake, and choose a song," Logan said, holding Ororo, an arm around her waist.

"Well, guys, I can't thank you enough. Jibril, Remy, Logan, and Rogue, thanks for being my captive audience even after hearing the song a hundred times. Ali, Kitty, and Jubes, thanks for your advice and sisterhood. It really meant a lot to have your support especially being that we were in competition with each other," Anna said.

"Girl, you know we got your back. X-Men look out for each other," Jubilee replied.

"I'm learning that every day," she replied with a smile before turning to her sister, "And none of this could have been possible if a weird looking black chick hadn't taken pity on me and brought me along with her. Thanks Ro for everything. I wouldn't be here with you and could not have done this without you."

Anna went over and hugged her sister, Logan stepping back to give her access.

"Thanks for everything Ro. I love you," Anna said.

"Love you too," Ororo replied as she pulled away and wiped the tears from Anna's face as she smiled, "Now, enough of the water works, Aqua. Cut your cake and pick a song."

"Only if you sing with me," Anna countered.

"Nope, you're in a different league than me now. I'm not worthy to share the stage with you," Ororo replied, leaning back close to her sister, "My goal is to get you know who to the mic for a duet."

"In yer dreams, darlin'," Logan replied from the other side of the table, having heard what his girlfriend said.

"I tell you, there's no privacy when you have a man with super keen senses," Ororo joked.

"Got that right," Logan replied, causing everyone to laugh.

The Team made it back to the mansion almost at midnight. Tired and ready to turn in, most of the group headed to their rooms, mindful of their noise level as they made their way through the dimly lit halls.

"Ready to head up?" Logan asked Ororo as they sat in the Charger, watching as Anna and Jibril walked toward the mansion, his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder.

"No. You?"

"I can hang as long as ya can," he replied, reclining both seats and opening the moonroof.

"Ya okay?" he asked, leaning back and looking over at her, enjoying how her eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"I'm fine," she replied. He could hear the sleepiness in her voice. "Have you ever had a moment in your life where you were afraid to be too happy? Like if you were, then immediately things would change and bad things would start happening?"

He knew exactly what she meant. That's the way he felt after she agreed to become his girlfriend and many days after, especially when they were alone, like now.

"Yeah," he replied simply.

"How did you move from one moment to the next? I mean, what do you do when the fear tries to overshadow the happiness?"

He reached over and took her hand and kissed it gently, holding it in his. "I just focus on the happiness and keep it movin'. I've had a lot of shit happen in my life and I try to hold onto the happiness I have as long as I can," he replied.

"But aren't you afraid of the bad stuff happening again and life going back to being shitty?" she asked, hiding a yawn behind her other hand.

"Yeap but if I let that fear rule my life, when will I have a chance to enjoy the happiness? Ro, all ya can do is live one moment at a time and enjoy every moment of happiness ya have. Then ya deal with the bad stuff when it happens and try to remember yer happier times to help get ya through the bad times."

"Wise words from a wise guy," she replied sleepily.

"I'm sure I got that from the Prof at one point or another," he replied, not wanting to take the credit for his perceived wisdom.

"That may be true but you had to understand it enough to be able to reiterate it. Some of the credit goes to you for being a willing recipient of the wisdom," she told him with her eyes closed.

"True," he replied, thinking about what she said. He loved to hear her talk like that, sharing her own wisdom with him. "Ro?"

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"I need to tell ya something," he started.

"Okay," she said softly.

"Since we've been together, I've had some of the happiest days I've ever had and I want to thank ya for being a part of it," he told her.

"Mmm hmm," she replied, her breath becoming slower, as she drifted off to sleep.

Knowing she was asleep, Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Ororo Munroe." He kissed her cheek gentle before pulling away, content with watching her sleep in the moonlight.

Thirty minutes later, Logan made his way into the mansion, his sleeping girlfriend in his arms. As he neared her room, he heard the unmistakable sounds of someone making love. When he heard Anna call out Jibril's name and picked up their combined scents, he knew stuff was about to hit the fan.

Wanting to delay the heartache that his girlfriend was sure to experience, he passed her room and headed to his own, laying her on his bed. He sat up, watching her sleep, blissfully unaware of the coupling that was taking place next door. He waited until he heard the bedroom door open before stepping out of his and confronting Jibril.

"What the hell did ya do?" Logan asked him in a low growl, causing Jibril to jump a feet in the air.

"Man, don't do that," he replied, his hand over his chest, willing it to slow down.

"I'm not the one ya need to be worried about. What the hell were ya two doing?" he asked.

"Man, ya know how it is. She was feeling good and we had talked about it so we figured we would take the next step, ya know," Jibril replied, happy to be able to share his conquest with one of his friends.

"So it was something ya both agreed too?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yeah, we talked about it and knew we wanted to do it."

"What about Ro?"

"What do ya mean, what about Ro?" Jibril asked dumbly.

"Did ya talk about what would happen if she found out?"

"To be honest, dude, no. We didn't have that conversation. I mean, she's fifteen, I'm sixteen, no parents, and we were careful. I thought it would be all good," he replied, his hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck, not wanting to think about the wrath of his girlfriend's sister when she found out, "Besides, Anna said it was cool and that ya and Ro were probably doing the same thing so we didn't think it would be a problem."

"Yeah, well ya thought wrong. Man, after all those girls been through, why in the hell would ya let something like this happen?"

"Man, Logan, it wasn't like that. She wanted it as much as I did."

"Ya missing the forest for the tree, bub," Logan replied, reaching for the door knob and pushing Jibril inside.

"Logan," Anna gasped, covering herself with her cover.

"What happened Anna?" Logan asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Nothing I didn't want to happen," she replied defiantly, looking from him to Jibril who stood next to the bed.

_She got balls_, Logan thought.

"What ya gonna tell Ro?"

"Nothing, I'm grown. This is my life and I chose to live it how I want," she replied, carefully tucking the sheet around her body so she can stand up.

"Really?" Logan asked, about to call her bluff, "Well, then. I guess ya don't care if I tell Ro about this." He turned toward the door and Anna shouted, "No, don't."

"Thought so," he replied, turning back to face her, his face a mask of anger, "Now tell me a good damn reason why I shouldn't? Ya know what she's trying to do for ya. Now ya want to go and try to fuck up everything."

"Logan, I…" Anna began, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Logan, I nothing. Ya need to come clean with Ro about this and do it soon or else I will," he said angrily before leaving out the room and heading to his.


	18. Hits the Fan

Chapter 18: Hits the Fan

Still working half days as she continued to recover from her injuries, Ororo headed up to her room, needing to talk to her sister. She wanted to see why Anna had been acting strangely since the night of the Talent Show. Anna had started to hang out with her friends more so than her and that was to be expected but it seemed like Anna was avoiding her.

Wanting to get to the bottom of it, she opened the door and called out, "Anna, what's…" Ororo couldn't finish the rest of her question. She found her sister and Jibril in bed, having sex.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ororo yelled before she knew it, the air in the room growing thicker by the second.

"Ro, I can explain…" Anna started, reaching for the sheet to cover her breasts.

"Explain? Really? How in the fuck do you think you can explain this?" she asked.

"Ro, calm down," Anna replied fearfully as the wind picked up in the room, causing items from their dresser to fly through the air.

"Don't tell me to calm down. How could you? After all of the shit I've done for you, breaking my back, going without so that you can have, just to have you try to fuck it up by screwing Jibril?" Ro spat at her, her eyes changing colors.

"Ro, we thought you knew," Jibril said, trying to shield Anna from the floating debris, "Logan…"

"What about Logan?" she asked, her voice low.

"We thought he told ya. He said if we didn't, he would and I thought…" Jibril continued, not realizing the mistake he was making.

"Why would he need to tell me anything about something that going on with you?" Ro asked her sister.

"Because I knew how you would act if I told you about this," she replied, getting to her feet and ducking as a glass flew at her.

"Really? So me finding out by walking in on you fucking Jibril was better than you telling me?" Ro asked, forcing the wind to die in the room but thunder boomed outside.

"Either way, you would have had the same reaction."

"And why not? You're risking everything we've worked for, for fifteen minutes of pleasure," Ro shouted.

"Hey, I resent that," Jibril responded, taking offense.

"Shut up," the sisters yelled at him in unison.

"Ro, it was just sex. Damn, get a clue," Anna responded, throwing on her clothes.

"Just sex? And what happens if you get pregnant? What happens when the Professor finds out?" she asked her sister, going toward her, "Why would you risk derailing our plans for that?"

"It wasn't my plan. It was yours. I never wanted any part of it," Anna yelled back.

"What? Are you kidding me? Who was the one crying to me about tired of living the way we did weeks ago? You were just as tired as I was living on the street, struggling to get by, stealing money to get food," Ro told her, "You had every opportunity to voice your opinion about it. You had a chance to go against it and for what? There was nothing left for us out there. Did you forget about what happened at the club the night we got here? That was the path we were heading down if something didn't happen. Did you forget that you were the one who convinced me to listen to Remy and Logan that night to come to the mansion?"

"No, I haven't forgotten but that doesn't mean that I wanted the same thing you wanted. I am content in my life right now and the only thing that was lacking was some passion, so I got some," Anna replied, "I didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand being the overbearing, frigid bitch always in my fucking business and trying to control my life."

"You wouldn't have a fucking life if it wasn't for me taking your ass out of that foster care system where the only thing they thought you were good for was what is between your legs. And then you turn around and willingly give it up to some boy you've only known a few weeks?" she replied angrily, "You became my fucking business when I made the decision to bring you with me. Now that you're in a safe place with what you need, I'm an overbearing frigid bitch trying to control your life?"

"Yeap and I don't need you anymore. I got my own life and you need to get yours," Anna replied nastily, "So fuck off, Ro."

"Fuck off? How dare you say that to me after all I've done for you?" Ro said, snatching her arm and forcing her to look at her after she turned her back on her.

"Yeah, fuck off and take your hands off me! I'm not your fucking child. And you're not my mother. You can't keep treating like a kid. I'm just as grown as you are," she shot back, facing off with her.

Jibril had snuck out while the two girls argued and went to get help. Logan and Rogue were with Kitty, Jean, and Jubilee on a mission, leaving Remy, Peter, Alison, and Emma to man the fort. Jibril found Remy and Peter first, telling them they needed to get to Ro's room fast.

Remy dropped what he was doing and ran to their room, just in time to see Anna rear back and swing at Ororo. Ro called up a wind and slammed her into the opposite wall, pinning the girl.

"If that's how you feel, then fine. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my room and my life. Do whatever the hell you want because from this point on, I don't give a good gotdamn what or who you do," Ro yelled at Anna before turning and blowing the balcony doors open and flying out of them, into the stormy weather.

As soon as she left the room, the wind died down and Anna landed in a crying heap on the floor. Remy and Jibril rushed to her side. Snatching away from both, she got up and ran out of the room.

"What the hell happened, J?" Remy asked, looking around at the destruction of the room and wondering where his friends had gone.

"It's a long story," Jibril replied, walking toward the door with Remy behind him, going to search for his girlfriend.

_Ororo, please return to the mansion_, Charles requested telepathically.

_Not right now, Professor. I'm sorry but I really need some time away_, she replied, as the wind dried her tears as they fell.

_Very well. Return when you're ready. We will be here. Be safe_, he replied.

_Thank you_, she replied, encouraging the wind to blow faster.

* * *

"Anna?" Jibril called out as he approached her sitting on the dock at the lake.

Her hair was wet from the rain shower that ended when Ororo left the mansion.

"I've really messed up now," she replied, staring out at the lake.

"It can be fixed," he replied, signaling to Remy that he had could take care of it.

"Not when you basically tell the person you love to fuck off and that you don't need her anymore," she replied looking over at him with tear filled eyes, "I hurt her, Jibril. I never meant to say all those things to her ever because I know she does it because she loves me."

Jibril wrapped her in his arms as the sobs racked her body. "I didn't mean to say that to her but I couldn't control it."

"It's okay, baby. We'll get through this together," Jibril reassured her.

* * *

_That was a fuckin' waste of time_, Logan thought as they exited the Blackbird, worn out from their day long mission, returning empty handed.

Though tired and hungry, Logan did the first thing he did whenever he returned from a mission, he looked for Ro. Walking through the foyer, he noticed Remy entering the mansion.

"Hey," Logan greeted him and he jumped, startled by his voice.

"What's wrong with ya? Why ya jumping like ya seen a ghost or something?" Logan asked, smelling the anxiousness that was wafting off him, "What's wrong?"

"Ro's gone," Remy said simply.

"What do ya mean, Ro's gone?" Logan asked, his anger rising, "Where did she go?"

"Don't know, mon ami. She had a fight with Anna about Jibril and left," Remy replied, suddenly tired.

"Fuck," Logan cursed, turning and heading to the War Room.

_Logan, she needs some time alone_, Charles told him telepathically.

_She'll get it after I find her_, Logan replied_._

Logan pulled up the list of comlinks and clicked on Ororo's name. When he saw the address, a smile crossed his face and he headed to the garage.

"Ya find 'er?" Remy asked, waiting for Logan in the garage.

"Yeah, I'll bring 'er home. Stay with Anna and make sure she's okay," Logan told him and Remy nodded, watching Logan peel out of the garage, hot on the trail of his girlfriend.

* * *

She knew it wouldn't take long for her friends to find her. Not that she was hiding or anything, she just didn't want to be at the mansion.

The words her sister said to her reverberated in her mind, making the tears spring up in her eyes again. She heard the pitter patter of the rain and knew that her careful training had been undone by her emotional outburst and current state. She concentrated on pulling the rain back and could feel the rain lessen to a gentle sprinkle.

Club Mic was slow for a Monday and the wait staff were walking around, stocking items in between taking care of their customers. The waitress for Ororo's table came and refilled her water glass and asked if she was ready to order. It was the third time she had asked the question and the waitress hoped that the teary eye woman would order something other than water and was rewarded when she asked for a small cheeseburger combo.

"It'll be right up," she told her before taking a step away before the sadness in Ororo's eyes stopped her. The waitress turned and sat across from her.

"I know it's none of my business, hun, but just keep the faith. All things will work out for the best," the waitress told her, patting her hand comfortingly before getting to her feet and heading away before Ororo could respond.

Sighing, she reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes and heard a familiar voice.

"Come here often?"

She looked up and saw a blast from her past. Her heart rate increased as her eyes fell on the man from her dreams. _It can't be_, she thought, her face becoming an emotionless mask.

"No," she replied simply and looked away, hoping he would get the hint. She had asked for a table toward the back so she could be alone and had been given one. Now she wished she had asked for one closer to the rest of the diners. Now the one person who she hoped she would never see again stood in front of her.

"You know, of all of the foster kids that came through, I could never forget the one that got away.," he said, sliding in the chair across from her and touching her hand, "Ya left a lasting impression on me that night and I've had a flame burning for ya ever since."

Ororo recoiled at his touch and gazed back at him with hate filled eyes, saying nothing.

"I noticed ya here the other day with a larger group of misfits and hoped that ya would return alone and lo n behold, my prayer was answered," he said, giving her a leering smile that made her flesh crawl.

"Not tonight it hasn't. So if you don't mind, I would like to be alone," she replied as calmly as she could.

"Now, ya see, since I feel like God sent ya back heah for me, I can't rightly do that," he replied leaning back in his chair.

"God doesn't know you," she replied, feeling the emotion building in her chest. "Now, I'm asking you one more time, to please leave me alone," she replied, her voice getting deeper.

_She's one of them muties!_ He thought excitedly, seeing the flash of white in her eyes and hearing her voice deepen. _I always knew she was special_. "Now Roro, don't be like that. We old friends. Can't a pair of old friends share a meal?" he asked as the waitress delivered her order. She glared at him as he continued talking, pulling fries from her plate.

Disgusted beyond belief, Ro got to her feet and left, not looking back when he called out after her. She gave the waitress more than enough to cover her bill and tip, and headed outside. Once out in the cool night air, she took a deep breath and released it slowly. Before she could take a step, someone grabbed her behind.

"I told ya, ya would be mine, bitch and I mean that," he said, slobbering on her neck, a chill running down her spine.

It pissed her off that he had the gall to touch her "Get your fucking hands off me, you nasty bastard," Ororo said angrily, throwing her head back, viciously headbutting him in his nose.

He yelped in surprise and released her, kneeling on the ground as blood poured through his hands.

"Bitch, ya broke my nose," he replied, hocking and spitting a bloody blob in her direction which she sent right back at him, "You dirty mutie."

Ororo had turned to walk away but his comment struck a chord and she turned back to face him. "So because I'm a mutant I'm dirty? What about you, you scaly bastard? You enjoy ruining little girls' lives by touching them inappropriately and taking something that should be given? What does that make you?"

"The scum of the fucking earth and if I was a different person, I would rid the world of your presence but I will not lower myself to your level," she replied, looking down at him, "But if you ever touch me again, it will be the last thing you do."

She turned and calmly started walking toward the edge the parking lot. She heard a familiar roar as the bike pulled into the parking lot and for a moment, she forgot about the man behind her. Suddenly, she heard her name and turned away from her boyfriend to see the bloodied man charging her.

Before she could call up a bolt of lightning, she was pushed aside as Logan tackled the guy. Ororo could hear the sickening sound of breaking bones when Logan collided with the guy. Scrambling to her feet, she watched as Logan landed three blows in rapid succession.

"Logan, stop!" she pleaded, knowing better than to get any closer to them.

Breathing hard, he looked back at her, his eyes solid black, his fist raised in mid swing.

"Please. He's not worth it," she told him, reaching out a hand to him, "Please."

He looked back down at the unconscious man and growled. He knew the guy was still breathing but barely. As he stood, two police cruisers slid to a stop in the parking lot a few feet away from them, sirens wailing and lights flashing. The cops hopped out of their cars and rushed over, their hands hovering over their weapons as people from the restaurant came out of the building to investigate.

After giving their statements, Ororo and Logan were free to go. He had been given some ice for his hand by the waitress who testified that the guy was a creep and had been bothering Ororo before the altercation.

After the ambulance took the guy away, Logan walked her to his bike.

"Ya okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, hugging herself.

"Come 'ere," he said, pulling her to him as he leaned against the bike, taking a subtle sniff.

"Did he touch you?" he growled, smelling the sickening smell of the man on her.

"Yes but I'm okay," she said, immediately feeling him tense in her arms. She looked up at him as his eyes became solid black again. He turned and watched the ambulance as it moved out of sight.

"Logan," she said, trying to get his attention. She reached up and caressed both cheeks with her hands, slowly turning his face toward her.

"Look at me," she told him, as his eyes fell to meet hers, "Wolverine, it's okay. Everything is fine. I'm okay. I need Logan now, please."

She watched, still amazed in the transformation, as his eyes changing from black to grey.

"Why did he touch you?" Logan asked, his voice still deep and rumbling.

This time, he felt her body tense up and he held her at arm length so he could look her in her face. She lowered her head. Needing to see her eyes, he lifted her chin with his finger but she refused to meet his gaze.

"Ro?" he demanded in a low growl.

"He haunts my dreams," she replied softly before she sighed.

"What?"

"He was my first foster father," she replied, chuckling humorlessly, "The first to molest me and the first guy I fought off me." Stepping away from his embrace, she looked up at him with defiant, tear filled eyes. "I guess it true what they say…you never forget your first."

"Why didn't ya say somethin'?" he asked, grabbing her arms roughly.

"For what? So you could kill him?" she asked, snatching away from him and glaring back at him.

"It would have been worth it," he growled, his claws inching out.

Sighing, she knew if she didn't calm down, there would be no stopping him.

"No, it wouldn't. Not if it means you adding more blood to your hands," she said calmly, take a step closer to him and laying her hands a top of his, "I believe that he will get what's coming to him sooner than later and when that happens, it will be more than we could ever do to him."

"I wouldn't bet on it," he growled as he slowly retracted his claws, careful not to nick her.

"Maybe, but there is one thing you can do for me," she replied, stepping in between his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling when his hands went around her waist.

"And that would be?" he asked, calmed by her touch.

"Finding a reasonable hotel for the night," she replied, "I think we could both use some rest."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Logan unlocked the door to the room. He request one with two beds, not wanting to give Ro the impression that he expected anything. When she saw the room, she smiled at his consideration.

"Go hop in the shower. I'm going to grab us some grub," he told her, kissing her temple, "Be right back."

Ororo took a long shower with very hot water in an effort to rid herself of the smell of her foster father. Though she believed she could still smell it, she knew it was only in her head. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped her hair in a towel as she dried her body. With nothing else to wear, she threw on her shirt and panties to sleep in.

When she stepped out the bathroom, Logan looked up from the TV and gave her a tried smile.

"You look like you're ready to drop," she told him, going to his side and touch his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

"I am but wanta take a shower and eat first," he replied, opening his eyes and getting to his feet, "I picked up some stuff from the gift shop I thought we could use. Be back in a few."

She checked the bag and saw toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, and bodywash. Laid out on the bed was an oversize t-shirt with the hotel's name across it. She shook her head at his thoughtfulness.

When he stepped out the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a white tee a few minutes later, she was dressed in the t-shirt and had made two plates from the food trays he brought back.

"Thanks," he said, taking the plate from her.

"No, thank you, for everything," she replied, biting into her food, "Either I'm very hungry or this is really good."

"I think it's both," he said, tearing into his food. They ate in silence, watching the show on the TV. After they were done, Logan collected the trash and took it out the room. When he got back to the room, all he wanted to do was lay in the bed and drift off to sleep but he knew there another conversation they needed to have.

"Ro," he began, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Let me guess, you heard about the fight," she said, more of a statement than a question, looking over at him.

"Yeah. I met Remy in the lobby after the mission," he replied.

"How's Anna?" she asked, not able to help herself.

"Don't know. Got Cajun watching over her," he replied, falling silent. After a moment, he spoke. "Ro, baby, look. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya about what happened," he began but she stopped him.

"If you had been there at the time of the argument, I would have laid into you as well," she replied honestly, looking up at him, "But after calming down and thinking about it, I know it wasn't your place to tell me. She was woman enough to do it so she should have been woman enough to tell me."

Logan, anticipating suffering the wrath of his girlfriend, sighed with relief, pulling her in a tight hug.

"Thank ya, baby. I was afraid ya were mad at me," he replied.

"The mighty and fearless Logan was afraid?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"Ya don't know my girlfriend. She's nice and easy going until ya piss her off. Then ya better watch out," he replied, making her smile, "I think she even strikes fear in the Wolverine."

A low growled came from him as the Wolverine made his disagreement with the statement known, making Ro chuckle. When he returned to himself, she told him, "I don't' think the Wolverine agrees with that."

"I think he's right. He even scares me sometimes," he replied, looking down at her with a smile, "Ready to for bed?"

"Yes," she replied and yawned on cue, causing Logan to yawn.

"Don't do that…now ya got me yawnin'," he replied, "Come on, let me tuck ya in."

"Only if you join me," she replied coyly, winking at him.


	19. No More than You Can Bear

Chapter 19: No More than You Can Bear

Rested but hungry, Logan and Ororo left the hotel room and headed to the diner where Logan got their dinner. Happy to find that the diner served breakfast all day, Ororo enjoyed her short stack of pancakes, bacon, eggs and fruit, while Logan had the hungry man special, a large stack of pancakes, 4 slices of bacon, 4 eggs, grits, hash browns, and at the behest of Ororo, some fruit, that was pretty tasty on his pancakes.

Full to bursting, they decided to take the scenic route back to the mansion. They stopped several places and did some site seeing, walking off that huge meal.

"I'm going to need to do a few DR sessions to work off those pancakes," she told him as they stood looking out over a ridge. She looked at him questioningly when he didn't reply. She watched him as his face became a mask of rage and almost immediately relaxed again.

"Logan?" she asked touching his arm.

He looked down at her with a sad expression. Silently, he took her hand in his and led her to the bike. "We need to get back to the mansion," he replied, handing her a helmet and hopping on the bike. He held out his hand for her and looked at her when she didn't take it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'll tell ya when we get to the mansion," he replied.

"No. Something's wrong and I want you to tell me now," she requested, crossing her arms in front of her chest, refusing to move.

Sighing, Logan got off the bike and leaned against it, looking at her intently.

"Ororo, baby, we don't have time for this," he told her, "We really need to get to the mansion."

She looked at him for a moment and took in the serious look on his face. She had a bad feeling that something had happened to Anna and she needed to know now. "Something's very wrong. You only say my name when it's something serious. I'm not leaving until you tell me," she told him.

"Dammit Ro, we ain't got time for this," he replied angrily, his patience already being stretched thin under the weight of the information Chuck had shared with him.

"Then tell me what the hell is going on then we can go," she countered stubbornly.

He looked at her, the intensity in her eyes, matching his own. He was reminded that she could be a stubborn as him when she set her mind to it.

"Ya have to promise me that after I tell ya what I know, ya will ride the bike back to the mansion," he replied, causing her to tilt her head, looking at him questioningly.

"Logan," she said aspirated, tired of the back and forth.

"Promise me," he demanded, closing the distance between them in a blink of an eye and grasping her upper arms in his crushing hold.

"I—I promise," she stammered, her eyes losing a bit of their defiance as she gazed up at him.

_Shit_, he thought, loosening his hold on her. "Sorry," he mumbled, lowering his eyes before looking back at her. Taking a deep breath, he lowered his hands and took hers in his.

"Anna's in a coma in the infirmary," he told her and felt her grip tighten, causing him to suppress a winch. He watched as her eyes turned white as she gazed at him, struggling to find words, "She and Emma…" the temperature dropped suddenly as the winds picked up and thunder boomed.

"What happened?" her voice sounding much like a rumbling peal of thunder.

"They were doing a Danger Room session and things got out of hand," he replied, sensing that Charles was helping him keep the Beast at bay, so he could focus his attention on Ororo who was quickly losing control.

"Baby, yer gonna have to calm down so we can ride back to the mansion," he told her, cradling her face and trying to get her to focus on him.

"Let's go," she told him, her voice void of emotion as the weather changed abruptly, returning to the sunny skies. She walked around him and put on the helmet, waiting for him to get on the bike so she could get on behind him.

Without another word, Logan hopped on. As soon as she got on, he started the bike and sped down the road. They arrived at the mansion in record time. Stopping at the main entrance, Ororo was off the bike before it came to a full stop, racing inside.

"Shit," Logan cursed, turning off the bike and setting down the kick stand before chasing after her. He reached her just as the elevator doors opened. She stood away from him, her face devoid of emotion.

He could smell the anxiousness and fear rolling off her and it pissed him off. He made a move to get closer to her, but she shook her head, her eyes never leaving the door. Dejected, he maintained his distance. He hurried after her as she raced to the infirmary.

The eerie silence of the room unnerved Logan when he stepped through the door. He looked around took note of the members of the Team that stood around the room with sad looks on their face. Three faces were missing from the crowd, Remy, Jibril, and Emma.

Ororo collapsed when she saw Anna's face. Hank was there and caught her before she dropped to the floor.

Emma had done a number on her. She had visible bruises all over her swollen face. Her right arm was up in traction encased in a cast as was her left leg.

Logan knew that it was a good thing that the Professor was assisting him with keeping the Beast at bay. Even so, he felt the Beast stir, straining against the mental holding cell as he gazed down into Anna's face.

Ororo stepped away from Hank's embrace, nodding her thanks to him. He had put his arm around her trembling shoulders as she gazed down at her sister's battered body. She started when he touched her but calmed when she looked into his worried eyes, her's fading from the solid white to blue.

Feeling her boyfriend next to her, she looked at him as he stared down at her sister. Emotionally drained for the drama filled night, she watched as he turned angrily and headed to Scott, snatching him up in the air before anyone could stop him.

"Luckily for ya, Chuck is holding the Beast back but that doesn't mean I can't do some damage on my own," he began, holding Scott a few inches off the floor, "What the fuck happened?"

"I. Don't. Know," Scott said through clenched teeth, "The Danger Room was reserved for Alpha but somehow Anna ended up in there with Emma. If you put me down, I can finish telling you what I know."

After a minute, Logan dropped him and Scott landed like a load of potatoes, his back hitting the wall. He looked up at Logan with a flash of red going across his goggles.

"Whenever ya ready, boy scout," Logan growled menacing, the claws on his right hand extending slowly.

"Enough," Beast growled loudly, not wanting anything to endanger his patient, "Scott, finish telling us what happen. Logan, back off and let the man speak." Logan growled in response but acquiesced, taking a few steps back.

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Ro. Her normally calming presence caused him to be more agitated as he felt the anger rolling off of her and the defiant tint in her eyes. She needed to hear what happened so that she could go and get retribution.

He put his arms around her and she closed her eyes, trying hard to allow the peace that she normally felt in his arms calm her troubled mind but it wasn't working. The damage of the events had been done and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would need to leave to release the pent up emotions rolling like a tidal wave throughout her body.

They both looked over at Scott as he continued his story with Jean by his side.

"When we realized what was going on, Emma had already beaten her unconscious and was standing over her with a triumphant look on her face. I told her she needed to leave and when she headed to the door, she turned back and said that she was done with the school and was leaving."

"Where did she go?" Logan asked.

"We're not sure," the Professor replied.

"How can ya not be sure?" Rogue asked angrily.

"As with any telepath, they have the ability to block the access to their thoughts by other telepaths. In Emma's case, she can do so in whatever form she decides to take, making it much more difficult to locate her," the Professor explained, moving his chair in front of Logan and Ororo and taking her hands, "We will do everything we can for Anna. Don't worry, this act of aggression will not go unaddressed."

"No, it will not," she replied, patting his hand and shrugging out of Logan's hold, "Now if you will excuse me." Ororo glanced back at her sister and up at Logan before heading toward the door. She stopped in front of Jean. "Thank you for keeping the storm at bay but in the future, do not enter my mind without my permission."

Jean, not offended by the request, nodded and released her hold on the storm that raged within Ororo. Suddenly, they heard thunder, so strong that the earth shuddered, causing things in to tremble in the medical lab. Ororo lifted off the ground and started floating out the room.

"Do not follow me if you want to live," she told them before the doors closed. Logan, sensing she was not to be played with, looked around and asked the other question on his mind, "Where's Remy and Jibril?"

"In da Danger Room, working off their frustration," Rogue replied, going to stand by Logan and touching his shoulder, "Are ya gonna let 'er go out by 'erself?"

"It's too dangerous for anyone to attempt to follow her," the Professor replied, his hand at his temple, "She has experienced a great deal of emotional stress and is planning to release that pent up energy in a safe place. She will need us when's she's done so Omega Team, suit up and head to the Blackbird. Alpha team will monitor her movements from the War Room." The Professor's face showed his weariness as he moved toward the exit.

_Logan, you're on your own_, the Professor told him mentally, releasing his hold on the Beast.

_Thanks, Chuck_.

_Take care of her. She's going to need you all to help her and Anna get past this_, he projected tiredly.

"Omega Team, ya heard Chuck, suit up. Scott, do ya mind if Jean comes along? I think we might need 'er on this one," Logan asked, looking the man in the eye.

Scott looked at Jean who nodded and walked toward the doors. "Take care of her," Scott told him and Logan nodded. "Take care of Anna," Logan countered.

Scott nodded. "I'll be right here waiting for you to come back with Ro," Scott replied, holding his hand out to Logan who took it without hesitation.

"Logan, where in da hell are ya goin'?" Rogue called after him when he ran in the opposite direction of the War Room.

"To get the rest of my team," Logan shot back, not stopping, heading directly to the Danger Room. He entered through the observation deck and saw Remy and Jibril recklessly fighting various foes. He saw the session timer and saw they had been at it for a couple of hours.

"Terminate program," Logan commanded.

"Request confirmed. Program terminated." The two combatants glared up at the control room to see who was foolish enough to end their session. The main doors slid open and Logan stepped inside, looking at the two men who were breathing hard, their eyes filled with anger.

"Time to go, Ro needs to blow off steam and we need to be there when she calms down," he told them, the reprimand dying in his throat when he took in the bloodied clothes and angry looks of his colleagues. He felt the Beast respond, wanting to join in the anger, only to be restrained by Logan.

"Come on and get cleaned up. We leaving and I'm gonna need ya by my side for this," Logan replied, a plea in his voice. The men nodded and followed him out the door.

"Logan, I," Remy began and Logan shook his head.

"Don't matter. We'll deal wit it later. Now, we got to focus on making sure Ro's okay," Logan replied, glancing at Remy before looking back forward.

Remy nodded and along with Jibril followed Logan into the men's dressing room.

Twenty minutes later, the team was up in the Blackbird, making their way to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

They had lost their connection with Ororo. Kitty, thinking fast, pulled up satellite imagery, thinking that if Ororo created a large storm, the satellites would show her where she was. Kitty spotted on one about 600 miles east of the coast of Bermuda. She sent the coordinates to the Blackbird as the team loaded up and readied for takeoff.

"So what's de plan when we get there?" Remy asked, seated beside Logan in the cockpit.

"Same as before," he told Remy, looking at him with a smirk at the shared memory, "Be honest with 'er, talk to 'er, and get 'er home in one piece."

"Yeah, but if the storm's as big as Kitty say it is, how we suppose to get close to 'er?" Rogue asked. The Omega Team plus Jean hurtled through the sky on the Blackbird, reaching the coast of Bermuda in record time. Jibril was the only team member not present, deciding to stay behind by his girlfriend's side in case she woke before they got back.

"We'll get Jean to reach out to 'er to see if she can talk 'er down," Logan replied, spotting the storm in the distance.

"Mon Dieu," Remy said, drawing the attention of the rest of the team. They watched in awe at the swirling mass of wind and water before them. It looked as if the sky and the sea were one, connect by a funnel that rotated slowly. The controls on the Blackbird recorded the speed of the winds at nearly 200 mph.

Logan, wishing they could get closer, called out to Jean and asked her to see if she could reach Ororo.

"Logan, I can but she's shut herself behind a wall of electricity. I think you stand a better chance of reaching her than I do," Jean replied, looking up at him.

"How Jean?"

"Just think of me as a telephone line, connecting your minds," she said with a slight smile.

"Rogue," Logan said.

"Got it sugah," she said, taking his place at the controls as he moved to sit in the chair across from Jean.

"Just relax and concentrate on her," Jean replied, holding her hands on either side of his head. Both of them jerked a bit when the connection was made.

_Ro_, Logan called out. He felt as if he was in the vortex, surrounded by the howling wind, swirling water, pounding thunder, and bright lightning. All of a sudden, he felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness and despair.

_We're connected_, Jean said, struggling to deal with the emotional tidal wave overcoming them.

_Ro!_ Logan yelled just as a visage of Ororo came into view.

_Logan? Is that you?_ she asked as his astral self approached hers.

_Yeah. You're in the eye of a storm, in the middle of the Atlantic. I need ya to stop the storm, baby, and come home._

_It hurts_, she said, her eyes filling with tears.

_I know baby and we can get through this. Let us help you._

_I let Anna down_, she cried, her astral self falling to her knees, the tears falling faster.

Logan, sensing that he was losing her, decided to try one more thing.

_Ororo_, Logan said, kneeling next to her, _Dance with me_.

Looking up at him through her tears, Ororo smiled slightly and took his hand, allowing him to pull her in his arms. He guided them through a slow dance, whispering in her ear.

_Logan, we need to go_, Jean broke in.

He looked back at her and nodded. Kissing Ororo's forehead, he said, _I love you_.

Jean pulled them out and promptly fell back in her chair, her nose bleeding slightly.

Logan, struggling to stand, staggered toward the cockpit. Rogue guided the Blackbird through the clearing skies to the spot where Ororo hovered.

"She's weakening," Jean said, now on her feet, "We need to get her now or she's going to fall into the water."

Rogue got to her feet and threw Logan a look and he nodded, hitting the button that opened the hatch. Rogue flew out. The team watched as she closed the distance between her and Ororo. Before she could reach her, Ororo dropped, falling fast.

Rogue dived and pushed herself through the air and was able to grab the unconscious girl a few feet above the ocean's surface. Cradling her in her arms, Rogue took to the skies and headed to the opened ramp where Logan stood waiting.

Logan had Rogue lay her on the cot they kept on the jet for the injured. When she was settled, he laid a cool cloth on her forehead.

Feeling the coolness, Ororo opened her eyes and her gaze meeting his.

"Welcome back," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

The tears were sudden and he knelt by her side and took her in his arms as she sobbed, clinging tightly to him.

"Shh, I'm here," he whispered to her as he gathered her into his arms and sat on the cot, cradling her, her face in his neck as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly, whispering to her. Ten minutes later, she was asleep, worn out from the ordeal. When Rogue approached to help him lay her down, he refused, wanting to keep her close.

He held her for the duration of the flight. Remy and Rogue got them home in record time and soon, they were landing the jet and opening the cargo door. Jibril climbed aboard and told them that Anna was awake and asking for Ro.

"Ro," Logan said, shaking her gently.

"Huh," she said sleepily, not opening her eyes.

"Anna's asking for ya," he replied and she opened her eyes, making him smile, "Come on. Let's go see 'er."


	20. Picking Up the Pieces

Chapter 20: Picking Up the Pieces

Ororo stood as the doors to the infirmary slid open and Jibril rolled Anna out, followed by Hank.

"Now I want you to take it easy, Anna," Hank chided, "And I'm holding both of you responsible if she doesn't follow doctor's orders." His gaze shifted from Jibril to Ororo and back again. When they nodded, he smiled and held out Anna's things to Ororo which she took with a smile and quick kiss on the doctor's furry cheek.

"Thank you Hank for taking care of her."

"It was my pleasure, my dear," he replied before turning and heading back into the infirmary.

"Ready?" Jibril asked.

"Ready," Anna replied, nodding. She was soo ready to be out of the infirmary. She wanted to go and see the lake. Hell, she'll be happy to see the sun at this point. Two week in the infirmary wasn't her idea of a great time.

It had been a rough two weeks for Anna. First, she was caught having sex with her boyfriend by her sister which lead to a big blow up argument where she said some things she never intended her sister to hear. Ro left the mansion and Anna headed to the lake. Remy and Jibril followed her. After making sure she was okay, Remy returned to the mansion.

She didn't know what had come over her and told Jibril and he admitted that it wasn't his intention to sleep with her so soon. They talked more throughout the night and she felt better. All she needed to do was talk to her sister and then hopefully they could work on repairing the damage.

Remy had come by to check on her that morning and told her that Logan went after Ro. Knowing that Logan would bring her sister back, she asked her "brother" and boyfriend for some time to herself. Reluctantly, they agreed.

After getting a bite to eat, she headed back to the dock. While there, she had an encounter with Emma.

_ "I'm not in the mood, Emma," Anna replied when Emma got close._

_ "I just wanted to see if my little "suggestions" helped you to do some things you seemed a bit reluctant to do," Emma said, standing behind her._

_ "What do you mean by "suggestions"?" Anna asked turning to face the older girl._

_ "Well, my darker hued sister," she said sarcastically, "Just call me your conscience and guide. I gave you a few nudges so that you could do the things you longed to do but didn't have the guts too."_

_ "Emma, what the hell are you talking about?" Anna said still not understanding what she meant._

_ Don't you remember the little nudge when you were passionately kissing Jibril. Where part of you wanted it to go further but you were leaning toward ending the night, willing to take another cold shower to cool down the sexual fire that your boyfriend lit? Emma asked telepathically, giving her a slight nudge to illustrate her point._

_ "No, it can't be," Anna replied, breathing hard as Emma replayed the memories of that night, including her blow up with Ro, "You bitch! How could you? Do you know what you did?"_

_ "But of course I know what would happen. Who do you think sent your sister to your room to look for you?" Emma spat._

_ "I'm going to kill you," Anna yelled, lounging at the girl._

_ "Uh uh uhhh," Emma replied, holding the girl at bay, shaking a finger, "If you want to get revenge, we do this in the Danger Room, not here in your element. Meet me there at 11am."_

_ "Oh and by the way," Emma replied, as she turned away from her, "You and Jibril really did put on a great show until your bitch of a sister interrupted. Toodles, hot chocolate."_

In hindsight, Anna probably should have told to Remy or Jibril about it but she was pissed and figured she could handle it on her own. Boy, was she sadly mistaken. Emma gave her an ass kicking that left her in a coma for several hours.

_When she woke up, she learned that she had a concussion, a broken arm and leg. She looked over and saw Jibril sitting at her side. Soon Jibril's face was blurry because of the tears that immediately came to her eyes._

_ "Shh, Anna," Jibril told her, kissing her hand, "Everything's gonna be okay."_

_ "Ro?" she asked, her voice husky._

_ "Will be here soon. Just rest and I promise, she will be here when you wake up, okay?"_

_ "Okay," she said, closing her eyes, and falling asleep._

_ True to his word, when she opened her eyes again, Ro's face was the first thing she saw. Tears formed and feel quickly as she looked at her sister._

_ "Shh, Anna," Ro told her taking her hand and wiping her face with her other one, "You're okay."_

_ "Ro I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said or did," she told her through her sobs._

_ "Shhh. All that can wait until later," Ro said, leaning over and giving her a slight hug, kissing her cheek, "Right now, we just need you to get better."_

She was happy that her sister didn't abandon her, because God knows after what she said to her, Ro had every right too. But after she woke up and had her happy reunions with their teammates, she and Ro had a long, open discussion where they cried, fussed a bit and did a lot of soul searching. They both knew that even though the method that had gotten them to that point wasn't the best, but the resulting conversation was one they needed to have.

Now, leaving the infirmary, Jibril and Ororo were escorting her to her new room. One of the decisions they made was that she would room with someone her age, leaving Ro in the room by herself. Anna thought she would be more comfortable with her living arrangements than Ro, but she got a pleasant surprise.

Ro told her while visiting her one day that though she missed her, she enjoyed the idea of having her own space. And it didn't hurt that her boyfriend's room was right next door.

"Rogue's excited about you being her roomie," Ro told her as they waited for the elevator to take them upstairs.

"I am too. How did you convince her to give up her privacy to room with me?" Anna asked as the doors opened and they entered.

"Well, Remy had a hand in that and you know Remy," Ro replied as Jibril chuckled, "He has his ways."

Anna chuckled as the elevator stopped on her floor. They made their way down the hall and when the door opened, Anna was startled by the shout of surprise. Rogue, Logan, Remy, and the rest of the X-Men and a few of the students filled the room. In the middle of them sat an item covered with a dark sheet and huge red bow.

"What is all this?" Anna asked, looking back at Jibril as Ro joined Logan, his arm going around her waist.

"Well, the team felt bad that I would have to push you around until you got better," Jibril began but a swat from Rogue helped him to correct his statement, "What I meant was…"

"What Jibril was tryin' ta say, petite was this be a gift that should help ya get 'round til ya feel bettah," Remy replied, nudging Jibril out the way so he could push her deeper in the room.

"Courtesy of Forge, 'chere," Remy replied giving her the end of the red bow. She pulled it as the Professor, Hank, and Forge entered the room. Hidden under the sheet was a motorized hover chair. Similar to the Professor's, her chair sported bold, feminine colors and a sleeker design.

Anna's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the gift, then up at the people who came together to welcome her to her room. Her teary eyes fell on her sister briefly before looking at the rest of the team.

Ro saw her sister's tears but as a part of their agreement, she didn't rush to her, giving the others, namely, Rogue, Remy, Logan, or Jibril an opportunity to step in.

And Jibril didn't disappoint. He noticed the tears and leaned down next to her and whispered some comforting words while hugging her, sealing it with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to test it out, 'chere?" Remy asked from the other side of her. She nodded and they helped her transition from one chair to the other. Soon, she was navigating the chair with barely a touch of the joystick. Forge stood by and gave her a few pointers.

Soon, the party ended, leaving the girls to get settled in for the evening.

"I'll see ya in a bit?" Logan whispered to Ro and she nodded, "Give me ten minutes."

"I'm holdin' ya to it," he replied, kissing her temple before turning to Anna and giving her a quick kiss, "Glad yer up and about, kiddo"

"Thanks Logan," Anna replied, reaching up and hugging his neck, "Thanks for taking care of Ro, too." He nodded as they pulled away and he headed out the room, following the Professor and Beast.

Forge hung back, wanting to make sure that Anna didn't have any more questions.

"You got it but if you have more questions, just give me a holler. I'll be around for a few more days working on the security system," Forge told her.

"Okay. Thanks again Forge. The chair's great!" Anna replied as her sister joined them.

"Yes, thanks Forge. The chair turned out better than I envisioned it," Ro replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"It was my pleasure," he replied, enjoying the closeness with the young woman. He headed out the door, his thoughts on the white hair, blue-eyed beauty.

"Ohhhhh. I'll telling Logan ya givin' his sugah away," Anna teased her sister and Ro looked back at her with a frown on her face.

"It's not like that and you know it."

"Sure, it wasn't. Ya don't see me randomly going around kissing people," Rogue replied.

"That's because you would put them in a coma if you did," Ro replied teasing her friend, "I mean, can you image the fallout? We wouldn't have any guys around. They would all be in comas!"

"Whateva Ro," Rogue replied, throwing a pillow at the white haired girl, making her giggle as she ducked, "And fo yo information, Forge's workin' on somethin' ta help me with that, so ya just wait. I'll be kissin'guys cheeks faster than ya can say buttermilk biscuit!"

"Yeah, but what's Remy gonna say when he finds out you planning to give away his sugah?" Anna asked, just as the door opened and Remy stepped in.

The girls froze and Remy asked, "What ya'll filles up too?"

The girls burst out laughing and Ro made a speedy retreat.

_Yeah, this is going to work out fine_, Anna thought as Remy came in looking from Rogue to Anna, his eyebrow raised, asking a silent question.


	21. Temper…Temper

Chapter 21: Temper…Temper

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and Ororo had just seen her sister off to school. It's been three weeks since her sister had her altercation with Emma. No one had heard or seen the girl since and Ororo was unsure how she felt about it.

On one hand, she wanted to beat the crap out of the girl for hurting her sister but she couldn't help but hear Mrs. Denvers' voice in her head about forgiving those who do bad things to you. She knew forgiving Emma was the right thing to do but right now, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She was just thankful that things weren't as bad as they could have been. Anna was in good spirits and tried not to show how much pain she was in. The girl, like Ororo, was a fighter and it showed through her actions, especially when she, at the behest of Hank, tried to use her gift.

Hank surmised that Anna's gift could possible heal her injured limbs. When she tried the first time, the pain was so severe that she nearly blacked out. It scared her and she decided she was through trying and Ororo didn't have the heart to push her to continue. So they put that idea to the side and focused on making sure she was comfortable and able to get around. Thanks to Forge, her sister was able to do so without much trouble.

Ororo knocked on the Professor's door and walked in and found Forge sitting in the seat she normally took when she and the Professor had their daily meeting.

"Good morning, Professor," she greeted, "Hey Forge."

"Good morning, Ororo. You're looking lovely today," Forge replied feeling butterflies in his stomach at the sight of the young woman. He had met her two weeks ago when he arrived to work on the security system. After getting the okay from the Professor, he put the security system project on hold so he could build a chair for Anna.

It was a surprise and when he showed it to Ororo, she gave him an enthusiastic hug and kiss. He was taken aback by her actions and was so caught up in her contagious excitement that he didn't notice the death glare he was receiving from Logan. He learned through the grapevine that Logan and Ororo were a couple and he could respect that.

But on the other hand, there was something about Ororo that drew Forge's attention and he wanted to see if he had a chance with her despite her relationship with the feral mutant. _All's fair in love and war_, he thought, looking over at the woman with a smile.

"Ororo, Forge was working with Scott to put the finishing touches on the security system but Scott is needed to complete a mission. Would you serve as his stand in and work with Forge?" the Professor asked her.

"Sure, whatever you need, Professor," she replied, always willing to lend a hand and learn something new.

"Very well. Forge, I expect an update on the progress of the project tomorrow morning."

"Will do, Professor," Forge said, getting to his feet, "After you, milady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Ororo replied with a smile as she led the way out of the office.

They made their way down to the War Room. On the way there, Forge gave her an update on the progress of the project. He watched her face as she listened intently and asked several questions. When they arrived in the War Room, he gave her a demonstration of how to access the controls and manipulate them to retrieve whatever information a person wanted.

She took detailed notes and impressed him with her thoughtful questions.

"So what happens, other than the sounding of the alarm, when the property has been breached? I mean, what if it takes the Team several minutes to be dispatched? Is there a way for the system to defend the school while the Team is being summoned?"

"You know, Hank and I discussed it that idea but we never did anything. We figured we would get around to it at some point but then he got busy with the Med Lab and the Danger Room," Forge replied, his hand cupping his chin, deep in thought on the logistics of making something like that work.

"Not only that, but if it was done right, it could serve as a secondary training simulation for the team," she told him, going over the scenarios in her mind.

"True. I think this is something worth exploring," he replied, turning his gaze to her with a smile, "That was a great suggestion, Ororo."

"Thanks Forge. Glad I could contribute something to the project," she replied, returning his smile.

"Damn, you're beautiful," Forge thought but when he heard a soft chuckle and a "Thank you", he groaned.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked, covering his face, embarrassed.

"Yes, but that's okay. I appreciate the compliment," Ororo replied, getting to her feet, glancing at her watch, "I don't' know about you, Forge but its past lunch time and I'm a tad bit hungry. Care to join me?"

"Sure," he said, closing out the admin console for the system and joining her at the door.

"So what's the next step?" she asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Next step?" he asked, his mind still reeling from his faux pas.

"In creating the defense system around the mansion," she told him, with a small smile.

"Oh, sorry," he said and then began talking about what he thought would need to be done to get make the idea a reality.

"So would it help to have some locations already mapped to give the Prof a visual?" Ororo asked a few minutes later as she joined him at the table before biting into her chicken salad sandwich.

"It would," he replied, biting into his sandwich. _Why didn't I think of that_, he thought. "Care to join me in selecting the locations for the devices?"

"I don't know, Forge. The Professor may need me this afternoon," she replied.

"Aww, don't do me like that. It was your idea," he reminded her.

"Yes, but you are the one who has to make it work," she replied, taking his plate and hers to the sink.

"True but as a member of the Team, you can help select places that will enhance the training scenarios to make them effective and beneficial for the team," he replied, joining her at the sink so he could dry the dishes she washed.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked, draining the sink and wiping it down.

"Nope. When I get a thought in my mind, I don't stop until I'm satisfied," he replied, watching her wipe the table.

She heard the double meaning of his statement. _I hope he isn't going there_, she thought, standing up and looking at him, noticing that his eyes were trained on other parts of her body. When she cleared her throat, his eyes met hers and he blushed.

"Sorry."

"Mmmhmm," she replied heading into the kitchen. _Okay, this is getting awkward_, she thought, heading back into the dining room.

"Ro, I owe you an apology," Forge began, "I find you to be a very attractive woman and I apologize if my eyes strayed to places they shouldn't."

"Apology accepted," she replied, touching his shoulder in a friendly gesture, glancing at her watch, "Let's get started. The Professor doesn't need me and we need to be done by 4pm."

"Okay, lead the way," he replied, relieved that she didn't bite his head off.

As they walked, they talked about their pasts and Forge was surprised to hear about the hard life Ororo had before she came to the mansion. He respected her more after learning of the obstacles she overcame to bring her and her sister where they were.

They began their tour of the grounds near the gate. Forge painstakingly going over what felt like every inch of the first half of the grounds. It took them three hours to reach the lake, leaving them with the wooded area behind the mansion to complete.

Ororo, gazing down at her watch, was surprised to see that it was past time for the Logan and crew to be home. She knew he would come looking for her soon, especially since she was late for their session.

"Forge," she began but he cut her off.

"Hey, could we get a few aerial photos of the lake?" he asked, wanting to drag out their time alone as long as possible. He had noticed the time and hoped that she would agree to it.

"Sure but just a few because I have to get back to the mansion for my session with Logan."

"Of course, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting," Forge replied, with a tinge of sarcasm.

_Okay, what was that about_, she thought, keeping her face emotionless as her eyes changed. With her arm around his waist to steady him, she lifted them up into the air.

As they climbed, Forge removed his camera and started taking shots. It proved to be a challenge for him to stay focused on the task at hand and not get distracted by Ororo's warmth and scent. _I could get use to this_, he thought, briefly closing his eyes to enjoy their coupling as they slowly flew through the sky. He opened his eyes and continued taking pictures.

She followed his directions and after ten minutes, her cell rung. Looking up at him apologetically, she pulled out her phone and answered.

"Hey Anna. How was your first day back?"

"Awful but that's not the reason I'm calling you," Anna replied, hearing a lot of wind in the background, "What's the deal with all the wind?"

"I'm flying with Forge so he can get some aerial shots of the grounds," she replied.

"Okay, why?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Why was your day bad?"

"I'll tell you the whole story later but the general gist is Logan got suspended because some guys were making fun of my chair and he got into a fight with them. As soon as Remy parked the car, he sniffed the air and headed toward the lake," she told her, "Is that where you are?"

"Yes."

"Then, my guess is he's looking for you because he's still pissed and is in a no nonsense mode. And I'm sure it won't get any better if he sees you flying with Forge especially since the guy has a crush on you."

"He does not Anna so don't even go there."

"Whatever. You're the only one in denial about it," she replied, "Anyway, have you seen Logan?" Anna knew how possessive Logan was of her sister and if he was in a bad mood now, it would get worse if he sees her with Forge.

At that very moment, Ororo looked down and saw Logan looking up at her, an angry scowl on his face. He saw her looking and turned, stalking away. She sighed and returned to her call.

"Yes, so it just got worse."

"Damn. Want me to get Remy to talk to him?"

"Thanks but no, I'll take care of it," Ororo replied, looking over at Forge who was watching her now, "Anna, I'll talk to you later."

"Something wrong?" Forge asked as she returned her phone to her pocket and coaxed the wind move in the direction of the mansion.

"Not really. Just some fires to put out, that's all," she replied as she noticed him tightening his hold on her waist, "Don't worry, Forge. I have you."

"Then I'm in good hands," he replied, smiling.

_Is he flirting_? She thought, coaxing the wind to move a bit faster.

She chose not to reply. They landed near the front entrance of the mansion. She hated that some of the students saw them touchdown because she knew by dinner time, the rumor mill will be on fire with news of Ororo and Forge and their stroll in the sky.

"Thanks Ororo for your help. I'm going to work on designs for the areas we covered today. Tomorrow, can we pick up where we left off with the tour?"

"Unfortunately, the wooded area behind the mansion isn't one of my favorite places so you will need Logan's help with that part," she replied.

Forge groaned internally but maintained the smile on his face. "Okay, that's good to know. So will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, bright and early. See you then," she replied.

"Looking forward to it," he replied softly, watching as she took to the skies.

Ororo wasn't looking forward to having a conversation with her boyfriend about what he saw and thought about ways to avoid an argument. As she flew, she thought about what her sister said. She did know that Forge found her attractive and would probably jump at the chance to go out with her but she was spoken for, rather loudly at that and she didn't want anything to come between her and Logan.

She landed in the clearing and looked around. Usually she could sense Logan whenever he was in the woods nearby. Since she couldn't, she figured he wasn't there and took to the skies again. She landed on her balcony and walked into the room, heading to the door. Exiting hers, she knocked on his and when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door. Finding the room empty, she thought about the other places where he would go. With those destinations in mind, she headed back to her room to change.

She walked into the exercise room after finding the Danger Room empty. He stood in front of the punching bag and landed blow after blow, the sounds of his hands hitting the leather bag reverberating through the room. She had seen him in action before but not like this. He moved with a singular focus, viciously attacking whoever he imaged the bag to be.

"Logan," she called out a few feet from him, knowing better than to get close to him while he was in that state.

"Session's cancelled," he growled.

"Okay. Can we talk about what's bothering you?"

"No."

"Would you like me to leave?"

He didn't say anything, focused on pounding the bag. Figuring that he would talk when he was ready, she decided to go to the other side of the room to do some stretching exercises.

"Going to spend time with the Tinkerer?" he asked when he heard her move.

_So the dance begins_, she thought, turning toward him, as he continued to pound the bag.

"Yeah, I figured since I have some time, I would check to see if he would take me to get something to eat since he and I worked up a big appetite today," she replied, knowing her words would get a rise out of him. She turned and took two steps when he grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him.

"Like hell ya are," he said angrily, holding her arms in a tight grasp.

"Logan," she began but he growled, cutting her off.

"What the fuck's goin' on, Ro? Ya and the Tinkerer got something goin'?"

"No, the only person I have anything going on with is you," she replied, fighting to control her anger.

"Then why ya say what ya said?"

"You set yourself up for that one. You ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer," she replied.

"So ya calling me stupid now?" he asked, his arms dropping to his sides, his hands becoming fists.

Ororo looked up at her boyfriend and sighed, realizing they were getting nowhere. "Baby, I don't want to fight with you and no, I wasn't calling you stupid," she told him, her hand going to his face but he flinched, leaning away from it.

"Then tell me why he had his hands wrapped around ya like he owned ya?"

Without warning, she lifted them both in the air.

"Dammit Ro, put me down," he said, flailing his arms, not comfortable in the air without several tons of metal between him and the ground.

"Kinda hard to keep your balance and focus when you're floating a few feet above ground, right?"

"Ro!"

"What you saw was me helping a friend, not trying to get close to some guy," she replied, floating toward him, "I know you had a fucked up day and that scene didn't make it better but did you ever stop to think that it wasn't what it looked like?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist to steady him. Cupping his cheek with her hand, she turned his face so that his eyes could meet hers.

"My heart belongs to you and only you, Logan. My thoughts are of you and you alone. What you saw wasn't what you thought it was," she told him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her other hand on his other cheek, gazing into his eyes as they slowly changed from black to steel grey, "That's it baby, come back so we can talk about it."

"Ro, I…" he began and she shushed him with a kiss.

"You're forgiven," she replied, when pulled away, seeing the relief in his eyes.

Logan knew he had overreacted but couldn't help himself. He was already pissed about the fight at school, the suspension and his bike. Then seeing Ro up in the air with the Tinkerer's hands on her made him see red.

He could hear the Professor's admonishment about controlling his temper words but there's only so much a guy like him could take, especially if you see the guy who has a crush on your girl with his arms wrapped around her like he owned her. The thought still pissed him off but he hid it, not wanting to mess up with Ro again.

Thankfully, Ro was understanding and very patient with him and his temper. For that he was grateful.

"Thanks, baby," he said softly, pulling her in for a much needed hug.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about blowing a gasket."

"It's okay," she said, as she lowered them back to the ground.

"Oh and Logan?" she said when their feet touched the ground. When he looked at her, he was lifted off his feet again and slammed into the opposite wall.

He had to admit, he had that coming but the beast still stirred, feeling caged as the wind held him to the wall, completely immobilizing him. He growled low in this throat, pissed about being on the wall but thoroughly appreciating the beauty of the woman in front of him as she lifted herself and stood eye level with him. "This," she said, her arm indicating his invisible prison, "is for the bruise I'm sure I'll have tomorrow."

He grumbled a "Sorry" in response, making her smile. She released the winds and gently lowered them to the ground.

"Now that you've apologized, there are two things left for us to do," she told him, she wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him gently.

"And those are?" he asked, slightly confused.

"One, you have to plan a romantic evening, just for the two of us, complete with dinner and entertainment to make up for how you treated me today," she told him, planting soft kisses on his face. She could feel his body relaxing as she wanted it too.

"And the other?" he asked, his eyes opening as she stepped away. Curious, he watched as she removed her loose top and took a fighting stance.

"For me to show you my gratitude for knocking around the guys who messed with my sister. Care to spar?"

"Now ya talkin'," he replied, removing his shirt and shoes, taking his stance. As soon as the last shoe was off, Ororo was in the air, landing with precision and strength, the force of her kick pushing him back two steps.

_Damn, I love this woman_, he thought, giving her a feral smile as he attacked.

* * *

As instructed, Logan prepared a candlelit dinner, complete with tablecloths and cloth napkins in his room. She smiled gratefully at him, having changed clothes at his request. Ororo sat across from him, enjoying the ambience, company, and conversation. The angry Logan from earlier was replaced with the one she had come to love since arriving at the mansion.

_Love_, she thought as Logan led her in a slow dance. He knew she had a playlist of slow songs on her iPod and had asked her to bring her iHome over for the entertainment portion of the evening. Immediately relaxed, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

As they moved, she felt the stress leave her body. She had been wounded tight lately with everything that had happen and didn't realize until just then how much she need to have a moment like this.

"Mmmm, this is nice," she told him, lifting her head to look into his face. He looked down at her and kissed her gently.

"Yeah, I could get use this," he replied softly, still swaying to the music in the background.

"Who would have thought that the toughest, roughest guy in the mansion could be so romantic?"

"Love will make you do crazy things," he replied simply.

"Love?"

"Love," he confirmed, stopping their movements and taking her face in his hands, "I love you, Ororo Munroe." He leaned in and kissed her, his lips reiterating his words. She responded just as passionately, knowing that the kiss wasn't just a kiss but one that expressed what was between them.

She knew that he had spoken from his heart. He had said it once before but she hadn't responded outwardly to his words. Hearing them again touched something deep within her. As she looked up into his handsome face, she heard the beginnings of a song she knew would tell him how she felt about him and how much he meant to her.

"Great timing Whitney," she whispered before beginning to sing along with the iconic songstress as Houston's _All The Man I Need_ flow through the room. As she sang, she changed some of the words to make it more personal, using he instead of you and your.

"Sing, baby," Logan said quietly, loving the velvet timbre of her husky voice as she sang to him, loosening his hold on her as she got into the song. With her eyes close, she gave the song her all, needing him to realize what he meant to her. As the final notes faded to the background, she looked him, her eyes wet with tears as were his.

"I love you too, Logan," she replied, saying it for the first time. She watched as a lone tear slid from his eye as he came to her. He held her and whispered the words back to her. Their lips met in a kiss that said all that they didn't get a chance too and at that moment, nothing else mattered, nothing else existed.


	22. Keeping His Word

Chapter 22: Keeping His Word

"Mornin' sunshine," Logan greeted her, waking her with a kiss.

"Mornin'," she replied, slowly opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"How'd ya sleep?" he asked, rubbing her bare arm.

"Like a baby," she replied.

"Me too," he said softly, leaning down and kissing her again, "Come on, I got ya breakfast."

She watched as he made his way to his desk that still sat in the middle of the floor. She sat up and smoothed down Logan's t-shirt that fit her like an oversized nightshirt as she threw off the covers.

After her impromptu performance, Logan didn't want her to leave his room. Last night was the second time they had slept in the same bed overnight and just like the time before, she had slept peacefully, wrapped in his arms, feeling protected.

She wasn't surprised that they ended up in bed together. The emotional exchange that took place was all encompassing and neither wanted to break it. Though the desire was strong to take their relationship to the next level, he refrained from doing so, respecting her decision to wait until marriage. He found contentment in holding her.

She slept soundly but at some point during the night, she didn't feel his presence beside her. Opening her eyes, she found him in a chair, watching her. With a sleepy smile, she held back the covers, silently requesting his presence in the bed. Returning her smile, he joined her, laying with his back to her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him.

She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the romantic evening he planned and pulled off effortlessly. Even now, as he set the table for breakfast, she found it hard to reconcile the fearsome mutant she knew he was with the person who stood in front of her.

She closed her eyes and said a prayer of thanks to God for sending him into her and Anna's life and prayed that their relationship would endure any obstacles they encountered. She also asked for protection for their friends and family. When she opened her eyes, she found him watching her, a peaceful look on his face.

"Praying?"

She smiled. "Yes," she replied, getting out the bed.

"I love it when ya do that," he said, crossing the room and taking her in his arms.

"What? Pray?"

"Smile," he said and she gave him one in response, making him smile.

"It's good to have a reason too," she told him, reaching up and bringing his face to hers for a kiss.

"Mmmm," he said, pulling away so they could take a breath, "I could get use to this."

"Get use to what?" she asked, allowing him to pull her to the table.

"Waking up with ya in the morning," he said, taking a seat and pulling her into his lap.

"If I didn't know any better, Logan, I get the impression that there may be more sleepovers in our future."

"If I have anything to say about it, there will be," he replied, nuzzling her neck, inhaling her scent as an excited knock sounded at the door, causing him to groan.

"Who in the world could that be, knocking like that this early in the morning?" she asked, standing to give him room to get up.

"Whoever it is, is about to get it," he growled, upset about being interrupted.

Ororo took the opportunity to head to the bathroom so she could freshen up. Her private time was interrupted by the door bursting open and her sister barreling in at her, nearly knocking her off her feet. _Good thing I wasn't on the toilet_, she thought, allowing her sister to hug her. _Wait_, Ororo thought, looking at her sister standing and waving her arms. _Anna's standing?_ _Where is her chair? Where are her casts?_

"Ro, I healed myself!" she said excitedly, oblivious of Logan who stood in the door, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, watching the scene unfold before him. A small smile on his face he watched Ororo's face light up as Anna told her how she had discovered that because of her gift, she could heal her broken bones.

"'Member how we tried before but it hurt too much? Well, Blue gave me some pain meds to take the edge off and I did it! It still hurt like hell but when I solidified again, the bone mended and went back in place, like nothing was ever wrong with it."

"Oh my goodness, that's great! See I told you your powers were just as good as mine," Ro told her sister.

Anna humphed, saying "Yeah right, Ms.-I-can-make-it-snow-in-July."

"Whateva Anna. Your gift is just that, a gift. So accept it for what it is, especially since it can heal broken bones," Ororo replied, hugging her sister tight, catching Logan's eye when she looked over at the door. Sorry, she mouth and he shrugged.

Pulling away, Ororo smoothed her sister's hair back in place. "Now if you don't' mind, I have to handle some business."

"Okay but can I eat with ya'll? I want to surprise the others."

"Sure, kiddo. Come on," Logan said and she smiled, following him out.

A few minutes later, Ororo stepped out of the bathroom and joined her two favorite people at the table for breakfast. Thankfully, the food was still warm and the meal was delicious.

Logan never disappointed them when it came to cooking a meal. _The man could burn and hopefully he would be willing to do more of it_, she thought, taking a bite of her omelet.

"What ya deep in thought about?" he asked, taking a bite of his bacon.

"She's probably thinking about how good the food is and trying to figure out how to get you to cook more often," Anna volunteered, not looking up from her plate.

"Pretty much," Ororo confirmed, glancing at her sister who returned her gaze with a shocked expression.

"I was right?"

"Don't act so surprised. We read each other pretty well," she replied, looking over at Logan who wore a smug smile, appreciating the compliment.

"Yeah, I could get use to this," he repeated, leaning back and giving Ororo a look.

"Get use to what?" Anna asked.

"None ya," Ororo replied, smiling at Logan before looking at her sister, "Isn't time for you to get ready to go?"

Anna looked at her watch and cursed, jumping up and running to the door. "See ya later," she called out over her shoulder before the door closed.

"That girl," Ororo said softly to herself, turning to look at Logan who wasn't in his seat. "Lo…" she began but yelp in surprise as Logan pulled her from her seat so he could sit, pulling her down on top of him.

"Now, where were we," he said, grinning mischievously, leaning up and kissing her deeply.

An hour later, they left the kitchen and headed to the Professor's office. Charles had spoken to Logan about his suspension the day before and after a discussion with the school, his suspension was decreased from four days to two. Logan secretly hated that the Prof did that because he could have had two weeks off, considering the following week was Thanksgiving and they had the whole week off.

Though the Prof got the suspension reduced, there was still the matter of punishment. That being the case, Logan had to spend the time he would have spent in school working on various projects, including working with Ro and Forge on the security system. After the scene by the lake yesterday, Logan wasn't looking forward to working with Forge. He knew the Tinkerer would work a nerve but he had to keep his temper in check, a direct order from the head man himself.

_Here goes nothing_, Logan thought as he held the door open for Ro as they walked into Charles's office. The headmaster sat behind his desk and Forge sat in the chair in front of it. Forge looked back at them as they entered, a frown marring his handsome face. Logan noticed it and thought, _Looks like he don't want to work with me either_.

"You told me that Ororo would be working with me on this project. You never mentioned Logan?" Forge complained as Ororo took the seat next to him, Logan preferring to stand.

"There's been a change of plans. As I'm sure you are aware, Ororo's claustrophobia makes it difficult for her to be in certain places, including the dense woods near the rear of the property. Logan, being one of the few people to spend a great deal of time there, will prove to be invaluable in recommending areas where the devices would be most effective," Charles explained, "So if there is nothing else Forge, you and Logan are free to go. Ororo, please stay as I need your assistance with other things."

"Yes, Professor," she replied as Forge got to his feet and headed out the door, visibly upset.

Logan looked at Ro as she neared him. "Be nice, okay?" she told him, kissing his lips softly.

"I'll do my best," he replied to Ro's verbal comment as well at the Professor's telepathic one.

* * *

_Almost there_, Logan thought as he and Forge made their way to the last part of the woods. They had worked for nearly three hours, covering ground quickly. Logan led him to the areas he thought would make good locations for the devices without disturbing the natural balance of the woods. Glancing at his watch, he was happy to see that it was a quarter til noon and looked forward to seeing Ro. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his cell phone chirped, signaling he had a text. He smiled as he read her text, letting him know she was bringing them lunch. She would meet them at the clearing at noon.

Logan felt the Tinkerer's eyes on him and looked up.

"Somethin' I can help ya wit?"

"You know she is out of your league, right?" Forge asked him, turning back to his work, his back to the feral mutant.

"And she would be?" Logan asked, knowing who he was talking about but wanting him to say it.

"Ororo."

"Humph," Logan replied, deciding to ignore the man. He had done well up to this point and did not want to break his word to Ro because of some dumb shit.

"No response?" Forge replied, looking back at the mutant, "Yeah, I wouldn't have one either especially if the statement was true."

"Ya really should mind yer business and keep stupid shit like that to yerself," he told him.

"Ororo's a beautiful woman who has a lot going for her. I can't for the life of me figure out what she sees in you," Forge replied, getting to his feet, "She probably feels like she can't do any better and just settled for you because she didn't have any other options."

"Ya know, Tinkerer, ya should be glad my girlfriend asked me to be nice and only because of her are ya still able to speak right now," Logan growled, getting to his feet. Standing to his full height, he felt the beast stir. "So if ya want to stay in one piece, shut yer trap 'bout Ro."

"And if I don't?" Forge replied, the challenge clear in his voice.

"Ya just don't know how lucky ya are right now," Logan growled, turning and making his way toward the clearing.

"Hey," Ro called out with a smile as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey darlin'," he replied, going over and taking her in his arms, needing to calm down. He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent, feeling the tension leaving his body.

"Baby, you okay?" she asked him, fully embracing him, feeling how tense he was.

"Nuthin' a hug and kiss from ya won't fix," he replied, leaning back and kissing her.

"Oh please, don't make me ill," Forge said when he emerged from the woods, causing Logan to break the kiss and growl back at the man.

"Logan," Ro said softly, trying to draw his attention back to her. She cupped his face with her hand and turned his face back to hers. When his eyes met hers, she could see the edge of his steel eyes, darkening, "Don't let him get to you. You're better than that." She spoke low enough so that only he could hear her words.

"Ororo, dear. You are looking beautiful as always," Forge said, "Did you bring us lunch?"

Logan growled low in his throat. "Baby, let me take care of this okay?"

She stepped away from him and walked over to the basket that rested on the log. "Thank you, Forge," she began, pulling a brown bag from the basket and a soda, handing it to him, "I did. Here's yours."

Forge noticed her closing the basket and taking it in her hands again.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"No," Ro told him, making her way back to Logan, handing him the basket, "Logan and I have a lunch date. Ready, baby?"

"Always," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist as her eyes turned and the wind lifted them in the air.


	23. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 23: Trouble in Paradise

She leaned back into his embrace sighing contently.

"Thanks fer the save, Ro," Logan said, kissing her hair.

"Well, I figured there was only so much of the Tinkerer you could take before he started to work a nerve," she replied, leaning to the side so she could look at him, using his nickname for Forge, "How was my timing?"

"Impeccable," he replied, making her smile.

He pulled her back against him as they sat on the lake shore. Soon her breathing evened out and she drifted off to sleep. He adjusted a bit, holding her tighter. His thoughts drifted as he stared out at the lake, the sun warming them, thinking over the things Forge said.

Logan hated to admit it but Forge's words rung true. He knew that, if given the right opportunity, Ororo could and would become more than a glorified assistant for Xavier. She had charm, the smarts – book and street, the ability to move in any circle, loyalty and was a great fighter, but yet, for whatever reason, she chose him as her first love. He hadn't questioned his feelings for her but he was surprised that she had felt the same way.

He sighed, leaning his head forward so he could breathe in her scent. He closed his eyes and allowed her scent to calm his troubled mind. He had fought hard to get to where he was physically and mentally, and he was happy with what he had achieved. But the blow of betrayal dealt to him by Emma rocked him to his core, leaving him feeling like he would never know a life of happiness.

Then he met Ro and his heart did something that it had never done before. It fell for someone he hardly knew. After getting to know her, he knew he wanted her in his life, be it as a friend or something more, he just needed to be near her.

After her arrival to the mansion, he had spent many nights, lying awake, thinking about her. Wondering what it would be like if she felt the same way about him and what it would be like being in a relationship with her. He enjoyed her company and came up with ways just to be near her.

He had even gone to Remy and at the risk of him losing face, asked him what he should do about his feelings for Ro. Remy understood that it had taken much for him to come and talk to him and had taken the discussion seriously, much to his appreciation. After it was over, Remy never mentioned it again.

Now that he had her, he wanted to do whatever it took to make her happy. And he knew that would include help her achieving the goals she had set for herself and Anna. Her ambition was contagious and inspiring. He wondered where she found the energy to do all the things she did in a day.

She would spend her days spending time with him and Anna, training with the team, working for the Professor, and doing chores around the Institute. After all that, she would have her tutoring sessions with the Professor and Scott and spend many nights studying into the wee hours of the night.

She was so goal-oriented that she had rubbed off on him. Before being with her, he didn't really have any goals for himself beyond graduating high school and that was only because the Professor told him he had to finish school.

He felt bad when he didn't have an answer for her when she asked him about his dreams and goals. She told him it was okay if he didn't have any right then but he didn't like the disappointed look in her eyes. So he'd spent the night, thinking about things he would like to do in the future.

When it finally came to him, he felt an excitement that he had never experienced. He went to speak with Hank about it and shocked the resident doctor at his interest. He decided he wanted to learn how to program the Danger Room scenarios. Since he enjoyed spending time in the DR, he figured that it would be interesting to learn more about the systems used to create the scenarios.

After he got over his initial shock, Hank was pleased with the request and was happy to share his knowledge with him. They set up a schedule where he would spend at least 6 hours a week beginning after the Thanksgiving holiday to work on learning the programs.

When he told the Professor, Logan was shocked to learn that the task he was about to undertake was on a to-do list that Chuck had for him to begin in the new year. The Professor gave his blessing, since Logan was showing interest in something and Charles wanted to support and encourage it.

Logan smiled at the memory of the conversation. He hadn't shared the news with Ro yet but he planned to. He was happy that he now had something other than his animalistic nature to bring to the relationship.

She stirred in his arms, murmuring in her sleep. He hated to wake her but based on the location of the sun in the sky, it was time to get back to work. He was thankful for this restful time with her. Though the suspension pissed him off, spending the time with Ro had been the silver lining in the dark cloud.

"Ro," he said softly, nudging her gently with his head, "Wake up, darlin'."

"Mmm," she said, lifting her arms in the sky.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Had a good nap?"

"The best. Nothing like having my own warm and toasty cocoon," she replied, pulling his arms tighter around her, making him chuckle, "How long was I out?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Logan, why you let me sleep so long? I'm sure that wasn't a comfortable position for you," she replied, sitting up and turning to face him.

"Hush. I'm good," he said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand for her to take, "Ya needed to rest and I didn't want to disturb ya."

"Yeah, but," she began, but was quieted by his lips against hers.

"But nothin. It was worth it."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "Did you and Forge finish the woods?"

"Yeah but we got to go over the plans so he can add them to the ones he made from yesterday," he said gruffly, as they started walking hand in hand back toward the mansion.

"It'll be okay. Just think about it like this," she began, turning to face him, forcing him to stop, "Right after your meeting with Forge, you have a training session with Remy. You and Remy can do ya'll thing and release all of your built up stress. Then you can go for a ride on your bike and have some you time. It will be okay, you'll see."

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," he replied. Leave it to Ro to force him to look at stuff in a different way but he needed to ask her a question before they got back to the mansion. He was fearful of the truth of Forge's words and wanted his doubts to be laid to rest.

"Ro, can I ask ya something?" he asked.

"Sure, baby. You know you can ask me anything," she replied, watching him, a serious look on her face.

"Are ya happy?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm happy. I couldn't ask for a better life. My sister's in school, we have a place to stay, I have a job, and a fabulous boyfriend who loves me for me," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"So yer happy with me?" he said, a serious look on his face.

Ororo's brows furrowed in confusion. "Absolutely," she replied, "Where is all this coming from?"

"Tinkerer thinks yer outta my league and that yer just settling for me, since ya didn't have a better option," he replied honestly, "And he's right."

"Excuse me," she said, shocked by his statement.

"He's right about the part about ya being outta my league."

"And you think I'm settling with you because my options were few in terms of eligible guys?" Ro asked, her tone becoming crisp, as she took a step back, her hands going across her chest.

"Ro, ya got a lot goin' for ya. Yer beautiful, smart, determined, and if given a chance, ya can do whatever ya want to do," Logan began, trying to get the words out, "Me, I don't have many options. All I have going for me is fighting and killing. That's it."

"You say all that to say what?" she asked, wanting him to get to the point of his confession.

"I don't want to stop ya from doing anything ya want to do."

"Do you think you're doing that now?"

"Don't know, am I?"

"Does it look like you're stopping me from doing anything?"

"No, as far as I can tell."

"But if I told you are holding me back, then what?" she asked, "You willing to let me go so I can go do what I need to do?"

"If it comes to that, yes," he replied. It was the hardest thing he had to say but he would do it because he loved her that much.

"Okay so, let me get this straight. Some guy who doesn't know me, tells you I'm outta your league and that I'm settling with you and that gets you to the point where you're ready to end our relationship so you don't stand in my way?" she asked, as the temperature around them dropped, "Does that pretty much sum it up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ro replied, and started walking away from him.

"Ro!" Logan called after her but she kept walking. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm but pulled away, shaking his hand and cursing under his breath when she shocked him.

"Serves you right," she replied, not slowing.

"Talk to me, Ro," he told her falling in step beside her.

"I can't. Not right now," she replied.

He could smell the faint smell of saline and felt a raindrop on his head. Dammit, this wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"Ro, baby," he began but she took to the skies without a backwards glance.

"Fuck," he cursing, taking off running toward the mansion, ignoring the sudden downpour.

He burst through the patio door, shocking the Professor and Forge who stood in the kitchen talking.

"Logan, Hank needs you in the Danger Room," the Professor said, glimpsing the emotional thoughts Logan was broadcasting.

"Can't right now. Need to see Ro," Logan said, dropping the basket on the table and heading toward the door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Forge asked.

In the blink of an eye, Logan had Forge up against the door frame, a foot off the ground. He had his fist under his chin, two claws extended on either side of his face, the other itching to be released.

"Logan, put him down," the Professor demanded.

"He's workin' my nerves Chuck, and he's tap dancing on the last one running his mouth. If he won't shut his trap, I'll do it for him," Logan replied, not moving an inch.

_Logan, this isn't the answer. I know you are trying to work on your temper so I'm going to let this slide. I know what happened in the woods and at the lake. I understand what you were trying to do and how it didn't come out right but this is not the way, son. There will always be naysayers but as long as you and Ororo are happy, nothing else should matter. Now do what I asked you do to and go to the Danger Room. I will take care of this. _The Professor projected to him.

Logan released Forge who dropped to the ground, landing on his ass. The feral mutant gazed down at the inventor, his eyes solid black. "Don't let me catch ya anywhere near my girl," he growled and turned and started out the door.

"Is she still you're girl?"

"Mutha…"

"Logan!"

Logan's heated glare landed on the Professor before he turned, grumbling under his breath, heading to the door. The loud bang of Logan's fist hitting a table startled the men. They watched silently as the mutant headed to the basement.

_Hank_,_ Logan's on his way and he's in a very bad mood_, the Professor told his colleague telepathically.

_Thanks for the heads up, Professor. I hear his growls now. I think I will get him to run a simulation first. _Hank replied, getting to his feet, mentally preparing himself for the interaction with Logan.

_Very well._

"Forge, your only concern is making sure the security system is up and running correctly. Nothing more. Do I make myself clear?"

"I can talk to her if I want, Charles. He doesn't control her," Forge replied, angrily brushing imaginary dirt from his pants.

"No, he doesn't but in order to keep the peace, there are some boundaries that need to be respected. So I'm asking you to respect his request because this is their home."

"Charles, but…"

"The conversation is over Forge. Please finish the task at hand," The Professor said as he left the room.

_Oh I'll finish it alright_, Forge thought, heading to the War Room, making plans.

* * *

A knock sounded at her door.

"Go away," she replied.

The door opened slowly.

"I said go…"

"And I heard you but I was hoping that you would give me a moment of your time," the Professor said, entering the room.

"My apologies, Professor. I just needed a moment alone," she replied, getting to her feet and wiping her face, "I will be down in a bit to finish up."

"No. It can wait until tomorrow. I came to share some news with you," he told her, stopping beside her bed.

"You didn't have to come all the way up here for that. You could have told me telepathically," she told him, confused.

"I tried, but I could not reach you."

"What?"

"You did it," he said, taking her hand and smiling at her.

They had been working to see if she could recreate the electrical field that prevented Jean from reaching her during Emma's return and the incident in the Atlantic. After some discussion, the Professor figured that in addition to the elements, Ororo could manipulate the electrical impulses in the brain, thus disrupting a telepath's ability to connect with her mind.

She became very interested in the idea, especially with the seemingly ongoing feud with Emma. The Professor felt, as did she, that this could prove invaluable in the event of a telepathic attack.

After several days of failing to complete the task, Ororo had grown frustrated. The Professor told her to give it time and that if it was possible, it would come. And now, it had.

"But how?"

"People are able to accomplish many extraordinary things under the right circumstances," Charles replied, "Something happened today that resulted in your being able to accomplish this task. Tell me child, what were you thinking before I arrived?"

"I just wanted to be left alone and when you knocked, I thought you were Logan."

"So you shut out the world," he replied and she nodded. His hands folded in their temple poise under his chin. Ororo had come to learn that it meant that he was thinking deeply about something.

"Interesting. Tomorrow, let's try to see if you can shut out the world again," he replied, lowering his hands.

"Okay."

"Ororo, may I speak freely?" the Professor asked after a moment.

"Of course, Professor," she replied.

"Logan loves you."

"Humph," she replied, getting to her feet and walking toward the balcony, "He has a strange way of showing it."

"If Anna told you that something you did was keeping her from doing something she wanted to do, what would you do?"

"Stop doing it if it was something she really wanted to do," Ororo replied without hesitation. "Within reason," she added with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because I love her and wouldn't want to stand in the way of her happiness," she replied, looking back at the Professor, suddenly understanding why he asked the question, "How is he?"

"Beside himself. I think I may have placed Hank in serious danger when I sent him to the Danger Room."

"I'll go check on him," she replied, turning toward her mentor, "Thank you, Professor."

"Anytime child," Charles replied.

* * *

Logan roared with rage as he struck down foe after foe. The smell of Ro's tears and the anger that rolled off her before she flew away fueled his anger. He was angry with himself for even having the conversation with her and with Forge for planting the thought in his head.

He didn't know what he would do if he and Ro broke up. He didn't think he could handle not being able to touch and hold her. She had become a calming force in his life and he didn't want to lose it. He knew what he was trying to say to her but it hadn't come out right and he had hurt her. _Dammit all to hell_, he thought, roaring again, as he slammed his claws into his opponents.

"Hello, my dear," Hank greeted her as she entered the Danger Room observation tower. The massive computer controls generated a gentle hum while various lights lit up across the console. She had not spent much time in the room, always entering the DR from the main door. She looked through the impenetrable glass and watched in awe at the powerhouse that was her boyfriend. She had heard the stories but had never seen Logan during one of his rages.

"Is this one of the berserker rages I've heard about?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Hank replied.

"Think he would mind if I interrupted him?"

"No, once he realizes it you. Remember, my dear, when he's like this, he's more animal like than human."

"Okay. I'll take my chances," she replied, "How do I end the session?"

"The system uses voice commands. Say this," he replied, writing down, Computer Terminate Program.

"Computer Terminate Program."

"Request confirmed. Unknown voice. Please recite access code."

"Ororo 1872," she read off the paper.

"Welcome Ororo. Access granted. Program Terminating."

Ororo watched as Logan glared up at the Control Tower with a look that would kill if it could. His face softened when he saw her.

"Here, use this," Hank replied, pointing to the microphone.

"Thanks," she said, pressing the button, "Can I come down?"

He nodded and she smiled her thanks to Hank before heading down the stairs.

When she entered the room, Logan stood facing the door, a towel around his neck.

"Logan, I..," she began but was silenced by a soft kiss.

"Dance with me?" he requested, dropping the towel on the ground and taking her hands.

"Sure."

"Computer, Jukebox RoLo playlist, Location Canadian Wilderness," he commanded, pulling her deeper in the room.

"Request confirmed."

Ororo watched as the room transformed, becoming a wintry wonderland. Against the blue, cloudless sky backdrop, white capped mountains stood majestically. A shimmering lake provided a mirror image of the where earth met the sky. She looked down and saw that they stood on the snow covered shore. The image was breathtaking.

"One of the places I visited in my many travels," Logan whispered in her ear as he stood behind her, taking in the scenery. He gently pulled her hand to get her attention. She turned and allowed him to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling her close.

He started swaying them slowly to time to Beyonce's _Hello_. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice him singing in her ear.

_I love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say_

_And the way that you protect your friends  
Baby, I respect you for that  
And when you grow, you take everyone you love along  
I love that shit _

_Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know_

_You had me at hello_

She looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. He kissed her as the chorus played. They swayed silently through the 2nd verse and Logan picked the song on the 3rd verse.

_Gotta feel you and be near you  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Gotta hold you, wanna show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine_

_You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
Girl, without you my life just ain't the same  
You don't have to try so hard for me to love you  
You had me at hello!_

"Computer decrease volume."

"Request confirmed."

"Ro, I never meant to hurt ya with the conversation today," he began.

She wanted to interrupt him but something told her to just listen.

"I just wanted ya to know that I never want to stand in yer way. I want ya to reach the stars if ya want, even if it means ya do it without me," he whispered into her ear, afraid to look in her face.

"I didn't understand earlier," she told him, pulling away so she could see his face, "All I heard was you were trying to break up with me because some dude told you I was outta your league."

"But I get it now and love you more because of it. A wise person helped me to understand and this song just confirmed it. I love you, Logan and whatever I do in life will not be worth it if I didn't have you by my side," she told him, before kissing away the tear that slid down his cheek, "Wow, the mighty Wolverine shedding a tear."

"I'm only like this when I'm with ya," he replied.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him, "I love you, Logan."

"I love you too. Now, ya can make it up to me by…" he began.

"What?! It's your fault that we fought. If you hadn't…" she stopped when she felt his body trembling. He was laughing at her.

"I can't stand you," she told him, pushing his shoulder, making him laugh more.

"Ya should have seen yer face."

"Whateva," she said smiling, stepping away so she could move to the beat of Emeli Sande's Heaven, "RoLo playlist?"

"Yeah. Ro and Logan playlist," he told her, enjoying the smile on her face, "RoLo, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?"

"Yeap and you said the names in the right order."

"LoRo didn't sound as cool as RoLo did, so I just went with it," he told her, "But make no mistake about it, I'm still the man in this relationship."

"That you are," she replied, laughing softly, "That you are."


	24. Forgiveness

Chapter 24: Forgiveness

Ororo sat next to Logan at the round table in the War Room. Hank entered with Scott and Jean right behind him.

"Look who the cat drug in," Hank announced.

"Cyke, Red, good to see ya," Logan greeted them.

"How was the mission?" Ororo asked.

"Got some things accomplished," Scott replied, a cryptic small on his face.

"Jean, is that what I think it is?" Ororo asked, looking at the rock on the teacher's finger.

"If you're thinking wedding ring, then you would be correct," she replied, flashing it with a giggle.

"Oh my goodness. It's beautiful," Ororo exclaimed getting to her feet and going over to the redhead, examining the ring. "Congratulations!" Ororo hugged the woman and then Scott. She moved out of the way so Logan could congratulate the newlyweds.

"Just made it harder for the rest of us, Cyke," he said, giving his co-leader a back thumping hug.

"Maybe but sometimes you just have to follow our heart," he replied gazing at his wife, pulling her to him.

"Well, I know who I'm avoiding for the next few months," Ro said, making them chuckle. Jean and Scott took their seats just as the doors opened and the Professor, Hank and Forge entered.

"Good, we're all here," the Professor replied. "I think congratulations are in order."

"Really? Why?" Forge asked.

"You are now looking at Mr. and Mrs. Scott Summers."

"You eloped! Congratulations are indeed in order," Hank replied, hugging them both, "This calls for a celebration!"

"That it does Hank. But right now, I would like to hear an update on the status of the security system. Forge, if you will."

_How does she stomach him_, Forge thought angrily, looking over at Ororo and Logan. When both their eyes turned to him, he figured he had missed something.

"Um, what was that?"

"Focus Forge," the Professor admonished him, having picked up his last thought. Forge heard a snicker from Logan and the frown on his face deepen.

"My apologies, Professor," Forge replied, ignoring the smug smirk on Logan's face, as he stepped forward and manipulated the controls, demonstrating the new updates and the diagrams illustrating the proposed locations of the defense devices.

"So, in conclusion, if the recommendation from Ororo is approved, the next phase of the project will take about 6 weeks to implement," Forge said concluding his presentation.

"I think this is a good idea, Professor," Scott replied, impressed by the work that was completed in his absence. Though he hated that he didn't think of the idea first, he knew the idea had merit and would provide them with the support and security the mansion needed.

"It would be nice to run sims outside in the fresh air," Jean added.

"I concur. Forge and I considered the idea once before but as with some things, it fell by the wayside so I think this is a good time as any to move forward with the project. Forge, you have my support. Whatever help you need, just say the word," Hank added.

"Logan, Ororo? Your thoughts?" the Professor asked.

"I'm all for it. It'll be a good change of pace for training sessions," Logan replied.

"Ororo?"

"I didn't think I got a vote in this," she replied honestly.

"Of course you do," the Professor replied, "You're a part of the team and your feedback is just as important as everyone else's."

"Okay, well I agree with everyone else. I think we should move forward with it."

"Then it's agreed. Forge, please move forward with the recommended changes. Scott, Logan, and Hank will assist you in completing this project."

"With all due respect, Professor, I think Ororo has earned a place on the implementation team as well, especially since it was her recommendation," Forge said, getting a growl from Logan in response.

"Forge, I…" the Professor began but paused, his eyes closing.

"Professor?" Scott asked.

"Charles?" Hank asked.

Those seated at the table, watched their mentor with concern as his eyes opened, landing on Ororo.

"Professor, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"We have a visitor. Jean and Scott, will you go and let our guest in?" the Professor asked and they nodded, heading out the door, "Forge, please begin work on the security system. Hank, Logan, and Ororo, come with me."

"What is it, Professor?" Ororo asked a few minutes later, worried about his lack of response. They stood in a small huddle near the elevator.

Charles looked at the young woman who he had come to respect immensely. He considered her a diamond in the rough and was working to polish her because he knew with some guidance, she would do much for the fight for mutant rights.

There were few things that Charles disliked and hurting someone dear to him was one of them. He knew Ororo would be hurt and angry by the decision he had made but he also knew if anyone would understand the reasons why, it would be her.

With a heavy sigh, he spoke, "Emma is upstairs and she would like to be allowed to return to the school."

"No freakin' way," Logan growled angrily.

"You can't be serious?" Ororo replied.

"I am and in light of the vision and mission of this school, I've decided to allow her come back on a probationary basis." The shocked gasps were expected as was the flurry of curse words from Logan, thankfully under his breath, but Charles wasn't prepared for Ororo's response.

"So this bitch gets to come back after nearly killing my sister?" Ororo asked, her anger getting the better of her.

"Ororo," Charles said, shocked by her words as were Logan and Hank who looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"No Professor. I apologize for my language but right is right. She made the choice to set in motion actions that lead to the incident that left Anna in a coma. She could have died," Ororo replied, her emotions visible on her face, "You told us not to look for her, that you would handle it and we followed the order without question. Now she's upstairs, asking to come back and you're welcoming her with open arms?"

"Ororo, I've made my decision."

"And it's the wrong one," she said, thunder resounding in the small corridor, the lights flickering, "She's not trying to come back because she's sincere. There's no way that a person as smart as Emma would come back and throw herself to the mercy of the school after what she did."

"Young lady, I understand that you are upset but I will not tolerate insolence in my home. The decision has been made and it is final," the Professor scolded.

Ororo stood gazing angrily at her mentor, unshed tears in her blue eyes.

"Chuck, Ro has a point. Emma is up to something and whatever it is, she's gonna finish it if ya let 'er back in here," Logan growled.

"As I said before, my decision is final. What I expect from the both of you is complete cooperation. You will set the example for the rest of the students by not resorting to any form of retaliation. I said that there will be consequences for her actions and I stand by my word," the Professor said, holding both of their heated gazes, "Now, let's go and greet her."

"I don't think so," Logan replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"It wasn't a request," the Professor said in a tone that left no room for negotiation. The Professor turned and headed to the elevators. With a sympathetic look, Hank followed silently.

"Ro," Logan said, touching her arm, pulling it back quickly as electricity passed from him to her, "What ya want to do?"

"There's nothing to do. The decision has been made and we have to respect it."

"Bullshit."

"No. There's not one person or issue more important than the Institute," she told him, her voice monotone, almost robot like. Since becoming his assistant, Ororo had come to see and learn of the purpose of the school from the founder himself.

They had sat many days discussing the goals and dreams for the school. Being on both sides of the coin as a fighter in the cause and the recipient of the efforts, she knew that the school was needed and like with anything in life, mistakes would be made. Who was she to question Charles' decision when he had in fact given her a home and had, no doubt, forgiven many of her own mistakes. Wasn't she suppose to do the same for others?

"Ro, we don't have to do this," he began, not liking the lack of emotion in her voice. She touched his face, shaking her head.

"You're the co-leader of the team and you have a responsibility to stand beside the Professor, regardless of how you feel about the situation. You have to present a united front."

"Fuck that. My only responsibility is to make sure yer okay," he replied, pulling her against him and wiping away her tears.

She smiled sadly, allowing the embrace but breaking it after a while. "Come, we're late."

Reluctantly, Logan followed her to the elevator. They rode up in silence. He could sense her suppressed anger, which helped to stir the Beast within. Logan took her hand as they stepped off the elevator, giving it a supportive squeeze. She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

He didn't like to see her sad or hurt and this situation was going to seriously test his ability to control his temper. He felt a mental barrier being erected. He figured the Professor didn't want to take any chances.

Emma came into view when they rounded the corner. She stood, talking softly with Jean and Scott. Hearing their approach, Emma looked up and took in the sight of Logan and Ororo walking hand in hand toward her, a slight smile gracing her face.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a treat? Logan, you are looking well," Emma told him, ignoring the snarl that emitted from the feral mutant, "And Ororo, you're looking lovely as ever. Tell me, how is Anna?"

"Emma," Scott hissed.

It was all she could do to not react. She could tell that Logan was being restrained by either Jean or the Professor, his hand becoming stiff in hers. She released it and knew that her instincts were dead on when she stepped away from him. She heard his grunt of effort as she walked closer to the small group.

"No, Scott. Its fine," Ororo told him, as she joined their small circle, stopping in front of Emma, "She is well, Emma. Thank you for asking."

Scott was shocked by the young woman's response to Emma's taunt. He stood ready as the Professor instructed him but he got the feeling that Ororo wouldn't do anything to the other woman.

"That's good. It's a shame that she wasn't much of an opponent," Emma replied, taunting the white haired mutant, trying to get a rise out of her, "But she made a decent punching bag."

The clap of thunder shook the mansion to its foundations. Scott took a step forward but stopped when Ororo lifted her hand, halting his movements.

Scott looked over at the others. He could tell that Logan was fighting against an invisible hold and glanced at Jean.

_Jean, are you keeping Logan at bay?_ Scott projected.

_No, the Professor, _she replied,_ I am trying to reach Ororo but cannot. Her mind is like a wall of electricity._

"At this very moment, Emma, I would love nothing more than to make you regret ever laying a hand on my sister," Ororo said menacingly, sounding much like Logan, "But because of the respect and love I have for this school and its inhabitants, I will refrain from doing so."

"But make no mistake about it, bitch" Ororo told her softly, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "Your day is coming."

"I look forward to it," Emma growled back.

"As do I," Ororo replied. She leaned back and spoke so the others could hear her, "Now if you will excuse me." Her gaze rested on Emma for another moment before she turned, heading to her room.

"Emma, let's take your bags to your room," Scott said, picking up her bag and leading her along with Jean out of the room. Before stepping out of sight, Emma turned and blew Logan an air kiss, making him growl.

Once Emma was out of sight, the Professor released his hold on the feral mutant with the command to not follow her.

"Don't worry. Right now, I'm more concern about Ro," Logan told him before hurrying after her.

Ororo entered her room and grabbed her purse and keys. Not wanting to see Emma again, she leaped from the balcony and flew to the garage.

She walked over to her car, trying to control the emotions raging within her. She sat in the driver seat and took several deep breaths. On her tenth one, Logan tapped on her window. She looked up at him, his face blurry due to her tears.

He opened the door and helped her out. She went into his arms, burying her face in his neck.

"Where ya think yer going?" he asked softly, after a moment.

"To get Anna. I want to be the one to break the news to her."

"Okay. After?"

"I've been meaning to go back to the old stomping grounds and visit a few people. Today seems to be a good day to do it."

"Okay. Let's go then. I'll drive," he replied.

"No, Logan."

"Ro…"

"I have to do this alone," she replied, looking up at him.

His heart was breaking as he gazed down at her tearstained face. He wiped away the moisture he saw there. "Yer not coming back are ya?"

"I can't leave you. We're stuck together remember?" she told him with a small smile, "I have my comlink, my cell, and the uplink to the mainframe in the car. I won't be that hard to find."

"Yeah but yer in no condition to drive."

"I wasn't before but I am now. So you don't have to worry."

"It's my job to worry about ya." She read the concern in his face and immediately knew what he was thinking.

"I promise there won't be a repeat of the Atlantic incident," she replied, "I just want to make sure Anna is okay before I bring her back. When she is, we will be back but not before because I don't' want to rush her."

"I just don't want ya to be dealing with this alone."

"Baby, I'm never alone. God is always with me and I'll have Anna. We'll be fine," she told him, "Besides, you will be needed here. Who else is going to prevent Omega from beating Emma to a pulp?"

"True," he replied, thinking about how he was going to share the news with the rest of the team. Resigning himself to letting her go, he sighed and hugged her tight, "Be safe okay and call me to check in."

"Okay but promise me you will let me handle this one alone," she said, holding out her pinkie for him to take.

"Promise me that ya'll be back soon," he countered, smiling at the gesture. She knew him too well.

"Promise," she replied.

_The things I do for love_, he thought, wrapping his pinkie around hers and pulling.

He opened the door for her and watched as she sped away. The Beast was raging against the mental barrier that the Professor was enforcing. _Hope Chuck at ate his Wheaties today_, Logan thought, heading back into the mansion. He still needed to break the news to the team and he would need Charles to help them all get through it if they wanted Emma to live to see the next day.


	25. Stronger than She Looks

Chapter 25: Stronger than She Looks

"Ro, what are you doing here?" Anna exclaimed, rushing out to her sister as she leaned against her car.

"I felt like doing a Girl Day Out," Ro replied, hugging her quickly before heading to the driver's side of the car.

"Really? OMG, let me text Jibril and Remy to let them know. They'll freak if I'm not at lunch," she replied, hopping in and texting her friends.

Once the text was sent, Anna looked over at her sister and could see residual tearstains on her face. Anna instinctively knew something was up, especially with her sister coming to get her out of school. Ro didn't want anything to come in between her sister and her education and for her to be here, meant something big had happened. She trusted her sister with her life so Anna put aside her thoughts and focused on the moment.

"So I figured we could go grab a bite to eat, go by and see our peeps at the Library, Paul and his crew and then do some shopping. What do you say?"

"I say let's do it!" Anna exclaimed. Regardless of how she felt, shopping always put her in a good mood.

"Good. Want to connect your iPod?"

"Okay, where is my sister and what have you done with her?" Anna asked. Ro's rule was the driver was the controller of the radio and since she didn't let Anna drive her car, whenever they were out, Ro always choose the music.

"I want to test the speakers in the car. Since you like songs with a heavy bass line, I figured…"

"Ohhh, girl you ain't said nothing but a word," Anna replied, pulling out her device and plugged in the adapter. She selected her playlist and the Nicki Manji's _Super Bass_ flowed out of the speakers.

Ororo allowed the strumming bass line to distract her from her thoughts. She listened as her sister sung along with the words. As she knew she would, Anna squealed when Ororo pulled up in the valet parking of the very expensive Brazilian steakhouse they had always wanted to visit.

"Are you serious?!" Anna exclaimed, looking over at her sister, her eyes shining with barely contained excitement.

"Yeah. What good is money if you can't enjoy it," Ororo replied, releasing her seat belt and getting out of the car, as the valet held the door open. She joined Anna and was thrown off balance by her excited sister.

"Thank you, Ro!"

Chuckling, she told her she was welcome as she ushered them through the door.

An hour later, Anna sat back and sighed happily.

"So how was it?" Ororo asked, leaning back as well, having had more than her share of the exceptionally prepared meal of meats cooked on a spit over an open fire and a salad bar that also included smoked salmon, various cheeses, and a cold apple salad with celery and raisins.

"Worth every penny," Anna replied, leaning forward again, "So you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" Ororo asked, taking a sip of her creamy limeade.

"Remember the other day when you said we could read each other pretty well?"

"Mmmm."

"So I'm reading that something's bothering you and it has something to do with me. What, I don't know, but I think I have an idea," Anna replied. Lowering her voice, she asked, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Ororo choked on her drink. Reaching for a napkin, she coughed to clear her throat.

"You okay?" the waiter asked, suddenly at her elbow.

Ororo nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Thank you," she croaked, looking over at her sister.

"I'll take that as a no," Anna said calmly, hiding a smile behind her own napkin.

"No, I'm not. What would make you ask that question?"

"Well, I figured since you now have the room to yourself and with Logan right next door, it's not that hard to put two and two together. Or at least in this scenario, one and one makes three."

"Girl, you ain't right in the head," Ororo replied, laughing at her statement.

"True, but you still haven't answered the question," Anna told her, "Come on. If it's not the news of my pending aunthood, then what is it?"

"What makes you think that there's anything going on other than me wanting to spend some time with my sister?"

"Because, for one, education is very important to you and that being the case, you've planned outings around my school schedule so I wouldn't miss one riveting minute of the educational process," Anna began, counting down the reasons on her fingers, "Secondly, we're sitting in a very expensive restaurant where the food is off the chain. Being that you are very cost conscious and won't spend money unless it was absolutely necessary, the simple fact that we just spent a c-note on _one_ meal speaks volumes. And lastly, I'm your sister dammit and I know when something is bothering you. So out with already."

Ororo couldn't help but smile a sad smile at her sister because she had spoken the truth. "You're really good at the reading me thing, aren't you?"

"So are you. How else do you think we survived so long living the streets?" Anna replied, leaning forward and taking her sister's hand, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Ororo looked at their hands before she sighed. Lifting her gaze to meet her sister's, she told her, "Emma's back."

Anna slipped her hand from her sister's and leaned back in her chair. At the mention of those two words, her mind replayed as much of the brutal beating she could recall before she blacked out, only to awake hours later in the infirmary. She remembered the emotional reunion she had with Jibril and her sister. She recalled the story Marie and Remy had told her of how her sister had created a hurricane in the middle of the Atlantic that was off the charts as she released the anger she felt at seeing Anna comatose, lying in the bed.

All of those memories raced through her mind but here was one thought that overshadowed them all. The determination she had when Doctor Blue had suggested the possibility that she could heal herself of her injuries and the painful attempts that failed, leaving her dejected. But because of her sister's example of hope and faith, she continued trying, through the pain and heartbreak of failure. When she was successful, she had never tasted a sweeter victory for something that she had done herself, for herself, by herself.

She had wondered what her reaction would be when she had to face Emma again. In the beginning there was fear but now, after the emotional rollercoaster she'd ridden these few past weeks, she had changed for the better. She had taken her lumps and learned the lessons from them. She had grown up, clipping the aprons strings from her sister to stand on her own, with the support of her family and friends.

Looking up into the worried face of her sister, she smiled a confident smile, bolstered by the knowledge that she had a support system in place that had her back no matter what.

"Okay," Anna replied, reaching for her sister's hand again and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Is she still breathing?"

Ororo stared at her sister, her mind racing. She expected a more outward emotional response to her statement but Anna didn't deliver. Anna had reacted to the news internally, she could tell, but decided to put on a brave face and smile.

"You don't have to pretend that you aren't affected by what I just told you."

"I'm not trying to. It affected me but so did winning the talent show, our blow up, my taking my relationship to the next level, and the current status of our relationship," Anna replied openly, "I've had a hellava time these past few weeks, sis, and this is just an added piece to some amazing, at times fucked up, moments in my life but I've learned and grown so much because of them that I'm ready to deal with whatever else comes along. I'm not gonna lie and say that it doesn't worry me a bit and that I didn't just relive the worst ass whupping of my life, but I know who has my back. So instead of worrying about some chick who I know will get hers in the end, I would rather enjoy the day out with my sister, especially since we're doing all the things I enjoy doing."

"Who are you and what have you done with my lil' girl?" Ororo asked, using her term of endearment for her, tears of relief shining in her eyes. She closed her eyes as she sister leaned over and wiped the tears away with her napkin.

"She grew up."

* * *

Anna and Ororo stopped at the library and delivered the basket of goodies they picked up to give the staff to as a token of thanks. The branch manager, Cynthia Chandler, came out and greeted the girls and invited them to go in the back to the staff break room. They spent a couple of hours catching up with her and the staff and exchanged numbers with the demand to stay in touch. Cynthia walked the girls out the door and waved as they drove off, saying a prayer of thanks to God for answering her prayers about them and asking God to continue protecting the two girls.

Back on the road, Ororo drove the car to the Club Fire, knowing that Paul would be there as he always was, getting the place ready for opening. They parked in the adjacent lot and went around back to the staff entrance. Knocking on the door with their special knock, the door opened quickly and Paul stood there, filling the doorway with his hulking figure.

"Bloody hell, bout damn time ya'll came back to see me," he greeted them as he pulled them both in a double bear hug.

"Um Paul…we can't breathe!" Anna choked out and breathing deeply when he released them.

"Come on. The food just got here," he replied as he led the way into the dark backroom.

"Thanks, Paul but we just ate," Ororo replied, smiling and waving to Eddie, the bartender, who came from around the bar to give them a hug.

"Yo people, look was the cats drug in," Paul called out, getting the attention of the staff that arrived around five to help get the place ready to open at eight. Soon the small area was filled with laughter as the staff got caught up with the two girls who were like family. After a few hours and a song by Anna, Paul walked the girls out to their car.

"I'm happy things goin' okay for ya," he told them, giving them each a goodbye hug.

"Thank you for what you did. We could never repay you for everything but just know, whenever you need a singer, just give us a holler and we'll come running," Anna told him, sounding like the elder sister.

"Wow…Ororo, what did you do to this one?" Paul asked, looking at Anna like she had grown another head.

"What can I say, Paul, she's growing up," Ororo replied, looking at her sister with pride.

"Yeap. So Ro, can we get that ice cream now?" Anna asked excitedly sounding more like the 15 year old she was, making them laugh.

"Don't be a stranger, okay. The guy who had the gun won't be back. Heard he went down on an armed robbery charge," Paul told them, closing Anna's door and walking over to Ororo's as the window rolled down.

"Okay. You take care of yourself and keep in touch," Ororo said, starting the car.

"Yeah," Paul said, locking their numbers in his phone, "Tell Xavier I said hey."

"Will do. See ya, Paul," Ororo said and headed out the parking lot, the sound system blasting DMX's _Ruff Riders Anthem_.

Paul shook his head as he made his way back into his club, a smile creasing his face.

_At the mansion_

"Objective achieved. Program terminated."

Logan looked over the collective team minus four of their members as they caught their break after the grueling training session. They had run two back to back simulations to work on building their stamina. Logan, blessed with his healing factor, stood at his full height whereas most of the team were stretched out on the floor, struggling to catch their breath. Remy, Marie and Peter were still vertical, each resting their hands on their knees. Though they looked worse for the wear, Logan was proud of them. All of them had persevered and it showed.

"All right, hit the showers. Dinner's on me tonight," Logan replied, wanting to reward the team for their efforts.

"Club Mic?" Remy asked.

"Naw. Let's hit the Roadhouse. I'm in the mood for steak," he replied and got a whistle in response.

"Hey, Lo, didn't know you were balling like that," Jibril replied.

"Only on special occasions," Logan replied as he and the guys made their way to the male locker room.

"What's the occasion?" Bobby asked.

"Celebrating the fact that everyone passed the endurance test and," Logan said, pulling his sweaty shirt over his head, "And no one laid a hand on Emma." The silent response to his statement was very telling of the thoughts of his teammates.

Logan had arrived at Bayville High hours before at the end of the school day to catch the team before they made their way home. He wanted to share the news in a neutral spot that would force the team to not act out.

_He gathered them at the picnic tables near the football field. _

_ "What's up, Lo?" Jibril asked._

_ "Yeah, what's the deal. You don't have to be back til tomorrow," Bobby added._

_ Remy, his closest male friend, waited silently, observing his friend. Logan looked over at him._

_ "Something I need to tell ya'll," Logan began, his gaze moving from face to face, "And I need ya to keep yer reaction minimal. Got it?"_

_ After he had gotten affirmations from them all, he said, "Emma's back."_

_ As he expected, he got the gasps and the angry mumblings. He looked up and saw Remy's eyes flash angrily, his hands glowing red. The smell of burnt grass hit his nose and Logan turned to see Jibril in his fiery form, preparing to blast off._

_ "Jibril, power down," Logan growled._

_ "Fuck that, Logan. That bitch hurt Anna," he replied._

_ "Power the fuck down before someone sees ya," Logan snarled. Jibril looked at him and reluctantly powered down._

_ "Thanks," Logan said gruffly and saw the shocked looks his response, "I know this is hard. Ya just don't know how hard it was for me and Ro when we found out but we got our orders to keep our hands off the witch in retaliation for what she did. So everyone is expected to follow those orders. If ya don't, yer'll answer to me."_

_ Logan cracked his neck and looked at them one by one, getting a nod of compliance. He gazed at Remy whose fiery gaze matched his own heated one. Logan knew that defiant look well. "Chuck asked us to let him take care of it so that's what we gonna do," Logan explained and got a subtle nod from Remy. Satisfied, Logan asked the team to head back to the cars so he could talk to Jibril alone. _

_ "Speaking of Anna, where is she?" Kurt asked._

_ "Ro wanted to break the news to 'er," Logan replied and Kurt nodded his understanding before turning to and walking away._

_ With a sigh, Logan walked over to where Jibril paced. "Jay…"_

_ "Don't want to hear it, Logan," Jibril said angrily, walking away from him._

_ "Jay," Logan said, grabbing the boy's shoulder to prevent him from walking past him._

_ "Get the fuck off me, man," Jibril said and swung his arm to shake himself loose from Logan's grasp. Logan growled instinctively. _

_ "I know yer mad but think about Anna right now. Focus on 'er and help 'er get through this. Don't worry about Emma. That bitch will get what's coming to 'er," Logan told him, forgiving the boy's reaction._

_ "I got Anna. You ain't got to worry about her," Jibril replied, looking up at his team leader, "But when that bitch gets hers, I want to be there."_

_ "Take a number," Logan replied, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "Now come on, we got a double header today. Think yer up for it?"_

_ "Yeah. I'll just imagine its Emma I'm blasting," Jibril replied with a smirk, making Logan chuckle._

_ "Great minds think alike," Logan told him._

* * *

Now, nearly seven, the team prepared to leave for the Roadhouse Grill, a local steakhouse that offered everything from vegetarian chili to a 50 oz Porterhouse steak that was free for anyone who could finish it.

Logan hopped in the driver's seat of the Suburban just as his phone rung. Pulling it from its holster, he saw Ro's picture and hit talk.

"Hey baby," Logan said, getting a look from Remy when he heard the greeting. Logan got out the car and closed the door, wanting privacy.

"Hey. I'm checking in," Ororo said.

Logan could hear Anna in the background teasing her sister about being on lock down and a short leash.

"It's good to hear ya voice. Seems like Anna's in good mood," he replied, "How'd it go?"

"Better than expected."

"Really?"

"Really. It's a long story. Remind me to tell you later," she replied, "What are you up too?"

"Me and the team heading to the Roadhouse."

"The Roadhouse?"

"A steakhouse not too far from Club Mic. Figured we all deserved a reward for following orders today. Ya wanna join us?"

"Sure. Text Anna the address and we'll meet you guys there. Love you."

Love ya too, baby. See ya soon."

"How's Anna?" Remy asked Logan when he got back in the truck.

"Sounded in good spirits. Ro said things were better than expected," Logan replied, starting the car.

"That's my girl," Remy replied, with a slight smile on his handsome face.


	26. Gifts

Chapter 26: Gifts

It was the last day of school for the winter break. Logan was happy to be done with school for a while because the last two weeks have been killers.

Things around the mansion had been quiet since Emma's return three weeks ago. Most of the Team had been cordial to her. Even Anna but Ro had taken the cake. She had done what the Professor had asked, going out her way to set the example. She had even engaged in civil conversation with the girl.

Not him. He wasn't trying to be bothered because he knew who they were dealing with. So he kept his distance. Even when she sought him out, he would find someplace else to be. He knew Chuck wasn't happy with his reaction to her but dammit, he was just being who he was. Chuck said to not lay a hand on 'er and that's what he was doing. That didn't mean he had to have conversation with 'er. He'd leave that to the rest of the Team.

Thinking about Ro made him realize how much he had missed her these past few weeks. Though things were quiet, the place was buzzing with teenage angst due to end of the semester tests. Even Ro was feeling the effects. She had her own finals and had spent much of her off time studying and helping some of the younger students with their studies.

They would see each other across the room and smile but then she would be called away or he would be summoned to take care of something. Their nightly walks had taken a back seat to studying by the midnight oil and catching Zs when they could.

Tonight, all that would change, because he was determined to spend some quality time away from the mansion with his girl. With that thought in mind, he pressed the gas and the Charger responded as he smoothly transitioned around the jeep driven by Remy to take the lead of the caravan back to the mansion.

When he pulled into the driveway, he noticed the lack of snow on the driveway, providing the cars with a clear pathway to the garage. Passing the entrance, the teens noticed the outside of the mansion looked festival with its fresh decorations. Opening the garage door, the drivers parked the cars in their designated space and the occupants exited the cars, chatting excitedly about the decorations.

Remy noticed the sign on the wall and read aloud the instructions.

"Your presence is requested in the large ballroom for an afternoon of holiday fun and cheer. Please leave your coats and things NEATLY in the hall closet. Happy Holidays. Signed the Spirit of the Holiday Season."

"What's with the sign?" Bobby asked, joining Logan and the others as they looked at the big, colorful sign, rereading the message.

"Don't know. Only one way to find out," Logan said, making his way into the mansion.

Entering through the garage door, they stopped at the closet and deposited their winter wear as instructed. The hum of excitement was evident as they made their way down the hall to the foyer.

Jubilee and Anna, acting like little kids, gasped in stunned silence as they entered the grand foyer. Two fully decorated miniature trees stood on either side of the front door. Colorful garland wound its way up through the post of the stairs, connecting several wreaths. A large wreath replaced the large painting where the stairs spilt as a person made their way to the upper levels.

The smell of warm apple cider and hot cocoa commingled, creating a cozy atmosphere that put smiles of many of the students as they made their way to the ballroom.

"I wonder how they got all this stuff done in a short time," Jubilee replied, remembering previous years where they had spent days decorating the mansion.

"It's not always like this?" Anna asked, basking in the festival atmosphere.

"No," many of her friends nearly shouted in unison, making the others laugh.

"Well, it's a Christmas miracle," she concluded, gently squeezing Jibril's hand and getting a squeeze and smile in return.

Logan was quiet as he took in the conversations in front of him as he brought up the rear. He heard the movements of the occupants of the room and the holiday music that flowed from the music that flowed from the ballroom. He sniffed the air, searching for Ororo and found her unique scent among those of most of the residents of the mansion, save the crew making its way down the corridor.

When they reached the door, he heard the gasps as they stepped into the room. It had been turned a holiday wonderland. Decorations representing the various holiday and cultural traditions were intermingled throughout the room. No religious or cultural celebration was overlooked. The room was dominated by an impossible large tree that was surrounded by gifts of all sizes and Christmas stockings on either side bearing the names of all of the mansion's occupants.

They were greeted at the door with their choice of warm apple cider or hot cocoa.

Dominique, one of their newest additions, held out one of each in his hands. Nique, as he preferred to be called, was seven and one of the youngest inhabitants. He had been rescued the week before Thanksgiving when the Professor learned of the little boy through one of Cerebro's daily scans.

By week's end, the child was at the mansion and was having a hard time adjusting to his new surroundings. Growing up in a segregated community in Mississippi, he quickly gravitated toward Anna and Ororo, not comfortable around the paler skin people in the mansion. With their help, Nique quickly came out of his shell. He had really taken to Logan and looked up to him like a big brother. The kid had grown on Logan as well and he greeted him today as he did every day with their special fist bump.

"Hey Lo," Nique said, holding out his fist to bump Logan's.

"Nique. Ya holding it down?" Logan asked, using some of the slang he learned from the young boy.

Nique smiled with pleasure, nodding his head excitedly. "Ya want some cocoa or cider?"

"Nah."

"Ya have to get something. Ro said everybody had to have a cup so we can have toast," he replied, making Logan smile at his slight mistake.

"Ya do everything Ro tell ya?" he teased, taking a cup of cider.

"Yeap. I want to live to see eight," he said with a straight face, making Logan chuckle. When Nique wasn't being good, Ro would threaten him and Anna would tell him he better listen because Ro was crazy.

"Her bark is worse than her bite," Logan assured the boy but he looked back at Logan like he wasn't convinced, "Where is she anyway?"

"Last I saw, she was in the kitchen," he replied. Logan sniffed again and was surprised that her smell was coming from behind him. He had been distracted with his conversation with Nique and hadn't sensed her.

"Hey baby," she greeted him with a hug and quick kiss.

"Hey. Lookin' good, darlin'," he replied, holding her at arm's length and making her turn, taking in her black skinny jeans and oversized white sweater that hung off one shoulder, showing the strap of her black tank top. Her white leather knee high boots caught the light as she turned, her wavy hair shifting slightly in the breeze created by her moments. He pulled her against him for another hug but was interrupted by Nique.

"No fair. I didn't get a hug from Ro," he told them, pushing them apart so he could hug her waist.

"Yer pushing it, Squirt," Logan growled playfully.

"Alright boys," she said, heading off an impromptu wrestling session as Nique responded with a playful punch to Logan's midsection. "Time to get the program started. Nique, can you get Anna, Jubilee, Allison, and Kitty for me and have them to come to the front?" she asked and got an excited nod in response before he took off in the direction of the girls huddled near the buffet. Smiling after him, she felt an arm going around her waist and smiled at Logan who took the boy's place beside her.

"Ya know he has a crush on ya," Logan told her as they walked toward the center of the room.

"Does he? I didn't know," she replied.

"Whateva. Ya have to be deaf not to. Yer all he talks about. I'm starting to get worried that this youngun's gonna take my woman," he replied, stopping their forward motion.

"You have nothing to worry about. I like my men old enough to drive," she teased him, looking up into his face. "Logan?" she asked, seeing the mischievous look in his eye.

"What…" she began but was cut off when he dipped her, making her laugh out loud. "Logan, what in the world…"

"Mistletoe," he replied before kissing her deeply. Coming up for air, they heard a smattering of applause.

"Nice one, mon ami," Remy said, joining them, his arm draped around Marie, "Ya just set the bar very high. Tink we should try to match it, chere?" Remy looked at Rogue who blushed.

"Hush swamp rat," she said affectionately, hitting his arm.

"Ahh, 'chere," Remy said, his face drawn in a pout.

"Oh alright," Rogue said, aspirated.

Remy smiled evilly as he pulled Rogue close before planting one on her.

"Wow, it just got hot in here," Kitty replied, fanning herself.

"Hey. Kids are present," Jubilee said, hitting Remy's shoulder while covering her face, making the others smile.

_Ororo, are we ready?_

_Yes, Professor. My apologies_, she replied, blushing.

_It's quite alright, child._

"See you in a minute," she told Logan before sliding out of his embrace.

Ororo got the room's attention by getting Allison to belt out a round of Jingle Bells. The room soon song along with her and cheered at the end. Scott stepped forward and talked a bit about the year and how proud he was of the residents. He also cautioned them to be safe during the holiday season, especially those leaving the mansion in the next few days and wished them all a happy holiday season.

The Professor took his place and shared his thoughts and kind expressions for the students and the team for all they had done that year.

"I would like to make a toast to the efforts of the Team as a whole but specifically for Scott and Logan who have shown themselves to be effective and knowledgeable leaders. To the teachers, Hank, Scott, Jean, and Logan, we could not do what we do without you. We salute you all."

Once everyone had taken a drink, Ororo stood next to the Professor.

"Thanks Scott and Professor for those encouraging words. Please give them a hand," she told them, clapping, "Now, as many of you know, in our midst are several ladies who are known for their vocal talents. As a treat for us all, they will regal us with a few holiday favorites. Ladies, the spotlight's on you."

Ororo started to make her way toward Logan when Anna caught her arm.

"Where do you think you're going? The people want to hear your vocal talents as well," Anna told her, raising an arched brow as if to say you better say yes.

"Oh alright," Ororo replied, "What are we starting with?"

When the final song was sung, Ororo announced that it was time for the gifts and the teachers handed them out. Once everyone received their gift, they were opened and the room filled with happy exclamations as many of the students got something they wanted.

After several hours, the party was still in full swing with most of the students out on the dance floor. Suddenly the music was turned down to a whisper and the dancers mumbled their disagreement.

"It's a quick interruption, I promise," the Professor told them, chuckling at their response, "I just have one more present to share."

"I would like thank one special person for all of their efforts. This person is relatively new to our family but in her short time with us become an integral part of the workings of this facility. Ororo, will you join me?"

Ororo looked over at the Professor in surprise. She looked back at Logan who shrugged his shoulder.

She stepped out his embrace and walked to where the Professor sat.

_ What are you doing?_ she projected, a shock look on her face as she approached him.

_Come and you shall see_, he replied, hold out his hand to her.

Ororo looked around as those assembled applauded and cheered for her. She looked back her sister who beamed back. Her eyes fell on Logan who winked at her, a smile gracing his face.

"As many of you know, Ororo has served in the capacity of my assistant for several months. What you may not know is that also during that time, she has been studying to prepare for a test that the state of New York uses to test the knowledge of home schooled students. It is with great pleasure that I present to Ororo this certificate from the Westchester County School Superintendent which reads _This certifies that Ororo N'dare Munroe has shown mastery of the New York State Proficiency Exam_."

"I passed it?" Ororo asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes, my dear. This means that you have officially completed the requirements to receive your high school diploma." Scott and Logan approached them with a large covered item. The Professor removed the cover and Ororo could not believe her eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as tears flowed freely as she read the document.

"Thank you," she whispered, looking up and before closing her eyes again. All of her hard work had paid off better than she had hoped. Before her was her very own diploma. Her eyes met Logan and he smiled.

"Speech," he called out as he took the diploma from Scott and turned to face the rest of the group.

"This would not be possible without several people," she began, a tear sliding down her face, "First I would like to thank the Professor." She turned to him and kneeled beside him. "Your generosity knows no bounds. Thank you for taking in a couple of lost girls and giving them a place to call home. Thank you for providing us all with a safe haven where we can be who God made us to be without shame or fear." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"To my sister, Anna, no words can express how thankful I am to have you in my life. Thanks for just being you," she told her sister. Anna blew her a kiss from where she stood, wrapped in Jibril's arms.

"To my sisters and brothers here at the mansion. You took me and my sister in and after a few bumps in the road, you welcomed us into your hearts and home. For that, I will be eternally grateful."

"To the Team, thanks for having my back in all things and know that the sentiment is reciprocated."

"Lastly," she said, turning to Logan, "None of this would be happening had it not been for a small group of out of towners who looked like they would make good marks. Little did I know that you would leave a mark on my heart and change my life for the better. Thank you Logan for reaching out to me and not giving up on us." She kissed his lips gently before giving him a hug, mindful of the frame.

"Okay, so if Ro is through with her acceptance speech, can we, like, get back to the party?" Allison asked.

"Hush, Ali. I'm having a moment here," Ororo replied, laughing at the girl, "Professor?"

"That's all I wanted to say. I will leave you all to your festivities. Remember to be mindful of the time as many of you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes Professor," they all said in unison before laughing, turning the music back up.

The party ended a couple of hours later. Everyone pitched in on cleanup, leaving the ballroom spotless, save the holiday decorations.

In her room, Ororo gazed out of the balcony over the darkened grounds. She breathed in the crisp night air, enjoying the coolness against her skin.

"Happy?" Logan asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Overjoyed. I never knew a piece of paper would mean so much," she told him.

"Yeah. Looking forward to getting mine," he said, looking out at the dark sky, trying to get his thoughts together. He wondered what her plans were now. They had had the conversation about goals but neither had talked about what they would do after they achieved them.

"Ro, can I ask ya something?"

"Sure. You know you can ask me anything," she replied.

"What ya plan to do now that ya got yer diploma?"

She wondered when the question would be asked. She figured the Professor would be the first to ask but Logan beat him to it. "Well, I know I'll be here until Anna graduates and then after, I'm not sure. Honestly, I haven't given it much more thought than that. I love working for the Professor, being part of the team, and being here with you. But I also want to test the waters so to speak to see what life has to offer now that I'm on better footing," she replied.

"Ya trying to leave me, darlin'?" Logan asked playfully but she knew he was serious.

She turned to face him, touching his cheek. "Nope. We're stuck with each other, remember?" she told him.

"Not sure if I can handle a long distance relationship," he replied, running his fingers through her hair, "Don't think I can go a day without being able to touch ya."

She laughed and kissed him. "You're saying that now but what happens when you go away on a weeklong mission?"

She had him there. "Okay point taken but ya get my meaning, right?"

"Yes and I will definitely take our relationship in consideration with any decision I make. Deal?"

"Same goes for me," he replied, sealing the deal with a kiss, "Feel up for a ride?"

"You trying to kidnap me?" she asked.

"That's the plan," he replied, pulling her inside.

* * *

Logan held her hand as he guided the Charger though the dark streets. Music played softly but no words were exchanged between the two, a comfortable silence engulfing them. Occasionally, Logan will lift her hand this his lips and kiss it gently, his eyes staying on the road. When she kissed his hand, a smile creased his face, making her giggle.

"We're almost there," he replied.

"I'm not worried. I trust you."

When Ororo started recognizing the landmarks, she looked over at Logan who focused on driving.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Almost there, darlin'," he replied, taking the turn that would take them to Club Fire, "Ya trust me remember?"

She laughed in response to him throwing her words back at her. She resigned herself to letting him lead the way, making up in her mind that she would enjoy the ride.

He parked the car in a specially marked spot in front of the club. It was nearly 10pm on a Friday and the club looked like it was closed.

"Sit tight," he said, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car, hurrying over to her side to open the door.

"Lo…" she began but was cut off by the feel of his lips on hers. He ended the kiss and leaned a bit so that his forehead touched hers.

"Love you, Ororo Munroe," he told her.

"Love you too," she replied softly.

"No questions beyond this point, okay?" he asked, gazing into her face.

After a moment, she nodded.

"That's my girl," he said, smiling and giving her a quick kiss before moving away and leading her into the club.

The club was pitch black with a lone spot light in the center of the dance floor.

"Their playing our song," he replied, leading her to the spotlight just as Lil Jon's _Snap Yo Fingers_ flowed from the speakers. Ororo burst out laughing as Logan started dancing to the beat, doing his version of the dance for the song. She joined him and got lost in the music, remembering their first dance. Soon the tempo slowed and Logan pulled her close as Whitney's _All the Man I Need_ came on. She smiled up at him, happy that he remembered the song she had used to tell him how she felt about him.

"There is so much I want to say to ya right now but I don't know how to say it to make it make sense," he started, looking into her eyes, rocking them slowly in a circle.

"Just tell me," she whispered in response.

"Ro, ya stole my heart the first time I looked into yer baby blues. Ya made me feel things that I ain't never felt before and it scared me but once I realized it what was happening, I embraced it. I was fallin' for ya. I know that now and since then, ya been a source of light that chased away the darkness I was feeling. Ya make me feel like I can do anything because I know yer in my corner. I don't ever want that feeling to go away so if ya will have me," he told her, kneeling on one knee and pulling a small black box from his pocket. When he opened it, the spotlight made the blue stone sparkle, "Ororo Munroe, will ya marry me?"


	27. Next Level

Chapter 27: Next Level

"Oh my God," she replied, taking a step back, her hands flying to her mouth. She blinked and tears streamed down her face. _This can't be real_, she thought, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew that it was and that he was serious.

"Girl, say yes," a familiar voice said, hidden in shadows and Ororo looked in the direction of the voice and could make out shadowy shapes. She heard shushing and whispered laughter.

Looking back at Logan, she saw the pained look on his face that said that his surprise was ruined. She smiled through her tears and nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked, getting to his feet, not believing she had said yes.

"Yes, Logan. I will marry you," she replied. He slid the ring on her finger and lifted her off her feet, swinging her around, shouting "She said yes!" At that moment, the house lights came up and Ororo was surprised to see the whole Team minus Emma, Anna, and the Professor along with Paul and his staff from the bar and some of their friends from the library.

"Oh my God, Logan. What did you do?"

"No questions remember Ro," he said, hugging her tightly and releasing her so the others could congratulate them.

"Bout damn time you said yes," Anna whispered as she hugged her sister tight. "I know you're worried about the age thing and the length of time but let it be. Everything's gonna be alright," Anna assured her and Ro nodded, unable to speak because her sister had eloquently stated her fears and soothed them in one sentence.

_The child was becoming wise beyond her years_, she thought as she pulled away and was immediately engulfed by Remy.

"Ya make 'im 'appy, 'chere," Remy whispered before he pulled away, looking over at Logan who looked to be having a serious conversation with Paul.

"He makes me happy, Rem. I couldn't have asked for a better guy," she replied, looking over at Logan, blowing him a kiss when their eyes met.

"Non, de better guy was there but he be spoken for, right Marie?" he teased, pulling his lady love toward them.

"Whateva he said was ah lie," Marie replied teasingly causing Remy to cover his heart with his hand, giving her a devastated look.

"Ya wound me, 'chere."

"Stuff it, swamp rat," she replied before turning to embrace Ororo, "Congrats! I've never seen 'im this happy. Yer good for him, sugah."

"Thanks, Rogue. It means a lot."

Ororo continued receiving congratulations from the well-wishers until Allison interrupted, getting everyone's attention with her loud call.

"Hey. We suppose to be celebrating! I was told this was the best club in these parts so let's get the party started!" And they did.

The party came to an end thirty minutes shy of midnight. The club would be opening for the public for a special midnight madness event and people were already lined up around the building.

The Team and the club staff put everything back in its place with a few minutes to spare. After another round of goodbyes, Ororo switched on her image inducer as she and Logan headed to the door.

He looked at her quizzically. "Just in case," she told him and he nodded his understanding.

They settled into the Charger and Logan took off, headed back toward the mansion.

"Regrets?" he asked, glancing at her as she started at the ring on her left hand, having turned off the inducer after they hit the main road.

"No. In shock," she replied smiling at him, leaning her head back against the headrest.

"Yer not the only one," Logan replied, chuckling.

"Who? You?"

"Yeah and the whole team as a matter of fact. Chuck thinks we're too young but he's trusts our decision."

"So I guess we have much to discuss," she replied before yawning, "Are they expecting us back at the mansion for anything?"

"Nothing I can think of," he replied, glancing at her, "Why?"

"I think we should have our discussion away from the mansion. We can get up early and make it back to mansion before the kids leave," she replied, yawning again.

"Ya sure yer up to it? Ya look like ya ready to drop now," he said, following the signs to the Marriott.

"All the more reason to stop," she replied, closing her eyes.

Logan parked the car and looked over at the sleeping woman. _His woman_, he thought, moving a lock of hair from her face. He couldn't believe she had said yes. Though they had only been together for four months, he instinctively knew she was the one. He didn't know how but it just felt right. Even the Wolverine growled in agreement and the man knew that if the beast agreed, then it was the right choice.

"Ro," he called out softly, kissing her.

"Mmmm?"

"Come on," he said, not opening his door until she looked at him.

"Okay," she mumbled, grabbing her purse. He hurried over to her door and caught it as she opened it slowly. Taking her hand, he helped her to stand and they headed inside.

Ten minutes later, Logan opened the door to the room. He stepped aside so she could enter. After locking the door, he turned to see her removing her clothes.

"Ro, what the hell?" he asked as she stood before him in her lacy camisole and matching panties.

"I wanted to give you your other gift," she replied, going over to him and taking his hand.

"What?" he asked, his mind struggling to put words together as she placed his hands on her supple hips.

"It's time Logan. I want to take our relationship to the next level."

"Ro, baby, we can wait until we get hitched. I'm okay with waiting," he replied, her words breaking him out his stupor. He knew how important this was for her and didn't want her to break her promise to herself.

"I know and I love you even more for that," she replied, sitting on the bed, and patting the space beside her. "I decided to this do today when I was making plans for the party but now that you've put a ring on it, so to speak, I think it's safe to say that this," she told him, pointing from him and then herself, illustrating her point, "is a done deal."

"Are you sure?" he asked, fighting hard to keep both his arousal and the beast at bay as she stood in front of him.

"Yes," she replied, putting her hands on her hips, "Now, do you want to finish unwrapping your gift?"

She didn't have to ask him twice.

* * *

"Mornin'," he mumbled, nuzzling her neck, waking her.

"Mmmm, morning," she replied, looking up at him, a slow smile creasing her face, "How did you sleep?"

"Sleep? What's that?" he joked, "I didn't get much. Some chick kept me up with her loud moans, calling out some guy's name. Think it was Logan. Name ring a bell?"

"Whateva," she replied, swatting his arm as he leaned over her, "She was no louder than this guy moaning and cussing up a storm while calling out some girl's name. Ro was it?"

"Yeap," he said, kissing her then pulling back a bit, "And ya know what? I'm about call out her name some more." She smiled and pulled him back down so she could kiss him. She moaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over her body.

"I love ya, darlin'," he whispered in her ear as he alternated kissing, licking, and sucking on her neck making his way down past her collar bone to her breast.

"I love you too," she said before hissing as he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

* * *

"How ya feelin'?" he asked as they left the hotel a couple of hours later, heading home.

"Wonderfully sore," she replied, still basking in her post-coital glow, her mind going back over the last few hours.

"Alright Ro. If ya want us to get back to the mansion before the kids leave, yer gonna have to think about something else," he said, "Ya killin' me over here."

"What?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"The nose knows," he said, trying not to breathe too deeply, the smell of her arousal making it hard to concentrate.

"I'm sorry, baby," she replied sexily, making it worse, "I'll try to keep my thoughts off of your hands on my body or the things you can do with your tongue."

Suddenly, Logan pulled the car over and drove it down the dirt road that lead to an abandoned barn.

"Logan, what are you doing?" she asked, chuckling as he got out the car. He pulled her door open a second later and pulled her to him.

"We got time for a quickie," he growled, opening the back door and pushing her in.

Thirty minutes later, he tore down the road at break neck speeds, hoping against all hope no cops were around. He glanced over at her sleeping form, the yearning to be inside of her again causing his jeans to go tighter.

He didn't know what he was going to do now that Pandora's box had been opened. She felt better than he had dreamed. Of course he had fantasies about what it would be like with her and had used many of those thoughts as inspiration for his private moments in the shower.

There had been times in the past where his fantasies had been better than the real life episode but not with Ro. She gave as good as she got and accepted him and the beast.

He had nearly lost it the moment his body entered hers, the beast within him raging to the surface. He gazed down at her as he waited for her to adjust to the intrusion. Even in the midst of her own pain, she cupped his cheek and told him it was okay to be himself. As soon as those words crossed her lips, one his eyes went solid black, while the other maintain its steel color and the man and the beast made love to their mate for the very first time.

Afterwards, they showered together, the water becoming cold as they made love against the tile wall. He carried her to the bed where he made love to her for the third time before succumbing to their exhaustion. With the last of his energy, Logan pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

Now, on their way back to the mansion, he wondered if he had made a mistake. True, he had wanted her in the worst way but he was willing to wait for them to be married before going there with her. But now that it was done, he couldn't get enough of her. It was going to be hard keeping his hands to himself.

"Ro, baby, we're here," he called out, as he drove through the gate. He pulled the Charger into its usual spot, having to navigate around several cars parked in front of the mansion.

"Okay," she replied, stretching languidly, a smile on her face, "Let's take the back way to our rooms so we can change."

"My thoughts exactly," he said, kissing her as she summoned the winds to take them up to her balcony.

Fifteen minutes later, they entered the foyer hand in hand, greeting those assembled.

"Finally, they make an appearance," the Professor commented with a smile.

"You just getting back?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we had some things to discuss," Ro replied, squeezing Logan's hand, getting a squeeze in response.

"Hopefully you talked about everything you needed too," Anna replied with a secretive smile.

"I think we got some things accomplished," she said, returning her sister's smile, "So what did we miss?" She wanted to take the attention off of them.

"Not much, Allison and Jubilee are upstairs with Ali's parents, getting their things together. Kitty was ready but wouldn't leave until you guys got here. She wanted her parents to meet Ro," Scott replied just as Kitty entered the foyer with her parents.

"Ro, you're here."

"Yes, Kit Kat. Sorry we're late," she said, hugging the petite girl as Logan hung back.

"Mom and Dad, you remember Logan," Kitty introduced.

"Yes. Good to see you again, young man," Mr. Pride replied, shaking Logan's hand.

"Same here."

"And this is Ororo. She just got here a few months ago but she's like a sister to all the girls here," Kitty told her parents, making Ro blush.

"We've heard nothing but good things about you, Ororo," Mrs. Pride replied as Ororo shook hands with her and then Kitty's father.

"Thank you. Kitty's a joy and is a great student," Ororo replied with an easy smile.

"Kitty mentioned you helped her pass the Social Studies test that she was struggling with," Mr. Pride told her, pulling an envelope from his pocket.

"Yes sir. It was nothing. She did the hard work. All I did was listen," Ororo replied.

"A little Kitten also mentioned that you just earned your high school diploma," he replied, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. It seems that a certain Kitten has filled you in nearly everything," she replied, glancing at Kitty who smiled shyly at her.

"Yes, she even mentioned a recent engagement," Mrs. Pride said, smiling at Logan and then Ororo.

"Yes, last night," Ororo replied, shaking her head internally. _This child here_, she thought.

"Then there is much to celebrate," Mr. Pride said, handing the envelope to Ororo, "I wanted to give you and by extension Logan this small token of our appreciation for helping our daughter and as a graduation and early wedding gift. Use it as you see fit."

Ororo was shocked. She stood looking at the envelope and then up at Mr. Pride.

_Say thank you, _the Professor whispered in her mind.

"Thank you, Mr. Pride, but I, I mean we…," she began, trying to return the envelope.

"You've earned it, Ororo," he insisted, taking her hand in his and closing her hand over the envelope, "Now if you will excuse us. Happy Holidays everyone."

Ororo turned and watched as Mr. Pride ushered his wife and daughter out the door. He looked back at her and with a nod, closed the door behind them.

"What in the envelope?" Anna asked as she stood next to Ororo.

"I bet its cash cause Kitty's folks are loaded," Jubilee supplied, going over to stand next to the small group. She'd joined the group just as Mr. Pride handed Ro the envelope.

"Whateva it is, its fer Ro and Logan to open, so leave 'em be," Rogue scowled the girls.

"Ro, ya okay?" Logan asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to go to my room for a minute. Excuse me," she told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek before heading up the stairs.

_Let her go, Logan. She needs a moment._

"Sorry Chuck, no can do," Logan replied out loud, following his fiancée.

"Dang, Ro sure knows how to make a dramatic exit," Jubilee responded. "Hey," she said, when she felt a tug on her short cropped hair, "That hurt."

"I bet it did. Don't be talking about Ro like that. She has her reasons, alright," Anna replied, reaching out to smooth the girl's hair she mussed with her tug.

"Yeah, don't we all," Rogue replied looking up the stairs briefly before turning toward the kitchen, "Anyone up for some breakfast?"

* * *

"Ro," he called out softly, opening her door.

Logan smelled the faint smell of saline. Walking deeper in the room, he headed to the balcony, spying his girl through the curtains swaying in the gentle breeze flowing into the room.

"I was right you know," she began, turning to look at him as he stepped beside her.

"Right about what?" he asked.

"That on your side of town people give people money without really knowing them," she told him and he chuckled.

"And ya didn't even have to ask for it," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ororo relaxed into his embrace, allowing him to support her.

"How much he give ya?"

"Don't you mean us?"

"Nah, it's yours. I ain't done nothing fer it," he replied, moving her in front of him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and fell in step with his slow rock.

"That's not true and you know it," she replied, allowing him to guide her back into the room.

"Whateva, darlin'. Ya gonna answer the question?"

"No, since it's my gift all by myself," she countered with a smirk.

"Wow, that was just mean," he told her.

"Yeap," she teased, "You know, for a guy who doesn't dance, you sure have been doing it a lot lately. You feeling alright?"

"Nah. There's this chick that does something to me and makes me do the craziest shit, like dancing and smiling and being affectionate," he joked, "I mean, I'm the fuckin' Wolverine, the baddest mutha in the mansion and she got me acting like a pansy. I got a rep to protect."

"Well, you need to do something about this chick making you do crazy shit," she replied.

"Can't," he told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm, why not?"

"She holds the key to my heart," he said, gazing deeply in her eyes, watching as her baby blues filled with tears, "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

"You sure do have a way with words," she said smiling, sniffling softly and wiping her eyes, "Dammit, there I go again. I feel like I've been crying since last night. All I do is cry lately. I'm turning into a big softy."

"Yer just testing yer control, is all," he told her.

"That's one way to look at it," she replied with a smile, "I still can't believe the gift Mr. Pride gave us. He completely caught me off guard by the gesture."

"He just wanted to show ya his appreciation fer helping his daughter," Logan told her, sitting down on her bed and pulling her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms, "He's done it for all of us and has made several donations to the school."

"So I shouldn't feel bad about his gift?"

"Hell no. Ya do a lot around this place and I'm happy someone other than us knows it," he replied, "How generous was he?"

"Five Thousand."

"Yer kiddin'?"

"No, I'm not. See," she told him, reaching behind him to grab the open envelope.

"Well I'll be damn," he replied reading the check, "So whatcha gonna do with it?"

Good question," she said, getting to her feet to pace, "I mean, I've never had access to this much money at once in my life and on one level it scares me because there is so many things I want to do but they aren't things I need, you know. Then there's Anna and she's gonna need some stuff and then there's us and the wedding that we need to save for. Then there's Nique who's more like a little brother than anything and I want to make sure he has what he needs."

"Breathe Ro," he said, getting to his feet and approaching her., "Ya don't have to make any decisions about the money yet. The first thing to do is cash the check and then go from there."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts, woman," he growled playfully, making her smile as he pulled her into a hug. After a moment, he spoke, "I tell ya what. After we see everyone off, we will sit down and talk about everything, the wedding, the money, and our future together. How does that sound?"

"Like a plan," she replied, hugging him tightly, happy he was there.

"Great, now how about some breakfast? Smells like Rogue's making her famous waffles."

"Breakfast sounds great," she replied, allowing him to lead her to the door.

"Logan?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Thank you."

"Ahh, ya know I got yer back, darlin'."


	28. Conversation

Chapter 28: "Conversation"

The rest of the day passed without incident. The Team said temporary goodbyes to most of their members as they headed out with their parents or were dropped off at the airport.

"Dat everybody?" Remy said, flopping down on the couch, tiredly.

"Yeap. That leaves me, ya, Anna, Jibril, Emma, Ro and Logan," Rogue told him, sitting next to him, "Even the Professor and Hank left, heading to Washington for that mutant rights one day conference. Scott and Jean to the movies. Leaving us with…"

"What about me?" Nique asked, interrupting her as he stepped into the room and took a seat next to Rogue.

"Oh, ya don't count," she teased and pulled him in for a hug when he frowned, "I'm just jokin' wit cha."

"Nuh uhn, you were serious. I'm telling Ro," he said, jumping up and running to the door.

"She not here," Rogue told him.

"She not?" he said, his face falling, "Where she at?"

"She'll be back in few, sugah," Rogue said going over to the young boy, "She went with Logan to take Peter and Kurt to the airport."

"Oh, okay. Well I'm telling Anna," he replied before sticking his tongue out at her and running out the room.

"No running rugrat," she called after him, shaking her head, "That kid is something else."

"Yeah, somethin' else," Remy replied, smiling mischievously as he made his way over to her.

"What got ya grinnin' like da cat dat caught de bird?"

"Look up 'chere," Remy replied.

"I don see nuthin'," she replied.

"Look again, Marie," Remy said.

"Ya no good snake," she teased, looking up at the mistletoe he held above her head.

"Yo no good snake, right 'chere?" he said, taking her in his arms and dipping her.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled against his lips. _Thank God for Hank and Forge_, she thought, enjoying the fact that she could finally touch a person without draining their life force.

"Anna!" Nique called out, knocking on her door. Not getting a response, he knocked again, calling her name. Getting silence again, he opened the door slowly, hearing Anna's warning in his head about opening doors without knocking.

"Anna, ya in heah?" the little boy said, looking around the empty room, "Man, where she at?" He sighed, shutting the door behind him. He stood in the hall, his young mind racing, trying to figure out where his "sister" would be. A smile suddenly lit up his face and he took off toward the boy's hall, heading to the room Jibril shared with Remy.

"What's the hurry?" Emma greeted the boy as he nearly bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry," he replied quickly, knowing better than to run in the halls.

"It's okay. I promise not to tell," Emma told him, picking up his thoughts, "Where are you headed?"

"I'm looking for Anna," he told her shyly, remembering the warning Anna had given him about her.

Emma, hearing his thoughts, smiled internally. _Time for some payback_, she thought. "Last time I saw her, she was in the woods in the back of the mansion. Why, she even asked me to come and let you know where she was," Emma replied, taking the boy by the shoulders and leading him toward the kitchen to the patio doors, stopping to grab a light jacket.

"Really?" he asked innocently.

"Yes. Now run along. I'm sure she's waiting for you," Emma told him, shooing him out in to the snow covered yard. She smiled as the young boy headed outdoors. Watching until he disappeared from view, she turned and headed back inside.

"Hey Rem. You seen Nique?" Anna asked as she and Jibril entered the rec room where Remy and Rogue were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Yeah 'bout an hour ago," he replied, looking up at her, "He went lookin' fo ya, so he kin tattle on Marie."

"That's weird. He would normally check Jibril's room when he can't find me but he didn't," she told him, looking at Jibril with worried eyes.

"Aw, don't worry about the kid, Bay. I'm sure he's probably up in yo room playing your game system. Come on, let's go check before panicking okay?"

"Okay," she told him, "Rem, if you see him, will you tell him to stay with you guys?"

"Sure, petite," Remy replied.

"Hey Emma. Have you seen Nique?" Anna asked the young woman as she made her way to the hall toward the elevators.

"No, haven't seen him," Emma replied without stopping her forward movement.

"Ann," Jibril said, tugging her arm gently.

"Sorry had a moment there," Anna replied, her eyes angry as her mind replayed the images of that day in the Danger Room, "I'm good now."

"Alright. Let's find Taz," Jibril told her, referring to Nique by his other nickname. The couple made their way upstairs and entered the room Anna shared with Rogue.

Finding it empty, they headed to Nique's room, hoping the he would be there reading one of his many comic books. Knocking, Anna called out to him, "Nique?" Knocking again and not getting a response, she opened the door, only to find the room empty.

"Dammit," she exclaimed, heading back out the door with her boyfriend on her heels.

"Bay, calm down. He has to be around here somewhere. Where else would Taz go?"

Anna's mind raced with locations around the mansion where the boy who was like her little brother would go. "Ro's room or Logan's," she replied, changing direction and heading toward the teachers' hall. Knocking, Anna and Jibril entered the empty room. They checked the bathroom to be on the safe side and then headed up, going to Logan's room. They knocked and entered.

"Dammit to hell," Anna exclaimed, going back out the door and jogging downstairs. She was working hard to keep a panic attack at bay.

Entering the rec room where Remy and Rogue sat, she said, "I can't find him. He's not in either of our rooms. We even checked Ro's and Logan's and nothing. Did he say anything about going outside?"

"Nah," Remy said, getting to his feet, sensing the underlying panic in the girl's voice and mannerisms, "He went to lookin' fo ya, petite. When he didn't come back, we figured he found ya so we didn't think nuthin else of it."

"Well, he didn't and now he's missing. I need to call Ro," Anna replied crisply.

"I'm right here. What's the problem?" Ororo asked, as she and Logan entered the room.

"Nique's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing? Did you check our rooms? Did you check outside?" Ororo asked quickly.

"We were just about to," Jibril replied.

"Then what we waitin' fer," Logan replied, headed out the way he came in. He took a sniff and growled.

"What is it?" Ororo asked.

"Emma was with him," Logan growled, heading toward the kitchen.

"That lying bitch! I just asked her if she had seen him," Anna exclaimed.

"Get yer coats. He went outside," Logan yelled from the kitchen, heading out the door, grabbing an X Jacket from the hook.

"Remy and Rogue, you guys stay here in case he comes back. Anna and Jibril, come with us," Ororo said, getting nods in response as she and the couple followed Logan out the door.

They headed outside and saw Logan's tracks in the snow. Knowing they wouldn't be able to catch up with him, Ororo grabbed Anna and took to the skies, Jibril hot on their trail.

"There's Logan," Anna told her sister as she watched Logan head into the woods. Ororo nodded and directed the winds to lower them near the edge.

"Go," she told Anna and Jibril, "Help Logan. I'll be here in case Nique comes out."

They nodded and followed Logan's footsteps. After a few minutes, Ororo hit the talk button on her comlink.

"Logan, did you find Dominique?" she asked.

"Not yet, darlin' but his scent's strong," Logan told her before he rounded the bend and saw the boy standing next to a tree, his lips blue.

"Gotcha, buddy. Hold on," Logan told Nique who was shivering uncontrollably, "Whatcha doing out here by yourself?"

"E-E-Emma s-s-said that A-A-Anna wa-wa-was ou-ou-out h-h-heah," he stuttered through his chattering teeth. Logan picked the boy up and held him against him just as Anna and Jibril reached them.

"Nique, you little pipsqueak. What in blue blazes are you doing out here?" she scolded, touching his cold face with her warm hands, warmed by the constant heat Jibril was generating.

"E-Emma," he told her as Logan handed him over to Jibril for a slow warm up.

"When we get back to the mansion, I'm gonna…" she began but was interrupted by her sister's voice over the comlink.

"Did you find him yet?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, we got 'em. Making our way back to ya now. Remy, ya on the line?" Logan asked, leading the way back out.

"Yeah, mon ami."

"Get some hot cocoa going and get some extra blankets because he might have a bit of hypothermia. Get Blue on the line to get feedback from him. We'll be there in few," Logan told him.

"Aye Aye, cap'n," Remy replied, signing off.

The small group emerged a few minutes later, making better time on the return trip. Ororo rushed over to Jibril to hug and kiss the small boy.

"Ro, you mad?" he asked shyly, his color returning.

"No baby. I'm not. I'm just happy you okay," Ororo replied, steeling her voice so it didn't betrayal the flood of emotions she was battling, "Let's get you inside. Remy has hot cocoa waiting on you to warm you up."

"He got marshmallows?"

"I'm sure he does, little one," she replied, looking at Jibril, "Race ya back to the mansion?"

"You're on," Jibril said, "Come on Taz. We're gonna make them eat our dust."

"Okay."

"On your marks," Logan said, playing along, as he and Anna stood on either side of Ororo. The wind picked up as Logan said, "Get set."

"GO!"

Ororo pulled her people along with her as she allowed the warm winds to push them through the sky, trailing behind Jibril and Nique. Nique waved happily over Jibril's shoulder as they gained more ground.

They landed softly moments later. Remy and Rogue had hot cocoa waiting for everyone and shared the instructions he had gotten from Hank on what to do for Nique. Remy also told him that Beast and the Professor would be returning earlier than expected.

Ororo slipped quietly from the room when everyone's attention was turned to Nique. She prayed that no one stopped her from her mission as she made her way to Emma's room. After seeing the state of the child, Ororo couldn't, wouldn't let this issue rest. Emma needed to explain her actions in sending a child with little protective covering out into the frigid temperatures on a wild goose chase.

When her knock went unanswered, Ororo headed down to the sublevels, still praying that her mission would go uninterrupted. When she did not find the woman in the Library, Ororo headed to the Danger Room and noticed the red light was illuminated, signaling a program was in session.

Heading to the control room, Ororo looked down into the holographic chamber and spied Emma going through a simulation against her clone. Holographic clones of the team had been programmed into the system by having each member go through the required obstacle course that tested and recorded the fighting styles and mutant powers of the individuals to be simulated in later sessions.

Her clone was several months old and needed to be updated. So she wasn't surprised when she found Emma beating "her" easily. After watching for another few minutes, Ororo decided that it was time for Emma to tangle with the real thing.

"How about taking on the real thing?" Ororo asked after stepping into the Danger Room, effectively pausing the program.

"Hmmm, you sure you're ready for someone like me?" Emma asked, standing from her straddle position she had taken as she pounded the clone.

"The question is, are you?" Ororo asked.

"I'm always ready to put the help back in their place," Emma replied snidely.

"The help…hmmm. Is that really the best you can do?" Ororo asked, removing her coat, sweater, and boots.

Emma chuckled. "Not quite. Tell me Ororo, how is Dominique? Was he a little chocolate popsicle when you found him?" Emma began to walk toward her slowly. "Does Anna still suffer from nightmares about the day I literally wiped the floor with her?"

Ororo looked at the woman, fighting to contain the anger that rolled inside of her.

"Oh, I know," Emma replied, gave her an appraising look as she stopped a few feet from her, "Does Logan still like to dominate in the bedroom? There were many times where I couldn't walk afterward because of the delicious pain and decadent pleasure. It makes me wet just thinking about how he used his hands and tongue to bring me to a shattering conclusion over and over."

"Does he still do that little trick with his hand?" Emma asked before smiling evilly, "Oh, I forgot. You're wholesome and will only do it after marriage. Oh the things that man could do with his hands."

"Are you done?"

"No, there is much more," she replied, smugly crossing her arms across her chest, "Did you enjoy the visit from your long lost foster father at Club Mic? He was happy to be reunited with the little white haired bitch that got away."

"He was there because of you?" Ororo asked incredulously, her anger rising at the memory of the incident.

"Maybe I picked up the image from your mind and maybe I sought him out and asked him to go to the karaoke club. Maybe. Yes. But I think the visit from Sabretooth was my favorite. I kinda felt bad for him when I saw what you did to him but it was worth it seeing Logan flying through the air, plowing through the trees."

Ororo couldn't believe her ears as the woman bragged about all of the things she had done to cause her and those she loved pain. It was time to bring this to an end.

"You know what, Emma, despite what the Professor believes, you are one twisted, sick bitch who enjoys causing others pain. A person like you should not be in a place like this where we are already dealing with enough shit from the outside to have to put up with shit on the inside," she told her closing the distance between them, "I tell you what. If you can kick my ass without using your powers, I will leave the mansion and never return."

"Well you might as well start packing, bitch."

Ororo smiled. "If I win, you leave. Deal?"

"Deal," Emma replied, thinking the fight was going to be an easy one.

"To ensure we are not interrupted, Computer, reset password to Denvers," she commanded.

"Voice recognize as Ororo Munroe. Password reset."

"Computer, lock down Danger Room, override only when new password is used."

"Request confirmed. Danger Room on lockdown. "

"Now," Ororo said, taking a fighting stance, "Let the ass kicking begin."

* * *

Logan watched Ororo slip out and instinctively knew where she was headed. As much as he wanted to get Emma back for what she did to Nique, he knew that there was a score that needed to be settled between the women and it looked like today would be the day. After making sure that Nique was okay, Logan headed toward the door, following Ro's scent.

"Logan?" Anna asked, standing, noticing her sister's absence as well.

"Stay with Nique. I'll check on Ro," he said, before heading out.

Following her scent, he found himself at the Danger Room. He knew she was inside because of the strength of her scent. He wasn't surprised when he smelled Emma as well. Figuring he would take a look to make sure they were okay, he tried the door to the control room and found it locked.

"Computer, unlock the door," Logan commanded.

"Password?"

Logan rattled off the password and the computer responded, "Password incorrect, Logan."

"Fuck," he growled, heading back to the main door. He looked at the thick, impassable door, knowing nothing, not even him, could breach the room. All he could do now was wait.

Twenty minutes later, the door slid open and Ororo stumbled out, bloody and barely standing, cradling her left arm.

"Ro?" he said, reaching her side in seconds as she struggled to maintain her balance. He wrapped his arm around her and she looked up and gave him a slight smile before her legs gave out.

"Remy, Jibril, get to the Danger Room now," Logan said into his comlink as he held her up.

"Baby, what happened?" he asked, gently cradling her face in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Emma and I talked and she agreed to leave the mansion and never return," she replied, nodding toward the Danger Room door.

"Dammit Ro, what the hell were you thinking?" Logan asked, lifting her up into his arms, wincing when she hissed when he jarred her arm.

After a moment, she spoke, "I couldn't let her get away with what she did to Nique."

"Ro!" Anna exclaimed as she rounded the corner with Jibril and Remy.

"What happened?" Remy asked, looking at his injured teammate.

"Emma and I had a conversation," Ro replied.

"Where's Emma?"

"Still inside," Ro said sleepily, her eyes sliding close.

Remy and Jibril went inside to check on Emma. Anna heard Jibril's slight curse when he saw the woman.

"No sleeping, babe. Come on, wake up," Logan said, his attention solely on his fiancée.

"Damn Ro, she really did a number on you," Anna told her, "Did you get a lick in at all?"

Ororo looked over at her sister with narrowed eyes, "She's unconscious. What does that tell you?"

"Alright ya too," Logan said after a moment, surprised by her statement, throwing Anna a look, "Anna, run and get a wheelchair, will ya?"

"Okay. Be right back."

"Thank you," Ro replied when her sister was out of earshot, "Because she was working the last nerve I had."

"She's just worried bout ya," he replied, kissing her softly, "Ya really gave it to her, huh?"

"She had it coming," Ororo replied, a tear falling from her eye.

"I know," Logan replied, as he deposited her in the chair that Anna brought back, "Come on, let's get ya'll to the infirmary to fix ya up."


	29. Reprimand?

Chapter 29: Reprimand?

"Enter," the Professor called out.

Ororo opened the door and entered the Professor's office. It had been a week since her "conversation" with Emma in the Danger Room. Though still in pain, Ororo had recovered from most of her injuries thanks to the medical wonders Hank performed with a few drops of Logan's blood.

She'd suffered some serious injuries as a result of her "conversation" with Emma. She couldn't believe that she was able to walk out of the Danger Room with a fractured left arm, 2 fractured ribs on her left side, a severely strained right ankle and countless bruises across her body. As bad as her injuries were, Emma's were worse – broken collarbone, fractured arm, leg, and ribs, two broken fingers, a slight concussion, multiple sprained muscles, bruises and deep cuts, some requiring stitches.

Emma had been released from the infirmary the day before and with assistance from Jean and Scott, had packed her things. She'd left a few minutes ago, giving Ororo a nod as she was wheeled out by none other than Sebastian Shaw. Ororo, flanked by Remy and Rogue, watched as she was pushed to the door, ignoring the man's angry scowl. Ro returned the nod, her face void of emotion.

Once the couple was outside, without a word, Ororo left, heading to the Professor's office for her own meeting. She wasn't surprised when the Professor sent word through Scott that he needed to speak with her. Since her actions were in direct violation of the directive he had given the students at the school, she expected to be reprimanded. The question was, what would be the punishment?

Now, entering his office, she took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, ignoring the dull ache still present in her ribs. Hank had used his refined wonder potion as he called it to heal them. Ororo's body had responded favorably to the treatment while Emma's had not. Though the potion helped to accelerate her healing process, Emma was healing at a much slower rate, hence her need for the wheelchair that morning.

Ororo closed the door gently behind her. She took in the image before her, the Professor sitting behind his desk, his hands in his trademark prayer gesture against his lips with Scott in his normal place by the fireplace and Logan next to the windows. She knew Logan chose the spot because it gave him the best view of the room.

"Please, have a seat," The Professor offered.

"I'll stand, thank you," Ororo replied, ignoring Logan's grunt.

"Very well," the Professor responded, leaning forward, "Ororo, after reviewing the video of the incident in the Danger Room, I have no choice but to…" The Professor stopped, his hand going to his temple. At the same moment, Logan moved to stand between Ororo and the door just as it exploded.

Logan grunted as he took the impact and let out a surprised yell when he was tossed toward the window. Ororo, thinking quickly, summoned a wind to prevent him from flying through it but her concentration was broken when Nique collided with her, knocking her down.

"Ro, ya can't go. Ya just can't," he sobbed into her midsection and his body changing from his demonic form. Gritting her teeth against the pain, Ororo gently pushed him back, so she could sit up and pull him into her lap. She cradled the boy, ignoring her own discomfort, as he cried, repeating his mantra about her not going away. She looked over at Logan and was happy to see him getting to his feet. Scott and the Professor were at her side, trying to coax Nique to release his hold on Ororo.

"No. Ya can't make her leave," Nique growled warningly, his hold on her tightening, sounding much like his big "brother" Logan.

"No one is going to make her leave, son," the Professor told him gently.

"Ya not?" Nique asked, looking up at the Professor from the shelter of Ororo's arms.

"No. She's welcome to stay as long as she likes."

"Yeah kiddo," Logan confirmed, kneeling next to the pair.

"But he sent Emma away because she and Ro had a fight so that means he's going to send Ro away too," Nique rationalized.

"It's a little more to it than that, but I promise you that I will not ask Ororo to leave the mansion, okay?" the Professor asked.

Nique looked up at Ororo and she smiled down at him, nodding to confirm what the others were saying.

"Is it true, Ro?" Nique asked, looking up at her with wide, sad brown eyes.

"Have you ever known the Professor to speak untruthfully?" she asked him.

"No."

"So is it safe to say that he is speaking the truth this time?"

"Yeah but does that mean ya gonna be punished for breaking the rule about beating up Emma?" he asked, oblivious to the looks coming from the others.

"I'm sure I will because I broke the rule and it's only fair that I get punished right?"

"Yeah but I'll take the punishment too since I was the reason you and Emma was fighting. It's only fair since ya were fighting for me," he rationalized, leaving Ororo speechless.

She felt a tug in her heart for his words and looked up at an equally surprised Logan who shrugged. The moment quickly passed when Anna and Jibril entered the room.

"Pipsqueak, oh my goodness. What did you do?" Anna called out to him, looking at the mangled door as she and Jibril entered the room. Looking over at the Professor, she apologized, "Sorry, he got away from us."

"It's okay. He just had a question and needed to get it answered. Are you okay now, Dominique?" the Professor asked the child, who nodded, hiding his face in Ororo's neck.

"Good. Now can ya let my fiancée go so we can get her off the floor?" Logan asked and Nique nodded again, allowing Jibril to help him up as Scott and Logan helped Ororo up.

"Ro, ya promise yer not leaving?" Nique asked again, looking up at her.

Smiling at him, she knelt before him and looked him in his eye. "No sweetheart. As long as there is a reason for me to stay, I will not leave," she told him, her voice hitching a bit. He reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Okay. Love ya."

"Love you too, lil' boy," she replied affectionately. Nique pulled away and looked over at Logan.

"Ya alright now, kiddo? Everything good?"

"Yeah. Sorry about tossing ya," Nique said shyly.

"No biggie," Logan replied, kneeling down next to Ro, "That just lets me know yer ready for the exercise room. When Ro gets better, we'll start, okay?"

"Okay," Nique said, treating Logan to a bear hug, "Thanks."

"Alright. Now off wit cha. Yer interruptin' a special meetin'," Logan told him.

Sorry, Anna mouthed and the Professor nodded. Anna and Jibril escorted Nique out of the room.

Logan got to his feet and held out a hand for Ro, which she took gratefully.

"Ya okay?" he asked, caressing her cheek, wiping away the tear that fell.

"Yes but I think I will take the Professor up on his offer," she replied and Logan helped her to the chair. She smiled her thanks and turned to face the Professor who had taken his place behind his desk again.

"Now, where were we?" he asked. "Ah, now I remember. Ororo in light of the event that took place in the Danger Room, I have no choice but to suspend you from active duty for the next two weeks."

"I understand, Professor," Ororo replied, her eyes lowered.

"Once your suspension is completed, I would like to offer you the opportunity to join the Institute's teaching staff as a junior teacher," he told her a smile gracing his face for the first time since the meeting began.

Ororo looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Ororo, your thirst and desire for knowledge and willingness to lean a hand to whoever is in need is the personification of the mission of this school. You've shown yourself to be a person who the students can trust while showing them the tough love they need to stand on their own. Those are the qualities we need at this Institution and we would love for you to join the team."

"Does everyone feel that way?" Ororo asked, just as Jean and Hank entered the room.

"We do," Scott replied, "I do not think we've had a unanimous vote about the adding of a staff member before you."

"And it's time to begin balancing out the numbers," Jean chimed in, "We need more females on staff to counteract some of this testosterone." Ororo smiled as Jean chuckled.

"So are ya gonna give us an answer or do ya need more confirmation?" Logan teased, leaning against the wall.

"I really don't know what to say," she admitted, still shocked.

"Say yes so we can go celebrate," Logan replied.

"I guess there's nothing left to say but yes," Ororo conceded.

"Splendid," the Professor replied as Jean pulled Ororo out her chair for a quick hug.

Her faint grunt caught the attention of Hank and Logan.

"Ro, ya alright?" Logan asked as Hank moved in and gently touched her rib, causing her to wince violently.

"No, her rib has fractured again. We need to get her to the infirmary," Hank replied leaning down to pick her up.

"I got 'er, Blue Boy," Logan growled softly, causing Hank to step back with an amused smile on his face.

"Ah, young love at its finest."

"Whatever Blue. Shut yer trap and lead the way," Logan replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Ororo sat up in her bed, surrounded by her friends. After Hank confirmed what she considered bad news, he told her that she could recuperate in her own room only if she limited her movements for the next week or so. She quickly agreed and was now upholding her end of the bargain.

When Nique heard the news, he was very apologetic, even tearing up and refusing to touch Ororo, afraid that he would hurt her again. Logan had to take the kid aside and talk to him man to man about the situation. They came back a few minutes later with smiles on both their faces. Logan nodded to Ororo, letting her know that everything was okay.

Nique confirmed Logan's silent statement when he headed over to Ororo's bed and sat on the edge, reaching over and taking her hand. He kissed it gently, apologizing again for hurting her. She couldn't help but smile when he looked back at Logan and got the thumbs up sign.

All too soon, Ororo was hiding yawns behind her hand, trying to hang with the endless energy of those around her but her long day was starting to show.

"Would ya look at da time," Remy remarked, looking at his wrist, "I tink we've overstayed our stay. Come on, mon amis, let's let Stormy get some rest."

"Awww man, do we have too?" Nique whined.

"Uh, yes. Especially you," Anna replied getting to her feet and going over to kiss her sister goodnight, "Don't worry about pipsqueak. We'll keep him busy so he can let you get some rest."

"Nuh-huh…I can come see Ro whenever I want. Logan said," Nique replied, looking at Logan to get confirmation.

"Yeah but Ro still needs her rest, remember?" Logan told him, sitting beside Ro on the bed.

"Oh kay," Nique whined.

"Ya gonna say goodnight, kiddo?"

Nique walked over and leaned over and kissed Ro's cheek. "Night, Ro. Love ya."

She smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too. Goodnight."

With a backwards wave, the room cleared out, leaving Ororo and Logan alone.

"Alright, darlin'. Time to get comfortable," Logan told her, coming to her side, "Ya need anythin'?"

"Some pain meds," she replied and he got them for her. After watching her take them, he tucked her in and kissed her gently.

"'Night, darlin'," he said.

"You're not staying?" she asked drowsily.

"No. Don't want to hurt cha any more than ya are."

"Please stay. I really don't want to be alone tonight."

"But Ro…" he began and she shook her head.

"I'll be fine, Logan. You're not as hard as you think you are," she replied teasingly, "You're really just a big cuddly bear, fierce looking but still cuddly."

"Oh ya got jokes," he replied.

"So will you stay?" she asked, yawning big, barely keeping her eyes open as her medication kicked in.

"Baby, I…" he began.

"Come here," she requested and he acquiesced, coming on the left side of the bed. He knew she favored the right since it was closest to the balcony and windows. "Lay on your back." He removed his shirt and pants, and joined her in the bed in his t-shirt and shorts. He got in and automatically put his arm out and she got closer, molding herself against his side, his arm cushioning her head. "Now, how's that? Comfortable?"

"Yeah," he replied pulling her a bit closer, causing her to sigh, "Did I hurt ya?"

"No, just enjoying being in your arms," she replied sleepily, "Thanks for everything, Logan. I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead as her breathing grew steady, a telltale sign that she was asleep. Logan laid there, looking down at the sleeping woman in his arms, still not believing that she was in his life. He knew he didn't deserve her but he was thankful she was with him. Closing his eyes, he surprised himself and started what he thought of as praying, saying thanks for his relationship and asking for protection for her, the team and everyone at the Institute. _I guess she's rubbing off on me_, he thought with a slight smile before drifting off himself.


	30. Letter to Santa

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life has been happening but I'm back with the final few chapters of Lost Girls. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this fiction. Its my longest one to date and it has been a labor of love. I really enjoy the characters from this storyline, some much so, you may see them again if you follow my work. Thanks again for reading and take a moment to let me know what you think about it. _

* * *

**Chapter 30: Letter to Santa**

"Ro, when we gonna finish Christmas shopping?" Anna asked after she entered her sister's room, "Think the warden will let you out on good behavior?"

Ro rolled her eyes at her, chuckling.

"I heard that," the muffled voice called out from the bathroom.

"Ro, why didn't you tell me he was here?" Anna asked, joining her sister on the bed.

"You didn't give me a chance to tell you," Ro replied chuckling.

"But seriously, there are 6 shopping days left and as far as I can tell, you haven't gotten my gift yet," Anna told her, causing Ro to roll her eyes.

"How would you know I haven't gotten it? You been going through my stuff?"

"Nope. What I want is so big, you won't be able to hide it," Anna replied, taking in her sister's running suit, "When did ya get this?"

"Logan got it for me."

"Oh, he has good taste."

"Tell her that again," Logan called out from the bathroom, making them laugh.

"Stop encouraging him," Ororo told her.

"Anyway, back to my original question. How do you plan to finish your Christmas shopping?"

"You guys will have to go without me," Ro replied, "I'm on bed rest and you know how Logan is about me doing anything right now."

"Man, he's gonna have to get over that," Anna replied stubbornly, "Doesn't he know how important this holiday is for us?"

"Yeah, Ro told me," Logan replied, stepping out the bathroom.

"So that means she can come with?"

"Nope. Doctor's orders, Anna. Ya know that," Logan replied, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"So, how are we suppose to finish our Christmas shopping if she's stuck in bed?"

"Logan's going to do it for me," Ro replied, taking in the shocked look on Anna's face.

"I heard that Logan hates the mall and wouldn't be caught dead in one during the holiday season," Anna replied, looking pointedly at Logan.

"True but we have an agreement," Ro replied glancing at Logan with a smile. Their earlier conversation coming to mind

_ "No, Logan. I need to do this," she told him as they finished eating breakfast._

_ "Ro, we've been over this. Blue wants ya to rest and you can't rest going Christmas shopping."_

_ "Logan, please try to understand. This is the first Christmas that Anna and I will be able to celebrate where we can purchase real gifts and really enjoy it. It means a lot to me to make this Christmas special."_

_ "It will be special, Ro, regardless of who buys the gifts."_

_ "How does that look, me sending you to the store to get your own gift?"_

_ "Like a woman who did what her future husband told her to do."_

_ "Ummm, no. I don't operate like that."_

_ "Well, ya know it says obey and submit in the marriage vows," he told her, trying to keep a straight face, knowing she was getting riled up._

_ "Umm, not in the ones I will be saying."_

_ "Ro, its tradition."_

_ "Logan, there's nothing traditional about us so why should we start with the marriage vows?" she asked. He had to admit, she was right._

_ "Dammit, I hate when you do that," he replied, finishing off his juice._

_ "Do what?"_

_ "Make sense."_

_ She laughed out loud, making her side hurt. "I would hope that's something I do a lot," she told him, "Don't get me wrong, Logan, I greatly appreciate the offer, but I would rather do the shopping myself. I may see something else I want to get." _

_ "I know ya do, baby, but understand where I'm coming from," he told her going up to her and hugging her from behind, mindful of her ribs, "What happens if you overdo it and injure yourself some more? Or someone or something bumps into you, making the fracture worse?"_

_ "That's why you and Remy will be there to ensure that doesn't happen."_

_ "Or we can go without ya and not have to worry about it."_

_ "That's not an option," she replied evenly, stepping out of his embrace._

_ "Ro."_

_ "No, Logan. I'm going and that's final. I don't want to hear anything else about it," she snapped._

_ "Dammit Ro, stop being so bullheaded. I'm only doing this for yer own good."_

_ "And I appreciate what you're trying to do but dammit Logan this is something I need to do."_

_ "Woman, ya trying my patience."_

_ "You don't have much so it doesn't take much to try it," she shot back. They paused looking at each and then Logan started laughing, taking her in his arms and starting to lead her in a slow dance._

_ "Ya know me to well," he replied as the tension in the room faded away._

_ After a moment, she sighed. "I'm sorry I snapped at you," she told him, calming down as they moved slowly around the floor._

_ "I understand why ya did it but trust me, babe. I gotcha covered so ya don't have to worry," he told her kissing her nose._

_ "So there's no way to convince you I will be okay going to the mall?" she asked, giving it one last try._

_ "Not even if Blue himself said it," he told her stopping the dance, "Now, let's make a list of the stuff ya want to get."_

_ "On one condition," she told him, wrapping her right arm around his neck._

_ "And that would be?"_

_ "Anna, Rogue and I get to plan the wedding and you will go along with whatever we decide."_

_ "Ro, not fair."_

_ "All's fair in love and Christmas shopping, sweetheart," she told him kissing his nose, "You're getting what you want so I should get what I want. It's called a compromise."_

_ "Fine but I get to decide what I wear at least."_

_ "Deal. Kiss on it?"_

_ "Now ya talking," he replied, kissing her deeply._

"So you're going to do something you hate to do just so she won't have to go?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah. Ya do crazy stuff when ya in love," Logan replied, looking over at Ro and smiling, getting one in return.

"Awww please. You guys are making me ill," Anna exclaimed, "So how are we gonna do this?"

"I got a plan and for it to work, I need Omega to come along so we can get in and get out and back by lunch," Logan replied, ignoring her comment.

"Oh really? This I got to see," Anna replied, leaning over to give her sister a quick kiss, "I'm going to grab a bite before our excursion. Need anything."

"No, Logan brought me breakfast so I'm good," Ro told her.

"Logan did this, Logan did that," Anna mumbled grumpily, "Seems like you don't need me no more."

"That's not true and you know it," Ro told her, grabbing her hand, preventing her from moving, "True Logan is taking care of a lot of stuff for me but that doesn't mean he has taken your place. If anything, you're gaining another person who will do what they can to make sure you have what you need."

"Yeah, Nic, I ain't trying to replace ya. Just helping out," Logan replied, getting up and going over to her.

"You better not be. I'm protective of my spot in Ro's heart. I worked hard for it, dammit," she replied with mock anger as Logan rustled her hair, "Hey! Don't mess up the 'do!"

"Duly noted, but I don't think I'm the one ya have to worry about taking yer place," Logan said, going to the door.

"Why you say that?" Anna asked as she helped Ro out the bed.

"I think Nique is gunning to replace both of us," he replied, opening the door just at the little boy had his hand raised to knock.

"Mornin' Nique."

"Mornin' Logan. Ro around?"

"Yeah, she's over there," Logan replied opening the door wider so he could see inside.

"Ro!" Nique shouted, rushing into the room.

"Hold it, young'un," Logan called out, grabbing the back of the boy's shirt.

"Hey," Nique cried out, as Logan bent over to whisper in his ear, "Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

"Cool now?"

"Yeah, I'm cool," Nique replied, looking up at Logan.

"Alright. I'm not let ya hurt my girl again, got it?" Logan threatened playfully.

"Yeah but ya better treat 'er right because I ain't gonna let nobody hurt my sister," Nique replied evenly, his voice deepening as his body starting bulking up.

"Pipsqueak, please. Calm that down," Anna replied laughing as they joined the boys.

"I just want to make sure that he knows who he dealing with," Nique said, making them all laugh.

"I think he knows, sweetheart," Ro replied, "Now, did you come to cause trouble or to give me my mornin' hug?"

"Yo hug but I'm scared I'm gonna hurt ya again," he said, his eyes going to the floor, his sad voice tugging at their hearts.

"Well, you just have to be careful then don't you," Ro asked, kneeling down in front of the child.

"Yeah," he replied, looking at her.

"Come here," Ro said, her arms open. The young boy bulked down before stepping into the embrace. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Ro asked as Logan helped her to stand.

"No," Nique said, walking over to her desk and taking a seat, "Ro, can I ask you something in private?"

"Okay, that's my cue to go. Ro, I'll see ya later. Logan, you got the thing right?" Anna asked, referring to the list.

"Yeah, I got it."

"Cool. See ya downstairs."

"Alright," Logan replied, turning to Nique, "I'm gonna go to my room to grab somethin'. Let me know when ya done talkin' to Ro cause I got a favor to ask ya, okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya in a minute, babe," Logan told her, kissing her and getting a gagging response from Nique, making them smile.

"Okay," she said as he headed out the door. Looking at her "little brother", Ororo motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Christmas is coming up and I'm scared that Santa won't come a visit me," he said sadly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm mutant and he may not like mutants," Nique told her seriously, almost near tears.

Ororo wasn't prepared for this statement. Her heart went out to this boy who like many of the students at the Institute had been through so much during their short lives. His statement reaffirmed the plan she had in mind to make this Christmas one that both Nique and Anna would always remember.

"That's not true," Ororo told him, putting an arm around his shoulders, "What I know about Santa is he doesn't care if you're black, white, orange, red, green, human or mutant. He will bring toys to all the good boys and girls."

"But I ain't been good. I got ya in trouble," he replied, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Santa knows that you didn't get me in trouble. In fact, I heard he was waiting on you to send him a letter, telling him what you want for Christmas," she told him.

"Really?" he asked, his face brightening.

"Yes and you know what? We need to get that letter written and sent to him today, so he can get it as soon as possible so he will have a chance to get you what you want."

"But I don't know how to write a letter."

"I do so I can help you. Come on," she told him as they walked over to her desk.

Ten minutes later, the letter was written, signed, and sealed.

"Alright. All done," Ororo told him as she added the stamp to the letter, "Now all we have to do is mail it."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"We will need to get someone to take it to the post office. I think Logan is planning to go into town today so we could ask him."

"Okay. I'll go get him since we done," Nique replied, rushing to the door, "I be right back, Ro."

"Okay," she replied, making another list of all of the stuff she remembered from Nique's list. She folded the paper as the door opened and Logan and Nique stepped in.

"So I can count on ya to take care of 'er while I'm gone, right?" Logan asked the young boy.

"Yeah, I got her. We can go and watch movies and eat popcorn and stuff in the rec room."

"What's all this talk of watching movies?" Ororo asked as Logan came to her for a quick hug and kiss.

"Nique's gonna keep an eye on ya while we're gone," Logan told her.

"Oh, okay. Well, do me a favor," she told him, "Will you mail this letter to Santa for Nique?"

Logan looked at her quizzically and she whispered, "He wrote all the stuff he wants in the letter."

Logan nodded, understanding what she had done. He took the letter and the other sheet of folded paper.

"Alright. I'll make sure to take it to the post office so ole Saint Nick kin get it," Logan said out loud for Nique's benefit, "See ya later, baby. Love ya."

"Love you too," she told him, kissing him goodbye.

"Alright squirt. Ya take care of Ro for me and I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Logan," Nique said as he and Ororo watched Logan leave out.

"So, you ready to head to the rec room?" she asked him.

"Yeah. Can we watch _Planes_ first?"

She smiled as she took his hand and they made their way out of her room.


	31. A Warning

Chapter 31: A Warning

"Where are they Forge?" Emma asked the inventor over the phone. She sat in her condo in the building that served as the home base of the Hellfire Club.

"Some are at the Bayville Mall and the others are at the mansion," he replied, reading the location blips on his screen.

"Who's where?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Ororo is at the mansion with the Professor, Hank, Jean, and Scott. The others are at the mall."

"Okay, thank you, Forge. We'll be in touch," Emma told him, a smile gracing her face.

"Emma, wait. You remember our deal right? You get him and I get her?"

"Yes, Forge. I remember our deal. You make sure you meet us at the rendezvous point," she replied, "Bye now." She terminated the connection.

Emma dialed another number.

"Yeah," the person answered.

"They're at the Bayville Mall. You know what to do," Emma said.

"Yeah. Ya transferred the dough?"

"Yes. You should see it now," she told him as she pressed send to transfer the money to his account.

"Got it."

"And Sabretooth?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fuck this up," she replied, hanging up the phone.

* * *

_ Ororo walked along the path through the purple orchids at the botanical garden she visited with her parents before she started school. Up ahead she spied two female figures she readily recognized. Her steps became hurried as she hastened to close the distance between herself and the women who helped to shape her into the person she was._

_ "Mama," she cried when she reached her mother who immediately engulfed her in her arms._

_ "Daughter," N'Dare said, holding her at arm's length, "Ethel, look at our daughter. Look at how she's grown."_

_ Turning to the other woman, Ororo stepped into her outstretched arms._

_ "My, my. She's a looker alright. I'm sure that fiancée of hers is keeping a close eye on her," she said, chuckling softly. Ororo shook her head, a small smile on her face._

_ "You did good baby, he's a good man," her mother told her smiling. _

_ "Thank you. I hoped I have made both of you proud," she told them._

_ "You have child," her mother said, her smile faltering. _

_ Ororo felt the heaviness in the air and looked in the sad faces of her mothers. "Why are you sad?"_

_ "We have come to give you a warning," N'Dare replied softly, her voice a gentle breeze._

_ "What kind of warning?" Ororo asked, her eyes going from her mother to Mrs. Denver._

_ "Well, child, there's a storm coming your way and its gonna be a doozy," Mrs. Denver told her, "Things that were clear before will become fuzzy and people you call friend will become an enemy only to become friends once again. You will need to tap into that peace that surpasses all understanding in order to make it through this storm. Things will seem hopeless and you will consider giving in but stand firm on the solid foundation we gave you. Use the gifts He gave you to bring light in the darkness that will surround you." _

_ "I-I don't understand," Ororo replied, a confused look on her face._

_ "I know baby but we haven't much time," N'Dare said._

_ "Mama?"_

_ "Don't worry child. You will know when it's time," Mrs. Denver told her as she and N'Dare circled the young woman, pulling her into a three person hug. _

_ "What you need will be revealed when it is needed. All we need you to remember now is to never stop believing in the power of love as it endures to the end," N'Dare added, seeing the confused look on Ororo's face._

_ "We love you and will always be there for you," their disembodied voices whispered in unison as they began to fade away, their voices like a gentle breeze brushing against her cheek in a comforting caress. Ororo felt a cloak of peacefulness fall upon her shoulders to counter the pain of loss that threatened to overcome her as their essence faded away._

Ororo opened her eyes and felt moisture on her face. She wiped away the tears that were present as she sat up, taking a moment to remember where she was. She had had similar dreams in the past right before something major had happened in her life. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen now.

Now more aware of her surrounding, she heard a soft grunt and sigh. Looking down, she found Nique cuddling against her, fast asleep as the animated sounds of Disney's _Cars_ flowed from the TV.

Smiling, she readjusted him against her side and pulled the crocheted afghan from the back of the couch to cover him. Tucking it securely around him, she turned her attention toward the movie.

"Ro, oh my goodness, finally," he said as he entered the room. She placed her finger against her lips, motioning toward the sleeping Nique. Scott nodded and beckoned her with his hand.

"Scott, what's wrong?" she asked, as they walked away from the rec room.

"We got a problem," he began, taking a moment to pause, "The team was attacked and Anna was taken."

"What?" she asked, thunder rumbling loudly, "Where? When?"

"The mall. Remy, Rogue and Jibril are on their way back in. Jibril's hurt bad," he told her.

"What about Logan?" she asked, struggling to regain control her raging emotions.

"He went after Anna," Scott replied, taking in the girl's worried expression.

"I-I have to go," Ro told him, turning and rushing off, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

Ororo raced to her room. Her mind racing a mile a minute. She ignored Scott's calls behind her, determined to reach her room. Mrs. Denver's words came to mind as she rounded the corner and raced down the hall to reach her door. She had to get to her phone.

Once she and Anna got them, they made a pact that if anything happened while they were apart, they would dial the other's number and leave the phone on. That way there would be some kinda clue for the other person to go on, especially if one of them came up missing. Like now.

Bursting through her door, she heard the shrill ring of her phone. Grabbing it, she saw Anna's picture. She hit the talk button.

"Anna?!"

"Ro! Oh thank God," Anna cried into the phone.

"Where you are?" Ro replied.

"I-I don't know. Sabretooth came with some other people and there was a big fight and Jibril got hurt trying to protect me. Is he okay?"

"I don't know. They're on their way back to the mansion. Anna, do you know where Logan is?"

"They had us together at first but then they put us in separate rooms. Before they took him away, he told me not to worry, that he would get us home," she told her, "Someone's coming. Hold on." Ororo heard rustling as Anna stashed the phone.

"Emma, you bitch!" Anna cried out and Ororo heard more rustling.

"I know you have the phone. Give it here or I will take it by force," Emma told her.

"Fuck you, bitch. I don't have," Anna started but was stopped, "RO HELP ME!"

"I asked you nicely, but you chose to continue to lie," Emma told her.

"ANNA!" Ororo yelled into the phone, as Remy entered the room.

"Hello Ororo," Emma greeted her through the phone.

"Emma, please don't do this," Ororo pleaded, "Just let them go."

"Don't do what? Torture your little bitch of a sister? Or make your fiancée think I'm you and let him make love to me?" Emma asked, "Truly, what is it you don't want me to do?"

Ignoring her question, Ororo asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Ah, now that's the million dollar question," she replied, "And I will give you the answer to that question when you join me all by your lonesome at the location being texted to you as we speak."

"And if I don't?" Ororo asked, looking at Remy.

"Then say goodbye to your sister and fiancée. And believe me, it will be a slow, agonizing, and torturous demise. So if you want to spare them that fate, you will do as you are told. Toodles." The line disconnected.

Ororo's phone chirped, signaling she had a text. Before pulling it up, she looked up at Remy, unshed tears shining in her defiant eyes. She took in his torn and bloody clothes and the fresh scratches on his face still oozing blood.

"What she say, 'chere?" he asked, cutting off her question about his appearance with a shake of his head.

"She wants me to meet her at the location alone."

"Non."

"Remy."

"Mon Dieu, Ororo! Don't ya know what tis is? It be a trap."

"And what other choice do I have, Rem? They'll kill 'em if I don't do what she says."

"Dere has to be anotha way."

"Well, I can't think about that now. When you guys figure it out, do what you have to do because I'm going to do what I have to to save them," she told him, looking down at the text, reading the address and the time.

Ororo looked up at Remy and went to him, embracing him tightly.

"I'll bring them home," she told him.

"I know, 'chere. Remy has no doubts," he replied, pulling away from her and holding her at arm's length, "Be safe."

"Always," she replied, kissing his cheek before heading to the balcony, taking to the skies.

* * *

"I see you finally got your bitch fulltime," Selene told Sebastian as they sat at the table in breakfast room in the Hellfire Club building, sipping mimosas and eating fruit and cheese.

"Yes, but not by choice. She let a little hoodrat get under her skin and it cost her her place at the Institute. Now she wants to join the Club and thinks she had the ticket to get in."

"Does she? Doesn't she know that the price for acceptance is very steep?"

"I assure you, she does, my love. However, she is determined to become a member," Sebastian told her, reaching across the table and taking her hand, kissing it softly.

"And what has she offered beyond the monetary fee?"

"A mutant that she claims can control the weather and the elements."

"Really? This is certainly an intriguing proposition if it is true. I'm sure your interest was pique when you heard that."

"It was," he replied, taking a sip from his glass, "You know how much I enjoy breaking in bitches."

"Yes, I do," she replied, a smile creasing her face at the memory of some of their escapades.

"Supposedly, she has seen her in action before and knows just how to lure her here," he told her.

"Hmmm, and just how does she plan to do that?"

"With love, my dear Queen Selene," Emma replied, as she entered the room, dressed in her skimpy white cat suit that left very little to the imagination.

"And when will she be gracing us with her presence?" Sebastian said, getting to his feet and going over to Emma, her outfit calling to him, as she knew it would.

"Soon, my King, soon. Until then," she replied as Selene joined her, taking her hand and kissing it wantonly, "Why don't we all get reacquainted?"

"I thought you would never ask," Selene replied, kissing the blonde deeply as Sebastian began to undress.


	32. A Fight for Love

Chapter 32: A Fight for Love

_Hours Before at Bayville Mall_

"Logan, how did you manage to convince Ro to let us do her Christmas shopping?" Rogue asked as they filled out of the jeep, headed for Bayville Mall.

"That's between me and Ro," he replied as he fell in step with Remy and Rogue as Anna and Jibril walked ahead of them.

"Knowing Ro, she made him promise to do something that he normally wouldn't in exchange for her allowing him to do this," Anna replied as they walked through the mall entrance.

"Ahhh, I can see that happening," Remy relied chuckling.

"Whose side are ya on?" Logan asked his friend, "Anyway, like I said, it's between me and Ro so mind yer business."

"Knowing Ro, I'm sure it's somethin' good," Rogue replied, making the others laugh.

Logan tuned out the ramblings of his friends as they discussed what they thought he would have to do. _Rookies_, he thought, shaking his head, knowing they would never figure it out, as he pulled out the lists Ororo compiled. Looking up as they stood in the foyer, Logan wondered why he decided to do this, taking in the swarm of people. The combination of the noise and various scents was already wreaking havoc on his senses.

"Ya okay, homme?" Remy asked him, noticing his discomfort.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "The things I do for love." Remy chuckled, knowing exactly what he meant.

Before they dispersed, Logan gave them instructions on when and where to meet up so they all would be there. "And if ya ain't here, ya gonna end up walkin' home," Logan threatened, getting nods from everyone. They quickly headed off in various directions, knowing that he wasn't joking.

* * *

Everyone knew that the mall was one of Logan's least favorite places to go and that was on regular days. Typically, he avoided the malls during the holidays like the plague. _I must truly love this woman_, he thought, sneezing as he walked into the perfume shop, looking for the fragrances Ro listed as gifts for some of the girls. _She owes me big time_, he thought, as he began sneezing again.

At the appointed time, the team reconvened and made their way to the car. Suddenly, Anna shrieked as she was snatched away.

"Anna!" Jibril ran after her, watching as she was pulled in the air toward a waiting Toad.

Before the others could do anything, Quicksilver surrounded them, throwing blows, several connecting before Remy pulled out his staff and tripped the speed demon, sending him flying into a parked car.

"We're surrounded. Spread out," Logan said, his healing factor kicking in, taking care of the damage Quicksilver had done.

Jibril headed in search of Anna, only to find her pummeling Toad with a watery mallet.

"Anna, ya got 'im," he called out to her, pulling her out of her trance.

"That'll teach you to put your nasty tongue on somebody," she spat at the boy sprawled out on the pavement before kicking his leg.

"Damn, remind me to never make you mad," he told her, pulling her to him for a quick kiss and taking her hand, forcing her to follow him.

"Is it always like this when you guys fight?" she panted, hurrying behind him as shoppers scattered as they headed back into the fray.

"No," he replied, pulling her between two parked cars, "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"Jibril, I can take care of myself," Anna replied stubbornly, itching to bring up the ass whupping she had just handed out.

"I know babe, but for my sanity and well-being, I need ya safe," he replied, "Because Ro will be pissed if anything happened to you and I don't want to deal with her when she's like that."

She smiled and nodded, yielding to his request. She ducked down as she watched him fly back into the fray. Suddenly the earth started shaking and she was thrown to the ground. Getting to her knees, Anna peeked around the car and spied a mutant with his arms outstretched, making the ground shake. She struggled to stay on her knees.

Hearing a loud groaning noise, she peeked again and saw a wave of asphalt heading straight for her. She abandoned her hiding spot, heading toward the next row of cars.

"Target #1 is alone. Move on her now," the command came over the Brotherhood's shared radio frequency.

_Her_, Logan thought, overhearing the command through Sabretooth's earpiece. _Rogue? Oh shit_, he thought, realizing who there were referring to just as Sabretooth cut him deep in his side. Logan roared in pain, drawing the attention of the nearby combatants.

"OMEGA, THEY'RE AFTER ANNA!" Logan yelled, delivering a TKO blow to Sabretooth, sending him head first into a Hummer. _That should keep him down for a minute_, Logan thought, racing toward the others, his body healing as he ran on the trail of her scent.

Quicksilver, recovered from his collision with the car, looked up and found the girl as she ducked behind another car. Smiling evilly, he got up and ran to her, getting the dart ready.

"Anna!" Jibril yelled, hearing Logan's message. He took after Quicksilver, leaving Rogue and Remy to battle the Blob.

Before he could reach her, Quicksilver had landed the dart and Toad had taken off with her.

"ANNA!" Jibril yelled, racing through the air, going faster than he ever had to reach the pair. He didn't throw any fireballs for fear of hitting her. Just as he was about to tackle Toad, he was blindsided. Stunned, Jibril went sailing through the air, landing hard against another parked car.

Quicksilver zoomed over and began pummeling the unconscious boy. Toad, a lover of violence, couldn't deny his voyeuristic tenancies and jumped up on a nearby car, getting a bird's eye view of the beating, a gleeful smile on his face. Anna stirred, when Toad jostled her. Her blurry gaze fell on Jibril and Quicksilver.

"No," she cried, feebly. With the last ounce of strength she could muster, she launched a transparent projectile at Quicksilver, hitting her mark. Toad, startled by the interruption, turned to the girl in his grasp and spat, covering her mouth and nose with a thick phlegm, causing her to lose consciousness.

"TOAD, GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF THERE," the voice came through his earpiece.

Without a word, Toad launched and headed to the rendezvous point with the package in hand.

* * *

Remy, knowing that Rogue had the Blob where she wanted him, took off after Jibril. Logan was in route when Sabretooth tackled him and took both of them through the front of the mall. Remy kept going, getting there in time to see Anna's projectile hit its mark. Going to his teammate's side, he winced as he looked into the Jibril's battered face. Thinking that Anna probably saved the boy's life, Remy knew he had to get him back to the mansion as soon as possible. In the distance, he heard sirens approaching.

"Anna?" Jibril whispered.

"Shh, mon ami. Remy gonna get ya out of here," Remy told him softly, putting his comlink to his mouth, "Rogue, Logan, we need an immediate evacat. Jibril's hurt. Bad."

"Where's Anna?" Logan growled into his comlink, squaring off with Sabretooth.

"Toad took her," Remy replied regretfully.

"Remy, you and Rogue get Jibril back to the mansion. I'll go after Anna," Logan told them.

"Non, mon ami. Can't leave ya behind," Remy replied, making his way as fast as he could back to Rogue.

"Dammit, Cajun. Get him and Rogue the fuck out of here. That's an order," Logan snarled, connecting again with Sabretooth.

"Remy, he's right. We have to go," Rogue told him weakly, showing him her side that was bleeding profusely.

A string of Cajun curses flew from his mouth. "Chere, the car's blocked," he told her just as the sirens got louder.

"Gotcha covered, sugah," she said weakly, as they made their way to the car. Pulling the spare keys from the hidden compartment, Remy secured the unconscious Jibril in the back before hopping in the driver seat. Nodding to Rogue, she lifted the car and flew them over the parking lot to a nearby side street. Landing gracelessly, Rogue got in and immediately slumped against the seat as Remy sped back to the mansion, calling Scott.

_Present Time_

Ororo coaxed the winds to speed her through the air, headed to the location. She landed in front of the nondescript building. Her eyes roamed over the building, taking inventory of possible ways to enter it. Just before she made a decision, her cell phone chirped. Pulling it from its holster, she read the text. _Enter the building through the side door_, it read.

Looking around, she made her way carefully to the side of the building. Figuring that they had hidden cameras, Ororo wasn't surprised when she stepped up to the door that it opened. But she was surprised by the hand that reached out and pulled her in roughly.

Without a word, Ororo illuminated the hand in the grasp of the unknown person, sending a mild electrical current to encourage the person to free her. She heard a familiar growl and immediately ducked, dodging the punch he threw her way. She threw out her leg and landed a blow, making him snarl in pain as she connected with his shin.

With uncanny speed, he snatched her up by her hair, distracting her enough that her hand returned to normal.

"Now you owe me two screams, bitch," Sabretooth growled, pulling her close to his face.

"Fuck you," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

"That can be arranged," he replied evilly, "Cause I'm sure the runt ain't laying it down the way yo fine ass needs it."

She gave him a confident smile. "I don't do animals, remember?" she replied, getting a snarl and a vicious slap in response.

"We'll see how talkative ya are after I get through wit cha," he growled, yanking her hair, pulling her in so he could lick her neck. "Damn, I'm gonna enjoy this," he replied, hitting her again.

Ororo fought the darkness that threatened. She knew she had to endure so she could save Anna and Logan. Just thinking of them gave her the resolve she needed to look up into the face of her attacker as she felt her arms become heavy. Looking down, she found her arms encased in shackles.

"Is this the only way you can get a girl, Sabretooth? By cuffing her?" she asked evilly, talking through the pain in her jaw. He grinned evilly before he struck her again, making her see spots before her eyes. His grasp on her hair was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Oh, I'm definitely going to enjoy this," he replied, licking her blood from his hand, "Damn ya taste good to enough to eat."

"Sabretooth, is that any way to treat our guest," Emma asked, entering the room with Sebastian Shaw and Selene in tow, "Please release her."

"When I'm ready," he growled in response, his eyes still on the woman before him.

"You're ready now," she replied, lifting her hand to her temple.

"Bitch, no one messes with my mind and lives," he growled threateningly, when he felt her mental nudge.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sabretooth. Never threaten a telepath when they have you under their control," Emma replied, rearranging a few things in his mind.

After a moment, Sabretooth looked at Ororo questioningly, releasing his hold on her. He looked over at Emma with a questioning look, she told him he was free to go.

"That should take care of that," she said as they watched as Sabretooth headed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"Now where were we?" Emma asked, her eyes falling on the battered Ororo standing before them.

"Ah, I remember now. Introductions," Emma replied, getting ready to introduce her companions.

"I don't care who they are. Where are Anna and Logan?" Ororo growled, her patience very thin.

"My, my. Aren't we impatient," Emma replied, her gaze narrowing on the woman before her, "You are not in control here, I am. Understand?"

"No, you understand this, bitch. You and your two little friends are two seconds from being blown through the wall behind you if you don't tell me where they are right now," Ororo told them, her eyes glowing in the semi-darkness. The peal of thunder emphasized her statement, shaking the walls of the building.

"Interesting," Shaw replied, his libido rising, totally turned on by the display of power by the dark skinned beauty.

"Well, darling, that may be a little hard to do," Emma told her, nodding.

"What?" Ororo said, feeling something close in on her neck. She silently cursed, realizing she had forgotten the most important lesson, be aware of your surroundings at all times.

The storm that raged outside quieted, leaving the streets quiet once again.

"My powers," Ororo cried out, touching the collar.

"Oh, that? Well, a friend of mine calls in an inhibitor. He can create anything and this little device is going to ensure that I can have access to that pretty little mind whenever I want," Emma replied, "Forge, be a dear and show our guest to her quarters until we're ready for her."

"Forge!" Ororo said, whirling around to face the tinkerer.

"Ororo," he replied. He didn't see the fists until the last moment.

"You slimy bastard! How could you?" she said, standing over him, breathing hard, her chest rising and falling quickly, "Do you hate Logan that much that you would betray us all?"

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Emma said, laughing evilly.

"Nothing like a woman scorned," Shaw said, signaling to his assistant, "Tessa, be a dear and show this beautiful young woman to her quarters."

"As you wish," Tessa replied, walking over to the girl, taking her arm before she could kick the downed inventor, "Ororo is it? Come."

"Get your hands off me," Ororo replied, snatching her arm from the woman's grasp.

"You will do well to remember your place," Shaw told her loudly and she felt Emma's mental slap, "It is you who needs to do what we tell you do, not the other way around." Ororo's eyes fell on him and Emma, as her nose bled from the mental attack.

"Fine, I will go without incident but under one condition," Ororo told them, ignoring the blood that dripped from her face. She didn't resist when Tessa took her arm again and moved her toward Emma and Shaw.

"You are in no position to make," Emma began, stopping when Shaw raised his hand, silencing her. _I guess she's not in control after all_, Ororo thought, her head throbbing and more blood flowing after getting another mental slap from Emma.

"She's piqued my curiosity. What is the condition?"

"That I'm taken to see my sister and Logan," Ororo told him, wiping away the blood from her nose as her eyes met his.

"Done," Shaw said, cutting Emma off again, "Tessa, please take her to see our other visitors and then take her to her quarters to prepare for me."

"Yes sir," Tessa said, pulling Ororo away.

"Prepare for you?" she asked, pulling against Tessa's hold.

"Emma didn't tell you, did she?" Shaw asked, a smile on his face as he turned from her to Emma.

"Tell me what?"

"Emma, you should be ashamed of yourself," Shaw told her mockingly, "You didn't tell this dark beauty that she was being used to buy your way in the Hellfire Club?"

"What?!" Ororo said, lunging at the girl, only to be restrained by Tessa, who struggled to hold the woman back. _Get it together, Ro_, she thought. Peace that surpasses all understanding. The words filled her mind as she settled down, knowing she wasn't going to have to keep it together if she wanted to find Anna and Logan..

"Resigning yourself to your fate, I see," Shaw said, approaching her as she stood with downcast eyes, "Oh don't worry darling, I treat all of my sex slaves well." Shaw reached out and squeezed her breast.

_Now_, she thought, her eyes lifting to take in his reaction as she headbutted him, making him stagger back toward Emma. She smirked, knowing Logan would be proud.

"Bitch, you dare touch the Black King," he replied, approaching her and backhanding her.

_ I'm getting very tired of these men slapping me_, Ororo thought, turning her eyes back on him, taking in the lustful smirk on his face. _If I didn't have on this damn collar_, she thought.

"Oh, I'm going to thoroughly enjoy breaking this bitch," he replied.

"Don't bet on it," she growled, defiantly, looking into his eyes.

"Take her away Tessa so she can see her little friends one last time," Shaw said dismissively. Tessa nodded and pulled Ororo along.

"Shaw, what the hell are you doing?" Emma exploded once the door closed behind them, "How dare you usurp my authority?"

"Emma, you will do well to mind your tongue when addressing your Black King," Shaw said, his anger visible on his face.

"What?" Emma replied.

"She is your payment into this club and as the reigning King, I accept it wholeheartedly. Consider yourself the newest member of the Hellfire Club," he replied before taking her in his arms and kissing her roughly, ignoring the angry man in the room, "Before I'm done with her, she'll be begging to fuck me."

Without a backward glance or a look at the other person in the room, Shaw headed to his quarters to prepare for his night of deviant hedonistic pleasure.

"Emma, we had a deal," Forge yelled at her when they were alone, wiping the blood from his nose, "You promised she would be mine."

"So I lied. Sue me," Emma replied flippantly, her hand going to her temple, preparing to render the inventor useless.

Forge chuckled, shaking his head. He had known the plan was too good to be true. So he did what he always did, have a failsafe.

"The next time you double cross someone, make sure to do your homework on them first," Forge told her icily as she looked with a shocked expression on her face, "Did you really think I would come into this "deal" without some form of protection against a telepathic attack, especially dealing with one as conniving as you?"

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"For you to get what's coming to you," he replied, hearing a chirp and looking down at his watch, "And by the looks of it, that will happen in about five minutes."

"You didn't," she exclaimed, hearing the proximity alarms sounding.

"I didn't have too," he replied, pressing a button on the device as he walked away from her, "It obvious that you underestimated quite a few people while executing this little plan of yours. I hope it was all worth it. Bye Emma." With his parting statement, a portal opened before him and he stepped into it, throwing her a smug smirk over his shoulder as it closed by him.

"FORGE!" Emma yelled after him as the door burst open and Shaw entered.

"Dammit, Emma, the X-Men are here."

"So, call for reinforcements," she replied before he slapped her hard across her face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Bitch, it's the holiday season, no one is here but us," he replied, picking her up and pulling her behind her.

"What are you doing?" she said, her head a bit fuzzy from the blow.

"Saving your sexy ass," he replied, pushing her through a door, just as the other door exploded, Ororo and Logan stepping inside, followed by their teammates.

"EMMA!" Ororo shouted, running toward her with Logan by her side.

"Toodles, bitch!" Emma called out as the door shut behind her and Shaw.

Before Ororo could reach the door, Logan grabbed her arm.

"It's gonna blow. Let's get the fuck outta here," he yelled, pushing Ororo back toward the exit, just as the device exploded. The shockwave sent them crashing to the floor, Logan covering her body with his.

Scott, getting to his feet quickly, started blasting the falling debris to give the Team time to get out of the building.

"Logan, watch out," Scott yelled as a large chuck of the wall started to fall. Logan, moving fast, picked up Ororo and threw her with all his might toward Scott, getting her out the way. She landed painfully at Scott's feet.

"LOGAN!" she screamed after Scott helped her to her feet. Tears fell from her eyes, as she tried in vain to look into the room now covered with dust and debris. They heard more creaking, causing the Team to look up.

"The building is coming down. We have to get out of here," Scott told her.

"No, I'm not leaving him," Ororo cried, fighting against Scott's hold as he pulled her toward the exit.

"Ro, 'chere, we have to go, now," Remy told her, joining them and taking her other arm as they raced out of the building where Jean waited to take them to the Blackbird that floated above.

"NO, DAMMIT. I'M NOT LEAVING HIM," she yelled, snatching out of their grasp once they cleared the building, weaving a bit before Remy caught her.

"Ro," Anna cried tearfully, rushing to her sister.

Ignoring her pain, Ororo held her sister and kissed her cheek. Anna watched as her sister's eyes slowly frosted over, the wind starting to pick up around them.

Turning back to the collapsing building, Ororo knew she would move heaven and earth to save the man she loved. Closing her eyes, she began concentrating the elements on the structure.

"Ororo, power down. There's nothing we can do for him now," Scott yelled over the sound of the wind.

"I'm not leaving him, Scott," Ororo told him.

"And you don't have too," Forge said loudly to be heard over the wind. Coughing, he stepped out of shadows, and walked toward them, staggering under the weight of the unconscious man.

The Team turned at the sound of his voice. Scott, preparing to fire, lowered his hand as Ororo rushed to the men.

"LOGAN!" Ororo cried, going to his side, stroking his face as he moaned, the large gash on the side of his head sealing itself.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Scott asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's get the hell out of here," Forge said his eyes on Ororo.

"Jean, you heard the man," Scott said as Jean lifted them all to the waiting aircraft.

* * *

Hours later, Ororo sat in the infirmary, sipping a cup of tea as she tried to read the novel in her hand. The dull, steady pain in her side made it hard to get comfortable. Deciding that she wasn't going to be able to focus on the book, she stood and stretched as much as her cracked rib would allow her. Wincing against the pain, her face reminded her that it too was sore. Despite the pain, Ororo smiled, remembering Logan's reaction when he saw her before she freed him.

_ "Ro, what the fuck happened?" he growled, looking at her face. _

_ "It looks worse that it feels," she replied, wincing internally._

_ "The hell it does," he snarled, "Who did it?"_

_ "Not important right now," she replied, trying to concentrate on picking the lock on the adamantium shackles._

_ "Dammit, Ro," he began, getting angrier._

_ "Shh baby, I need to concentrate," she replied calmly._

_ Logan grumbled to himself. Ororo picked up a few words, like gut, motherfucker, his Ro._

_ When the lock release, she smiled up at him and was immediately encased in a quick fierce hug. "Thanks babe," he told her, kissing her neck before pulling away and looking into her eyes, "Now, tell me who hit you?"_

_Stubborn, bullheaded man_, she thought, her gaze falling on him as he slept in the bed in front of her. Approaching him, she took in his peaceful face and said a prayer of thanks to God for sparing him. She knew things could have been much worse and for a second, things seemed dire but the unthinkable happened and because of Forge, Logan was there with her.

Leaning over, she kissed her fiancée softly. "I love you," she whispered. She smiled when she heard his mumbled response as she made her way to the bed on the other side of the drawn curtain.

Slipping around it, she looked down at her sister as she slept, her arm thrown protectively across Jibril's stomach. A smile touched her mouth as she gazed on the sleeping girl, thanking God once again that things had worked out and that her sister was safe and sound.

Seeing something move out the corner of her eye, Ororo looked up and saw Jibril watching her. She smiled at him and he gave her a slight nod, his face still badly swollen from his ordeal. "Thank you," she whispered, going over to touch his hand and Jibril nodded again.

Blowing him a kiss, she stepped out and slid the curtain close behind her. Heading back to Logan's side, she saw Remy sitting in her chair.

"Figured you would show up sooner or later," she said softly as he stood to give her a hug.

"Ya know me to well, 'chere," Remy replied as they pulled away.

"How's Rogue?"

"Sleepin' finally. So is de little one," Remy told her referring to Dominique. After everyone had returned, Nique tackled her, sobbing in her arms. It took Anna and Ororo nearly an hour to calm him down enough for him to lie down on Anna's bed.

"Good," she replied. She felt a vibration and gave him an apologetic look when she pulled her phone out and read the text.

"Will you stay with him while I take care of something?" she asked her friend.

"Sure, padnat," Remy replied.

Ororo smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. The rest of the team had retired to their quarters after a short debriefing session, leaving most of Omega down in the infirmary. Stepping into the hall, she looked up and saw the sender of the text.

"You really are a glutton for punishment," she told Forge as she closed the distance between them.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a beautiful woman," he replied, taking her presence as a good sign. Like before, he didn't see the blow until it landed.

"Ororo, what the hell?" he said from his place on the floor.

"That was for double crossing the Team," she told him, holding out a hand for him to help him up.

"This," she said, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him, "Is for saving Logan. Thank you, Forge, for what you did."

"You're welcome," he told her, returning the hug, moving his jaw a bit to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Tell me, Forge, why did you save him? I know he isn't your favorite person but yet, you risked your life to save his," she asked when they pulled apart.

"Love will make you do some crazy things," he told her honestly, watching the shocked expression on her face, "Including rescuing your enemy just to make sure the woman you love is happy."

"Oh Forge," Ororo said, not sure what to say.

"Logan's a lucky man to have you by his side. Tell him he's here only because of my love for you," Forge told her, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.

"Yeah, I am lucky," Logan said. Ororo turned to see him coming toward them.

"I'm told yer the one who saved my life," Logan said when he reached them, his arm going around Ororo's waist.

"Yeah. And?"

"And," Logan began and to everyone's surprise, he calmly extended his hand to Forge, "I wanted to say thanks."

Forge hesitated, looking from Logan and his outstretched hand to Ororo. She nodded and Forge shook the extended hand.

"Bye Forge. Thank you again," Ororo said, taking Logan's hand in hers and pulling gently. Logan nodded to Forge and turned, following his fiancée back to the infirmary.

"Oh and Forge," Logan told him, turning back to face him after the door closed behind Ororo, "Just so ya know, I don't make idle threats so take my restraint from beating yer backstabbing ass to a pulp fer putting yer hands and lips on my woman as a gift."

"Duly noted," Forge replied through clinched teeth, watching Logan headed through the sliding doors, with Remy following behind him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Why didn't you stay in bed?" Ororo asked him as he walked into the room.

"Why weren't ya by my side instead of out in the hall, kissing that traitor?" he growled in response stopping in front of her, a scowl on his face.

"I tink I hear Rogue callin' me. Nite 'chere, Logan," Remy said, kissing her cheek before making his way down the hall, ignoring Logan's slight growl.

"So I guess you missed the part where I knocked him on his ass?" she asked him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ya did?" he asked, impressed, calming a bit at the thought of his woman knocking the tinkerer on his ass.

"Yes, twice," she replied, going over to the bed and fluffing his pillows.

"Well, I guess I can forgive da fact that ya reek of his stench since ya knocked him on his ass," he replied, sitting on the side of his bed.

"Oh, Logan, you are too kind," she said sarcastically, making him grin.

He took her hand to still her movements. "I hate to admit it but he was right."

"About what?"

"Me being lucky to have ya by my side," he said, pulling her between his legs, "I love you, Ororo."

"I love you, too, Logan," she told him, kissing him and hugging him as tightly as her side would allow her. She released him after a moment and helped him lie down and get comfortable.

Though he was healed, Hank wanted him to spend the night in the infirmary, "Now rest up. We have a lot to do between now and next week."

"What?" he asked drowsily.

"Christmas shopping," she replied, making him groan.

"Either we go or you will have a very disappointed squirt," she replied, making him smile, "And we can't have that, now can we?"

"Nah, I guess not," he said, yawning, "Nite, darlin'."

"Good night, love."


	33. Past, Present and Future

Chapter 33: Past, Present and Future

_Christmas Eve_

"Thanks babe," Ororo told Logan, taking the cup of hot cocoa from him as he sat next to her on the love seat. They were in the decorated ballroom which served as the official Christmas HQ for the mansion. The fulltime residents were gathered, taking a breather from the long, tiresome day.

Thanks to Sabretooth and the Brotherhood of Evil, Ororo, Logan, Anna, Jibril, Remy, and Rogue had to go on another shopping trip. What should have taken one day turned into a three day adventure of shopping for everything under the sun, including the items needed to pull together the eclectic holiday meal.

Everyone was asked to pitch in and make a dish. Ororo, determined to have a relaxing Christmas Day, asked everyone to prepare their dishes on Christmas Eve.

Working as a team, everything was finally finished, with forty five minutes to go til Christmas. The gifts were wrapped, toys assembled, and chestnuts roasted on the roaring fire. Cookies and milk sat near the fireplace for Santa Claus, placed there by an overly excited Nique.

In the midst of the hustle and bustle of getting things together, Dominique received a letter in the mail from Santa. When he got the letter, he ran through the mansion in search of Ororo. Yelling her name, he finally found her in her room, standing on the balcony. Remembering at the last moment, he stopped short of colliding with her. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her into the room. It took another few minutes to get him calm enough so that she could understand what was going on.

Smiling her understanding, they sat on the bed and read the letter together. She sent a telepathic message of thanks to the Professor. He had asked a friend who worked in the Post Office to send the letter, complete with a North Pole postmark. Nique was closing the letter as Logan approached the door, ladled with more gifts for the young boy. He bypassed it, heading to his room instead when the kid's scent reached his nose.

Now, hours later, she and the rest of the Omega team were able to begin to unwind. After being on her feet all day, Ororo sighed after taking a sip of the chocolaty mixture with just the right amount of marshmallows. Others shared her thoughts by releasing sighs of their own.

Ororo's gaze fell on the amazingly tall, fully decorated Christmas tree and thought back to the past Christmases spent with her parents and the Denvers. A tear slid down her face as the memories flooded her mind. She could smell her mother's bread baking and her father's prizing winning yams. She heard the Temptations Christmas CD that Mrs. Denver loved to play as she prepared Christmas dinner. The house would be cozy with the smells of the soul food feast while the bodies would be rocking and swaying to the smooth sounds of the famous Motown crooners.

Logan looked over at Ro when the faint smell of saline hit his nose and he pulled her closer against him, not wanting the others to notice her tears. But one person did and she felt the same as her sister but for a different reason.

For her, this marked her first real Christmas. She didn't count any of the others she could remember because each one was attached to painful memory. Feeling the need to share, Anna began softly, drawing her teammate's attention.

"I always dreamed of a Christmas like this one where I would have a warm place to stay decked out in Christmas decorations, including a huge tree overflowing with gifts underneath and the promise of a fabulous Christmas feast," she said, looking at the tree, "But now, I realize that the most important thing about Christmas isn't the decorations, the gifts or even the roof over my head." She paused as she looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes, meeting Ororo's gaze.

Ororo watched her, listening intently.

"It's the people. I heard people say that before but never really understood it, especially since I was poor and all I could think about is all the stuff I wish I had," she continued, with a slight smile as she looked at Logan, then Remy, then Rogue, and then finally Jibril, "But it's true. Especially after everything that happened this year. You guys have made this the best Christmas I've ever had and I thank you for all ya'll did for me and Ro. Even if I don't get one gift, I'm happy."

The emotional admission from Anna caused Rogue and Ororo to join her in shedding tears. Jibril, feeling moved by her words, pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear. Logan and Remy followed suit, hugging their respective girlfriends, enjoying the moment where love covered them all like a blanket.

"Logan," Ororo said softly, her eyes on her beau.

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"I guess that means we can take back all the gifts we bought for Anna since she's content with spending time with her family."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Helps me save a couple of bucks," he replied, covering Ro quickly to protect her from the pillow her sister threw.

"Nuh huh. You better not touch any of my gifts!" she told them, pouting, sounding much like her normal self, making everyone laugh. She winked at her sister, saying thanks for breaking the emotional tide she created.

Once everyone settled down and she was pacified again, Anna's eyes lit up as she remembered something. Turning to her sister, she asked, "I've been wondering something."

"And that would be?" Jibril asked, adjusting a bit, getting into a more comfortable position.

"How did the Team know where to find us? I mean, if Ro never told Remy, how did they know?" Anna asked, looking at Remy for an answer.

"Yeah, Gumbo. How did ya find out where we were? Forge took down the comlink system and disabled the GPS on the mainframe," Logan asked.

"What kin I say, Gambit have his ways," Remy replied mysteriously.

"Oh please," Ororo replied, rolling her eyes at her friend, "He planted a tracking device on me when I hugged him before I left."

"Very good, 'chere," Remy replied, an impressed look on his face, "How Stormy know bout Remy's device?"

"What can I say, game recognizes game," she replied winking at him, "We thieves recognize skills when we see them."

"Ahh," Remy replied, nodding, thoroughly impressed, "Remy kin respect that."

"Wait, Remy is a thief?" Anna asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Was one of the best back home in the bayou, petite. Don't act so surprised. Just cause Remy don show it, don't mean Remy don know a few tings," he replied with a mischievous smirk and a wink.

"Aww, brother. Please don't get him started," Rogue said, making the others laugh.

"So it was you who saved the day?" Anna asked innocently.

"Non," Remy replied with a quizzically look on his face, "Come tink of it, Logan and Stormy were free and passed Anna off to Rogue when we found 'em." Turning to his colleagues, he asked, "How did ya get free?"

"A little bird helped me with my collar and led me to the room where Logan was stashed. I thought I was going to have problems picking the lock on the adamantium shackles but surprisingly enough, they were a piece of cake," Ororo replied, not revealing the secret operative, still working undercover in the Hellfire Club.

"But what about the bracelets Remy helped ya remove, 'chere?"

"Patience is a virtue, Rem," Ororo told him with a smile, making the others chuckle, "So after freeing Logan, he gave me a hand by cutting through links on my shackles. Then we grabbed Anna and then literally bumped into you and Rogue."

"Then you guys headed back to the main room?" Anna asked, totally engrossed in the story.

"Yeah only to have Shaw and Emma escape and set off a bomb."

"Is that when Logan went all super hero and threw you like hot potato at Scott?"

"I guess you can say that," Ororo replied, looking up at Logan who shrugged innocently.

"So what happened after that?" Anna asked.

"Well, the wall collapsed, pinning Logan. We got out, Scott pulling me behind him. You came up during the shouting match just before Forge walked out of the shadows with Logan in tow," Ororo said, summing up the rest of the events.

"And because Forge saved Logan, you gave Forge a kiss to say thanks?" Anna asked, making Logan growl.

"On that note, I think it's time for bed. Come on, Anna," Jibril said, getting to his feet and holding out a hand to her, "You've heard enough stories for one night."

"Yeah, I think you're right," she replied, standing and then going over to her sister. "I hope I didn't make him mad," she whispered in Ororo's ear.

"You know he can still hear you, right?" Ororo whispered back, causing Logan to chuckle.

"Whatever. Logan loves me and wouldn't hurt a hair on my head," she retorted.

"Humph. Keep thinking that, kiddo. Yer training kicks into gear next year so enjoy this time while it lasts," Logan told her.

"Whatever, teddy bear," she replied, tussling his hair before jumping out of his reach, making the others laugh. "Night ya'll," Anna called out as she and Jibril headed upstairs.

"Wow…that Anna," Rogue began.

"Is something else," the others said in unison before laughing.

"I think Jibril and Anna have de right idea, sugah," Rogue replied, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Oui, ma bella," Remy replied, getting up and reaching for his girl, "Come 'chere. Remy tuck ya in."

"Nite all," Rogue replied giggling as Remy pulled her up and lead her out the room.

A companionable silence fell on the couple as the sound of their friends retreating footsteps faded away.

"What a night," Logan said, breaking the silence.

"Mmmhmm," she replied, snuggling closer to him after setting her mug on the coffee table.

"Earth to Ro. What ya deep in thought about?"

"Sleep," she replied sleepily.

"Ya ready to head up?"

"No. Can we sit here a bit?"

"Sure darlin'," he replied, getting up and positioning her so they could be comfortable on the couch. He pulled the afghan on top of them as Ro began drifting off to sleep.

"Love you, tough guy," she mumbled.

"Love ya too, Ro. Always and forever."

* * *

_Christmas Day_

"Ro, we got a problem," Anna told her after looking in the fridge.

It was Christmas afternoon. Ororo, Rogue, and Anna were cleaning the breakfast dishes while adding a few more desserts to their already impressive dessert offering at the Professor's request.

"Why do we have a problem?"

"We don't have any cranberries," Anna told her looking over her shoulder.

"I'm sure we bought some," Ororo replied, stirring the cake batter, "Look again."

"I looked and we don't have any. We need to go to the store to get some."

"Go to the store? On Christmas?" Ororo asked incredulously.

"Yeah because I need to the cranberries to make the chutney."

"Well, maybe we can have dinner without the chutney."

"No. You told everyone to make a dish and that's one of mine so I need cranberries," Anna whined, "Will you please take me?"

Ororo looked at her sister.

"Pretty please?" Anna pleaded.

After a moment of her pleading eyes, Ororo sighed. "Oh alright. We leave in five," she told her, looking apologetically at Rogue.

Rogue smiled, "Don't worry sugah. I can handle it til ya get back."

"Thanks Rogue. We owe you one."

Two hours later, Ororo and Anna arrived back at the mansion with the cranberries Anna needed, plus the case of sparkling grape juice Logan requested after Ororo mentioned their shopping trip.

Happy to be home, Ororo parked her car in the garage, and entered the mansion, heading to the kitchen.

"Ro, Rogue texted me to say that dinner was nearly ready so we need to go get dressed," Anna told her, reading the message from her phone.

"Fine," Ororo said, backtracking and heading toward her room.

"Ro, wait up," Anna called out behind her.

Ororo loved her sister, truly she did, but the girl was really working a nerve. At this point, all Ro wanted to do was grab a bite to eat and cuddle with her fiancée, whom she hadn't seen since that morning.

"What is it now?" she asked, crisply, "Need to go back to the store and get something else?"

"No," Anna replied as they entered her room, "I wanted to make sure you opened your gift." Anna pulled a large box from under her sister's bed.

"What? You didn't have," Ororo began.

"Hush. Yes, I did," she replied, placing the box on Ro's bed, "You do so much for others that sometimes, we need to do something for you."

"Awww, that was sweet of you," Ro replied, giving her sister a hug, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Open it. I want you to wear it tonight," Anna replied, knowing her sister would have waited until later to open it.

"Anna, oh my goodness. How did you?" Ororo replied, pulling out the floor length white and blue one shoulder, sheath dress she fell in love with when she saw it on display at the mall. She admired the single strap of sapphire blue with embroidered white Swarovski crystals. The sapphire blue strap wrapped around the torso and met the white in the middle of the back, leaving the area above and below the straps open. The gown ended with a modest train, the sapphire blue on one side, white on the other.

"Logan helped me. He said he would go in on it with me because he was dying to see you in it."

"I don't know what to say," Ro whispered, loving the feel of the dress in her hands knowing that it was going to feel wonderful when she put it on.

"You don't have to say anything. Go put it on and meet me downstairs. The Prof wants us dressed up tonight so I got to go get ready," Anna replied, enjoying her sister's reaction.

"Okay. See you downstairs."

Thirty minutes later, Ororo stood in front of her full size mirror and turned around, admiring herself in her gift. The dress hugged her body like it was specially made for her. She'd decided to pair the dress with her sapphire blue strappy sandals and her favorite blue drop earrings. She'd brushed her hair within an inch of its life and it fell in gentle waves across her bare shoulder, held in place by a blue jeweled barrette. She finished the look with the silver lightning bolt charm necklace that had been a gift from Nique. Happy with what she saw, she headed toward her door just as her phone sounded.

"Hey."

"Girl, where are you? Come on. Everyone's waiting for you to eat," Anna told her.

"I'm on my way," Ororo replied, hanging up the phone and heading out the door.

When she reached the stairs, she saw Logan and Anna waiting for her.

"Close your mouth, Logan," Anna whispered to him, watching his reaction to his sister's dress.

_Oh my God_, he thought, watching as she descended the stairs slowly, a beautiful smile gracing her face. He could not believe the sight before him. He knew she was beautiful but in that dress, she was breathtaking.

"Hey," she greeted him shyly.

"Ya are breathtakingly beautiful," he said, still recovering from his stunned silence, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently.

"Hey. What about me? Ain't I beautiful?" Anna pouted, drawing his attention away from Ororo.

"Yer alright," he replied, getting a raspberry in response.

"Classy, Anna," Ororo replied, falling in step with Logan. She was happy for her sister's comedic save because she was also taken aback by him. This was the first time she had seen him in formal wear and he looked incredible handsome in his white tuxedo and sapphire blue vest, an exact match to her blue in her dress.

""Ro, remember the conversation we had about the wedding and stuff?" he asked, as they stood outside the double doors that lead to the 2nd ballroom.

"I do," she replied, "We discussed that among other things," she replied, "Why do you ask?"

"I love you," he replied simply, ignoring her question. He leaned in and kissed her gently before taking a step back.

"Logan, what did you do?" she said and he just smiled before turning and nodding to the Professor before heading down the hall, looking back once with a smile.

"Professor?" Ororo asked, turning her attention to her mentor.

"You look beautiful," he replied, taking her hand in his.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked after thanking him.

"I can," Anna replied, appearing at her side with a veil and a bouquet of white and blue flowers, "It's your wedding day, big sister."

Ororo couldn't believe her ears. The tears were automatic and Anna was ready for them.

"Merry Christmas," Anna whispered, kissing her cheek before dabbing at the tears that flowed down her sister's face with a blue hankie, "Can ya hold the waterworks until after you kiss him? We want some good pictures of the beautiful you, not the tearstained, runny makeup you."

"I'm not wearing makeup."

"Oh, well, no tearstained faces then," Anna retorted, grabbing her own bouquet and stepping toward the door, "Oh, before I forget, here's something blue." She handed her the blue handkerchief.

"And here is something old," the Professor said, giving her a key. She looked at him quizzically, "It's the key to the old boathouse that will be renovated so that you and Logan will a place to call your own."

"But…" she began.

"No buts. You future husband is getting antsy. Let's get this show on the road," Anna told her, making her smile.

"And you're wearing something new, your dress so I think we're ready," Anna said, "Ready, Professor?"

"Ready."

Anna knocked once and the doors opened. Ororo's hand flew to her mouth. She could not believe her eyes. The second ballroom had been transformed into a beautiful wedding hall. Several large round tables dotted the room, covered with white tablecloths with blue and silver centerpieces. The chairs were covered in white with blue bows on the back. Flowing white material was draped across the ceiling in various directions, drooping in strategic places.

Ororo felt the mental nudge from the Professor and took his hand again as she walked along the white runner that ran up the center of the room and ended at an square arch covered in flowing white and blue fabric where Hank waited. Next to Hank stood an awestruck Logan whose gaze she finally met after smiling at all many of her friends and family seated around the room.

The Professor smiled and accepted the kiss from Ororo after he responded to Hank's question of who gives this woman to be wed.

Turning to face her future husband, she saw tears in his eyes that he tried to blink away but one slipped through. She touched his face with her hand, caressing it away. He touched her hand with his and pulled it down, holding it in his own. He took her other hand and gazed into her eyes as Hank presided over their wedding.

The wedding went by without a hitch. Rogue, along with Anna stood with Ororo as her bridesmaid and maid of honor respectively. Remy stood as Logan's best man and Jibril as his groomsmen. Nique stood, holding an empty pillow, looking very uncomfortable as the ring bearer. The Professor looked on in as the proud father.

Kitty beamed from her seat next to her mom and dad. Kurt and Peter had made the trip back and looked on with smiles on their faces, happy for their friends. Bobby, Alison, and Jubilee had cameras out, snapping pictures of everyone and everything.

Jean, looking festive in her green dress, wiped away a tear, realizing she had missed having a wedding of her own. Scott, seeing this, whispered to her that they should have a wedding to commemorate their one year anniversary. She looked into his handsome face with a smile, nodding excitedly before kissing him.

Speaking of kisses, before Hank could finish saying you may kiss your bride, Logan took Ororo in his arms and dipped her, kissing her deeply, only breaking the kiss to come up for air.

After they were pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Logan Xavier, they hurried down the aisle and out the door, closing it behind them.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you," she said breathlessly, still not over the shock of his surprise, "How did you? Why did you?"

Logan took her in his arms and kissed her again, slowly swaying from side to side, knowing she needed a moment to get her bearings. Pulling away and touching his forehead to hers, he kissed her again.

"There was only one thing I wanted for Christmas and that was for ya ta be my wife."

"Aww, Logan," she whispered, kissing him.

"I didn't want to wake up the day after Christmas without ya being my wife so I told the team and they got behind me and we got it done. Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas," she replied, hugging him and pulling away to look into his face, "You know you reneged on your word."

"What? How?" he asked, confused by her statement.

"We agreed that you would let me, Anna, and Rogue plan the wedding if I let you go Christmas shopping for me," she told him, making him chuckle.

"Ro, baby, that agreement was null and void after Sabretooth and his goons jumped us and Anna got kidnapped," he told her, turning her and then pulling her back, "But if it's any consolation, Anna and Rogue pretty much pulled the whole thing together. All I had to do was decide on what to wear."

"Oh, I can't stand you," she told him, making him laugh as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"That may be true but yer stuck with me and as of today, its official so yer mine for ever and ever."

And I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him kissing him as the door opened and the bridal party poured out, coming to retrieve them.

"Alright, that's enough of that lovey dovey crap," Anna told them, grabbing Logan's arm as Remy took Ororo's hand, "Time for the first dance."

Logan and Ororo exchanged a look, thinking the same thing – _That Anna was something else_.

* * *

_The Day After _

Ororo looked over at her sleeping husband and smiled. _Husband_, she thought, enjoying the way the word sounded. She shifted, preparing to get out of the bed when a thick, heavy arm, stilled her movements.

"Who said ya could leave?" he growled sleepily, slowly opening one eye.

"Just because you put a ring on it, don't mean you own it, sweetie," she told him, smiling.

"The hell it doesn't."

"Oh, yeah. I see we still have much to discuss," she replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Mornin' love."

"Mornin'. Where ya headed?

"Must you keep tabs on me already?"

"That's my job."

Sighing in mock exasperation, she said, "I'm going to my sanctuary. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Make sure to hurry back. I'm ready for round 4," he replied, putting her hand on his harden member.

"Mmmmm, can't wait," she teased, squeezing him gently.

"Ya kept squeezing him, ya ain't gon make it yo sanctuary," he told her, opening his other eye.

"Promises, promises," she told him, getting up only to be pulled back down. "Logan," she said giggling as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, stay with me a little while."

"I…mmmm….promise….to…be….quick," she struggled to say as his hands started roaming over of her body, "No… fair… you… know… its… hard… for… me… to… think… when… you… do… that," she panted as Logan started to licking the sensitive spot on her neck.

"I'm gonna hold ya too it," he replied, giving her one last lick, enjoying her response to his actions.

"I really can't stand you," she said panting, standing a safe distance from the bed.

"Alright now, don't make me get out of this bed," he threatened and Ororo stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed out loud as he growled and leaped from the bed, allowing her to slip out the balcony door. He could hear her giggles on the winds as she took to the skies, entering her sanctuary. He stood out on the balcony, watching as she disappeared into the clouds.

Ororo rose higher into the sky and began a dance that had become a soothing ritual. She began it after the incident in Boston and found it to be a great way to practice her control over the wind and her wind riding skills. But the best thing about soaring in the skies above the vast, rambling grounds was that she felt close to God and would spend the time in prayer, speaking to him about the desires of her heart.

She knew all of the things that had happened to her this past year happened for a reason and she was grateful. There were moments where she doubted that that her prayers were being heard but He would do something or send someone to remind her to keep the faith and keep praying. So she had and because of that faith, she was rewarded with a home for her and her sister, a loving, though dysfunctional family, and a man who loved her with all his heart.

She had gone from being a child with two loving parents to being an orphaned run away doing all she could to make sure she and Anna could survive to being a recently wedded, high school graduate starting her first teaching position at the beginning of the next semester.

Right now, life was good but she knew it wouldn't always be that way. So she would continue to pray and keep the faith as she prepared for the things coming in her life while at the same time, making the best of the blessings He had bestowed upon her.

_Not bad for a Lost Girl_, she thought, heading back to her room, spying her husband standing on the balcony, waiting for her.

Glancing up toward the heavens with a smile of thanks, she urged the winds to take her back to outstretched arms of the man she loved. _Not bad at all._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well this is the end. Thank you for coming along with me on this journey through the lives of the Lost Girls. I appreciate you reading this fic and hopefully something in it resonated in your heart. On a personal note, this fiction was born from a desire of writing a story about struggles and how faith, prayer, and belief not only in God but in yourself can help you to overcome life's obstacles. I wrote this at a high point in my life after having moments of doubt when it seemed like God didn't hear my prayers but like in the story, I received verbal and nonverbal reminders that He was listening and to not lose the faith. So I say to you, don't lose the faith. Know that on the other side of every storm is a sunny day. I hope you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
